La Reine, Le Geek et la Princesse
by Lord StarKnight
Summary: ! ATTENTION ! Cette fic est liée à une autre à moi nommée Kunai & Cellphone. Il y'a un résumé à l'intérieur cependant. Cet histoire parle de Steven Ryan, le plus grand geek de Londres, qui se retrouve transporté dans d'autres monde. Lorsqu'il rencontre deux princesses très tristes, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'en mêler, et chambouler pas mal de choses.
1. Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde ;-)

Si vous êtes là, deux possibilités:

Soit vous suivez ma fanfic nommé Kunai &amp; Cellphone et vous voulez connaître les aventures parallèles de son héros.

Soit vous êtes un petit curieux :-) (Pour ceux-là, j'ai écrit un petit résumé en dessous.)

Dans les deux cas, merci d'être là. L'écriture est plus simple que j'en ai l'habitude, mais j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Les chapitres après celui-là seront assez court je pense. Mais cela permettra d'en produire plus souvent avec un peu de chance.

A plus tard ;-)

* * *

_Résumé de Kunai &amp; Cellphone:_

_Steven Ryan est un jeune londonien pouvant aisément postulé au titre de Plus Grand Geek de la Terre. Il est fan de jeux vidéos, mangas, le Seigneur des Anneaux et autres Séries comme Doctor Who et Game of Thrones, entre autres choses. Lors d'une sortie scolaire en pleine forêt, son professeur lui ordonne de ramener son sac, remplit d'électroniques dans le bus, accompagné par la seule élève avec qui il s'entende bien: Rihannon Ashford. Seulement, une fois sur place, il trouve un autre de ses professeurs, Mr. Mitchell, entrain d'utiliser un mystérieux appareil qu'ils déclenchent par inadvertance, ensuite de quoi il s'évanouie. _

_A son réveil, le geek découvre que l'étrange engin l'a envoyé dans le monde du manga Naruto, qu'il n'a jamais lu. Après avoir rencontré le héros de la série, encore très jeune, il lui offre un médaillon comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Après cela, il lui sauve la vie d'une attaque d'un civil qui, bizarrement, possédait un Colt Python, en total contradiction avec ce qu'il savait de cet univers. Steven finira, le lendemain, par aider la petite Tenten a innocenté son père d'un crime. Il finira par être emmené chez l'Hokage pour être interroger, les ninjas le trouvant très suspect._

_Seulement leurs techniques d'intimidations et d'interrogatoires effraient tant le jeune londonien qu'il s'évanoui. Les ninjas le jettent ensuite en prison._

* * *

Chapitre 1

La soirée était des plus belles au royaume d'Arendelle. Les étoiles scintillaient de tous leurs éclats durant ces nuits sans lune.

Dans le château royal, tout était calme. Certes il était tard, tout le monde dormait, mais depuis que les souverains avaient décidés de fermer les portes, et réduire le personnel au minimum, le silence semblait chaque jours plus pesant. Surtout pour la jeune fille aux cheveux blond vénitien, avec une mèche blanche, qui tirebouchonnait sa couverture, dans sa chambre, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Elle regardait le plafond avec mélancolie, sans avoir pris la peine d'éteindre sa bougie. C'était censé être un jour spécial aujourd'hui. Mais il s'était déroulé comme tous les autres. Ses parents lui avaient offert de nouveau jouets et couverte d'attentions. Seulement, ce qu'elle voulait réellement n'avait pas été là: sa sœur.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que cette dernière s'était isolée dans sa chambre. Elles ne jouaient plus, ne parlaient plus, et c'était à peine si elles se voyaient. Elle ne voyait personne a vrai dire. Pas même les autres enfants de son âge.

La petite fille se tourna vers sa fenêtre. Elle trouva le ciel magnifique. Elle finit par soupirer et se lever. Puis elle marcha jusque là pour contempler les astres. Il n'y avait pas d'aurores boréale ce soir, le ciel n'était pas réveillé, même en ce jour. L'enfant se sentait triste.

C'est alors qu'elle repéra, à sa grande surprise, une petite étoile filante. Poussée par un espoir plein d'innocence, la fillette joignit ses mains. D'une petite voix, elle se mit à prier, comme sa mère le lui avait apprise.

"Étoile filante... S'il-te-plait. Entend mon souhait. J'aimerais vraiment que ma sœur redevienne comme avant, qu'on parle et rit ensemble. S'il-te-plait."

Lorsqu'elle en eut finit, elle s'apprêta a retourner se coucher. Mais, du coin de l'œil, elle vit une deuxième étoile filante, plus petite que l'autre, mais bien réel. La jeune fille, contente, fût un peu prise au dépourvue. Elle avait déjà prononcée son souhait le plus cher. Que pouvait-elle bien souhaiter d'autre. Elle avait déjà tout ce qu'une enfant pouvait désirer: Des jouets, un immense château, des parents aimants...

En repensant à cette journée, elle trouva tout de même quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas. Quelque chose qu'elle désirait de tout son cœur. À nouveau, Elle joignit ses mains et pria, la voix légèrement tremblotante.

"Étoile filante... S'il-te-plait. Entend mon souhait. J'aimerais vraiment avoir un ami. Quelqu'un qui voudrait jouer avec moi, parler, faire un bonhomme de neige... Quelqu'un juste pour... être avec moi. S'il-te-plait."

La petite fille regarda une dernière fois le ciel, et son océan d'étoile, avant de se tourner vers son lit. Elle marcha vers lui, la tête baissé, prête a se recoucher. Mais lorsqu'elle finit par fermer les yeux, bien au chaud sous la couette, elle entendit un bruit sourd.

Elle crut d'abord que c'était son imagination. Mais cela se reproduisit. Un coup sec contre du bois. Puis plusieurs petits bruits du même genre.

La fillette, effrayée, s'assit d'un coup sur son lit, le visage en partie caché par sa couverture. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver l'origine de ces sons. Ils recommencèrent. Elle découvrit qu'ils provenaient de son armoire. La porte bougeait, comme si quelque chose essayait d'en sortir. L'enfant eut encore plus peur et se cacha complètement sous sa couverture.

Les bruits s'espacèrent petit à petit, devenant de moins en moins fréquent. Ce qu'il y'avait à l'intérieur n'arrivait pas à en sortir. La jeune fille, sous les draps, serrait fort contre elle une poupée blonde a robe bleue. Panique, elle regarda sa poupée dans les yeux et s'adressa à elle.

"J'ai peur Elsa. Si seulement tu étais là..."

Elle regarda son jouet un instant, sans parler. Comme si elle écoutait son silence.

"Et si c'était un monstre?" Dit l'enfant. "Ou un fantôme? Ou pire ?!"

La fillette laissa son jouet ne rien dire une fois de plus. Puis elle admit, hésitante.

"Tu as raison... On ne saura jamais si on ne va pas voir."

Elle respira un grand coup et déclara à sa poupée.

"Allez! On y va!"

La jeune fille sortit de son lit, serrant sa poupée d'une main et tripotant l'une de ses deux grosses nattes de l'autre. Elle s'approcha lentement de l'armoire, s'arrêtant un peu lorsque la porte tremblotait de nouveau. Une fois devant le meuble, l'enfant saisit la clé, encore dans la serrure, et, tandis que la chose dans le meuble poussait la porte, elle la tourna puis baissa la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et une masse noire s'effondra douloureusement sur le sol. La jeune fille regarda le monstre qu'elle redoutait tant, cachée derrière la porte. Elle se rendit compte que cette chose, à peine plus grande qu'elle, avait deux bras, deux jambes ainsi que des cheveux bruns, avec une drôle de petite mèche. Et lorsque son monstre se releva, en se lamentant et frottant le front, elle vit un visage fin aux yeux marrons-chocolat.

'Mais...' Comprit la bonde. 'Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon. Et de mon âge en plus.'

C'est alors que le jeune homme croisa le regard de la fillette. Les deux enfants restèrent un instant figés, l'un face à l'autre. Soudain, le petit brun eut l'air effrayé, puis retourna prestement dans l'armoire en claquant la porte, laissant la fillette sur place, immobile et hésitante. Elle ne sut pas comment réagir. La fillette resta un instant sans bouger. Elle pensa.

'Il y'a... un autre enfant... dans mon armoire.'

Elle repensa ces mots, saisissant petit à petit leur implication.

'Il y'a un autre enfant... dans mon armoire.'

La jeune fille cligna un instant des yeux. Puis, toute souriante, elle courut vers sa fenêtre, en lâchant sa poupée, regarda le ciel étoilé, et lui adressa, les mains jointes, un sincère et enjoué : "Merci !"

La petite blonde vénitienne respira un grand coup, pour se calmer, avant de se rapprocher de son meuble en regardant ailleurs et chantonnant. Elle semblait déjà avoir commencé à jouer. Une fois devant son meuble, elle toqua à la porte en disant, gaiement.

"Bonsoiiiir." Elle colla son oreille à la porte. "Il y'a quelqu'un là-dedans?"

"Heu... Désolé, il n'y a personne à cette adresse."

"S'il n'y avait personne, tu ne serais pas là à me répondre." Indiqua-t-elle, ravie.

"Mais non, je... Oh mince..."

La fillette ria et fit tourner la poignée. Elle ouvrit le meuble pour y retrouver le petit garçon, entre deux de ses robes suspendus par des cintres. Ce fut la surprise en découvrant le drôle de vêtement noir qu'il portait, car il avait une véritable peinture dessus: un groupe de loups dans une forêt enneigé, sous une pleine lune et une aurore boréale. Ses chaussures aussi étaient assez bizarres. Mais elle trouvait rigolote les trois petites chaines qui pendaient au niveau de sa ceinture. Elle n'avait jamais vu des habits pareils.

De plus, la fillette trouvait les trois médaillons qu'il portait superbe. Même si elle ne savait pas ce que signifiait le signe ressemblant à un "V" renversé, il était chouette, tout comme le dragon un peu en losange et l'étoile à cinq branches avec des pierres brillantes bleues.

Le jeune homme recula un peu, se collant contre le fond du meuble. La fillette lui demanda alors.

"Comment tu t'appelles?"

Il hésita un peu avant de répondre. Mais il le fit presque en murmurant.

"Je n'ai pas entendu." Dit la fillette en tendant l'oreille. "Il faut parler plus fort tu sais."

Le jeune homme répéta.

"...Steven."

"Steven ? D'accord." Elle posa ses poings sur les hanches. "Maintenant si tu me disais ce que tu fais dans mon armoire?"

Le dénommé Steven regarda très vite autour de lui, semblant se rendre compte, seulement maintenant, d'où il se trouvait. Il demanda alors.

"Ça dépend... On est en Narnia?"

"Heu... Non. Ici c'est Arendelle."

"Ben alors j'en ai aucune idée." Il s'empressa d'ajouter, un peu paniqué."Mais je ne suis pas méchant. Je te le jure."

La fillette fronça les sourcils et observa son intrus de plus près, pensive. Ce dernier semblait presque aussi effrayé qu'elle un peu plus tôt. Elle retrouva son sourire et annonça.

"Je te crois... Mais c'est quoi Narnia?"

"C'est un monde remplit de créatures fantastiques, d'animaux qui parlent et où on ne peut aller qu'à travers une armoire magique."

Cela piqua la curiosité de la blonde vénitienne. Mais on lui avait déjà raconté une histoire tout à l'heure.

"Tu me racontera ça une autre fois." Fit-elle, avant de tendre la main."Moi, c'est Anna, princesse d'Arendelle."

Steven, d'abord hésitant, ne sachant pas comment réagir, lui serra la main. Mais ce n'était pas pour la serrer qu'elle la lui avait tendu, c'était pour courir en le tirant à sa suite, annonçant jovialement.

"Allez, on va jouer !"

"QUOOOI ?!"

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle l'emmena hors de sa chambre et l'entraina dans les immenses couloirs du château. Cette petite ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répits, d'autant qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant.

Fasciné par toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'il croisait, armures, tableaux et autres chandeliers, il se retrouva rapidement dans une immense salle aux colonnes de pierres magnifiques. Steven comprit, en voyant les deux immenses chaises au fond, qu'il était dans une salle du trône. Anna le lâcha et lui demanda en bondissant comme un petit lapin.

"Alors alors ? A quoi tu veux jouer?"

Steven resta comme paralysé un instant. Puis il risqua.

"Heu... Attend une seconde."

Il se mit dos à elle et réfléchit, sous le regard curieux de la fillette.

'La dernière chose dont je me souvienne...' Pensa-t-il. 'C'est ce type énorme et effrayant qui me menaçait de me torturer. Bon sang, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer. Un peu plus et le stress et la trouille m'aurait fait exploser. Ensuite j'ai eu la migraine et je me suis...évanouis.'

Il repensa à cette dernière information. Il pensa avoir comprit.

'Bien sûr, c'est évident. Je suis entrain de rêver. Un château, une princesse, ce corps de quand j'étais plus petit... C'est logique dans un rêve. Un rêve puissant alors, mais c'est pas impossible. '

Il se mit à sourire.

'Du coup, y'a aucun mal à ce que je me détende un peu. Surtout vu ce qui m'attend au réveil. Je veux pas qu'on me torture, moi. C'est plus proche de Game of Thrones que One Piece là-bas.'

Il observa la petite princesse par dessus son épaule. Elle attendait sa réponse avec impatience et tenait à peine en place. Il se surprit lui-même à vouloir s'amuser avec elle. Il devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait l'air très gentille et amusante. Comment pouvait-il refuser ?

'C'est un rêve.' Pensa-t-il. 'Pourquoi se priver?'

Il refit complètement face à elle et lui demanda en souriant.

"À quoi tu aimes jouer?"

Anna se mit à réfléchir. Puis une idée lui vint en tête et elle déclara.

"On a qu'à jouer au Loup."

Steven lui répondit en hésitant.

"C'est vrai que l'endroit est grand. C'est parfait pour ça. Mais on ne risque pas de réveiller tout le monde?"

"Ne t'en fais pas." rassura-t-elle. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens au château. Si on évite la chambre de mes parents, celle de ma sœur et les gardes tout ira bien."

Le petit garçon n'était pas pleinement convaincu, mais il accepta.

"D'accord. Qui commence?"

"Ben toi. Vu que tu as des loups sur ton habit."

Steven s'examina un peu. Tous les habits qu'il avait sur lui étaient là, à sa taille d'enfant.

'On m'a mit au lavage avec mes vêtements ou quoi?' Songea-t-il.

Puis il dit à Anna.

"Bon ok... Alors... Grrrrrr"

La fillette commença à courir en riant, pourchasser par le jeune homme imitant un loup.

Seulement, après dix minutes de courses, Anna se rendit compte que le petit garçon n'était pas derrière lui. Elle revint sur ses pas et le découvrit affalé contre un mur, à respirer très vite en tirant la langue. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui expliqua.

"Tu sais, t'as pas besoin de faire aussi bien le chien pour jouer au loup."

"C'est pas...ça..." Haleta Steven. "Je ne suis juste... pas très... sportif."

Anna s'étonna.

"Mais on a à peine commencé."

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Cela l'étonna pas mal.

'Un rêve où j'ai les même contraintes qu'en étant réveiller?' S'interrogea-t-il. 'Soit c'est un rêve particulièrement réaliste, soit s'en est pas un.'

Il songea que, pourtant, cela ne pouvait pas être grand chose d'autre. Il ne voyait pas comment associer le fait d'être passer de l'univers de Naruto à un château, visiblement européen, et son rajeunissement physique.

'Autant pour le monde ninja je peut comprendre. Il y'avait cette drôle de petite machine. Mais là... À part avoir été transporté dans la Matrice, ou qu'on m'ait fait avaler une pilule faisant rajeunir avant de me balancer dans le TARDIS... Je ne vois aucune explication logique.'

Sa réflexion fut cependant interrompue par Anna qui lui demanda.

"Ben alors on fait quoi?"

Le jeune homme, reprenant son souffle, eut un peu honte de lui en la voyant. Elle semblait un peu déçue. Elle voulait vraiment beaucoup jouer avec lui apparemment. Cette petite prise de conscience lui fit, étrangement, très plaisir. Personne n'avait vraiment joué avec lui auparavant. Paradoxalement, cela accentua sa culpabilité de ne pas pouvoir continuer ce jeu.

'Il faut que je trouve un truc amusant à faire tout les deux. Et vite.' Songea-t-il.

Il trouvait cache-cache d'un ennui mortel, surtout dans un lieu aussi grand que celui-là, chat perché n'a aucun intérêt à deux, et il doutait de trouver une borne d'Arcade dans le coin. Il eut alors une idée, simple mais à tenter. Il proposa à Anna.

"Et si on jouait aux aventuriers? Tu sais... Faire semblant, tout ça..."

La fillette parut intriguée. Puis très intéressée, cela sonnait comme une promesse d'évasion pour elle. Mais elle douta un peu.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire exactement? Je n'ai eu personne avec qui faire semblant depuis longtemps. Je ne sais sûrement plus comment faire."

Steven ricana doucement à cela.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Rassura-t-il. "Utilise ton imagination, laisse toi emporter par le jeu et je m'occupe du reste."

La fillette retrouva son sourire, se qui réchauffa le cœur du geek. Toutes ces heures passées sur des parties de jeux de rôles avec des gens du net allaient servir. Il se rappela l'époque, pas si lointaine, où il lui arrivait d'être Maitre de Jeu pour des jeux de rôles papier. Il lança alors l'aventure.

"Alors moi je vais être... un guerrier disons. Le genre qui va de ville en ville, en solitaire, toujours en quête de nouvelles aventures."

Il gonfla un peu le torse en disant tout cela, prenant un air assuré. Anna sembla impressionnée.

"Et toi..."

Il réfléchit en se mettant à côté d'elle et regardant le vide. Il lui conta alors, comme s'il lui présentait une magnifique histoire, qu'elle écoutait attentivement.

"Tu sera une chasseuse. Tu as vécu dans la nature, à dormir sous les étoiles, courir dans les bois, traquer les ours, faire ami-ami avec les aigles..."

Elle sembla se prendre au jeu. Ce qu'il disait l'inspira énormément.

Steven joua alors son rôle et lui parla d'un trésor à trouver dans ce château aux mains d'un puissant sorcier. C'était une histoire un peu cliché, il s'en rendait bien compte, mais il avait dû improviser. Et le fait qu'elle s'amusait lui suffisait.

Ils passèrent ainsi un bon moment à marcher dans les couloirs comme des héros, guidés par l'imagination de Steven qui leur fit affronter des araignées géantes, fuir des fantômes et, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la chambre royal, éviter de réveiller un dragon. Ils finirent même par retourner dans la chambre d'Anna pour y affronter le Sorcier maléfique et sauver la sœur de la chasseuse.

Une fois le méchant sorcier vaincu, les deux enfants rirent un bon coup en plongeant dans le lit de la fillette, s'imaginant que s'était le trésor du château. Ils restèrent allongés, à regarder le plafond, sans parler, quelques instants.

Steven interrogea la petite princesse.

"Alors? Contente?"

Elle eut un grand sourire et répondit.

"Je me suis pas autant amusé depuis très très longtemps."

Cette réponse ravie le petit garçon. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait aussi passé un bon moment. Elle continua.

"C'était un chouette anniversaire finalement."

"Tant mieux... Attend... C'est ton anniversaire?!" S'exclama Steven en se relevant.

Anna fit de même.

"Ah oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit." Reconnu-t-elle.

Steven, un peu pris au dépourvu, lui souhaita tout de même une bonne fête. Elle le remercia, mais d'une voix qui montrait qu'il y'avait un problème.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" Demanda le geek.

"Ce n'est rien. J'aurais juste aimé que ma sœur soit là."

Emporté par la mélancolie, et l'envie de parler à quelqu'un, elle raconta tout au petit garçon, sans le regarder directement. Elle lui parla de sa sœur, Elsa, de combien elle avait changée du jour au lendemain, s'enfermant dans sa chambre, sans parler à personne à part ses parents, et de combien sa présence lui manquait.

Steven se reconnu un peu dans cette attitude. Mais lui, il le savait, il n'avait jamais manqué ou inquiété personne. C'était même l'inverse. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un comme Anna veuille le voir sortir de sa chambre. Il aurait peut-être même accepté de le faire.

"Et elle ne s'est même pas montré pour te donner un cadeau ?" Demanda le geek.

Le jeune homme aurait put penser qu'Elsa avait été une sœur horrible. Cela aurait été plus simple. Seulement, d'expérience, il savait que ce genre d'attitude pouvait, parfois, cachée une raison pénible. Aussi refusa-t-il de la juger trop vite. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'Anna, elle, en souffrait très clairement.

Cette scène lui rappela sa première rencontre avec un petit garçon blond, qui, lui aussi, se sentait seul le jour de son anniversaire.

'J'ai l'impression d'assisté à un mauvais remake là.' Songea-t-il.

Mais, que cela lui plaise ou non, les choses étaient ainsi. Et comme la dernière fois, il eut envie de faire quelque chose pour aider la personne triste à côté de lui. En songeant à tout cela, il tritura ses trois médaillons. Son symbole d'Assassin's Creed lui donnait généralement un peu plus de courage, tout comme le dragon des Elder Scrolls, mais ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Puis ses doigts passèrent sur son pentacle à l'endroit, munis de petits cristaux bleu-ciel, et il songea à quelque chose.

Cette fois, le remake lui sembla presque ridicule. Mais il l'avait déjà fait une fois et, comme à ce moment, il pensait également que c'était la chose à faire.

'Ma collection va disparaître aussi vite que mes point de vie en mode Cauchemar si ça continue.' Pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Le geek se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention d'Anna. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle découvrit qu'il lui tendait son pentacle à pierre bleues. Elle regarda Steven dans les yeux, sans comprendre. Il lui dit.

"Tiens, prend le. Je te l'offre, pour ton anniversaire."

La princesse fut choquée par cela.

"Mais c'est à toi !" Déclara-t-elle. "Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je sais que je suis une princesse mais c'est pas la peine. J'ai déjà eut plein de cadeau et tu dois beaucoup aimer ce bijou et..."

"Tututut !" La coupa Steven, avant qu'elle lui fasse un discours de trois heures.

Il leva son index.

"Premièrement: Je sais que j'ai pas besoin de faire ça. C'est tout l'intérêt d'un cadeau. Mais j'ai quand même envie de te l'offrir."

Le geek leva un second doigt.

"Deuxièmement: Tu peux considérer cela comme ta part du trésor qu'on a récupéré ensemble."

Steven leva un dernier doigt en ricanant, de manière un peu machiavélique.

"Et troisièmement: T'es un peu obligé d'accepter. C'est pas très polie de refuser un cadeau d'anniversaire."

Anna ne sut pas quoi répondre, là. Elle ne put que regarder le jeune homme lui mettre son médaillon autour du cou. Une fois fait, elle prit le pentacle dans ses mains et le contempla un instant, à la fois ravie et étonné. Elle regarda le garçon dans les yeux. Puis elle se risqua à lui demander, le visage rayonnant.

"Alors on est... amis ? Pour toujours?"

Steven trouva que c'était beaucoup dire là. Mais quelque chose, au fond de lui, le poussa à répondre sans réfléchir, contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire.

"On a affronté un Sorcier maléfique ensemble et je viens de t'offrir l'un de mes pendentifs préférés. Alors je pense qu'on peut dire que oui, je te considère comme une amie."

Anna poussa un grand cri de joie et se jeta sur Steven, les faisant tout deux tomber du lit, pour le prendre dans ses bras en lui disant "Merci merci merci!". Le petit garçon se sentit assez gêné, en plus d'avoir mal à la tête et d'étouffer tant elle le serrait fort. La princesse, par contre, était sur un petit nuage.

Mais les deux enfants commencèrent à paniquer en entendant des bruits de pas rapides dans le couloir. Anna remonta vite sur son lit et sous la couette. Mais Steven ne sut pas quoi faire, l'armoire était trop loin et le lit trop bas pour se cacher dessous. Lorsque la poignée de porte de la chambre s'abaissa, Steven ne put que se mettre à terre.

Anna vit alors un homme moustachu et une belle brune entrer d'un coup, leur visage marqués par l'inquiétude.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Anna?!" Demanda rapidement la Dame.

La princesse hésita. Elle devait trouver une excuse, n'importe quoi. Elle leur expliqua alors, de la façon la plus rassurante possible.

"R...Rien, maman. Je... J'ai fais un cauchemar. C'est tout."

La reine et son époux soupirèrent de soulagement. Le roi lui avoua, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient tout d'eux de leur fille.

"Tu nous as fait peur ma chérie."

Chaque pas qu'ils faisaient vers elle faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Un peu plus et il risquait de trouver Steven. Même elle savait qu'un intrus dans le château serait sévèrement puni. Elle risquait de ne plus jamais le voir.

Steven avait aussi conscience de cela. Aussi pria-t-il pour ne pas être trouvé.

Les parents d'Anna arrivèrent près d'elle et la caressèrent pour la consoler.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Rassura la reine. "Tout va bien."

"Oui." Confirma la princesse en jetant un rapide coup d'œil du côté de son lit où se cachait Steven. "Je ne m'inquiète pas. je sais que vous êtes là. D'ailleurs vous êtes arrivé très vite."

"Nous avions entendu des bruits dans le couloir." Informa le roi, inquiétant un peu plus Anna. "Nous étions allez voir ce qu'il se passait, mais nous n'avons rien vu."

Anna jeta un autre coup d'œil. Elle dit ensuite.

"Alors tout va bien. Du coup, on doit tous retourner se coucher. N'est-ce pas?"

Son père rit un peu en confirmant. Mais sa mère se douta que quelque chose n'allait pas, vu son empressement.

Le geek priait à chaque seconde pour ne pas être repéré. D'autant qu'il avait le cœur étrangement lourd, en entendant la voix douce avec laquelle les parents d'Anna s'adressaient à elle.

Le roi caressa une dernière fois sa tête en lui assurant.

"Tu sais qu'on ne laissera jamais rien t'arriver."

"Nous serrons toujours là pour toi." Ajouta la reine.

Le cœur de Steven fût encore plus lourd. Il eut une pointe de jalousie envers Anna. Il ne souhaitait plus ne simplement pas être trouvé. Il voulait être ailleurs.

"Oui, je sais." Affirma Anna, jetant un autre coup d'œil.

Mais cette fois, la reine sembla intriguée. Elle se leva pour regarder de l'autre côté du lit. Anna retint sa respiration. Mais, à sa grande surprise, la reine la regarda avec une simple curiosité. Elle demanda à sa fille.

"Pourquoi tu regardes par là, Anna? Il n'y a rien."

La fillette, d'abord étonné, regarda à son tour au pied de son lit. Mais il n'y avait rien. Littéralement. Steven avait disparu.

"Anna ?" L'interpella son père.

La jeune fille dût trouver une autre excuse, n'importe laquelle.

"Heu... J'ai juste... peur qu'il y'ait quelque chose sous mon lit."

Les parents rirent doucement à ses paroles. Le roi lui expliqua gentiment.

"Voyons Anna, tu es trop grande pour ce genre de chose."

Anna se sentit très gênée, aussi dit-elle.

"Tu as raison. Je suis trop grande pour ça." Elle simula un bâillement. "Mais pas pour rester debout si tard."

Ses parents la regardèrent avec amour, l'embrassèrent et partirent en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, Anna regarda à nouveau au pied de son lit. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Steven. Elle jeta un œil sous le meuble, mais il était bien trop bas pour qu'il puisse s'y cacher. La fillette regarda ensuite partout dans sa chambre: dans l'armoire, dans son coffre à jouet, dans la cheminée... Il n'était nul part.

Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas tout simplement imaginer, ou rêver. Cette idée lui fit peur et l'attrista. Elle porta sa main à son cœur inquiet. Mais lorsqu'elle le fit, elle toucha le petit bijou qu'elle avait au cou. L'obscurité, et le côté discret du pendentif, avait empêchée les parents inquiets d'Anna de le remarquer.

Elle le prit, avec ses petits doigts, et le contempla un moment. Elle ne savait pas comment Steven avait fait pour disparaître, ou même apparaître dans son armoire pour commencer, mais elle espérait vraiment qu'il allait bien, et qu'elle le reverrait le plus vite possible. Peu importe qui il était, ou combien il était bizarre, elle avait trouvée en lui l'une des choses qu'elle avait le plus souhaitée depuis l'isolement d'Elsa: un ami.

Elle retourna se coucher, le sourire au lèvre, en tenant fermement son cadeau d'anniversaire et se remémorant la soirée magnifique qu'elle avait passée. Elle n'oublierait jamais cet anniversaire.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans le château, Steven rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Les voix d'Anna et ses parents semblaient s'être interrompues d'un coup. Il regarda prudemment autour de lui, se découvrant dans une autre chambre.

Le geek en fut très surpris. Mais ce fut aussi une sorte de soulagement, car cela semblait confirmer sa théorie.

'J'ai souhaité être ailleurs et, d'un coup, me voilà ailleurs.' Pensa-t-il. 'A moins que je ne sois devenu un des X-men, il n'y a que dans un rêve qu'un truc pareil peut se produire.'

Il se releva et soupira un grand coup devant une fenêtre, donnant sur le magnifique ciel d'Arendelle.

"Je l'ai échappé belle." Souffla-t-il. "Quoi que. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver de grave dans ces conditions."

Il ricana en observant les étoiles. Mais il fût pris par surprise quand il entendit une voix effrayée demandant.

"Qui êtes-vous?!"

Le geek retourna d'une traite, en sentant une chute brutale de la température de la pièce, et tomba sur une jeune fille blonde platine, assise sur son lit, et visiblement terrorisée. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'un pan du mur de la chambre et du lit, qui avait été parfaitement normal une minute avant, semblait s'être recouvert de glace et de neige.

Steven, paralysé par la surprise, l'incompréhension et la stupeur, n'arriva qu'à prononcer.

"Heu... Salut."

* * *

Voilà ^^

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et qu'il vous donne envie de connaitre la suite. ;-)

Avez-vous repérer la référence Disney dans ce chapitre?

Je mets en bas de chapitre la liste de toute les références et clins d'œil que je fais ^^ Et je vais essayé de faire une référence Disney dans chaque chapitre de cette fanfiction. Même si elle ne sera pas forcément facile à trouver, de toute manière le Disney cité est dans la liste en bas :P

Oeuvres citées:

Raiponce, Le Monde de Narnia, Assassin's Creed, The Elder Scrolls : Skyrim, Game of Thrones, One Piece, Matrix, Detective Conan, Doctor Who, Donjons &amp; Dragons, X-men

J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello tout le monde :)

Alors tout d'abord je remercie tout ceux qui ont décidé de Suivre cette fic, et qui ont souvent ensuite/avant choisis de suivre Kunai &amp; Cellphone.

On applaudit les Followers: Anabetha, adrienb45, Fan de Basil de Baker Street, 00-Crew-00, Lina Lemon, Frilisse,TakenInna.

Je remercie également Lurichio-chan, qui nous prépare de jolis dessins de Steven.

J'ai oublié de le dire mais EVIDEMMENT je ne possède pas La Reine des Neiges, c'est Disney ça. Par contre Steven et autres trucs Original sont à moi. A MOI! Mon Précieux à moi!...

Kof kof

Bon Bref reprenons nous et en avant pour la suite.

P.S: A partir de maintenant je dis qu'Anna est rousse. Officiellement elle est Strawberry Blonde, ce qui veut dire Blonde Vénitienne, mais en français c'est pas simple pour écrire quand Elsa et Anna parlent ensemble. :-P

Et je liste en haut de page les musiques utilisé dans les chapitres, pour pouvoir les écoutés si cela vous intéresse. ^^

Musique:

_Au-delà des montagnes embrumées_ – The Hobbit OST

* * *

Chapitre 2

"Heu... Salut."

Steven eut presque envie de se gifler. Il débarquait dans la chambre d'une petite fille, au beau milieu de la nuit, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire était "Salut" ?

La jeune fille blonde et le petit homme restèrent figés pendant un instant. Elle semblait visiblement, et évidemment, terrifiée et choquée. Face à elle, devant sa fenêtre, se trouvait un intrus. Comment pouvait-il être entré ici? Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte en plus. Et quel était cet étrange accoutrement ? Elle avait peur. Peur qu'il soit là pour lui faire du mal.

Caché derrière sa couverture, elle répéta sa question sur le même timbre alarmé.

"Qui êtes-vous ?!"

Steven recula un peu, les mains en évidence.

"Heu... Pas de panique." Tenta le jeune homme. "Je ne te veut aucun mal."

"Alors répondez-moi !"

Le geek voulu le faire. Mais son attention fût attirée par la glace, sur le mur du lit, qui entourait la fillette, tel une aura blanche et brillante. Elle était à la fois merveilleuse, par ses couleurs douces, et dérangeantes, par ses formes aigus. Cela lui rappelait un immense et terrible flocon de neige.

Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus, c'était de se rendre compte que la glace se répandait doucement. Il écarquilla les yeux et fixa la jeune fille, toujours angoissée, avant de lui demander, hésitant.

"C'est... Toi... qui fais ça?"

La fillette blonde platine ne comprit pas de suite de quoi il parlait. Puis, semblant saisir d'un coup, elle regarda rapidement derrière elle, découvrant la formation glacial, et commença a paniquée. Elle s'empara d'une paire de gants blanc sur sa table de nuit et les enfila au plus vite.

Seulement, l'esprit du jeune londonien commença à se remplir d'images fantastiques. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, même si c'était un rêve. Il avait, en face de lui, une personne avec des superpouvoirs de glace. En une fraction de seconde, le petit garçon, complètement émerveillé, s'emballa.

"WAAAW !" S'exclama-t-il en courant vers le lit. "Mais c'est génial ça!"

"N'approchez pas !" Somma la blonde.

Mais le geek ne s'arrêta pas. La fillette sauta hors de son lit pour s'éloigner de lui et se coller au mur, qui commença également à se couvrir de givre. Steven, lui, avait grimpé sur le matelas et touchait la couche de glace avec prudence et enchantement. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être redevenue un enfant.

"C'est Incroyable !" S'extasiait-il. "C'est vraiment froid. Et il y'a même un peu de neige."

Le petit garçon se tourna vers la fillette et courut vers elle en lui demandant joyeusement.

"Comment tu fais ça ?"

Seulement, à l'instant où il se dirigeait vers elle, elle s'éloigna très vite vers un autre mur, qui gela à son tour. Steven ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Mais il vit ensuite sa posture défensive, ses grands yeux bleus et son visage apeuré. Son euphorie diminua rapidement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

"Je... t'ai fait peur?" demanda-t-il.

Tremblotante, la jeune fille s'enlaça elle-même, puis confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Steven se sentit alors accablé par la honte. Il trouvait d'abord cela étrange de ressentir ce genre de chose dans un rêve. Mais il conclut que ça ne l'était pas plus que lorsqu'il faisait des choix difficiles dans un RPG. C'est ne rien ressentir sous prétexte que c'est irréel qui aurait été inquiétant.

Il baissa alors les yeux, en reculant petit à petit, et lui dit avec regret.

"Je suis désolé... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais."

La fillette sembla se tranquilliser un peu. Elle semblait saisir la sincérité de ses excuses. Cette fois-ci, c'est le jeune homme qui se colla au mur, regardant le sol tout en jouant avec ses doigts. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Elsa lui redemanda, sur un ton plus calme, bien que tendu.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

Steven leva légèrement les yeux vers elle, puis il répondit.

"Je m'appelle Steven... Steven Ryan." Il hésita un peu avant d'oser demander. "Et toi?"

La jeune fille aussi eut du mal à répondre, l'ambiance était réellement dérangeante.

"...Elsa."

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

"C'est toi Elsa?" Interrogea-t-il. "La sœur d'Anna?"

"Tu connais ma sœur?"

"Et bien... Un peu. On vient de passer la soirée à jouer dans les couloirs."

La petite blonde parut surprise et demanda.

"C'était vous les bruits dans le couloir?"

Steven pensa.

' C'est décidé. Si le monde devient un Jeux de Rôle, je mets tous mes points de compétences en Furtivité.'

Puis il avoua.

"Ouai c'était nous. Elle voulait que je joue avec elle..."

"Un instant." Coupa la fillette. "Vous êtes un intrus et la première chose que vous demande ma sœur... C'est de jouer?"

Steven parut gêner. Il se frotta la nuque en admettant.

"Oui moi aussi cela me paraissait bizarre. J'ai voulu protester, vraiment. Mais y'a pas moyen de lui dire non."

Elsa ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Steven la regarda et lui dit.

"Elle m'a parlé de toi tu sais. Tu lui a manqué aujourd'hui."

Aussitôt, le sourire de la petite fille disparut. Le geek remarqua son air attristé. Il s'en voulu beaucoup.

'Moi et ma grande Bouche...' Pensa-t-il. 'On pourrait y faire entrer l'Étoile Noire je paris.'

Il tenta donc de se rattraper.

"Mais elle va bien. Elle était très heureuse quand on s'est séparé. On a bien joué après tout."

Elsa soupira de soulagement et retrouva son sourire, mais ses yeux restait plein de mélancolie. Steven, un peu triste pour Anna, et le cœur un peu lourd, demanda gentiment à la petite blonde.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui parle plus?"

La question prit Elsa au dépourvu. Elle se contenta de regarder ses mains, sans répondre. Steven observa l'enfant, puis les formations de glace. Il se risqua à demander.

"C'est à cause de tes pouvoir. N'est-ce pas?"

La princesse confirma d'un hochement de tête, avant d'implorer l'intrus, au bord des larmes.

"Allez-vous en... S'il-vous-plait... Qui que vous soyez. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal."

Steven devait reconnaître son étonnement. Un inconnu était dans sa chambre, lui avait fait horriblement peur, mais elle ne voulait tout de même pas le menacer ou le blesser. Si elle avait dit cela en bafouillant, il l'aurait cru naïve et stupide.

Mais elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Elle était donc sincère. Elle n'était donc pas naïve, mais gentille. Très gentille. Cette innocence toucha beaucoup Steven. Il s'en voulu d'autant plus de l'avoir effrayé.

Il voulut partir, mais une part de lui voulait d'abord tenter de réparer son erreur. Il tenta de la comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. En tenant compte de ce qu'il avait appris, et ce qu'il voyait, il pensa saisir ce qu'elle ressentait.

"Tes pouvoirs te font peur." Conclut-il avec douceur.

Elsa approuva. Le geek essaya de la rassurer.

"Moi je trouve ça super."

La fillette reconnu, toujours chagrinée.

"Moi aussi je les adorais... avant."

Steven tenta.

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"

La princesse ne répondit pas. Elle ferma les yeux, comme emplis de honte.

Steven fit alors ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Penser la vie comme le scénario d'une de ces histoires qu'il aimait tant. Il prit les pièces de puzzle qu'il avait en tête et pensa à voix haute.

"Tu as peur de faire du mal aux gens. Et tu dis qu'avant, tu aimais tes pouvoirs. Cela veut sans doute dire que tu as dû faire du mal à quelqu'un. Et, du jour au lendemain, tu ne parles plus à ta sœur pour une raison qu'elle ignore, alors qu'autrefois vous passiez votre vie ensemble d'après elle. Seulement elle ne m'a jamais parlé de tes pouvoirs, comme si elle n'en avait pas idée... La conclusion la plus logique serait que ce soit elle que tu as blessée et qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire ensuite..."

'Même si je me demande, vu la zone, où ses parents aurait pu trouver un Neurolaser de Men In Black.' Songea Steven.

Mais le visage atterré de la jeune fille le prit au dépourvu.

"J'ai raison?" Demanda-t-il déconcerté.

Elsa, sur le coup, ne sut pas quoi dire. Avec trois fois rien, l'intrus avait tout compris. La petite princesse commença alors à paniquer.

"S'il-vous-plait." Implora-t-elle. "Ne lui dîtes rien surtout."

Steven arqua un sourcil.

"Pourquoi?" S'enquérit-il.

Elsa expliqua à l'intrus.

"C'est pour protéger tout le monde de mes pouvoirs que je me suis isolée. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à les contrôler, je dois éviter le plus de contact possible. Si elle apprenait tout cela... Qui sait comment elle réagirait."

Steven trouvait cela triste. Mais, d'une certaine manière, il comprenait son choix. Si elle n'arrivait pas à les contrôler, elle risquait, effectivement, de blesser quelqu'un. Même s'il pensait, en se rappelant d'Anna, qu'elle poussait l'isolement un peu trop loin. Seulement, il s'en doutait, si la petite sœur rousse apprenait tout cela, soit elle se sentirait trahit, soit elle ferait tout pour faire sortir Elsa. Elle était sans doute trop jeune pour qu'on lui raconte.

"D'accord." Accepta-t-il, un peu à contre cœur. "Je ne lui dirai rien."

Elsa parut soulagée.

"Mais tu sais..." Ajouta le geek. "Tu lui manque beaucoup. Tu pourrais au moins lui parler d'à travers ta porte."

La princesse regarda l'intrus avec de grands yeux. De la glace se forma à nouveau.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée." Déclara-t-elle.

"Pourquoi?" Répliqua le jeune homme.

"Parce que si on commence à parler... Elle risque de se rendre compte de quelque chose."

"Elle vient déjà à ta porte tous les jours. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle aurait remarqué quelque chose depuis le temps?"

Il ajouta avec une profonde mélancolie.

"Et puis crois-moi, tu lui fais plus de mal en l'ignorant qu'autre chose."

Elsa tenta de répliquer. Mais, sentant l'émotion qu'il avait mise dans ses paroles, elle ne sût pas quoi répondre. Elle bafouilla faiblement, mais se coupa en tentant vainement de retenir un bâillement.

Steven se rendit compte qu'il devait effectivement être bien tard, surtout pour des enfants. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle.

"Je suis navré, je t'empêche de dormir. Tu devrais retourner te coucher."

La princesse demanda, incrédule.

"Mais... et toi?"

"Je vais juste m'en aller. Ne t'en fais pas."

Elsa hésita énormément. Mais elle finit par retourner à son matelas, tout en gardant ses yeux d'un bleu glacial sur l'intrus. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de lui. Elle ne savait rien de lui à part son nom. Elle ignorait ce qu'il faisait ici et comment il était entré. Toute cette histoire et ces émotions lui avait fait oublier de poser la question. Elsa se remis sous sa couette tandis que Steven restait à distance, pour ne pas l'inquiétée. Seulement, une fois bien au chaud, Elsa resta un instant sans rien dire, le regardant du coin de l'œil. Finalement elle dû admettre en soupirant.

"Je suis fatigué mais... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à trouver le sommeil."

La fillette n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Entre ce mystérieux intrus, les regrets qu'elle avait envers Anna, la peur de ses pouvoirs, redevenue vivace, et ce que lui avait dit ce Steven... Elle avait beaucoup en tête.

Le geek comprit cela. Il pensa alors.

'Bon. Comment on fait dormir une princesse? Une berceuse? Non, j'en connais pas et j'aime pas chanté. Se piquer à un fuseau? Non je crois pas. Une pomme empoisonnée? Heu Non, faut pas exagérer! Calme-toi Steven. Comment tu ferais avec une petite fille ordinaire?'

Il eut alors une idée. Il se sentit un peu ridicule mais il essaya de lui proposer.

"Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire?"

La princesse regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux médusés. Steven, rouge de honte, bafouilla en s'éloignant vers la porte.

"Ou...Oublie ça. Je te laisse."

Il saisit la poignée de la porte et entendit Elsa lui dire.

"Attend!"

L'intrus s'arrêta. Puis il tourna la tête. La princesse semblait à la fois embarrassée et choquée par sa propre réaction. Elle aurait dû simplement le laisser partir. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laissé faire? C'était un étranger. La vérité, elle la connaissait, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre: elle voulait de la compagnie, juste encore un peu, surtout de quelqu'un qui semblait apprécier ses pouvoirs.

Steven lâcha la poignée. Puis il lui demanda, un peu étonné.

"Tu veux vraiment une histoire?"

La jeune fille rougit de honte, perdant presque complètement son teint pâle. Elle répliqua sans oser le regarder en face.

"B...Bien sûr que non. Je... Je suis la princesse héritière. Je ne peux pas perdre mon temps avec ce genre d'enfantillage."

Elsa était hypocrite. Ses parents trouvaient effectivement qu'elle était trop grande pour les histoires, mais en vrai elle adorait cela. Elle lisait, bien sûr, mais cela lui manquait un peu qu'on lui en raconte une. Elle voulait seulement éviter de perdre la face devant un parfait inconnu qui s'était infiltré dans sa chambre.

Mais Steven s'en ficha. Comme tout geek, il adorait raconter des aventures, surtout celles qu'il avait vécu sur console. Il revint donc vers le lit en déclarant, tout souriant.

"Dit pas de bêtise. Tout le monde aime les Histoires."

La princesse resta à nouveau bouche bée, tiraillé entre le faire partir et ne plus être seule.

Le geek réfléchit à quelle histoire raconté.

'Il en faut une qu'elle pourrait comprendre et aimé. Donc on oublie les épisodes de Doctor Who et autres Star Wars... Ça me fait de la peine pour elle."

Il se rappela alors de la petite sœur à son arrivé. Il lui avait brièvement parlé du monde de Narnia. Mais après mures réflexions, il pensa que c'était une TRÈS mauvaise idée.

'Une histoire avec une méchante sorcière blanche qui provoque l'hiver... Pas bon pour sa confiance ça.'

Il prit alors, tout simplement, l'un de ses récits préféré.

"Très bien. Je vais te raconter l'histoire de Bilbon le hobbit."

Et ainsi Steven commença son récit, sans laisser le temps à Elsa de dire quoi que ce soit. Il mit tout son cœur à raconter l'aventure de Bilbon, dans une version proche de celle du film, plus susceptible de l'amusée. Et cela sembla marché. La princesse de glace tenta de ne pas trop s'adoucir mais, avant même que Bilbon ne parte à l'aventure, elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire lorsque Steven associait le geste à la parole en narrant les moments les plus drôle. Surtout lorsqu'il chanta comme les nains lors de leur banquet.

Mais le récit fût de courte durée. Plus il avançait, plus Elsa tombait de sommeil. Et lorsque Steven se mit à chanter la chanson de la Montagne Solitaire, Elsa, la fatigue et le ton doux-grave de la chanson aidant, commença à fermer les yeux.

Steven ne se rendit compte de son assoupissement qu'au passage où Bilbon rejoignait la compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne. Il se sentit presque embêté qu'elle s'endorme au milieu de son histoire favorite. Mais il se rappelait que c'était le but. Et il devait admettre qu'elle était adorable une fois endormit.

Il soupira, satisfait, et commença à partir vers la porte, à pas de loup.

Il entendit le bruit de la couverture d'Elsa. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers elle. Il l'entendit marmonner, les yeux clos et souriante.

"Qui es-tu?"

Steven sourit à son tour. Décidément, il adorait ce rêve.

"Juste un rêveur." Répondit-il.

Puis sa vision se troubla. Il se sentit de plus en plus... ailleurs. Comme s'il avait un pied ici, et un autre à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit une grande lumière blanche.

Au bout d'une minute, n'ayant pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Elsa rouvrit un peu les yeux. Mais elle ne vit plus aucune trace de Steven. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, mais rien. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas endormie. Du moins, elle le pensait.

'Est-ce que j'aurais mal entendu?' Songea la princesse. '...Est-ce que j'aurais tout simplement rêvée?'

Elle préférait ces deux possibilités à la troisième.

'Est-ce que je deviens folle?'

Inquiète à en recouvrir les murs de givres. Elsa préféra tenter de se rendormir. Elle eut un peu de mal. Alors, bien que cela semblait un peu étrange, elle se remémora la dernière chanson que son visiteur, ou son rêve, avait entonné.

_"Au-delà des montagnes embrumées  
Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé  
Dans l'aube bleutée, il faut aller  
En quête de l'or, pâle et enchanté_

_Les pins rugissaient, hauts et fiers_  
_Les vents gémissaient, dans la nuit d'hiver_  
_Rouge le feu, sur mille lieues_  
_Flambaient les arbres, torches de lumière..."_

En un instant, la princesse sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le roi, son épouse et leur fille, Anna, prenait leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. Elsa mangeant directement dans sa chambre, la petite rousse n'avait pas grand monde avec qui bavarder. Ce qui la faisait mangé et partir assez vite en général.

Aujourd'hui cependant, la princesse semblait ailleurs. Sa mère, la reine, le remarqua et demanda à sa fille.

"Anna? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie. Elle tenta de lui dire.

"Mais non maman. Tout va bien."

"Chérie, tu as à peine touchée à ton assiette." Nota le roi.

Anna fut un peu embêtée. Elle repensait à la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec son nouvel ami. Et surtout à sa disparition. Elle prit donc un certain risque en interrogeant ses parents.

"Je me demandais... Quel genre d'être peut apparaître et disparaître n'importe où?"

Le roi et la reine se regardèrent avec curiosité.

"C'est cela qui t'occupe l'esprit?" Demanda sceptiquement la reine.

Anna insista en inventant un mensonge.

"Oui oui. J'ai lu une histoire avec un personnage comme ça, mais je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle."

Sa mère ne fût pas pleinement convaincue, mais le roi sembla plus réceptif.

"Que fait ce personnage alors?" Questionna-t-il.

"Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, il peut apparaître et disparaître. Tout simplement."

"Comme un fantôme?" Tenta le père.

"Non ce n'est pas pareil." Contesta gentiment la fillette. "Il était pas méchant ou faisait peur. En fait, l'héroïne de l'histoire prie pour avoir de l'aide, et il apparaît, comme ça, de nulle part. Il est très gentil et... l'aide beaucoup."

"Oh comme un ange gardien alors?" Suggéra la reine.

Anna réfléchit à cela et conclut en souriant.

"Oui voilà. C'est exactement ça. Merci maman."

Les parents sourirent en voyant leur fille retrouvée son appétit. Puis elle sortit de table en courant. Elle se rendit devant la porte blanche à dessins bleu de sa sœur et frappa.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Appela la petite fille. "Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose!"

Sa sœur finissait de manger à son bureau lorsqu'elle toqua. Elsa essaya de l'ignorer le mieux possible, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

"Elsa!" Insista la petite surexcitée. "Ne me dit pas que tu dors encore."

"Va-t'en Anna." Somma doucement la blonde.

"Mais il faut que je te raconte..." La petite rousse souffla, l'air déçu. Puis elle déclara, en s'asseyant devant la porte. "Bon, contente-toi de m'écouter alors."

Face à cela, Elsa ne pouvait rien faire. Mais rien ne pouvait la préparer à ce qu'Anna lui conta gaiement.

"Hier soir, j'étais tranquillement dans mon lit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir en fait. Du coup je suis allez à la fenêtre pour voir les étoiles et j'ai vu une étoile filante. J'ai fait le souhait que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous."

Elsa soupira à cela. D'autant plus que sa petite sœur semblait avoir oublié que, pour qu'un vœu se réalise, elle ne devait pas le révéler. Anna poursuivit.

"Puis après, j'ai vu une deuxième étoile filante! Tu imagines ça ?! Deux étoiles filantes de suite?! Du coup j'ai pas su quoi souhaiter. Alors j'ai demandé, gentiment bien sûr, comme maman nous l'a appris, d'avoir un ami."

La princesse blonde se sentit honteuse sur le coup. C'était de sa faute après tout si sa petite sœur devait prier pour espérer avoir de la compagnie. Tandis qu'elle buvait son thé, Anna ajouta, avec excitation.

"Et là, mon armoire s'est mise à faire du bruit. J'ai eu très peur je t'avoue. Mais je me suis approchée, j'ai ouvert la porte et là, tu me croiras jamais, y'avait un p'tit garçon nommé Steven dedans."

Elsa recracha son thé en écarquillant les yeux.

Anna ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu, emportée par son récit. Elle poursuivit en lui racontant combien ce petit intrus était bizarre, comment il était habillé de façon singulière. L'ébahissement d'Elsa grandit au fur et à mesure que sa sœur le décrivait.

'C'est impossible.' Pensait-elle. 'Ce n'étais qu'un rêve...'

Ensuite, la petite rousse raconta sa soirée dans les moindres détails. Elsa, abasourdit et curieuse, en vint à se mettre près de la porte pour l'écouter. Toute l'aventure imaginaire qu'elle et Steven avaient vécue donna le sourire à la princesse blonde. Même si elle trouvait un peu dérangeant d'être la demoiselle en détresse dans leur scénario.

Puis Anna avoua à sa grande sœur qu'elle avait raconté à Steven ce qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle s'était isolée, particulièrement à son anniversaire. Cela attrista la princesse de glace d'entendre cela. Mais Anna ajouta, à nouveaux enjouée.

"Alors quand il m'a vu triste, il m'a offert un cadeau."

Cela étonna pas mal la jeune blonde.

Sa petite sœur lui expliqua qu'elle avait essayé de refuser, mais qu'il l'avait interrompu. Elle fit ensuite une imitation de Steven qui lui disait les trois raisons d'accepter son cadeau.

"Du coup je ne savais plus quoi dire." Admit Anna. "Alors je l'ai laissé me passer un de ses pendentifs autour du cou. Tient regarde, il est beau non?"

La jeune rousse plaça son présent devant le trou de la serrure. Elsa, bien plus curieuse que d'habitude, regarda au travers et vit le fameux pentacle argenté, ornementé de petites pierres bleu ciel.

"Je vais le porter tous les jours je crois." Annonça la petite princesse.

Elle raconta ensuite comment leur parents ont failli le trouver, un peu à cause d'elle, mais qu'il avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Elsa n'eut, étrangement pas tant de mal à le croire. Elle en fût même rassurer.

'Incroyable.' Pensa-t-elle. 'On ne peut pas avoir eu exactement le même rêve... Ou être devenue folles toute les deux.'

La blonde platine faillit rire de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Mais cela signifiait donc que quelque chose de très bizarre se passait au château.

"Bon ben..." Hésita Anna. "J'y vais alors. A plus tard Elsa."

C'est à ce moment qu'en un instant, Elsa se rappela la discutions qu'elle avait eu avec Steven. Notamment cette parole qui l'avait marqué, par la triste sincérité qu'elle avait sentie chez lui à ce moment.

'Et puis crois-moi, tu lui fais plus de mal en l'ignorant qu'autre chose.'

"Anna..." Souffla-t-elle.

La princesse rousse s'arrêta d'un coup, déconcertée. Elle saisit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa grande sœur venait de lui parler, et pas pour lui dire de partir. Anna se retourna en souriant et demanda alors.

"Elsa ? Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?"

"Je...Je l'ai vu aussi."

Anna n'eut pas à réfléchir pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

"Tu as vu Steven?" Demanda-t-elle, surexcitée.

"Oui... Il était là hier soir."

La princesse blonde raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé, en omettant tous les détails lié à la glace. Ce qui l'obligea, en fait, à mentir sur leur premier contact. Elle dût lui dire qu'il était très heureux de la voir, plutôt qu'être fasciné par ses pouvoirs de glace. Puis, un peu embarrassée, Elsa lui parla de l'histoire qu'il lui avait racontée.

"Il t'as raconté une histoire?" S'enquérait Anna.

Elsa l'admit, les joues rouges.

"Mais c'est génial!" S'exprima la petite rousse. "Tu me la raconte? Oh dit oui dit oui dit oui."

Elsa ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle se sentit étrangement bien. Elle avait tout fait pour ne plus parler à sa sœur, pensant que tout irai bien avec le temps. Mais elle devait le reconnaître: reparler avec Anna la rendait plus heureuse que jamais. Et elle sentait qu'Anna aussi. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas ouvrir la porte, et continuer de l'éviter jusqu'à ce que ses pouvoirs soient sous contrôle, mais parler un peu avec sa petite sœur ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Mais pour l'instant, elle ne s'en préoccupa nullement. Elle voulait simplement parler un peu.

La princesse héritière raconta le début d'histoire qu'elle avait pût écouter avant de s'effondrer de fatigue. Anna voulut connaître la suite, tout comme Elsa. Elles parlèrent alors des personnages, de l'aventure qui attendait le fameux Bilbon et Anna se mit même à chanter "V'la ce que Bilbon Saquet déteste !", faisant rire à nouveau sa grande sœur. Entendre ce chant de la bouche d'Anna était encore plus drôle et adorable qu'avec Steven. Ce fût vraiment un bon moment.

Après cela, Elsa, curieuse, demanda à sa petite sœur.

"A ton avis Anna... Qui est ce Steven?"

La petite rousse lui expliqua.

"J'ai demandé à papa et maman quel genre de personnes pouvait apparaître et disparaitre comme ça, sans parler de Steven bien sûr, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous séparent tu vois. Papa a proposé un fantôme mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Et quand j'ai dit qu'il était là parce que quelqu'un avait demandé de l'aide, maman a dit: un Ange Gardien."

Cette réponse étonna beaucoup Elsa. Mais, curieusement, cela lui sembla la réponse la plus plausible pour l'instant.

"Il ne t'as rien dit ?" Questionna la jeune rousse.

Elsa faillit lui dire non. Mais elle se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. La petite blonde informa alors sa petite sœur.

"Avant de disparaître, comme chez toi, il m'as dit... qu'il était un rêveur."

Anna ne fut pas certaine de comprendre. Elsa admit qu'elle non plus. Mais elles furent certaines d'une chose, elles espéraient toute les deux le revoir le plus vite possible.

Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire, il avait fait se rapprocher les deux princesses d'Arendelle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, chez les trolls, tout le monde vaquait à ses petites affaires. A l'exception du chef de ce petit peuple gris comme la pierre, qui s'était mis un peu à l'écart et semblait très préoccupé. Ayant remarqué son attitude, Bulda s'approcha de lui. Elle le découvrit faisait tourner des glands, avec des runes gravés, sur un dessin fait dans la terre avec son bâton. Elle se risqua à l'interrompre.

"Grand Pabbie? Tout va bien?"

Le vieux troll se tourna vers elle, l'air soucieux.

"Cette nuit, j'ai eu... un pressentiment, ma fille."

"De quoi parles-tu? Sommes-nous en danger?"

"Je l'ignore. Je me suis réveillé, au milieu de la nuit, avec une étrange sensation. Une sensation que je ne connaissais que par les mythes que m'a transmis mon père, qui les tenait de son père, qui les tenait du sien. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à nos plus lointains ancêtres. Je l'ai ensuite ressentis à deux reprises."

Il lança une nouvelle fois ses glands sur le dessin, mais ne sembla toujours pas satisfait du résultat.

"Etait-ce terrible père?"

"Ce n'était pas effroyable, ni douloureux." Rassura Grand Pabbie. "C'est ce que cela pourrait annoncer qui m'inquiète."

"C'est à dire?"

"Je ne sais pas. Cela pourrait vouloir dire des tas de choses... Mais je t'avoue que peu d'entre elles sont encourageante."

Bulda parut encore plus inquiète que son père. Elle tenta.

"Peut-être as-tu rêvé."

"Non Bulda. Je connais bien les rêves. Ce que j'ai ressentis en était très proche, mais bien plus puissant."

"Mais alors... Que peut-on faire?"

Grand Pabbie la regarda avec un visage rassurant.

"Il n'y a rien à craindre ma fille. Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé et je n'ai rien ressentis depuis hier soir. Fais-moi confiance, s'il y'avait quelque chose à redouter, je vous en aurais parlé, à vous tous."

La troll se rasséréna. Puis elle partit, déclarant devoir réveiller pour de bon son fils et sa bébête. Seulement, lorsqu'elle fût suffisamment éloignée, Grand Pabbie regarda une dernière fois ses runes, le visage anxieux. Il récupéra ses glands, effaça son dessin et retourna auprès des autres trolls. Priant simplement pour que ce qu'il avait ressenti ne se reproduise pas.

* * *

Ouf! Finis ^^

J'espère que cela vous a plût. Quand j'ai vu mon retard, j'ai fait ce chapitre d'une traite. Cela m'a pris tout mon samedi et une nuit blanche. :-P

Mais bon, si vous êtes content, moi aussi. :-)

Des propositions, des avis? Hésité pas je suis toujours à l'écoute de mon publique.

Oeuvres Citées:

Donjons &amp; Dragons, Star Wars, Men in Black, La belle au bois dormant, Blanche Neige, Doctor Who, Star Wars, Le monde de Narnia, The Hobbit

A plus tout le monde ;-)


	3. Chapitre 3

Je m'excuse pour l'attente. J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration. Mais me revoilà.

Pas de panique je ne vous lâcherai jamais ;-)

Du coup un chapitre un peu court mais je pense qu'il vous intéressera.

P.S: Les parents d'Elsa et Anna s'appellent Idun (pour la mère) et Agdar (pour le père) et ce n'est pas de mon invention, c'est officiellement sur les wiki Disney. Juste pour dire.

Je ne possède pas Frozen blablabla.

Musique:

_Wisdom of the Kings_ \- Rhapsody of Fire

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Dans la galerie d'art du château d'Arendelle, affalée sur un petit canapé, une petite princesse rousse contemplait le tableau de Jeanne d'Arc. Elle avait passé la dernière heure a parler avec le portrait de la guerrière, qui bien sûr ne lui répondait pas. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de venir souvent. Mais elle sentait que cela allait changer. Maintenant, ça sœur et elle reparlait. Elle en était si ravie.

"Elle était désolé de pas être venu à mon anniversaire." Racontait la fillette. "Mais j'ai dis que je lui en voulais pas. J'étais déjà si contente qu'elle ne m'ignore plus."

Anna disait tout cela avec une grande joie, tout en se rappelant à qui elle devait ce miracle et touchant son cadeau d'anniversaire: le médaillon-pentacle à petites pierres bleues ciel.

Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Paniquée, elle rangea vite le médaillon sous sa robe et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle vit alors entrer dans la galerie sa mère, la reine, à la chevelure brune en chignon.

"Anna !" S'étonna-t-elle. "Alors c'est là que tu étais ma chérie?"

La petite fille demanda, tandis que sa mère approchait.

"Tu me cherchais maman?"

"J'ai un peu de temps avant de retourner aider ton père, alors je voulais en profiter."

Anna sourit et courut se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, qui ria en manquant un souffle de surprise.

"Tu es devenue bien grande."

"je suis lourde?"

"Mais non." Gloussa la reine. "Seulement je ne pourrais bientôt plus te porter comme ça."

"Mais tu me prendra toujours dans tes bras n'est-ce pas?"

La mère d'Anna eut un grand sourire qui illumina son doux visage.

"Bien sur que je le ferais ma chérie." Confirma-t-elle en l'embrassant encore plus fort.

Elles passèrent alors un petit moment mère-fille, à parler de tout et de rien. Puis la reine dû s'en allez, prétextant devoir retourner travailler. Elle laissa Anna dans la galerie, après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Mais, en vérité, elle était partit pour voir son autre fille: Elsa. Elle ne voulait simplement pas qu'Anna, comme elle l'en imaginait bien capable, tente de la convaincre de l'emmener avec elle dans la chambre de la petite blonde, ignorant tout de leurs nouvelles discutions.

* * *

La reine Idun frappa à la porte blanche, peinte avec de petits flocons bleus, et s'annonça.

"C'est moi Elsa."

"Tu peux entrer."

La mère s'exécuta et découvrit sa fille à son bureau, entrain de dessiner visiblement. Elle sourit et s'assit près d'elle. La reine tenta de prendre Elsa dans ses bras. Mais la princesse blonde eut un mouvement de recul inquiet qui la stoppa. Cela leur brisait le cœur à toute les deux, mais Elsa ne voulait pas risquer de faire du mal à ses parents avec ses pouvoirs.

La reine ne montra pas sa tristesse. Elle se contenta de parler à son enfant.

"Comment vas-tu Elsa?"

"Bien mère. Je m'apprêtais à retourner étudier. J'ai presque terminer les leçons de mathématiques."

La reine savait qu'elle disait la vérité. C'était une fille studieuse. Elle la complimenta avec grâce.

"Très bien. Je suis très fier de toi."

Cela faisait plaisir à la princesse d'entendre cela. Ses parents ne pouvait plus lui montrer autant d'affection qu'avant et elle ne pouvait pas le faire non plus. Aussi faisait-elle tout son possible pour être la meilleure princesse-héritière possible.

La souveraine se risqua, avec hésitation, à parler du sujet sensible avec sa fille.

"Et... Tes pouvoirs?"

La petite blonde baissa les yeux, contemplant ses mains gantées, et finit par admettre, avec désespoir et honte.

"Je n'ai pas réussis à m'améliorer. Et je crois qu'ils sont de plus en plus fort. Cela me fait peur."

La reine soupira, désolée d'avoir abordée ce sujet. Elle chercha quelque chose pour que sa fille n'ait plus ce visage si chagriné, ce qui mena son regard sur ce qu'elle faisait avant son arrivée. Elle découvrit un dessin a moitié terminé. La reine saisit doucement le papier, ce qui tendit un peu la princesse.

Le dessin n'était visiblement pas terminé, mais pas si mal pour une jeune fille de dix ans. La reine vit un bonhomme en armure, soit de petite taille, sois proportionnellement trop large, avec une barbe bien taillée et portant ce qui semblait être une épée. Au dessus était inscrit : Thorin Écu-de-Chêne.

La mère demanda alors à la fillette, avec le regard et le ton curieusement amusé dont les mères ont le secret.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est Elsa?"

La princesse sembla gênée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle remarque son croquis, et elle ignorait quoi répondre. C'était un des personnages de l'histoire de Bilbon, si elle lui en parlait, elle voudrait surement savoir d'où elle tenait un pareil récit. Et si elle parlait de Steven, qui sait comment réagirait sa mère. Un peu de givre se forma sur sa chaise, qu'elle cacha du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec sa main. Très embêtée, Elsa répondit avec hésitation.

"C'est... un nain... que j'ai imaginée."

L'étonnement de la reine fût parfaitement visible.

"Un nain? Comme dans les contes?"

"Oui c'est cela." S'empressa de confirmer l'enfant. "J'ai lu un conte avec des nains et j'ai eu envie d'en créer un... pour passer le temps."

La reine se doutait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Mais elle accepta son histoire, car elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle lui mentait. Et si ce petit hobby la distrayait un peu dans son existence pleine d'épreuves et de peurs, c'était une bonne chose.

Elle discuta un instant avec Elsa, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant avec Anna. Puis elle s'en alla rejoindre le souverain Agdar dans son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle disparut au coin du couloir, la petite frimousse rousse d'Anna apparut à l'autre bout, s'assurant que la voie était libre. Après un instant, elle s'approcha de la porte d'Elsa et, comme souvent ces dernières années, de la musique guillerette se joua de nulle part tandis qu'elle appelait sa sœur.

"Elsa ?"

Elle toqua avec insistance, attirant l'attention de sa chère sœur. Puis elle commença a chanter.

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige  
Oh viens jouer avec moi!_

La princesse blonde soupira, tandis qu'Anna regardait sous la porte.

_Tu te caches, on ne se voit plus  
Dis que fais-tu?  
Tu n'es plus vraiment toi._

Elsa s'approcha alors de la porte et interrompit le chant, d'une voix basse et inquiète.

"Anna! Maman vient tout juste de partir. Tu veut te faire prendre?"

Mais la petite sœur ne s'arrêta pas.

_Nous étions sœurs et amies  
Mais c'est fini  
J'aimerais savoir pourquoi!_

L'inquiétude d'Elsa grandit encore, ce qui gela un peu la porte.

"On s'est parlé hier enfin. Et on est en été."

La rousse chanta devant la serrure.

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige  
Oui, s'il te plaît un bonhomme de neige_

La blonde soupira en se prenant le visage dans les mains, un peu désespéré et très anxieuse.

"Stop Anna!" Somma-t-elle, le plus doucement possible.

Anna conclut son refrain.

_Pense à moi_

Elsa soupira, puis elle expliqua a sa petite soeur.

"Écoute, si père et mère t'entendent, on aura des ennuis."

"Mais Pourquoooi?"

"Je n'en sais rien."

Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Mais elle devait tout faire pour éviter qu'Anna ne suspecte quelque chose, et encore moins que ses parents n'apprennent qu'elles avaient renouées le contact. Elle dût lui dire l'excuse qu'elle avait trouvée.

"Mais ils ont dit que c'est pour notre bien, à toute les deux. Tu sais qu'ils nous aiment?"

"...Bien sûr."

"Alors fait-leur confiance. Moi je le fais."

L'enfant rousse soupira devant son nouvel échec. Elle aussi avait foi en sa famille. Elle ne pouvait donc qu'accepter cela. Du moins pour l'instant.

"Bon d'accord." Souffla-t-elle en boudant. "Mais ne crois pas que j'ai dit mon dernier mot."

Elsa eut un petit rire. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien sa sœur pour savoir que c'était vrai. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à sa détermination. Tout ce qu'Elsa voulait, c'était éviter qu'on les remarques.

"Écoute Anna." Tenta la princesse-héritière."Il faut que j'étudie maintenant. Alors, tu pourrais jouer ailleurs s'il-te-plait ?"

La rousse lui répondit quelque chose qui attrista un peu Elsa.

"Parce que tu crois que l'amusement tombe du ciel dans ce château?"

Puis, à l'instant où Anna finissait sa phrase, les princesses sursautèrent en entendant au-dehors.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Elsa, follement inquiète, demanda alors.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?!"

"Je sais pas. Attend!"

La fillette rousse courut vers la fenêtre du couloir, devant la porte d'Elsa, et regarda partout. Elle ne le vit pas de suite mais, lorsqu'elle découvrit enfin l'origine du cri, elle fût prise d'une joyeuse stupéfaction.

"Anna ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!" Questionna la grande sœur.

La rousse lui répondit gaiement.

"On dirait que si en fait. L'amusement tombe du ciel."

Puis elle partit en courant, laissant sa grande sœur dans la confusion et l'angoisse. Elle eut presque envie d'ouvrir la porte pour voir si tout allait bien, mais elle oublia définitivement cette idée lorsqu'elle vit que la crainte lui faisait perde à nouveau le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, comme d'habitude. La poignée et l'endroit où elle se tenait commençait à se recouvrir de glace. Elle se cacha alors derrière son lit et tenta de retrouver son calme en prononçant.

"Cache tes pouvoirs... N'en Parle pas... Ne ressent rien... Fais attention..."

* * *

A l'autre bout du château, la petite Anna ouvrit les portes d'un balcon. Elle regarda en l'air et découvrit deux petites jambes en jean, avec trois chaînettes, pendouillantes au dessus du vide. Leur propriétaire étant fermement accroché au rebord du toit.

La fillette mit ses poings sur ses hanches et déclara, très amusée.

"Décidément, t'arrives par des endroits bizarre Steven."

"C'est toi Anna?" S'exclama le dit garçon. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Ben... on est chez moi."

Le geek se figea, regarda le paysage autour de lui et fit.

"... Ah bah oui. Question stupide."

Cela fit rire la petite fille. Le garçon lui demanda alors, assez inquiet et hésitant.

"Par contre... C'est pas que je suis pas fan d'Assassin's Creed mais... si tu pouvait m'aidez à descendre, ça m'arrangerais..."

"De quoi?" Répliqua-t-elle, ne saisissant pas sa référence.

"Peu importe! Aide-moi !"

"Chuuuuut !" Lui fit la princesse avec crainte. "Parle pas si fort. On risque de t'entendre et de te mettre à la porte... ou pire."

Steven dût reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison. Mais sa survie imminente lui importait un peu plus pour l'instant.

"D'accord. Mais fais moi descendre, par pitié."

"Ne t'en fais pas." Rassura-t-elle autant que possible. "Juste... N'ai pas peur."

"Mais je n'ai pas peur." Il regarda en dessous de lui. "MAINTENANT J'AI PEUR !"

Anna lui fît a nouveau "chut" avant de réfléchir à un moyen d'aider son ami. Elle pensa un bon moment, regarda par dessus la balustrade, mais dût se rendre à l'évidence et annoncer la nouvelle à Steven.

"Y'a qu'un seul moyen. Faut que tu lâche."

"Tu me prend pour le Prince de Perse ou quoi ?! Pas Question !"

Cela déboussola un peu la fillette.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je croirais que tu es Prince de Perse?" Elle se reprit alors. "Enfin je veux dire... Ta seule chance c'est de lâcher pour te rattraper à la rambarde. Sinon il faut que j'aille chercher un adulte et tu sais ce qu'il se passera."

Steven analysa la situation le plus calmement possible. À son grand regret, le résultat était en faveur d'Anna. Il n'avait aucun moyen de descendre par escalade et si un adulte le trouvait, ce qui était assez ironique sachant qu'il avait près de seize ans en vrai, cela signifierait d'énormes soucis pour lui et Anna. Sa solution était la seule valable.

"Bon ok..." Se résigna-t-il. "Mais tu m'aide à me rattraper hein?"

"Oui ne t'en fais pas."

Steven respira un grand coup, se concentra autant que devant un jeu en difficulté Cauchemar, et lâcha. Il eût l'estomac qui se souleva, un haut-le-cœur et un instant de panique. Il eut très peur. Puis il s'accrocha fermement à la rambarde de bois. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais Steven s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Anna le saisit par les épaules et l'aida à passer sur le balcon, où il fit s'effondrer son corps d'enfant au sol en respirant vite, tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

La princesse le regarda du dessus, les mains dans le dos et le sourire au lèvre, et l'interrogea.

"Ça va?"

"C'était pas aussi haut que Columbia mais maintenant je sais ce qu'à dût ressentir Booker."

"Pardon?"

"Cherche pas, c'est une longue histoire... J'suis juste un peu... perturbé."

C'était le moins qu'il puisse dire. Mais il ne pouvait entrer dans les détails sans paraitre cinglé, d'autant qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'expliquer dans un rêve. Il y'a cinq minutes, il était dans une cellule, dans une prison ninja, à s'allonger tranquillement sur un mauvais futon. Et d'un coup, il se retrouvait en équilibre précaire sur le toit d'un château.

En voyant le paysage autour de lui, l'architecture du château, qu'il reconnut comme celui dont il avait déjà rêvé, et en se rappelant des deux fillettes qu'il y avait rencontré, leurs noms et particularités, Steven avait compris où il était: Le monde de la Reine des Neiges, le film Disney.

Ce fût un vrai choc. D'ailleurs c'était cela qui l'avait fait tomber. Et tandis qu'il s'était accroché au toit et désespérait de s'en sortir, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir un peu et c'était rendu compte de plusieurs choses intrigantes.

Tout d'abord, il n'avait eu, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé la dernière fois, aucun souvenir de son passage ici. Ce qui le renforçait dans l'idée que tout cela était un genre de rêve particulièrement puissant. Personne ne se souvient de ses rêves après tout, même si, une fois revenus, il s'était rappelé de tout. C'était la seule réponse logique qu'il arrivait à avoir avec les éléments qu'il avait. Même si c'était étrange pour lui.

'Je n'ai pas vu la Reine des Neiges pourtant...' Avait-il songé avec mélancolie. 'Moi et les Disney... C'est un peu compliqué...'

Et pour finir, s'il s'agissait effectivement d'Arendelle, le royaume du film Disney, censé être quelque part en Norvège, alors pourquoi est-ce que personne ne parlait Norvégien? Steven n'avait eu aucun doute en entendant les ninjas de Naruto parler japonais, mais que l'on parle anglais en Norvège, c'était un peu bizarre.

Puis Anna était arrivée et l'avait "aidé" à descendre.

Lorsqu'il retrouva son calme, Anna lui tendit la main l'aida a se relever.

"Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu." Dit la princesse rousse. "On se demandait où t'étais passé."

Steven lui répondit gaiement en enlevant un peu de poussière de son tee-shirt à loups.

"Oh faut pas exagérer. Trois jours c'est pas la mort."

"Trois jours?" S'étonna la fillette. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ça fait pile une semaine."

Là, le jeune garçon fût complètement perdu. Il avait passé seulement trois jours en cellules, cela il pouvait le jurer. Et cette princesse lui disait qu'il était partit une semaine entière? Il songea.

'C'est quoi ce bordel? J'ai pas utilisé de TARDIS ou de Delorean pourtant. J'ai presque envie de crier "Nom de Zeus!"... Attend mais pourquoi je cherche la logique d'un rêve?'

Il oublia donc tout ceci. Se sentant d'ailleurs un peu stupide d'avoir eu peur, même si ce n'était pas si inhabituelle de ressentir des émotions dans un rêve.

"Bon bref..." Passa Steven. "Comment ça va depuis le temps? ... Quel qu'il soit."

"Super bien. Et c'est grâce à toi."

Steven en fût étonné.

"Ah bon? Pourquoi cela?" Demanda-t-il.

"Depuis que tu as rencontré ma sœur, elle s'est mise à me reparler."

Là, Steven en fût à la fois intrigué et content pour elle.

"Par contre ça doit rester un secret." Admit Anna, l'air chagrin. "Elsa dit que si nos parents l'apprenait, on devrait se séparer de nouveau." Elle retrouva alors son sourire. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me jure que c'est pour notre bien. Et moi je leur fait confiance. Alors j'ai accepté."

Steven était ébahit... mais aussi triste. Elle avait une telle foi en sa famille qu'elle acceptait cette situation sans mettre un seul instant leur amour en question. Le geek n'arrivait pas à le croire. Si cela avait été lui, les choses aurait été bien différente, il y'aurait eu des cris, des pleurs et peut-être même des objets cassés. Il pensa qu'Anna était une fille bien naïve. Mais il se rappela du motif qui avait mené à cet état de fait: les pouvoirs d'Elsa. Et de ce que la princesse blonde lui avait appris. Il s'en voulu alors, car il comprenait que leur parents avaient vraiment agit dans leur intérêt. Il ressentit alors de nouveau le sentiment de jalousie qu'il avait eut aux pieds du lit d'Anna, lorsqu'il avait faillit être découvert.

'On est pas pareil elles et moi...' Pensa Steven.

La princesse remarqua le visage de son ami, qui touchait ses deux médaillons restant: le dragon et le signe des assassins. Elle s'inquiéta pour lui et lui demanda.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? Tu as l'air... triste."

Steven se reprit et tenta rapidement de changer de sujet.

"Non, ne t'en fais pas. Et sinon, mon cadeau, il te plait toujours autant?"

La fillette retrouva son air enjouée et sortit le pentacle à pierres bleu-ciel de sous sa robe.

"Oui, beaucoup." Assura-t-elle avec entrain. "Je le porte tout les jours."

"Tout les jours?" S'étonna Steven. "Mais enfin tu dois avoir plein d'autres bijoux, des biens plus beaux en plus."

Anna lui raconta.

"Peut-être quelques uns. Mais celui-là, c'est le premier cadeau que m'a offert mon premier véritable ami. Alors il est spécial pour moi."

Cela fit chaud au cœur du geek londonien. Une sensation auquel il n'était pas habitué.

Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la princesse saisit sa main et l'entraina en courant dans les couloirs en déclarant.

"Mais on perd du temps. Viens on va dire à Elsa que t'es revenu."

"A...Attend! Et les gardes?"

"T'en fais pas. Y'a plus grand monde depuis qu'on a fermé les portes du château."

'C'est vrai que j'en ai pas vu un seul depuis mon arrivé...' Songea Steven. 'Un vrai mode Facile de jeu d'infiltration ce château... Non même pas, un vrai didacticiel.'

Anna et Steven se stoppèrent d'un coup, des pas s'approchait d'eux. Sans perdre de temps, le geek se cacha derrière un rideau.

Le geek resta sans bouger ni respirer trop fort. Il entendit sa camarade saluer une dénommée Gerda, qui lui rendit son salut avec les manière d'une servante heureuse dans sa condition, avant que les pas ne s'éloigne de plus en plus. La domestique n'avait pas soupçonnée un seul instant la présence du jeune homme.

Pendant un instant, Steven pensa, presque la larme à l'œil.

'Solid Snake-sensei... Je suis devenu un parfait disciple.'

La petite rousse fit sortir le geek des sa cachette, et de sa rêverie

"Fiouu ! On l'a échappé belle." Souffla la rouquine. "Maintenant, chez Elsa."

Steven n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle l'emporta à nouveau à sa suite dans les couloirs.

"Hey!" Déclara-t-elle en courant, comme si elle avait eu une révélation. "Peut-être que si on chante tout les deux, Elsa sortira."

"CH... CHANTEEER ?!" S'exclama le geek. "Hors de question !"

"Tu l'as bien fait quand tu racontais l'histoire de Bilbon à Elsa."

"Elle t'as racontée ça? Enfin j'veut dire: C'est pas pareil ! Ça faisait partie de l'histoire."

'Déjà que j'aime pas chanter, alors en plus du Disney...' Pensa-t-il. 'Et je me vois TRÈS mal chanter du Métal dans un monde pareil... Quoi qu'un petit _Wisdom of the Kings_ passerait pas si mal... Mais à quoi je pense bon sang?!'

"Allez traine pas!" Commanda innocemment Anna, entrainant un Steven légèrement inquiet avec elle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au milieu des rochers et des fumerolles, un petit garçon blond courrait jusqu'à sa mère adoptive, Bulda, Une Troll, suivit d'un jeune renne.

"Ah! Kristoff !" Appela-t-elle. "Te voilà!"

"Excuse maman..." Répondit-il en reprenant son souffle. "Papa a eu du mal à nous trouver."

"Pfff ! Cliff..." Soupira la troll. "Toujours aussi tête en l'air. Mais maintenant que tu es là fiston, et toi aussi Sven, il faudrait que vous alliez voir Grand Pabbie. Il a quelque chose à te demander, fiston."

L'enfant s'exécuta. Il savait que lorsque son grand-père adoptif appelait quelqu'un, c'était toujours pour une raison importante.

Lui et son ami cervidé trouvèrent le roi des trolls assis sur une pierre, les yeux fermés, entrain de tenir un gland dans sa paume et de prononcer d'étranges paroles. Il avait l'air très concentré. Kristoff n'osa pas l'interrompre. Mais le troll termina son incantation et remarqua les deux jeunes.

"Vous voilà." Déclara-t-il. "Juste à temps. Approchez mes enfants."

Les petits le firent et le Grand Pabbie leur expliqua.

"J'ai besoin de vous pour une mission très importante."

La curiosité des enfants en fût excité. Le roi gris leur présenta le fruit sec qu'il avait en main. Une rune en forme de R y était gravée. Il continua ses explications, que les jeunes écoutèrent avec attention.

"J'ai ressentit d'étrange choses aujourd'hui. Je ne veut surtout pas vous inquiété, ce n'est sans doute rien de grave. Mais ce gland que j'ai enchanté vous mènera jusqu'à la source de ce que j'ai perçu. Lorsque vous le lâcherez par terre, il roulera seul vers elle. Je voudrais donc que vous la trouviez. Il m'a semblé que c'est arrivé dans près d'Arendelle."

Kristoff prit, avec prudence, le fruit sec magique, tout en empêchant Sven de le manger. Il savait pourquoi c'était à lui que l'on confiait cette tâche. Sans pour autant fuir ou mal considéré les humains, les trolls préféraient éviter leur contact. En tant qu'humain, il était le mieux placé pour remplir cette mission. Ce qui lui fit très plaisir, cela sentait l'aventure pour son esprit enfantin. Il questionna Pabbie.

"Et qu'est-ce que je fais quand je l'aurais trouvé?"

"Si tu sens que c'est dangereux, ne t'en approche pas. Si par hasard c'est quelque chose de lourd ou impossible à porter, viens immédiatement m'en parler. Sinon, essai de m'apporter ce que c'est ici."

Kristoff accepta sa mission d'un hochement de tête déterminé. Puis il grimpa sur Sven et les deux partir au galop vers Arendelle.

Le Grand Pabbie ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Il disait que ce n'était pas gravissime. Mais, en vérité, il n'en savait rien. Il avait prié pour que ce qu'il avait ressentit la semaine dernière ne se reproduise plus, il avait même presque oublié cette nuit, mais c'était bel et bien arrivé à nouveau. Cela lui faisait peur de ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait, encore plus sachant ce que les mythes disait de cette "sensation". Il n'aimait pas envoyé son petit-fils adoptif face au danger, mais comme la source se trouvait chez les humains, c'était la meilleure solution.

'Pourrait-il y'avoir un lien avec la princesse aux pouvoirs de glaces?' Songea-t-il.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais, c'était attendre.

Attendre sans se rendre compte, ni même soupçonné, qu'il était observé.

Juste derrière lui, à seulement deux pas, sans qu'il puisse le voir ou le sentir, un vieil homme droit à moustache, en costar cravate bleu-marine, avait assisté à toute la discutions, l'air à la fois inquiet et colérique.

Un orage terrible pointait à l'horizon, prêt à éclater.

* * *

Et ben... Même quand je veux faire court je finit à 11 pages word Oo

Mon record de temps je pense. Deux jours pour 4000 mots sans trop m'acharner XD

Œuvres cités (comme tout chapitre de la Reine et le geek, y'a une référence Disney):

The Hobbit, Assassin's Creed, Le Bossu de Notre-Dame, Prince of Persia, Bioshock Infinite, Doctor Who, Retour vers le futur, Metal Gear Solid.

Allez à la prochaine sur Kunai &amp; Cellphone et le prochain chapitre. ;-)


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde

Je remercie tout ceux qui me suivent pour leur fidélité et leurs critiques.

Je tiens compte de tout ce que vous dîtes et continuerai d'écrire jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire.

Si tout ce passe bien, ce ne sera pas avant l'an prochain (sérieusement) ;-)

Bon, certains me disent que je pourrais plus décrire, aussi vais-je essayer dans ce chapitre d'être plus descriptif, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ^^

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, voici la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Il y'a peu de choses que la totalité du monde trouve indubitablement belles. L'une d'entre elle est sans conteste le visage souriant d'un enfant, encore plus s'il s'agit d'une adorable petite fille avec des tresses rousses.

La princesse d'Arendelle courait en tenant la main de son ami Steven, l'entrainant à toute jambe vers la chambre de sa grande sœur. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir à nouveau son ami qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Elle s'ennuyait moins depuis qu'Elsa et elle reparlait, mais ce n'était que de courtes parlottes, sa grande sœur ne voulant pas risquer que leurs parents l'apprenne.

Mais maintenant que Steven était là, elle allait sûrement bien s'amuser. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte à flocons bleu, elle toqua en appelant, surexcitée.

"Elsa! Elsa!"

La voix de la petite fille interrompit les lamentations la princesse-héritière. Depuis que sa petite sœur était partit voir ce qu'était ce cri, elle n'avait pas arrêter de s'inquiéter. Mis à part lorsqu'elle avait faillit geler sa petite sœur, deux ans et demi auparavant, il ne se passait rien dans ce château. Alors ce cri l'avait énormément angoissé, au point de perdre à nouveau le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Cachée derrière son lit, jambe contre son torse ,Elsa avait tentée, tant bien que mal, de contenir sa magie et ses émotions. Mais elle n'avait réussit qu'à limiter la formation de glace autour d'elle, même sa robe bleue ne fût pas épargnée.

Très inquiète, n'arrivant pas à savoir ce que cachait la voix de sa sœur, Elsa courut vers la porte, laissant des traces de glaces derrière elle, et demanda à la petite rousse.

"Anna ?! Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

La petite sœur, saisissant l'anxiété d'Elsa, lui répondit joyeusement.

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était rien de grave. C'est même l'inverse."

Cela tranquillisa la grande sœur, mais son inquiétude fût remplacée par une certaine curiosité. Anna ne lui laissa même pas le temps de formuler une question.

"Devine qui est revenuuuus?" S'amusa Anna.

Prise au dépourvu, Elsa ne sut quoi répondre. La petite rousse, de son côté, regarda le petit garçon qu'elle avait amené avec elle... et fut un peu consternée, le découvrant entrain de reprendre haleine comme s'il avait courut un marathon. Elle se rappela de ce qu'il lui avait dit la semaine dernière sur ses aptitudes physiques.

"Tu n'es vraiment pas sportif." Reconnut-elle.

"Je te l'avais... bien dit." Confirma Steven entre deux inspirations. "Ait pitié de mon cœur... Contrairement à Link... J'en ai qu'un, moi."

Avant que la rouquine ne lui demande de qui il parlait, Elsa intervint, stupéfaite.

"Steven? C'est toi?"

Le petit garçon termina de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal avant de répondre, sur un ton décontracté.

"En chair et en os, à défaut de souffle." Il regarda par la serrure. "Comment ça va là-dedans?"

La voix légère du petit garçon, qu'elle avait immédiatement reconnu, fit très plaisir à Elsa. L'un de ses yeux bleu glace croisa celui marron-chocolat de Steven avant de se reculer, un peu surprise mais souriante. Elle aussi avait espéré le revoir. Même si leur rencontre avait été un peu... impressionnante, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cela avait été une bonne chose à ses yeux.

"Je vais bien." Informa-t-elle. Puis, se rappelant de tout à l'heure, elle lui demanda. "Attend, c'est toi qui a crié?"

"Heu...oui, c'était moi." Admit-il avec gène. "Je suis tombé du toit. C'est permis dans ce cas là, non?"

"Tu es tombé du Toit ?!" S'étouffa la princesse des neiges. "Est-ce que ça va ?!"

Elle lui avait posé la question avec une inquiétude qui surpris Steven. Cela lui faisait drôle d'entendre autant de préoccupation de la part d'une petite fille, puisqu'il était bien plus âgé qu'elle en vrai. Il hésita avant de répondre gentiment.

"Ouai, je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste pas prêt de faire un Saut de la Foi."

Il ajouta en pensé, dans un curieux mélange de déception et soulagement.

'Pardonnez-Moi Maître Ezio!'

Avant qu'il n'en pense plus, la princesse-héritière l'interpella d'une voix anxieuse.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de grimper là-haut?"

Le geek s'exclama, un peu choqué qu'elle puisse remettre son bon sens en question.

"Tu me prend pour Nathan Drake ou quoi? J'y ai pas grimpé. J'y suis apparus sans le vouloir."

"C'est qui Nathan Drake?" Demanda innocemment la petite rousse.

Steven lui expliqua, comme un critique parlant d'un sujet qu'il maitrisait parfaitement.

"Un aventurier-chasseur de trésor. Excellent grimpeur mais très grand barjo... En fait c'est pour ça que je l'apprécie. J'te raconterais ses aventures un jour."

Il avait déclaré ça sans avoir réfléchit un seul instant à comment il allait parlé d'un jeu de tir à une princesse du dix-neuvième siècle. Mais Anna eut l'air ravi à l'idée d'une nouvelle histoire pleine d'aventure. Sa grande sœur voulait bien l'entendre aussi. Mais elle fut intriguée par ce qu'avait dit Steven juste avant.

"Un instant... Tu dit que tu es 'Apparus' sur le toit?"

Steven ne voyant aucune raison de mentir à un rêve, il expliqua sereinement aux deux princesses qu'il semblait pouvoir apparaître n'importe où, et que c'était ainsi qu'il était arrivé dans leurs chambres.

Et tandis qu'Elsa ouvrait grand les yeux de curiosité et d'inquiétude, les yeux d'Anna le firent d'émerveillement.

"Tu veux dire que tu fais de la magie?" Demanda-t-elle.

Steven ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Est-ce qu'il pouvait parler de magie pour quelque chose qui semblait normal dans un rêve? Devant le regard ébahit de la fille aux tresses, il préféra jouer la sécurité en lui répondant.

"On peut dire ça comme ça."

La princesse sembla à deux doigt de hurler de joie. Sans souvenirs des pouvoirs d'Elsa, elle avait le sentiment que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait une personne spéciale et magique en face d'elle.

De son côté, en revanche, Elsa était complètement sidérée. Si ce que Steven disait était vraie, cela voulait-il dire qu'il était comme elle? Elle avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. Mais cela expliquait comment il avait put entrer et sortir de sa chambre sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais un détail l'intrigua du coup. Elle lui demanda, appréhendant un peu la réponse.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parler ?"

Ne saisissant pas l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Le geek lui répondit calmement.

"J'ignorais que je pouvais faire ça avant de vous rencontrer."

Et avant qu'Elsa puisse en demander plus, sa petite sœur se mit à sauter sur place en implorant Steven.

"Un tour de Magie! Un tour de magie!"

Cela étonna le geek et fit rire la petite blonde, à qui cette attitude rappelait pas mal de souvenirs. Même si cette dernière redoutait un peu la suite. La dernière fois qu'Anna avait insistée pour voir de la magie, cela s'était mal terminée. Mais le petit garçon se mit à tergiverser comme s'il devait, malheureusement, lui dire quelque chose de décevant. Il lui avoua alors avec embarras.

"Je... suis désolé Anna, mais je ne fais pas encore ça sur commande."

"Ah non?" Questionna-t-elle, l'air moins enjouée.

Cela intrigua encore plus Elsa.

Puis, comme si le destin avait décidé de se moquer d'eux, les trois enfants entendirent au loin une voix d'homme criant.

"Anna ?!"

Les trois enfants se tendirent d'un coup. Ils connaissaient cette voix. C'était le père des deux fillettes: Le Roi Agdar. Anna et Steven se regardèrent, les yeux emplis de crainte. Il ne fallait pas qu'il trouve Steven. La petite rousse ne pensait pas son père capable de faire du mal à son ami, mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Surtout pas maintenant, elle venait à peine de le rencontrer.

A en juger la voix du souverain, et les bruits de pas qui commençait à résonner au loin, il était proche. Et il venait vers eux.

Les enfants savait ce qu'il fallait faire: Steven devait se cacher. Immédiatement.

Ils cherchèrent du regard un endroit où disparaître, mais il n'y avait rien dans le couloir, ni meubles ni rideaux assez épais. Et la princesse savait que les autres chambres étaient fermés à clés, car elles devaient normalement accueillirent des invités. Ils pensèrent donc à fuir dans un autre couloir.

Ils auraient put retourner par la bifurcation dont ils étaient venu, mais c'était malheureusement de là que semblait arriver le roi. Anna et le geek regardèrent de l'autre côté mais ce couloir finissait sur une autre chambre. C'était une impasse. Ils n'eurent donc plus qu'une seule solution.

La princesse rousse murmura à la porte d'une voix paniquée.

"Elsa! Ouvre la porte. Vite!"

"Quoi?" Répondit la blonde.

"Dépêche-toi!" Murmura le geek à son tour. "Il faut que je me cache."

Elsa comprenait pourquoi. Elle sortait rarement, mais pas au point de ne pas savoir comment était le couloir, et donc que sa chambre était la seule cachette possible. Mais, malgré la forte envie de le faire, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

"Je... ne peut pas." Répondit-elle, très tendue.

"Pardon?" S'exclama doucement l'étranger.

"S'il-te-plait Elsa!" Implora sa petite soeur. "C'est pour Steven!"

La princesse-héritière voulait vraiment ouvrir cette porte de prison, juste un peu pour laisser entrer ce jeune homme si bizarre mais pas méchant. Sa main tremblante était à a peine quelques centimètres de la poignée. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait peur. Beaucoup trop peur. Anna était elle aussi de l'autre côté. Si elle ouvrait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle risquait d'entrer également, et peut-être découvrir à nouveau ces pouvoirs maudits dont elle voulait la protégée. Plus elle s'inquiétait, et plus ceux-ci formait du givre sur la porte, faisant encore plus escalader la tension.

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux de peur et de tension. L'idée de voir Steven emmené et ne plus jamais le revoir lui traversa esprit, tout comme les souvenirs d'Anna blessée, du visage de ses parents et de la puissance de ses pouvoirs. A deux doigt de craquer, elle ne put que redire avec un chagrin tendu.

"Je... ne... peut pas..."

Ces mots stupéfièrent Anna et Steven.

"Anna?!" Entendirent-ils derrière eux, se retournant et figeant de crainte.

Steven vit la grande silhouette élancé d'un homme entrer dans le couloir. Pendant la seconde où il regardait dans une autre direction, en arrivant, Steven imagina cet homme blond à fine moustache lui posant plein de questions, le traitant comme un criminel et l'enfermant au cachot. Cela lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Il voulut réellement être ailleurs.

Anna fut aussi angoissée que sa grande sœur. Puis le regard de son père se posa sur elle. Elle eut une inspiration de peur... Mais fut déroutée en le voyant sourire et soupirer de soulagement.

"Anna! te voilà." Déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, au grand étonnement de sa fille.

Elle ne sut pas quoi dire, tout comme Elsa, qui regardait désormais à travers la serrure.

"Je t'ai cherché partout." Informa le roi.

Anna était un peu déboussolée, son père faisait comme si Steven n'était pas là. Un étranger, avec des vêtements aussi étrange qui plus est, aurait dû l'inquiéter, ou au moins le surprendre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle... puis écarquilla les yeux. Steven avait tout bonnement disparus. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en étonné d'avantage, son père la lâcha et d'adressa a elle.

"Ta mère et moi te cherchions partout. Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas?"

Anna tenta de se reprendre et mentit en bafouillant.

"Je... Je ne vous avais pas entendu... Vous me cherchiez?"

Son père lui demanda avec inquiétude.

"Tu n'as pas entendu tout à l'heure?"

Anna n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre.

"Tu parles du cri?" Suggéra-t-elle, réticente à l'idée d'aborder ce sujet.

"C'est cela." Confirma le roi. "Quand nous l'avons entendu, ta mère et moi nous sommes fait beaucoup de soucis. On avait peur qu'il te sois arrivée quelque chose."

Anna était toujours ravie d'entendre ce genre de chose. Ses parents la couvrait toujours d'attentions et veillait sur elle en toute circonstances. Mais elle ne se doutait pas, bien qu'ils l'ait toujours un peu couvé, que c'était à cause de son 'accident' avec Elsa qu'ils étaient devenus aussi protecteurs.

"Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés." S'excusa-t-elle en baissant le regard.

Son père sourit à nouveau en lui disant.

"Mais non ne t'excuse pas. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien."

Puis le roi sembla se rendre compte d'où il avait trouvé sa fille. Il lui demanda alors.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici au fait? Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas déranger ta sœur."

Anna fût prise au dépourvu, aussi répondit-elle par la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Quand... Quand j'ai entendu le cri, j'ai eu très peur... Alors je suis venu voir Elsa... Puisque j'étais pas loin."

Heureusement pour elle, son père se laissait plus facilement avoir par ses petits mensonges que la reine. Il acceptait sans problème qu'Anna ait put avoir envie de voir sa grande sœur dans un moment d'effroi.

Le roi prit de nouveau sa fille dans les bras pour la consoler. Mais lorsqu'il fit cela, Anna put voir par-dessus son épaule et découvrir, caché au coin du couloir, la tête à mèche de son ami. Celui-ci, le visage souriant comme un farceur ayant évité de se faire prendre, lui fit signe de garder le silence. Ensuite de quoi il disparu du champ de vision de la fillette, en s'appuyant contre le mur de son couloir.

Il dût faire un effort pour ne pas soupirer. Une partie de lui ne pouvait nier qu'au milieu du soulagement et de la surprise, il avait ressentit une certaine envie en voyant Anna et son père.

Le petit garçon, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas encore sortit d'affaire, commença alors à avancer à pas de loup dans le couloir, à l'opposé du roi et sa fille. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, pour être sûr de ne pas être suivit. Puis, lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau face à lui, il se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés, en découvrant une grosse servante pétrifié de surprise. Il était à nouveau repéré. Il voulut être ailleurs, très vite et très loin cette fois.

La gouvernante sursauta. Elle avait à peine clignée des yeux que le petit garçon étrange qu'elle avait repéré s'était évaporé.

Dire que cela l'inquiéta serait un euphémisme. Elle crut un instant être devenus folle, surtout après le cri que tout le château avait entendu. Cela ajouté au fragments de glaces qu'elle retrouvait de temps à autre dans la chambre de la princesse Elsa, elle se disait, définitivement, que des choses étranges, et assez inquiétante, se passait ici.

* * *

Steven avait seulement cligné des yeux. Rien que cela. Un instant, il était dans le couloir d'un château, à deux doigt de se faire choper par une servante, et un centième de seconde après, il était dehors, dans une ruelle vide au milieu des maisons en bois.

Pendant un moment, il resta sans bouger, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Il s'était visiblement à nouveau téléporté. Deux fois en plus. Le soulagement et l'émerveillement le firent rire. Et pendant qu'il regardait son corps avec amusement, il dit avec humour.

"Waw... C'est plus fort que le téléporteur de l'Enterprise ce truc."

Il prit enfin un moment pour souffler et exprimer son soulagement. Il soupira un grand coup avant de dire.

"Je l'ai échappé belle. J'ai pratiquement vue le point d'exclamation sur sa tête, à cette dame. Je ne jouerai plus jamais à un Metal Gear... de la même façon."

Curieux de voir jusqu'où il pouvait allez dans son rêve. Il prit la pose, se concentra en pointant une direction, et ordonna fièrement.

"Téléportation Scotty !"

Mais rien ne se passa. Steven en fût étonné et déçu.

'C'est étrange.' Songea-t-il. 'Quand j'ai vraiment voulu disparaître, je l'ai fait. Comment ça se fait que ça ne marche plus maintenant que j'essai. j'ai plus de mana ou quoi?'

Le geek repensa alors à toute les fois où il s'était 'téléporté', à défaut de meilleur mot. Le seul point commun qu'il trouvait en y repensant, c'était l'envie fugace mais profonde d'être ailleurs.

"C'est peut-être comme la Force en fait." Songea-t-il. "C'est pas vraiment une question d'effort mais de 'Le Faire' ou 'Ne Pas le Faire'. Pas 'd'Essai' possible... Bon sang! Où est maître Yoda quand on a besoin de lui ?!"

Steven soupira un grand coup et tenta à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina un peu plus loin, près du quai qu'il y'avait en face de lui, en espérant ne pas apparaître au dessus de l'eau. Il faisait plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait penser, mais il n'avait tout de même pas envie de tester la température de la Mer du nord. Il se concentra assez fort pour avoir un début de migraine.

Mais en rouvrant les yeux, il se découvrit toujours au même endroit. Il soupira de déception.

'C'est visiblement pas aujourd'hui que je pourrais prétendre rejoindre les X-men.' Pensa-t-il.

Il se rappela alors qu'il avait quitté le château sans qu'Anna et Elsa puissent savoir où il était. Il voulut y retourner mais, après avoir vu l'inquiétude de leur père, il doutait que la zone soit sans danger pour l'instant. Les quelques gardes présent devait être sur le pied de guerre maintenant. Et de toute manière, ne sachant utiliser sa capacité spéciale à volonté, il ne voyait pas comment y rentrer. Les portes étaient fermés selon Anna. Et il n'était pas assez dingue pour croire qu'on le laisserait entrer en toquant à la porte, même s'il était dans un monde Disney.

Il aurait put croire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, puisqu'il était certains d'être dans un rêve. Mais il n'était pas de ceux qui ont cette croyance naïve et optimiste. Honnêtement, qui pouvait prétendre avoir le contrôle dans ses rêves? Si c'était aussi simple, personne ne ferait de cauchemars et toute les nuits serait de bonne nuit. Steven s'en était rendu compte depuis longtemps, aussi préféra-t-il passer le temps avant d'éventuellement retrouver les petites princesses.

Steven s'étira un bon coup, histoire de se détendre et 'redémarrer la machine' en quelque sorte. le geek déclara alors avec entrain.

"Bon ben... Je suis dans un monde Disney sans console, ni télé, ni internet... Comment j'ai put rêver d'un endroit pareil j'en ai Aucune idée. Mais c'est pas une raison pour s'en faire."

Il commença donc à marcher hors de sa ruelle, prêt à visiter cette charmante petite ville avec l'entrain d'un nouveau joueur de MMO.

Seulement, il mit le pied sur la place en bord de mer et s'arrêta pour respirer un peu l'air marin, contemplant les maisons nordique autour de lui, les mains dans les poches. Puis il sentit quelque chose de bizarre à son pied. Il sortit ainsi de sa courte rêverie l'air curieux. On aurait dit que quelque chose avait légèrement cognée sa chaussure et continuait à le faire plus doucement. Le geek regarda à ses pieds et ouvrit grand les yeux d'incompréhension en découvrant un drôle de fruit sec roulant et tapant contre sa semelle, comme s'il était sur sa route.

Le geek ne sût vraiment pas comment réagir. Il avait vu des choses étranges, surtout si l'on comptait les jeux vidéos et les vidéos sur internet, mais un gland qui attaquait son flanc gauche, c'était une première. Il ne sut pas trop s'il devait le prendre, se pousser ou directement l'écraser.

Il préféra faire un pas en arrière pour le laisser passer. Mais au lieu de continuer tout droit, le gland dévia vers lui et se cogna encore contre la pointe de sa basket.

Steven se saisit alors du fruit, découvrit une rune nordique dessus et tenta quelque chose: il jeta le fruit sec loin devant lui.

Il observa attentivement, sans bouger, et vit le gland revenir vers lui, jusqu'à le taper à nouveau. Le geek se demanda en pensée.

'J'ai fait quelque chose pour mettre le grand dieu écureuil en colère ou quoi? ... Je dis pas que je suis forcément innocent mais je voudrais bien savoir.'

Le geek entendit alors un petit grognement sur sa gauche. Il leva les yeux par là et découvrit, pas tant surpris que cela, un petit garçon en habit chaud, et aux bottes légèrement gelés, et un très jeune renne qui le fixait avec curiosité. Qu'y'avait-il d'étrange à trouvé un renne en Norvège et d'être vu bizarrement lorsqu'un gland vous attaque?

Steven vit le regard des deux passer de lui au fruit magique, il se risqua a demander.

"C'est à vous ce gland un peu agressif?"

L'enfant du nord sortit de son ébahissement et ramassa le fruit sec. Il observa alors le geek des pieds à la tête comme une curiosité venu d'ailleurs, très intrigué par l'allure singulière du jeune étranger. Le londonien commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce regard.

Puis le jeune renne s'approcha de Steven, qui recula d'un pas étonné et inquiet. Mais l'animal voulait juste le sentir. Il renifla l'enfant de haut en bas, notamment sa drôle de petite mèche, tandis que le geek se détendait. Le cervidé n'avait pas l'air menaçant du tout, l'étranger le trouvait même plutôt adorable avec ses gros yeux et sa fourrure douce. Son attitude étonna un peu le petit geek car, en général, les animaux ne l'aimait pas trop.

Mais il était dans son rêve, alors cela lui parût plutôt logique qu'il y rencontre enfin un animal qui l'apprécie. Steven décida donc d'en profiter. Il caressa la tête et le cou du cervidé en lui disant joyeusement.

"T'es pas méchant toi hein? T'es une brave bête."

Le renne semblait ronronner de joie, si tant es qu'on puisse dire cela d'un renne. En tout cas, il répondit aux flatteries du petit inconnu en lui léchant le visage. Ce à quoi le geek répondit par un "Berk!" très amusé.

"Comment tu t'appelles?" Lui demanda Steven.

"Sven." Répondit une voix humoristiquement grave, mais bien humaine.

Le jeune londonien leva les yeux vers l'autre garçon, celui qui avait parlé pour le renne. Steven le regarda comme une personne ayant fait une blague très mauvaise mais tout de même amusante. Il rit un coup avant de le questionner à son tour.

"Et toi, t'es qui?"

Le petit garçon blond, qui devait avoir le même âge qu'Elsa, lui répondit en croisant les bras.

"J'm'appelle Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman."

Steven jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon à fourrure et demanda.

"Il est à toi ce renne?"

" 'Avec' moi." Corrigea doucement le blond. "C'est mon ami, pas ma propriété."

Steven, d'abord un peu surpris, comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Les personnages pensant ainsi étaient légion dans les mangas après tout. Il caressa à nouveau la brave bête et se présenta à son tour.

"Moi c'est Steven. Steven Ryan."

Il inclina légèrement la tête par réflexe, puis se reprit en lui tendant la main, que Kristoff serra vivement. Puis Steven se rappela du fruit sec magique. Le geek hésita.

"Excuse-moi mais... c'était quoi ce gland bizarre tout à l'heure?"

Kristoff sembla soudainement s'en rappelé, alors qu'il l'avait toujours en main, ainsi que de quelque chose d'important.

"Ah oui c'est vrai!" S'exclama-t-il. "Ce fruit devait me conduire à... quelque chose de bizarre que je dois emmener à Grand Pabbie."

"Bizarre ?" Intervint Steven, un peu sidéré.

Le jeune homme blond, qui regardait Steven des pieds à la tête, sembla assez gêné. Tout ce qu'il put prononcer, en se passant une main dans les cheveux, fut.

"Heuuuu..."

Puis Steven se souvint de comment il était habillé et où il était. Il s'examina un instant et se rappela que le tee-shirt de loup, les chainettes et les colliers Elder Scrolls et Assassin's Creed n'étaient pas vraiment à la mode en Norvège à cette époque.

"Ah ! Oui, je comprend..." Consentit l'étranger. "Mais... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça?"

Kristoff lui répondit simplement.

"Que je dois t'emmener voir les trolls."

"Les trolls?" Questionna Steven.

L'esprit du Geek se mit alors en pleine activité. Lorsqu'il chercha le mot troll dans sa mémoire, il tomba directement sur une scène avec un monstre gris, géant et répugnant qui hurlait dans la Moria.

Son visage passa, en un instant, de la curiosité à l'effarement terrifié. Il beugla dans la seconde.

"T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?! HORS DE QUESTION !"

Puis il s'enfuit en courant... jusqu'à s'essouffler, ralentir et s'effondrer comme une masse haletante au sol, six mètres plus loin, sous les regards incrédules du renne et Kristoff. Ils se rapprochèrent de Steven qui se lamentait en marmonnant.

"Ooooh... Échec critique au jet de Constitutiooon..."

Ce faiblard de geek n'avait toujours pas récupéré de la petite course que lui avait fait faire Anna. Il lui aurait fallut encore un moment. Kristoff et Sven se jetèrent un regard incrédule avant que le blond ne lui demande.

"Pourquoi tu t'es en... as essayé de t'enfuir?"

Steven roula sur le dos, puis répondit d'une voix pathétiquement fatigué.

"Tu veux m'emmener voir des géant qui bouffe des humains autour du feu en riant... À quoi tu t'attendais?"

Kristoff et sa monture semblèrent complètement choqué par ce que venait de dire l'étrange garçon. Le petit nordique répliqua alors avec énervement.

"Je ne sais pas qui ta raconter des histoires pareil mais c'est un sale menteur!"

'Il insulte Tolkien là non?' Songea le geek avec agacement, mais trop épuisé pour répliquer.

Kristoff lui expliqua alors, désireux de corriger les idées préconçus de Steven.

"Les trolls sont tout petit déjà. Ils ne mangent pas les gens, d'ailleurs ils les évitent en général. Et ce sont les êtres les plus gentils qui existent... Bon ils sont un peu envahissants parfois, mais ils sont super sinon."

Steven vit bien à quel point Kristoff pensait ce qu'il disait. Il songea alors que, dans cette univers rêvé, les règles devait être différentes que dans d'autres. Les trolls pouvait être représentés de diverses façon après tout. Et Kristoff ne devait pas connaître l'auteur de la plus grande œuvre littéraire de toute l'histoire humaine. C'était la seule explication logique qu'il avait pour qu'il n'ait pas compris pourquoi il avait cru cela.

'C'est bizarre.' Pensa-t-il. 'Pourquoi est-ce les gens dans mes rêves sont tous des incultes?'

Il mit ce détail, très grave pour lui, de côté et dit au blondinet.

"D'accord. Je te crois... Je m'excuse."

Kristoff et Sven retrouvèrent le sourire, acceptant ses excuses, et le jeune homme tendit la main à Steven pour l'aider à se relever.

Remis sur pied, le geek ôta la poussière de son tee-shirt en questionnant le petit garçon.

"N'empêche, je ne comprend pas ce que vous avez tous contre moi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire?" S'enquérit Kristoff.

"Où que j'aille on me traite comme un criminel. La dernière fois qu'on m'a dit qu'on voulait me voir, j'ai finis en prison. Je suis pas le Napoléon du crime bon sang !"

Sven et Kristoff se jetèrent à nouveau un regard, mais cette fois d'incompréhension. Il se risqua à demander à Steven, afin d'être sûr.

"Tu es... un criminel?"

Steven répliqua, pas mal irrité.

"Les seuls choses que j'ai faites, depuis que j'ai quitté ma maison, c'est jouer, écouter de la musique, prendre soin de ma mèche et aider des enfants. Si prendre du bon temps, avoir la classe et donner un coup de main sont des crimes, j'engage de suite Phoenix Wright pour le procès... Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, c'est le plus grand avocat de tout les temps."

Kristoff et Sven se jetèrent à nouveau des regards d'incompréhension. Mais le jeune nordique se rasséréna en comprenant que Steven n'avait pas l'air méchant, juste pas très chanceux. Il lui demanda donc.

"Bon alors tu veut bien me suivre quand même? Grand Pabbie avait l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de te voir."

Steven interrogea alors le nordique miniature.

"Et qu'est-ce qui me garantie que suivre un jeune collecteur de glace chez des trolls ne va pas m'attirer d'autres ennuis?"

Là, Kristoff sembla déconcerté.

"Comment tu sais que je suis collecteur de glace?"

Steven eut un sourire en coin et leva l'index en déclarant.

"Premièrement: Tu es en habit chaud et tu as encore un peu de glace sur les bottes. Comme on est visiblement en été, vu l'absence de neige, ça veut dire que tu était en altitude, là où il y'a encore de la glace et de la neige."

Il leva un second doigt.

"Deuxièmement: la fourrure de Sven est pas encore assez épaisse pour cacher les marques rouges autour de son cou, sûrement à cause d'une corde. Il doit surement du tiré des charges régulièrement."

Kristoff caressa l'animal en lui promettant.

"Ne t'en fait pas Sven. Dès que j'ai les moyens je t'offre un vrai harnais."

Le renne grogna de joie et Steven termina, comme si de rien n'était, en levant un troisième doigt.

"Et troisièmement: J'aurais pu croire que tu étais un jeune bûcheron ou conducteur de traineau. Seulement tu n'as pas besoin d'aller au sommet des montagne pour trouver du bois et, avec tout le respect que je lui dois, je vois mal Sven porté autre chose qu'un enfant pour l'instant."

Pour ne pas froisser l'animal, Steven avait dit cela en lui caressant à nouveau la tête. Cela fonctionna apparemment. Kristoff, face à cela, resta un peu sans voix. Mais il se reprit vite et admit en riant un peu.

"Et ben... T'es un p'tit malin toi."

Steven affirma gentiment, comme s'il avait dit une évidence.

"En fait c'est élémentaire mon cher Kristoff."

Le jeune collecteur trouvait ce jeune garçon bizarre de plus en plus sympathique. Certes il avait l'air un peu sûr de lui, colérique et aussi athlétique qu'une moule... Mais il ne sentait aucune malice chez lui, et Sven semblait l'apprécié. C'était un très bon juge de la nature humaine, Kristoff le savait depuis longtemps. Il redemanda alors à Steven.

"Alors tu veux bien nous suivre?"

Steven réfléchit un instant, l'étudiant comme s'il s'agissait d'un paquet dont il ignorait le contenu, mais qui était potentiellement dangereux.

"En quoi ce serait différent de la fois où je me suis fais arrêter?" Questionna Steven.

"Ben... Y'a pas de prison chez les trolls." Informa le petit blond.

Steven demanda, très concerné.

"Ils pratiquent la torture?"

"NON !" S'exclama Kristoff, choqué par cette question.

"... Bon alors allons-y." Accepta finalement le geek.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne le ferait pas. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire puisque le château lui était visiblement inaccessible. Autant suivre son rêve là où les évènements semblait le pousser. Il pria cependant pour qu'il ne se transforme pas d'un coup en cauchemar.

Kristoff et Sven se retournèrent et entamèrent la marche en demandant à l'étranger de les suivre.

Mais à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à entamer la marche, Steven sursauta en entendant une voix d'homme derrière lui.

"Petit." Dit-elle.

Steven se retourna d'un coup et découvrit la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu. Devant lui se trouvait un grand homme d'un certain âge, à la moustache bien taillé et portant un costar-cravate bleu marine, le fixant de toute sa terrible hauteur. Son regard et son visage semblait marqué par la colère. Steven eut très peur face à lui.

Le grand homme lui ordonna alors, de sa voix menaçante, mais qui devait être agréable en d'autres circonstances.

"Si Grand Pabbie peut faire quelque chose pour que tu partes sans revenir, je te conseil de l'écouter. Tu mets ce monde en danger par ta seule présence."

Le petit garçon aux pendentifs resta figé de peur, comme face à un géant prêt à l'écraser. Il entendit alors au loin Kristoff qui l'appelait joyeusement, ce qui le fit se retourner vers lui.

"Hé Steven! Alors? Tu viens? "

Steven fit demi-tour encore une fois, mais ce coup-ci, l'homme en costar avait disparus. Steven refit face à Kristoff et fût intrigué que celui-ci sourit normalement. C'était comme s'il n'avait ni vu ni entendu le vieil homme menacer le geek.

'Voilà que je me met à voir un genre de G-man dans mes rêves.' Pensa le geek. 'C'est une première ça.'

Le jeune londonien conclut que cela ne pouvait être qu'une de ses choses bizarres typique des rêves, comme le fait qu'il puisse se téléporter dans un monde Disney qu'il n'avait jamais vu autrement que par de fugaces images sur le net.

Concluant que ce n'était rien de particulièrement inquiétant, Steven retrouva le sourire, laissa cet incident dans un coin de sa tête et rejoignit Sven et Kristoff, avec qui il marcha en direction des bois. Ces derniers lui demandèrent de se dépêcher un peu, le ciel commençant à se couvrir.

Ils s'en allèrent ainsi, inconscient du regard mauvais que l'homme à la moustache posaient sur eux, à l'endroit exact où il s'était adressé à Steven. Personne ne semblant le voir ou sentir sa présence.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au château, la reine Idun finissait d'embrasser sa petite princesse rousse. Elle quitta la chambre de sa fille en lui demandant, gentiment, de ne pas en sortir avant qu'elle ne revienne la chercher. Un peu triste d'être coincé ici, elle accepta cependant d'un hochement de tête. Sa mère ferma la porte et ordonna à un garde de ne laisser entrer ni sortir personne, à part le roi et elle-même. Il confirma l'ordre et se mit au garde à vous, saisissant fermement sa lance.

La Reine retourna ensuite dans le bureau royal, où elle s'assit sur une chaise dans un grand soupir, prenant sa tête au chignon brun entre ses doigts. Elle et son mari avait eu très peur en entendant cet affreux hurlement. On aurait cru que quelqu'un allait mourir. Le roi et elle avait craint le pire pour leurs enfants. Depuis cette histoire avec Elsa, il y'a deux ans et demi environ, ils s'étaient promis de tenir leur chère Anna loin de tout danger. C'est aussi pour cela qu'ils avaient fermés les portes du château. Alors quand ils entendirent cet effroyable voix, ils avaient redoutés que quelque chose n'arrivent à leurs enfant une fois encore. Quelque chose d'encore plus terrible qu'un accident de magie.

Les deux souverains avaient appelés tout les gardes restant à fouiller le château de font en comble, afin de retrouver l'origine de ce cri. mais ils s'étaient également mis en quête d'Anna, pour être sur qu'elle allait bien. Ils avaient courut dans tout les sens, l'appelant à chaque coin de couloir. Mais heureusement, le roi avait ramené leur fille en pleine forme. La reine, folle d'inquiétude, l'avait serrez très fort dans ses bras, ensuite de quoi elle l'avait ramenée dans sa chambre pour la mettre en sécurité.

Alors qu'elle attendait que son époux revienne lui annoncez le résultat des recherches, craignant ce qu'il avait bien put se passer, la souveraine entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte et ouvrir. Elle vit alors entrer Gerda, l'une des dernières gouvernantes du château, car c'était l'une des plus efficaces qu'elle et Agdar ait jamais eut à leur service. Fidèle à sa réputation, Gerda était entré avec exactement ce qu'il fallait pour aider la reine à ce détendre.

"Je vous apporte du thé, votre altesse." Annonça la servante.

La souveraine remercia la domestique. Mais pendant qu'elle approchait, Idun ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait l'air très tendu. Gerda jetait, de temps en temps, des regards ailleurs, et le moindre petit bruit sembla la stresser. Et lorsqu'elle servit le thé, elle sursauta en renversant la tasse au moment où les pas rapide d'un garde résonnèrent dans le couloir.

En voyant ce qu'elle avait fait, la servante s'excusa.

"Je suis navré votre altesse. Je n'ai pas fait attention."

Loin d'être fachée, la reine lui dit que ce n'était rien. Mais elle voulait savoir ce qui troublait Gerda. C'était un des trait de son caractère qui rendait la souveraine si appréciée, elle était d'une grande douceur et faisait preuve de compassion envers ses sujets.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous traquasse Gerda?" Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

"Mais rien votre ma reine. Tout va bien."

La souveraine rit un peu, montrant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas si elle avait un problème.

"Allons, je vois bien que quelque chose vous perturbe." Précisa-t-elle. "Vous pouvez tout me dire."

La servante, en d'autres circonstance, aurait certainement gardé le silence. Seulement cette fois, elle pensa qu'il valait mieux tout dire, car cela les concernais tous au château, même si cela pouvait sembler étrange. La suivante bredouilla alors en reposant la théière.

"Et bien en fait...Il y'a bien quelque chose votre altesse... Mais vous allez sûrement me prendre pour une folle ou une menteuse."

La reine indiqua alors, avec une grande douceur.

"Gerda, je vous connais depuis longtemps. Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas folle. Et je prête foi à vos dires. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas et dîtes moi tout."

La gouvernante hésita un moment. Mais elle se laissa convaincre, autant parce qu'elle avait confiance en sa souveraine, que parce qu'elle ne se sentait plus de garder ses inquiétudes pour elle.

"Pour tout vous dire..." Commença la gouvernante, en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrète. "Je crois que le château est hanté."

La souveraine au chignon brun ne réagit pas sur le coup, tant elle fut étonnée. Cette affirmation était bien la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à entendre Gerda déclarée. Elle masqua un rire en se raclant la gorge avant de demander à sa suivante.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous peut bien vous faire croire une telle chose?"

Gerda expliqua.

"Et bien, pour commencer, j'ai entendu des bruits étranges dans les couloirs la semaine dernière..."

Idun ne fut pas tant surprise que cela. Elle avait oubliée cette incident, personne n'en ayant trouvée la cause, mais cela ne l'étonna pas qu'une autre personne l'ai entendu. Cela prouvait qu'elle et le roi n'avait pas rêvé.

"Et puis il y'a eu ce cri, tout à l'heure." Poursuivit Gerda.

La reine tenta de la calmer sur ce point, même si elle n'était pas elle-même rassurée. Mais c'était son rôle de calmer les craintes de ses sujets.

"Je suis sûr que ce n'était rien." Essaya Idun. "les gardes vont trouver de quoi il s'agit et nous n'en parlerons plus."

"Peut-être ma reine..." Continua Gerda. "Mais tout à l'heure... Vous ne me croirez sûrement pas mais, dans un couloir près de la chambre de la princesse Elsa, j'ai vu un petit garçon, du même âge que vos filles je dirais en plus."

Cette fois, la reine écarquilla les yeux. Un petit garçon? Ici? Au château? C'était impossible. Il n'y avait aucun autre enfant à part ses deux filles. Les portes étaient closes et les souverains avaient formellement interdit de laisser entrer de nouvelles personne.

"Un petit garçon?" demanda-t-elle, surprise. "Vous en êtes sûr?"

"Absolument." Confirma Gerda. "Et un bien étrange. Ses habits étaient des plus singuliers. Son haut arborait un dessin aussi impressionnant qu'un tableau. Il y'avait des loups et une aurore boréale magnifiquement représentés dessus. Et son pantalon avait trois petites chaînes sur son côté gauche. Et que dire de ses cheveux? Il avait une petite mèche au niveau du front des plus curieuse. Je n'ai jamais vu de coiffure semblable de toute ma vie."

La reine tenta de se détendre et dit à sa gouvernante, la croyant sur parole.

"C'est en effet très curieux. Mais je ne voit pas ce qu'il y'a d'inquiétant dans cette histoire. Vous ne lui avez pas parlé? Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir amené?"

"C'est là qu'est le moment le plus inquiétant votre altesse." Poursuivis Gerda, la voix un peu tremblante. " Quand je l'ai vu, il avait le regard tourné derrière lui, j'ai donc put l'observé quelques secondes. Mais à l'instant où il s'est retourné et que son regard à croisé le miens... Il a disparus."

Idun écarquilla à nouveau les yeux, surprise et incrédule.

"C... Comment?" Bafouilla la reine.

"Comme je vous le dit." Affirma Gerda. "Il a littéralement disparus. Il n'a pas couru. Je ne l'ai pas perdu de vue. Il s'est évaporé. Envolé. Vaporisé. Un instant il était là, la seconde suivante, disparus."

La reine eut beaucoup de mal à la croire. Gerda devait délirée, c'était la seule explication. Mais en fait non. Idun était la mère d'une fille aux pouvoirs de glace. Elle avait rencontrée des trolls et vu leurs magie à l'oeuvre. Alors l'idée que leur château puisse être hantée n'était pas tant impossible que cela. Mais cela rendit la souveraine encore plus inquiète qu'auparavant. D'autant plus sachant que Gerda déclarait l'avoir vu pas loin de la chambre de sa fille.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire. mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vu, et vu la confiance qu'elle accordait à sa servante, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

"Écoutez Gerda..." Hésita la souveraine. "Ce n'était peut-être que votre imagination..." Elle l'espérait en tout cas. "Mais si jamais vous revoyez ce genre de chose... Venez tout de suite m'en parlez."

L'inquiétude de la servante ne diminua pas, mais elle fut soulagé d'avoir été écoutée et prise au sérieux.

La reine, en revanche, se sentait encore plus mal. Elle essaya de se calmer en se disant que ce n'était sans doute rien, que dans quelques jours elle oublierait tout ça. Elle l'espérait très fort.

Mais si cela se reproduisait... Elle ignorait ce qu'elle ferait. Devrait-elle en parler à son mari? Elle craignait le pire. Elle avait peur pour ses filles adorées.

Gerda quitta la pièce, laissant sa souveraine seule avec ses inquiétudes quand à ces histoires de bruits, de cri et de petit garçon bizarrement vêtu. Est-ce que ce n'était rien en réalité? Ces bruits dans le couloir et ce soi-disant petit garçon? Y'avait-il vraiment un fantôme à Arendelle?

Ou était-ce bien pire que cela?

* * *

Vraiment désolé pour le retard.

Dîtes moi vite si c'est bien écris, mal écris, trop décrit... Je suis pas sûr.

En tout cas, un autre chapitre d'une longueur exceptionnelle, même pour moi.

Œuvres citées:

Zelda, Assassin's Creed, Uncharted, Star Trek, Metal Gear Solid, (encore) Star Trek, Star Wars, X-men, Seigneur des anneaux, Donjons et Dragons, The Hobbit : Un voyage inattendu, Basil Détective privé, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, (encore) Basil Détective privé, Half-Life.

Qu'en avez-vous pensez? Une review, un MP pour un écrivain nécéssiteux ? XD

A plus


	5. Chapitre 5

Hello tout le monde

Je m'excuse pour cette ignoble attente ^^'

Je suis définitivement incapable de suivre un emploi du temps à la lettre. T^T

Bon, du coup juste deux choses:

Si vous ne lisez pas Kunai &amp; Cellphone, la fanfic racontant les aventures de Steven en même temps que celle-là, je vous recommande gentiment de le faire ^^ Ce n'est pas une obligation mais vous allez passer à côté de deux trois trucs sympas et pleins de situations Geek très marrante.

Avant qu'on ne me pose la question je l'annonce officiellement. Il y'aura plus de références musicale dans cette fic que dans Kunai. Pourquoi? Simplement parce que, ici, c'est un univers Disney, la musique à une place particulière. Du coup le côté rockeur-métalleux de Steven apparaîtra plus que dans Kunai, où cela ne se justifie pas trop. D'ailleurs vous allez vous en rendre compte maintenant.

Musiques citées:

_Highway to Hell_ – AC/DC

Bref^^ Bonne lecture

On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 5

La forêt norvégienne était magnifique. Malgré le ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir, et une très légère brume qui s'infiltrait au milieu des arbres, la nature environnante était enchanteresse. Elle était également calme… d'habitude. Seulement, aujourd'hui, on pouvait entendre un air étrange provenant d'un petit garçon à l'air décontracté.

Depuis environ une heure, le petit Steven marchait juste derrière Kristoff et Sven, les mains derrière la tête et le regard contemplant les merveilles de ce bois. Il se croyait presque dans celui d'un monde de Fantasy, ce qui, pour un geek, était un rêve devenu réalité. Ses yeux se posaient sur chaque fleur, chaque arbre et chaque ruisseau, s'attendant presque à y découvrir une fée ou un hobbit. Il avait ainsi en permanence un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais cette superbe balade commençait à être un peu longue à son goût. Sans allez jusqu'à s'ennuyer, il était trop exalté pour cela, le calme pure le pesait un peu. Aussi se mit-il à marmonner et siffler _Highway to Hell_.

'Explorer un bois inconnu avec du AC/DC…' Se souvint gaiment Steven. 'Ça me rappelle mes premières heures sur World of Warcraft, les murlocks en moins…. Par contre pourquoi j'ai presque envie de chanter ? '

Le renne et son ami ne reconnaissaient évidemment pas la chansonnette. Les deux guides jetèrent un regard gentiment surpris vers l'étrange petit brun lorsqu'il commença à fredonner, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la ville, ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. Non pas qu'ils se faisaient la tête, ou se méfiaient l'un de l'autre, mais Steven n'était pas un bavard, et Kristoff ne savait pas trop quoi dire. De plus, il était concentré sur sa mission: ramené ce jeune étranger à grand Pabbie. Il prenait cela très au sérieux.

Après que Steven ait recommencé sa musique pour la cinquième fois, Kristoff se décida à briser la glace, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi calme et appliqué. Ils pouvaient très bien marcher et parler en même temps.

"T'aime la musique toi on dirait." Nota le jeune collecteur de glace.

Steven s'arrêta de siffler, un peu surpris par cette intervention. Il eut un petit rire gêné et dit en se frottant la nuque.

"T'as remarqué? Scuse si je t'ai dérangé."

Steven s'étonna lui-même. Non seulement il avait fredonné à côté de quelqu'un qui l'entendrait, alors qu'il détestait cela, mais en plus il avait demandé pardon en craignant de l'avoir ennuyé. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il s'imaginait faire. En général, il se fichait des autres. Il faisait ce qu'il aimait, comme jouer, écouter sa musique ou autre, et si cela gênait quelqu'un, il l'envoyait balader. Il avait fait cela avec tous ses camarades de classes depuis des années. Pourquoi s'était-il sentit différent cette fois? Pourquoi avait-il agit autrement?

"Non ne t'en fais pas." Rassura Kristoff. "Les trolls sont bien plus bruyant que toi. Et en plus ils chantent à voix haute dès qu'ils le peuvent… Mais ça me dit rien l'air que tu fredonnais. C'est quoi comme chanson?"

Là, Steven écarquilla un instant les yeux, la mâchoire ouverte, puis se fit un facepalm affligé. Le geek s'interrogea alors à voix basse.

"Comment on peut être dans mon rêve et il ne connait même pas l'une des dix meilleurs musiques de l'histoire, même inconsciemment?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis?" Demanda Kristoff.

"Rien." Répondit l'anglais.

Puis il eut une soudaine curiosité dont il redoutait la réponse.

"Mais juste pour être sûr… Est-ce que les noms AC/DC, Metallica, Megadeth, Nirvana, Pantera, Hammerfall ou Nightwish vous disent quelque chose?"

Cette fois, Kristoff et son renne se figèrent sur place en écarquillant les yeux, fixant Steven dans un mélange d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude. Les regards des deux guides se croisèrent lentement, comme pour se confirmer mutuellement qu'ils avaient entendu la même chose.

"Heuuu… Nooon." Hésita Kristoff. "C'est qui ces… personnes?"

Le collecteur semblait plus demander s'il s'agissait réellement de gens plutôt que de qui il s'agissait. Steven soupira d'abattement et songea.

'Comment est-ce qu'un endroit pareil à put sortir de mon inconscient? J'ai l'impression d'être le seul type intelligent au milieu d'un univers d'ignares… Bon en fait ça me change pas de quand je suis en classe, donc ça va pas si mal que ça. Je me demande si c'est ce que ressent Sheldon Cooper dans Big Bang Theory?'

Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer un peu, se rappelant que Sven et Kristoff l'observaient toujours avec de grands yeux.

'Pas le temps pour ce genre de débat existentiel.' Se dit le geek. 'Y'a les conventions pour ça.'

Le jeune anglais tenta de les tranquilliser en expliquant, les mains dans les poches et avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

"C'est des noms de groupes qui font de la musique que j'adore. Fais pas attention, c'est typique de chez moi."

Kristoff et son renne se regardèrent à nouveau l'un l'autre, toujours un peu perdu. Le petit blond posa une main sur une de ses hanches et demanda au brun à la mèche folle.

"Sans vouloir t'offenser, ça fais presque peur tes noms là. D'où tu viens?"

Steven souffla un petit rire, montrant qu'il ne l'avait pas froissé du tout. Il répondit ensuite.

"De Londres, en Angleterre."

"Sérieusement?" S'étonna Kristoff. "Tu es bien loin de chez toi."

En repensant au monde ninja dans lequel il se trouvait au même moment, selon lui, il déclara en levant les yeux au ciel.

"T'as pas idée à quel point."

Le petit blond ne pût alors s'empêcher de poser certaines questions qui lui vinrent en tête à cet instant.

"Et tes parents? Ils sont où?" Le collecteur sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose. "Oh mince! Je t'ai fait me suivre sans penser à eux. Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennui ?"

Steven perdit son sourire et son air décontracté. Il avait espéré échapper aux pensés concernant sa famille. Mais c'était trop en demandé d'un rêve apparemment. Sa mine devint plus mélancolique et ses yeux se tournèrent vers le sol, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kristoff et Sven, un peu déconcertés.

"Ils sont toujours là-bas j'imagine…" Exprima Steven, la voix plus basse. "Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas qu'ils s'inquiètent plus que ça."

Le geek reprit la marche en passant devant ses guides. Kristoff et Sven lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le jeune collecteur, en l'observant, comprit qu'il avait parlé d'un sujet sensible. Et il savait d'expérience à quel point celui-ci, précisément, pouvait faire mal. Il s'en voulut, n'osant plus trop parler. Sven vit les visages tristes de ses deux compagnons et en fût assez peiné. Désireux de leur remonter le moral, le petit renne prit son air le plus adorable et lécha le visage de Kristoff avant de caresser le bras de Steven.

Heureusement, cela fonctionna. Les deux enfants retrouvèrent le sourire en câlinant la brave bête, et le geek dût reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas vu une tête aussi mignonne depuis Pikachu. Cela lui remit les idées en place et donna envie de détourner l'attention de lui-même.

"Et ta famille, Kristoff?" Questionna Steven.

Le collecteur sembla un peu embêté. Il n'était pas attristé, mais il n'avait pas l'air sûr de savoir par où commencer, ni comment réagirai son interlocuteur.

"En fait…" Hésita le blondinet. "Pour tout te dire, c'est les trolls ma famille."

Steven haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Kristoff fit de même en voyant sa réaction.

"Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre plus que ça." S'étonna-t-il.

Le geek lui expliqua alors.

"Dans Baldur's Gate, le héros est élevé par un jeteur de sort. Dans Fairy Tail, par un Dragon… Alors crois-moi, des trolls, ce n'est pas ça qui va me surprendre… Et avant que tu ne demandes ce que c'est, ce sont des histoires que j'apprécie."

Kristoff eut un petit sourire. Cet inconnu connaissait en plus des récits visiblement intéressant. Il l'appréciait de plus en plus.

"J'ai jamais entendu parler de ces contes." Informa gaiement Kristoff.

'Ohlala.' Songea l'anglais avec consternation. 'Faut que je refasse l'éducation de tout le monde ici ou quoi?'

Puis il dit en soupirant, mais avec le sourire.

"Je te les raconterais à l'occasion… Mais sinon, pour les trolls, ta famille?"

"Ah oui c'est vrai!" Se rappela Kristoff. "En fait, Sven et moi on vivait seul tous les deux et ils nous ont adoptés, il y'a deux ans et demi environ."

Steven comprit donc quelque chose d'important: Kristoff était orphelin. Le geek comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'étendre sur le sujet, il savait aussi combien ce n'en était pas un agréable dans ce cas. Par contre ne sût s'il devait donc trouver les trolls inconscients ou vraiment très gentils. Adopter un petit garçon humain et son animal comme ça… Il devait reconnaitre qu'il trouvait cela admirable.

Kristoff poursuivi avec une certaine gêne dans la voix.

"Par contre, je ne voudrais pas t'affoler mais… ils sont un peu maladroit et… bruyant. Très bruyant. Ils sont têtus aussi. Ils sont souvent autoritaires et puis surtout ils sont lourds. Vraiment vraiment très lourd. Ça risque de… Enfin ils devraient te plaire parce que malgré tout…"

Le collecteur s'interrompit en entendant l'étranger rire gentiment.

"Rien que ça?" S'enquit Steven avec amusement. "Ça doit te faire des soirées agitées."

"Hahaha! Ouai, j'ai mon lot."

Puis, finalement, le groupe arriva à destination.

"Ah! Nous y voilà!" Annonça Kristoff. "La Vallée de la Pierre Vivante."

Steven découvrit une vaste zone rocailleuse où le gris des pierres et le vert-bouteille de la mousse se mêlait harmonieusement. Mais les fumeroles qui s'échappaient de ci de là du sol donnaient à l'endroit un côté un peu oppressant. Ce qui troubla le plus le geek, pourtant, s'était son côté désert. Mis à part des rochers ronds et couvert de mousses, éparpillés un peu partout, il n'y avait rien ni personne.

'Et ben…' s'étonna mentalement Steven. 'C'est aussi vide que mon porte-monnaie après les soldes Steam cet endroit.'

Kristoff avait dit qu'il l'emmenait chez les trolls. L'anglais s'était donc attendu à un petit village dans les arbres façon Ewok ou au moins un portail magique. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un commentaire car son guide s'était mis à saluer les pierres tandis que Sven bondissait un peu partout. Ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux du jeune homme à médaillons.

"Coucou Ronko." Faisait le petit blond. "Toi aussi Clay."

Steven restait figé la bouche ouverte en voyant son guide caresser des cailloux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne déclare.

"Oookay. Il avait perdu tous ses points de santé mentale en fait… Je ferais mieux de dégager avant qu'il invoque Cthulhu…"

"C'est qui ktou-lou?" Demanda une petite voix innocente.

Steven expliqua avec professionnalisme.

"Une grosse bête avec une tête de poulpe qui veut dominer le monde, à commencer par le Japon je pense vu les tentacules…"

Steven se figea à nouveau avec de grands yeux, tourna lentement la tête sur sa gauche, et découvrit à ses pieds l'origine de la voix: une petite créature adorable, grise et toute ronde à la mine d'enfant curieux.

Le geek sursauta et commença à s'extasier en voyant les rochers autour de lui bouger tout seul pour se rassembler autour de Kristoff. Puis il resta sans voix quand toutes les pierres se transformèrent en petites créatures à l'image de celle à côté de lui.

"Kristoff est revenu!" Crièrent joyeusement certaines d'entre elles. "Kristoff est revenu!"

"Allons, je ne suis pas partit longtemps." Déclara le collecteur.

"Oui mais tu ne nous as pas salué la dernière fois." Pointa un des trolls. "Tu es partit tôt ce matin."

"Désolé." S'excusa le blondinet. "J'étais allé m'entraîner à collecter de la glace et après j'ai été un peu pressé."

Les trolls commencèrent à tous parler en même temps tandis que les plus petits jouaient au cheval sur Sven. Certains pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas froid, s'il voulait qu'on lave ses vêtements, s'il voulait voir une flûte tout juste taillée…

Et pendant ce temps, Steven regardait tout cela avec une telle stupéfaction qu'il ne fit même pas attention au petit troll qui lui avait parlé, et qui jouait maintenant avec les deux médaillons du geek. Le brun à mèche finit par dire.

"C'est… eux… les trolls?"

Chacun des petits monstres se tût d'un coup en tournant la tête vers le geek, qui n'était absolument pas habitué à autant d'attention.

"Il a amené un copain!" Hurla une troll joyeuse.

Des cris de joies se firent entendre et, sans comprendre comment, Steven se retrouva en une seconde transporté par une marée de petites mains. Ce qui le fît presque rire.

'Waw!' Pensait-il, euphorique 'Même au concert d'Iron Maiden ça m'était pas arrivé!'

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de faire le signe des cornes car on le déposa au milieu de la foule tandis qu'une centaine de commentaires se faisaient entendre. Le brun à tee-shirt de loup crut entendre entre autre, pendant que certains le tâtaient, voir l'escaladaient.

"Il est bizarre non?"

"Moi je le trouve très mignon comme enfant."

"C'est quoi ces bijoux? Je peux les avoir?"

"Pour une fois que Kristoff nous présente quelqu'un…"

"Un visiteur!"

"Venu d'ailleurs!"

"Oooooh!"

"Vous avez vu ses habits?"

"Regardez comme il est maigre." Pointa une troll qui lui tenait le bras. "Tu veux manger quelque chose?"

"Maman, tu le gêne là." Dit Kristoff.

Steven, un peu submergé par cette marée trollesque, nota cependant la remarque.

"C'est elle ta mère?" Questionna-t-il.

"Ouai." Reconnut le petit blond. "Elle s'appelle Bulda."

"Heu… Ravis de vous rencontrer." Hésita le geek.

"Oh c'est moi qui suis ravie." Répondis la troll. "Kristoff n'amène jamais d'ami à lui."

Steven fût un peu surpris par cela. L'apprenti collecteur lui semblait pourtant très sympathique. Mais l'esprit du geek se rappela alors par quoi il était entouré. Il était au milieu d'un peuple de créatures de contes de fée. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Pas un seul jour de sa vie il n'aurait imaginé rencontrer des personnages aussi merveilleux.

'Maintenant je sais ce que ressentent Harry Potter et Monkey D. Luffy.' Pensa le geek, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Il se tourna vers un troll et demanda joyeusement.

"Vous étiez des pierres non? Comment vous avez fait?"

"Comme ça." Répondit un enfant troll en se transformant.

"Waw!" S'extasia-t-il. "C'est Génial."

Les petites créatures rirent gentiment devant son air d'enfant émerveillé.

"Il est mignon." Affirma Bulda en lui caressant la tête.

Ce qui fit réagir le geek, qui s'exclama gentiment, pour ne pas donner l'impression d'être fâché.

"Hé! Attention à ma mèche Oz Vessalius. Hihi! C'est pas facile à faire."

Kristoff était aussi amusé en voyant le jeune étranger comme ça. Il avait un peu peur que les trolls l'intimident avec leur attitude… très vivante, d'autant que Steven lui avait paru assez renfermé. Mais il semblait s'être inquiété pour rien. Cela le rassura au fond.

C'est alors qu'une voix un peu plus grave, mais ravie de la joie générale, se fit entendre.

"Et bien et bien… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?"

Une partie des trolls bougèrent pour laisser la place à un autre habillé d'une cape et de pierres jaunes lumineuses. Steven crut comprendre, au vue de son allure et de l'attitude des autres, qu'il s'agissait d'une personne importante. Kristoff devina la curiosité légèrement inquiète de Steven, il lui murmura tranquillement.

"C'est Grand Pabbie, le chef et sorcier des trolls. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de t'amener. Ne t'en fais pas, il est gentil et c'est un sage."

Steven observa donc le vieux troll. Celui-ci, contrairement aux autres personnes censé représenter l'autorité, lui parut sympathique. Mais devant l'ironie de la situation, il arqua un sourcil en pensant.

'Et ben… Je voulais maître Yoda, je tombe sur son cousin gris… Mince ça sonnait pas raciste j'espère!'

Grand Pabbie leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu et le salua en se présentant. Steven fit de même en s'inclinant, par réflexe. Le chef du petit peuple déclara ensuite très calmement à son petit-fils.

"Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu amènes de nouvelle personne, je suis même ravi que tu te sois fait un ami... Un ami humain je veux dire. Mais ne t'avais-je pas confié une tâche?"

Kristoff se racla la gorge et dit le plus discrètement possible au magicien, sur un ton plein d'allusions.

"Justement Grand Pabbie. Je l'ai amené, lui, pour cette raison."

Le chef eut l'air très étonné, ayant compris ce que le petit blond voulait lui dire. Il fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête vers Steven et fit un petit "Oh…" très intrigué. Le sage troll s'approcha de Steven en l'observant des pieds à la tête comme s'il cherchait quelque chose d'important sans savoir quoi.

"Il y'a un problème Grand Pabbie?" Demanda un des trolls de l'assemblée.

L'intéressé sembla se rappeler d'où il était et déclara joyeusement qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il leurs dit ensuite qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leurs activités, ce qu'ils firent tous dans un vacarme fidèle à leur réputation. Le sorcier demanda ensuite à Steven s'ils pouvaient parler en privé, ce qui inquiéta un peu Kristoff. Il ne croyait pas un instant que son grand père adoptif ferait quoi que ce soit de mal au jeune à la mèche, jamais de la vie, mais il espérait que cela ne signifiait rien de grave. Ou pire, se surprit-il à penser, qu'il ne puisse pas le revoir après. Grand Pabbie ne lui aurait pas demandé de lui apporter cette personne si c'était pour une simple visite de courtoisie après tout. Cela devait être grave.

Steven accepta nonchalamment.

"C'est vous le chef. Je vous suis."

Steven avait lui-même un peu de mal à croire qu'il disait un truc pareil. Le fait qu'il était convaincu d'être dans un rêve y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

"Merci." Dit en souriant Grand Pabbie avant de l'emmener un peu plus loin, vers les arbres, laissant Kristoff et Sven sur place les regardant partir.

Une fois à bonne distance, au pied d'un vieil arbre mort, le sage commença à regarder Steven droit dans les yeux. Son regard, sans être menaçant, était très inquisiteur. Steven était un peu perturbé par cela, il avait l'impression que la créature cherchait à fouiller son âme, qu'il l'observait comme une curiosité de la nature.

Le troll lui demanda ensuite de ne pas bouger. Un peu réticent, Steven fit cependant comme on le lui dit. Grand Pabbie sembla se concentrer énormément en murmurant une phrase dans une langue mystique complétement inconnu du geek. Lorsque le magicien rouvrit les yeux, il eut un soudain mouvement de recul et un air choqué en regardant le petit geek ainsi que ce qu'il y'avait au-dessus de sa tête. C'est-à-dire rien selon l'intéressé. L'enfant regarda un coup au-dessus de lui, mais cela ne fit que confirmer sa certitude. Le troll se tranquillisa et interrogea le petit garçon avec un sérieux qu'il ne voulait pas oppressant.

"Qui es-tu en vrai?"

Steven arqua les sourcils d'étonnement. On lui avait déjà demandé son identité, mais jamais remis en question ce qu'il avait répondu. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre du coup.

"Je… ne suis pas sûr de comprendre votre question." Douta l'enfant.

"Alors dis-moi ce que tu es selon toi." Essaya Grand Pabbie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était? Steven pouvait donner toute sorte de réponse: un jeune homme, un londonien, un geek, un étudiant, un métalleux… Mais peut-être le Yoda local le lui demandait-il par-rapport à cet endroit. Steven dit alors, plus calme qu'avant.

"Je suis juste un rêveur qui dort trop profondément je dirai."

La réponse étonna beaucoup le sorcier gris.

"Tu penses être en train de rêver?" Questionna-t-il.

"Evidemment." Affirma Steven. "Sinon comment vous expliqueriez…"

Il leva un premier doigt.

"Premièrement: Que je m'endorme ou m'évanouisse dans un monde, qui n'est déjà pas le mien, pour finir dans un pays que je ne connais même pas dans un corps plus jeune."

Le geek leva le majeur.

"Deuxièmement: Que le pays en question est un royaume de conte de fée, remplit de magie et de créatures enchantées alors que cela n'existe pas, ou uniquement dans mon imagination."

L'enfant leva un troisième doigt.

"Et troisièmement: Que je puisse y disparaître et apparaître n'importe où dès que j'en ai la profonde envie."

Grand Pabbie sembla sidéré par tout ce que lui lista l'enfant, qui lui paraissait plus blasé qu'autre chose. Le sorcier s'assit donc, en l'invitant à faire de même, et lui dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'il lui raconte tout depuis le début. Le geek soupira en songeant à tout ce qu'il allait sans doute devoir raconter à un fruit de son imagination qui devait pourtant bien déjà connaître tout ça inconsciemment. Il songea même, sans réfléchir.

'Mon esprit me troll ou quoi ? ... Oh bon sang j'ai envie de me pendre pour cette phrase.'

Steven raconta donc son histoire sans donnez la totalité des détails. Il faisait plutôt comme s'il devait se rafraîchir à lui-même la mémoire. Il dit qui il était, d'où il venait, de comment il avait été envoyé dans un autre monde avec une boite, et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque Docteur, et surtout du fait qu'il se retrouvait dans le château après s'être endormis. Il parla très rapidement des deux princesses, ce à quoi Grand Pabbie posa deux-trois questions. Mais il ne découvrit rien de plus que ce que le roi et la reine lui avait dit qu'ils feraient. Le troll ne révéla pas son lien avec la royauté d'Arendelle. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont on parlait avec un inconnu, encore plus un aussi étrange.

Car en effet, le magicien croyait à ce que lui disait le geek. Ou du moins il était prêt à croire qu'il y'avait quelque chose d'étrange dans toute cette histoire. Sinon comment expliqué ses drôles de sensations qu'il avait eues, et qui concordait avec les moments où Steven prétendait apparaître? Et comment expliqué autrement ce qu'il ressentait en examinant magiquement le jeune homme?

Steven, devant le long silence qu'eu le troll en pleine réflexion, osa l'interrompre pour demander.

"Excusez-moi mais… A quoi vous pensez du coup?"

Le troll sortit de ses pensées et, curieux d'une chose, tenta une question.

"Et si je te disais que tu ne rêves pas, que dirais-tu?"

"Que c'est exactement ce que dirais un rêve… ou un agent de la Matrice."

Grand Pabbie passa sur cette référence qui lui était inconnu et demanda plutôt.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que cela ne pourrait pas être un rêve? Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu en es tellement convaincue?"

Steven lui répondit calmement mais sur un ton strict.

"Parce que, malgré ce que j'ai vu, je reste quelqu'un d'extrêmement logique. Si je suis passé d'un monde à un autre la première fois, c'était grâce à cet objet cubique qui faisait des éclairs. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais le fait qu'une machine étrange m'amène d'un endroit à un autre à une certaine… Logique. J'ai l'esprit ouvert. Mais jusque-là, je n'ai rien trouvé qui me prouve que cet endroit ne soit pas un rêve, car je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre chose qui pourrais expliquer logiquement que je sois ici. Le cube à éclairs m'a emmené d'un monde à un autre, pourquoi pourrais-je le faire sans? Or, s'il y'a bien une chose que les livres de Fantasy m'ont appris, c'est que même la magie à ses règles. Et je n'ai encore trouvé aucune règle montrant que cet endroit ne soit pas un rêve. Point final."

Grand Pabbie, bien qu'un peu dépassé par sa vitesse de raisonnement, dû reconnaître plusieurs choses: Il n'allait visiblement pas le convaincre mais il était dubitatif pour de bonnes raisons qui en faisaient une personne intelligente. Car son raisonnement tenait parfaitement la route, et il pointait des zones d'ombres auquel Grand Pabbie lui-même n'avait pas de réponses.

Le troll eut cependant une petite idée. Il pouvait vérifier un élément qui lui apporterait potentiellement quelques indications… ou encore plus de questions.

Il demanda au jeune garçon de rester tranquille un petit instant. Le geek soupira en laissant faire, n'ayant aucune vraie raison de refuser. Le magicien mit sa main pierreuse à quelques centimètres du cœur de Steven. Il prononça une nouvelle incantation et alors une forme semblable à une lente et fluide flamme bleu claire sembla jaillirent du corps de l'enfant. Et à l'instant où cela se produisit, sous le regard inquiet mais peu surpris du chef des trolls, le geek se sentit d'un coup très faible. Il eut le vertige et eut du mal à tenir debout. Grand Pabbie observa de près la flammèche bleu clair, il avait l'air choqué mais également fasciné par ce qu'il avait dans la main. On aurait cru qu'il tenait un bijou unique au monde, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé toucher un jour.

Mais il se rendit ensuite compte de l'état dans lequel était le petit garçon et "replaça" la flamme prêt de l'enfant. Celle-ci fut comme aspirée par le corps de Steven, disparaissant complètement, puis le jeune aux médaillons sembla retrouver son état normal, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Cette vague, oscillante aussi doucement mais chaotiquement que les algues dans l'océan, lui avait rendu sa force aussi vite qu'elle sembla lui avoir prise.

Le geek se tâta un peu pour voir si tout allait bien. Il ne semblait pas avoir de douleurs ou sensations étranges suite à ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il regarda le sorcier troll et comprit à son air qu'il était inquiet et quelque peu désolé. Steven ne se sentit pas de se fâché, non seulement à cause de cela, mais aussi parce que la curiosité l'emporta sur l'angoisse.

"Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait?" Questionna-t-il.

"J'ai pris un soupçon de ton énergie vital pour l'observer. Je ne ressens pas la même chose autour de toi qu'avec le reste du monde. Je croyais trouver des réponses ainsi mais c'est bien plus étrange que je ne le pensais."

"Oulà! Vous allez un peu vite pour moi là." Interrompit Steven.

Grand Pabbie s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à raconter.

"Mon garçon, chaque chose qui nous entoure, de la plus petite des pierres aux nuages les plus hauts, possède un peu d'énergie vital. C'est ce qui rend les choses vivantes, leurs donnent leurs caractéristiques. Cela nous entoure, nous pénètre et maintient l'univers en un Tout unique…"

'Je rêve ou il vient juste de parler comme Obi-Wan Kenobi ?!' S'exclama mentalement le geek.

"L'univers entier fut créé à partir d'un immense océan d'énergie vital. Mais après la création de toute chose, le temps à différencier les énergies en divers sortes, liés aux éléments de la nature qui les constitue; Comme le Feu, l'Eau, le Vent… Même la glace. Ce sont ces énergies qui sont en action lorsque de la magie est à l'œuvre."

Steven comprit que le troll lui faisait une allusion à Elsa. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'était le rapprochement qu'il pouvait mentalement faire avec le chakra de la série Naruto, dont il avait retenus quelques informations en explorant Internet et discutant avec le petit ninja blond.

Seulement ce qu'il venait d'entendre le renforça presque dans sa certitude d'être dans un rêve, car la similitude avec des choses qu'il connaissait lui semblait une preuve que tout cela était le fruit de son imagination puisant dans ses ressources mémorielles.

Un peu fatigué par ce moment passé avec le sage Troll, et désireux d'en savoir un peu plus sur cet univers, qu'il pensait onirique, Steven lui demanda.

"Où voulez-vous en venir?"

"À cela: tous les êtres vivant ont de l'énergie vital, y compris les hommes. Mais les humains sont les seuls à pouvoirs en contenir un type dépendant d'eux en tant qu'individu. Tout les oiseaux ont de l'énergie vital lié au vent par exemple. Mais il peut y avoir des humains avec de l'énergie de feu, d'eau ou autre. Mais ils ne pratiquent plus vraiment la magie, aussi ont-ils oublié comment s'en servir."

Steven eut alors une question.

"Et Elsa?"

"La princesse de glace? Et bien… il semblerait qu'il y'ait quelques exceptions dans ce monde. De la magie peut être transmise parfois. Mais certains naissent avec beaucoup plus d'énergie et de capacité que les autres, au point qu'ils peuvent s'en servirent d'une simple pensé, mais en ayant beaucoup de mal à la contrôlé. J'ignore selon quel critère en revanche."

Le geek hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait enregistré l'information. Il eut un haussement de sourcil en se disant qu'il avait une imagination plus débordante qu'il ne l'aurait crût. Mais il ne pût s'empêcher de demander.

"Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour l'aider?"

"Hélas non. Les pouvoirs comme le siens sont uniques. Ils ne sont pas comme les miens, que j'ai appris avec le temps. La glace fais partit d'elle et ce pour toujours. Je ne saurais expliquer comment cela fonctionne. Ce serait comme demander à un oiseau d'apprendre au vent à souffler."

Steven en fût un peu déçu. Il trouvait cela triste qu'un don aussi beau et classe que celui d'Elsa lui fasse si peur. Il posa alors une dernière question.

"Et pour moi? C'est quoi le problème avec mon… énergie vital?"

Grand Pabbie fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Puis il parla à l'enfant aux chaînettes des sensations qu'il avait eu, et qui semblait coïncider avec les moments où il prétendait Apparaître et Disparaître.

"Je peux sentir l'énergie vital lorsque je le désire." Expliqua le troll. "Mais parfois, lorsqu'un flux immense ou… différent intervient, je le ressent de suite. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais je le perçois nettement. En t'observant bien, je vois que tu as beaucoup moins d'énergie qu'un être humain ordinaire, au point que je ne comprends pas bien comment tu peux être encore en vie. C'est pour cela que tu t'es sentit mal tout à l'heure. Lorsqu'un être vivant n'a plus beaucoup d'énergie vitale, il s'affaiblit. Lorsqu'il s'agit de toi… je ressens une énergie dont je n'avais entendu parler que dans de vieilles légendes de mes ancêtres."

Steven devait reconnaître qu'il était captivé. Il lui sembla presque prendre cela au sérieux. Mais au fond, c'était un peu comme entendre les explications d'un Sensei dans un manga. Il écoutait attentivement, mais sans se sentir vraiment concerné car c'était imaginaire à ses yeux. Grand Pabbie tenta de terminer son explication, mais il semblait avoir du mal à trouver les mots justes.

"Quand j'ai pris un peu de ton énergie, elle était… chaotique… Mais aussi harmonieuse. Elle se mouvait doucement, délicatement mais avec imprévisibilité. On aurait presque dit une flamme… d'eau… bougeant au gré du vent… mais aussi stable que la terre."

Steven avait un mal fou à imaginer ce que lui décrivait Grand Pabbie. Seul son souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu dans la main du troll, un peu plus tôt, lui permettait d'en avoir une idée. Le sage hésita beaucoup avant de finir.

"Je crois...que c'était de l'énergie originelle. La même que celle qui forme les univers. La puissance qui contient tout et peut ainsi tout former, tout traverser, s'associer à toute chose."

Steven fût ébahit. Mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait dû. Cela lui semblait un conte de fée sortit de son inconscient. Une histoire très classe mais irréelle. Il en retint chaque mot, mais ne la prit pas complètement au sérieux.

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire pour moi?" Interrogea le geek en plaisantant. "Que je suis un genre de dieu?"

Mais Grand Pabbie ne riait pas.

"Je l'ignore." Admit-il avec désarroi. "Tu n'as pas les capacités pour utiliser consciemment cette énergie. Et même si tu le pouvait, tu en as à peine assez pour survivre… alors que tu m'as l'air en forme."

'Il m'as jamais vu courir, c'est sûr.' Songea l'enfant, un peu honteux.

"Alors je ne sais absolument pas ce que tu es ni quoi penser de toi." Termina le troll en soupirant.

Steven vit le regard désabusé du magicien et pensa saisir ce qui le tracassait.

'C'est comme quand un personnage hyper fort rejoint notre équipe mais qu'on sait rien de lui.' Pensa le gamer. 'Si on voit que deux-trois traits de personnalités et qu'on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable, en plus de pas avoir l'air contrôlable, on s'en méfie… Je ferais mieux de le rassurer un peu.'

Steven interpella le troll, qui le regarda dans les yeux, et lui déclara.

"Hé. Ne vous en faites pas. Je comprends que vous vous inquiétiez pour les vôtres mais je ne suis pas non plus Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout ce que je veux dans la vie, c'est être tranquille, prendre du bon temps, jouez et allez me couchez au chaud. D'ailleurs la seule chose que j'ai fait ces derniers temps c'est aidez des enfants. Je ne prétends absolument pas être un chevalier en armure ou un héros… Ça voudrais dire qu'on a bien abaissé le niveau sinon. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour rendre service quand je peux… et qu'on veut bien de moi."

Grand Pabbie observa attentivement le petit brun aux médaillons. Mais il ne put que sourire en comprenant qu'il avait été sincère dans ses paroles, du début à la fin. Le geek fit de même. Le troll lui caressa la tête, comme l'avait fait Bulda plus tôt, en affirmant.

"Tu es une brave personne Steven. N'en doute pas."

Le geek passa un petit coup ses doigts sur sa mèche, pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore en état. Puis il dit à Grand Pabbie qu'il ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller, qu'il avait assez abusé de leur temps. Il n'avait nulle part où allez en fait. Mais, ne sachant pas quand il se réveillerait, il préférait être proche du château pour essayer d'entrer, juste essayé, afin de revoir les petites princesses une fois.

Le troll hocha la tête et dit à l'enfant qu'il pouvait demander à Kristoff de le conduire en ville, la forêt étant traitresse pour ceux qui ne la connaissait pas. Le geek dit alors au revoir au magicien et rejoignit le jeune collecteur de glace et son renne, bien content de le retrouver.

Kristoff lui indiqua le chemin, Sven sur les talons et cherchant à nouveau les caresses de ses deux compagnons de routes.

Grand Pabbie les vit s'en aller, observant surtout l'étrange petit garçon aux habits de loups. Il n'avait pas été aussi surpris que cela par ses dernières paroles. Il ignorait tout de lui et son existence semblait un mystère, mais il était plus mature qu'il en avait l'air. Car, lorsqu'il s'était concentré, pendant qu'il l'examinait, un instant durant, il put voir sa vraie forme au-delà des apparences que son énergie unique avait données. Plutôt qu'un petit garçon à peine plus grand qu'un troll, aux yeux brillants d'émerveillement, il avait vu un jeune homme d'au moins seize ans marqué par certaines blessures très profondes, mais qui tentait de garder un air jovial face à la vie.

Il ignorait qui était ce Steven et d'où il venait, encore plus Qu'est-ce qu'il était, mais en voyant Kristoff souriant à ses côtés, il ne s'inquiéta pas un instant de l'avoir laissé être accompagné par son petit-fils adoptif.

Mais rien de tout cela n'avait l'air du goût d'un homme en costard que personne ne pouvait voir. Sa colère était évidente. Une colère entièrement tourné vers le petit à la mèche folle.

* * *

Merci de votre fidélité ^^

Normalement j'aurais dût allez plus loin mais j'ai assez fait attendre ce chapitre je pense :P Et j'ai eu quelques idées en l'écrivant qui l'on rallongé pas mal.

J'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^ Vite une review please Mip Mip

Œuvres citées:

Seigneur des anneaux, World of Warcraft, Big Bang Theory, Pokémon, Baldur's Gate, Fairy Tail, Star Wars, Le mythe de Cthulhu, Toy Story, Harry Potter, One Piece, Pandora Heart, Doctor Who, Matrix, Star Wars (encore), Naruto, Seigneur des Anneaux (encore)


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou tout le monde.

Encore pardon pour l'attente.

Sans vous embêter plus longtemps, voilà le nouveau chapitre de la Reine, le Geek et la Princesse.

Attention : Il y'a DEUX références Disney dedans, saurez-vous les trouvez? ;-)

Musique:

_Cowboys from Hell_ – Pantera

_Aerith Theme_ – Final Fantasy VII OST

* * *

Chapitre 6

Si la forêt pouvait parler, elle aurait bien des histoires à raconter. Mais l'une des plus curieuses qu'elle aurait à partager serait sans doute celle d'un jeune trio, très curieux, composé d'un petit garçon blond, son jeune ami le renne et un autre enfant qui marmonnait et sifflait Cowboys from Hell, résistant à la très faible mais bien étrange envie de la chanter à voix haute. Il s'y refusait car il savait que ses compagnons le regarderaient comme un malade sortit de l'asile en entendant les paroles. Mais il ne se doutait pas que cela aurait été bien pire qu'il ne l'imagine.

Depuis leur départ de la Vallée de la Pierre Vivante, Steven et Kristoff avait un peu discuté, mais pas énormément, car ils ne savaient pas trop quoi se dirent. D'autant que le jeune collecteur avait le sentiment que le geek ne voulait pas trop parler. Il ignorait, pour l'instant, que ce n'était qu'une impression, que son camarade n'était juste pas très bavard. En réalité, sans qu'il ne le sache, le garçon à la mèche appréciait sa compagnie, ce qui surprenait pas mal ce dernier.

Steven se dit même, au vu de ses dernières rencontres, qu'il avait visiblement plus de facilité à s'entendre avec les enfants que les jeunes de son âge… et pria pour que la police ne sache jamais qu'il avait pensé cela, de peur d'être arrêté à cause d'un malentendu phénoménal.

Tandis qu'il continuait de chantonner, les mains derrière la tête et le regard dans le vide, le jeune aux médaillons repensait un peu à ce que lui avait raconté Grand Pabbie. Il ne prenait pas tout cela très au sérieux, puisqu'il était encore persuadé de rêver. Par contre il songeait que cela aurait été un background intéressant pour un Final Fantasy, un peu classique mais efficace. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Kristoff car, tout comme avec sa chanson, il ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde bizarrement. Il avait déjà eu son compte plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait seulement prétendu que le troll lui avait posé des questions mais pas fournit d'explications.

Kristoff tira alors le geek de ses pensées en demandant, à propos de sa chansonnette.

"Encore une chanson d'un de tes groupes bizarres?"

Le jeune aux médaillons s'interrompit et répliqua en souriant.

"C'est ne pas connaître Pantera qui est bizarre."

Kristoff semblait avoir accepté qu'ils aient des 'différences culturels'. Et aussi de ne pas s'attarder dessus. Aussi se contenta-t-il de croiser le regard de Sven et, tous les deux, de lever les yeux au ciel.

"C'était quoi ces yeux au ciel ?!" Questionna Steven, surpris et assez agacé.

"Rien du tout." Prétendit gentiment Kristoff, qui riait un peu intérieurement de sa réaction.

Mais Steven n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui, même s'il savait que c'était pour rigoler. C'est donc sur un ton mi- sérieux mi- joueur qu'il s'arrêta de marcher et déclara en levant un doigt vers les cieux, l'air faussement outré et s'attirant les regards de Sven et le blondinet.

"Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Je ne suis pas à prendre à la légère ! Je pourrais très bien être le maître de ces bois si je le voulais !"

D'un coup, alors, il eut un peu mal lorsqu'un gland lui tomba sur la tête.

Là, Kristoff et Sven ne purent cacher leur amusement.

"Ahahah… On dirait que la forêt n'est pas d'accord, elle." Rigola le collecteur avant de reprendre sa marche.

Steven resta un instant figé sur place, l'air déconcerté, puis boudeur. Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on se fiche de lui. Il vit, en baissant la tête, qu'il y'avait plein d'autres glands par terre.

Kristoff et son ami renne continuait de marcher, sans faire spécialement attention, quand ils reçurent tous deux avec force un gland sur l'occiput.

Ils se retournèrent d'un coup pour découvrir un Steven qui regardait (trop) innocemment en l'air, les mains dans le dos. Lorsque le regard du geek se tourna vers eux, il sursauta puis s'exclama l'air choqué.

"Quoi? C'est pas moi. J'ai rien fait… Y'a quelqu'un qui… balance des trucs."

Sa mine d'incompréhension ne dupa évidemment pas un instant le collecteur et le cervidé. Ceux-ci se regardèrent, échangèrent un sourire et coup d'œil machiavélique, puis ramassèrent à leur tour un fruit sec, Sven le tenant dans sa bouche.

Steven, qui jouait encore le petit garçon tout gentil tout mignon, ne remarqua pas ce qu'ils faisaient avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et ne se prennent deux attaques en pleine figure. Il se passa la main sur le visage avant de découvrir que ses deux attaquants étaient en train de courir pour se cacher parmi les arbres.

Le geek aurait dût se sentir énervé. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais il était plutôt exalté en réalité. Il savait que c'était pour jouer. Il se mit alors à sourire, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, puis ramassa une grosse poignée de glands avant d'annoncer, de manière prédatrice.

"Oh… Alors vous voulez jouer à Counter Strike, hein ? Très bien. On va jouez à Counter Strike !"

Les enfants se mirent alors à jouer ensembles à se jeter des glands. Pendant un long temps, dont ils avaient perdu la notion, ils s'amusèrent et rirent en se cachant au milieu des arbres, rochers et buissons, s'en servant comme couvertures, et se balançant des fruits secs, préparant assauts et embuscades qu'ils lançaient sans la moindre pitié. C'était du chacun pour soi. Aucune alliance possible et tous les coups était permis.

Les deux enfants du pays connaissaient bien ce bois et n'eurent aucun mal à exploiter ses secrets. Mais celui aux habits à loups faisait preuve d'une fougue et d'un entrain qui le rendait très réactif et imprévisible. Il pouvait aussi bien attaqué lorsque l'un pensait qu'il fuirait, que faire l'inverse. Et il n'était jamais vraiment épuisé, car leurs actions étaient assez écartées dans le temps pour qu'ils aient le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à se faire une gentille guerre qui amusa énormément chacun d'entre eux, y compris le geek, qui n'aurait jamais cru passer un si bon moment en dehors de chez lui.

À un moment, le rêveur aux médaillons prit Kristoff par surprise en sautant de derrière un vieil arbre déraciné et lança un projectile en plein dans son front. L'action étonna tant le petit collecteur qu'il tomba en arrière en lâchant sa réserve de munition.

Ravie de son action, Steven sourit en brandissant les poings, dans une pose se voulant épique, tout en s'eclamant.

"Headshot !"

Mais l'instant d'après, les deux enfants découvrirent Sven bondissant sur un tronc un peu en hauteur, les joues gonflées, puis ils se retrouvèrent mitraillés par le petit renne qui leur crachait dessus une véritable pluie de fruits secs.

Tentant vainement de se protéger avec leurs mains, le geek et le petit blond tombèrent au sol sous l'assaut du cervidé. Lorsque les tirs s'arrêtèrent enfin, le duo était allongé par terre, accablé par leurs heures de jeu. Steven grogna de la voix du perdant qui s'était tout de même bien amusé.

"Ooooh M-M-Monster Kill…"

Le renne s'approcha et s'assit près d'eux, à la fois fier et semblant attendre une quelconque flatterie.

Steven et Kristoff finirent par s'asseoir sur l'herbe et le collecteur dit à son camarade de jeu.

"C'était sympa."

Le geek songea un instant. Il devait reconnaitre que lui aussi avait passé un bon moment. Tout comme avec Anna lorsqu'il avait fait du Jeu de Rôle Grandeur Nature avec elle. Ce rêve était étrange, selon lui, mais il l'adorait de plus en plus.

Le trio resta un instant à se détendre en regardant le ciel, ou plutôt les feuillages qui le cachaient en grande partie. Puis le collecteur déclara.

"Tu sais… je ne joue pas souvent comme ça."

Steven arqua un sourcil.

"Ah bon ?" S'étonna-t-il.

"Ouai…" Répondit Kristoff en souriant tout de même. "Je passe du temps avec les enfants Troll bien sûr. Mais je ne rencontre pas beaucoup d'enfants humains. Je passe plutôt mon temps avec les montagnards à m'entrainer à collecter de la glace. Ou tout simplement à m'entrainer tout court, il faut que je sois costaud pour devenir un vrai collecteur. C'est mon rêve. Arracher des tonnes de glace à la montagne pour qu'après elle devienne quelque chose d'utile ou chouette… ça me plait vraiment. Mais du coup j'ai pas trop le temps de m'amuser."

Steven sentit une forme de passion quand il parlait des hommes des montagnes et du travail qu'il voulait faire. Cela lui rappelait la manière dont les héros de manga décrivaient leurs buts, bien que ses ambitions soit moins titanesque que de devenir le seigneur des pirates. Il se surprit à l'envier un peu, puis admettre à voix haute.

"Ça doit être bien d'avoir un rêve."

Kristoff et Sven tournèrent leurs regards intrigués vers le geek.

"Tu n'en as pas?" Demanda le petit blond.

Steven réfléchis une seconde. Puis il s'enquérit.

"Est-ce que rester dans sa chambre tranquille jusqu'à la fin des temps est un rêve pour toi ?"

"Certainement pas !" Répondit le collecteur.

"Alors non." Annonça le geek. "Aucun rêve."

Kristoff parut déconcerté. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mis à part.

"C'est pas un peu… triste comme vie ?"

Steven réfléchit. Il ne s'était jamais demandé comment il pouvait qualifier sa vie. Il craignait que cela ne l'oblige à se rappeler de trop de choses désagréables. En bref, une grande partie de son existence. Il songea un moment aux paroles de Kristoff, se concentrant sur les moments les plus normaux et agréables. Mais la seule réponse, à peu près honnête, qu'il fût capable de donner était.

"J'ai pas à me plaindre. Nourriture, lit chaud, bouquins, jeux… C'est déjà pas mal."

Ni le renne ni le petit guide ne semblèrent satisfait de cette réponse. Mais avant que la discussion ne prenne une tournure qui gâcherait le bonheur qu'il avait réussi à avoir, Steven se leva et dit à ses compagnons qu'il était sans doute temps de reprendre la route.

Le guide et son animal de compagnie finirent par lui emboîter le pas et marcher vers la ville d'Arendelle.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, et sans avoir vraiment parlé, Steven et ses deux guides de montagnes arrivèrent enfin en ville. C'était la fin d'après-midi apparemment, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. La première chose que fit le geek fût de repéré le château. Il lui fallut un instant plus long qu'il ne l'aurai cru. C'était le bâtiment le plus imposant et beau de la zone et pourtant il arrivait à se fondre dans le décor de manière très discrète.

En chemin vers la place centrale, près des docks, Steven sentit une odeur chaude et douce, très alléchante. Il pensa avec une joie quasi-transcendante.

'Quel est ce doux parfum qui me rappelle mes meilleurs moments devant Fairy Tail ?'

Il renifla comme un petit chiot autour de lui et en vit l'origine, il savait qu'il avait déjà sentit ce fumet autrefois. C'était celle du Chocolat.

Une boutique présentait des petits sacs en toile avec de petits rubans noirs, blancs ou brun clair. La merveilleuse senteur provenait de l'intérieur, très probablement d'une cuisine où des casseroles pleine de cacao chauffaient. Steven se rendit alors compte qu'il avait une petite faim. La conviction d'être dans un rêve, l'absence apparente du vendeur lui firent prendre le risque de prendre l'un d'entre eux et retourner vers Kristoff, qui s'arrêta en voyant le geek revenir nonchalamment avec un sachet à ruban brun. L'observant avec une certaine stupéfaction, et Sven ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait, Kristoff demanda à l'étranger aux chainettes.

"Heu… Tu as payé pour ça ?"

Steven le regarda comme s'il lui avait demandé s'il était humain.

"Ben non. Pourquoi?" Répondit le geek.

"Mais tu vas avoir des ennuis !"

Steven arqua un sourcil en souriant.

"Des ennuis ?" Questionna-t-il. "Quels ennuis? On a des ennuis que si on se fait prendre."

D'un coup, une grosse main saisit le bras du petit garçon à la mèche et le fit se retourner.

"Je te tiens !" Déclara le grand bonhomme à l'air fâché qui l'avait saisi.

"Heu… Là j'ai des ennuis." Avoua Steven l'air inquiet.

"Tu comptais me voler sale garnement ?!" Gronda le vendeur.

Là, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Kristoff intervint.

"Non non non. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Il… voulait juste me montrer le sachet qu'il voulait mais il à oublier de m'appeler Avant de le faire." Le petit blond fouilla dans une poche et en sortit une pièce qu'il donna au marchand. "Tenez. Et encore pardon."

Le vendeur de chocolat regarda la pièce, puis les deux enfants, plus Sven, toujours assez fâché. Il n'était pas dupe, mais il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme et ce n'était que des gosses. Il mit donc l'argent dans sa bourse et somma aux petits.

"Que je ne vous y reprennent plus. Allez du vent !"

Le trio s'enfuit en courant vers une ruelle. Lorsqu'ils furent à bonne distance, ils reprirent leur souffle et Steven déclara.

"Ouf ! C'était de justesse. Merci."

Kristoff, en revanche, lui jeta un regard assez mécontent.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?" S'énerva-t-il. "Ça ne se fait pas de voler."

Steven parut un peu pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'être attendu à une réaction aussi violente.

"C'est bon c'est pas grave." Affirma l'anglais. "J'ai fait de mal à personne."

"Ce n'est pas la question." Insista Kristoff. "Voler c'est mal et ce marchand, je le connais, ce n'est pas un mauvais gars. Ce que t'as fait était égoïste et injuste."

Le jeune homme aux médaillons n'appréciait pas trop qu'un enfant, qui devait avoir la moitié de son âge, lui fasse la morale. Mais bizarrement, ses mots eurent un impact sur lui. Il avait un petit poids au niveau du cœur. Est-ce qu'il se sentait coupable ? C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il s'en était parfois voulu d'avoir fait une erreur, ou pris une décision qui n'avait pas eu l'effet désiré, surtout dans les Dragon Age. Mais regretté d'avoir pris un truc qu'il voulait, c'était une première. Il avait téléchargé des milliers d'heures de séries et Anime sans le moindre scrupule. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela le gênait désormais ? Il n'avait pas de meilleure explication qu'admettre que Kristoff avait raison. Le geek avait pris des tas de choses sans payer car il n'avait aucune considération pour leurs fournisseurs. Là, il s'était agi, comme l'avait dit le blondinet, d'un simple et honnête commerçant qui avait dû préparer lui-même les chocolats. Steven commença à sentir une certaine culpabilité, qui marqua son visage.

Kristoff s'en rendit compte et se calma à son tour. Il soupira en déclarant.

"Bon oublie ça. C'est du passé maintenant… Passé proche mais passé quand même."

Cela rassura un peu Steven de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Voyant son sachet à ruban brun, le jeune anglais se sentit obliger de proposer, en tendant le paquet.

"Heu… Tu en veux ?"

Sven sembla intéressé, tirant la langue, mais Kristoff, ne voulant rien avoir à faire avec un ancien objet volé, refusa le plus poliment possible.

"Non merci, ça ira."

Le renne sembla voir tous ses rêves sucrés s'effondré devant ses yeux. Pour le réconforter, Kristoff lui flatta l'encolure en lui annonçant qu'il y'avait des carottes pour lui au dîner. Le jeune animal retrouva automatiquement sa joie de vivre.

"Bon écoute…" hésita Kristoff. "C'est pas que je veux t'abandonner mais il faut que j'y aille si je veux rentrer avant la nuit."

Steven lui expliqua qu'il comprenait. Lorsque le petit guide lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire, le geek répondit, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le château, qu'il allait se débrouiller, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. Le renne et le collecteur lui dirent donc au revoir en s'éloignant vers la forêt, laissant sur place un geek seul, un peu paumé, avec un sac de chocolat qu'il n'osait plus touché.

La seule pensée qu'il réussit à former fût.

'On dirait que la vision des choses que j'utilise avec le téléchargement ne marche pas vraiment IRL…'

Il soupira et se remit en route pour le château avec le sac de sucrerie dans une main, l'air si maussade qu'il se disait que même le thème d'Aerith ne pourrait pas lui plomber d'avantage le moral.

Une fois devant la grande porte, malheureusement, Steven se retrouva exactement au même point qu'a son départ de la ville. La grande porte de l'autre côté du pont semblait complètement fermée et pas prête de s'ouvrir. Entre ses amies et lui se trouvait donc plusieurs mètres d'eau de mer glacée et de pierres massives qui, de sa petite hauteur, lui rappelait presque Hurlevent.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que, derrière lui, une femme corpulente à la mine très inquiète revenait au château après quelques courses. On lui avait demandé de prendre de quoi faire le plat préféré de la princesse Anna, afin de lui faire oublier cet étrange cri qui avait inquiété toute la résidence royale. Mais elle, à la différence du reste des quelques serviteurs restés, avait vu quelque chose qui l'avait profondément inquiété.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à l'enfant étrange qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée, surtout au fait qu'il avait disparu sous ses yeux comme par magie. Gerda marchait donc de manière un peu automatique, un panier remplit de nourritures à la main, avec une tête marquée par l'inquiétude et le trouble. Parler de tout cela à la reine l'avait un peu aidé, car il lui semblait que la souveraine lui avait portée une oreille attentive, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux. Est-ce qu'il y'avait bel et bien un fantôme à Arendelle, comme elle le redoutait ?

Elle faisait tout pour ne plus y penser tandis qu'elle approchait du château. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du pont menant à la grande porte, elle se figea en voyant une petite forme avec un habit couvert d'une peinture à loups. Tétanisée, elle lâcha son panier d'un coup. Le bruit fit se retourner l'enfant d'une traite. Celui-ci, la seconde qui suivit, eut un visage de surprise angoissée et disparus.

Il s'était à nouveau volatilisé.

La gouvernante resta statufiée un moment.

Puis s'enfuit en courant et hurlant dans les rues de la ville.

* * *

En un instant, Steven se retrouva dans un couloir qu'il connaissait.

Lorsqu'il avait revu la grosse servante au-dehors, il avait été surpris, car il avait reconnu celle qui l'avait repéré auparavant. Par réflexe, il avait donc eut un sursaut de peur. Et c'est cela qui provoqua une envie soudaine et imprévu d'être ailleurs, le transportant à destination.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, il se sentit un peu bête d'avoir eu peur, mais en fût extrêmement ravi car il était, ainsi, entré dans l'impénétrable forteresse.

'Waw…' Se dit-il intérieurement. 'Ça part plus vite qu'une balle de FPS ce truc.'

Il prit un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, et noter au passage que le sachet de chocolat était encore dans sa main. Cette particularité onirique, comme il la considérait, était assez déstabilisante. Il lui sembla alors reconnaitre le couloir où il se trouvait. Il discerna ensuite une petite voix au loin, qui lui disait également quelque chose.

Il s'avança donc à pas de loup dans sa direction. Il arriva ensuite à un tournant et découvrit ce qu'il était certain d'avoir reconnu. A quelques pas de lui à peine se trouvait la petite princesse rousse assise contre la porte blanche d'Elsa, entrain visiblement de bavarder avec elle, ou plutôt se plaindre, à propos de leçons très ennuyeuses.

Il attira alors son attention en faisant 'pst!'. Elle sursauta un coup avant de découvrir que son ami était revenu. Son visage s'illumina de joie et de soulagement avant qu'elle ne fonce sur lui en criant.

"Steven !"

Avant d'avoir pût lui demander de faire moins de bruit, le garçon aux médaillons se retrouva plaquer au sol et entrelacer par la princesse. Et tandis qu'elle le serait très fort dans ses bras, et qu'une de ses deux nattes lui chatouillait le nez, le geek se mit à dire, content de la voir également.

"Wow! T'es plus rapide que Sonic, toi. Héhé !"

Trop contente de le revoir, Anna ne fit pas attention à sa référence incompréhensible. Elle finit par le lâcher mais ce n'était que pour le faire se lever très vite et le tirer vers la porte à flocons bleus en déclarant.

"Elsa ! Steven est revenu !"

"J'avais compris." Informa la grande sœur depuis sa chambre, d'une voix ravie. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-elle ensuite à l'étrange petit garçon.

"Parfaitement." Répondit l'anglais, avant d'ajouter avec sarcasme. "Tant que la voix de cette petite rousse n'attirera pas la totalité des gardes de la zone."

'Note à moi-même…' Songea-t-il. 'Ne JAMAIS faire jouer Anna à Metal Gear Solid ou Splinter Cell.'

"Ne t'en fais pas." Rassura Elsa. "Anna m'a dit que nos parents ont ramenés les choses à la normale."

"Heureusement !" Ajouta la petite rousse. "Je m'ennuyais trop dans ma chambre avec un garde devant. Maman m'a tout de même laissé sortir, en me disant de faire attention."

Elsa soupira et Steven se rendit compte qu'il avait bel et bien fichu un sacré bazar ici.

"On a eu peur qu'il te sois arrivé quelque chose." Poursuivi Elsa. "Où étais-tu?"

"Juste dehors." Informa nonchalamment le geek. "Je me suis baladé par-ci par-là."

Il n'avait pas l'intention de leur raconter sa petite aventure. Il considérait que cela ne servait à rien de parler des évènements d'un rêve à un personnage lui aussi irréel.

"Vous avez une très jolie région d'ailleurs." Ajouta le geek.

C'est la princesse blonde qui répliqua.

"Merci. On ne la voit que de nos fenêtres mais c'est vrai qu'on en est assez fier."

Steven se rappela alors que les deux fillettes n'avait pas pût sortir du château depuis des années. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas à nouveau parler sans réfléchir. Mais, apparemment, aucune des deux n'avait été blessée par ses paroles, ce qui le rassura.

"En tout cas je suis contente de te revoir." Ajouta Elsa.

Anna proclama alors.

"Eh bien moi je ne suis pas contente du tout."

Les deux autres enfants eurent un air particulièrement surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à ce que la petite Anna dise une chose pareil. Elle, qui semblait joyeuse en toute circonstance, avait les poings sur les hanches et l'air effectivement fâchée.

"J'ai passé la moitié de la journée à m'ennuyer dans ma chambre et m'inquiéter pour toi." Expliqua la fillette rousse. "Et quand j'ai enfin pût sortir, tu n'étais nulle part. Tu nous as laissé tomber."

"Mais pas du tout!" Se défendit Steven. "Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne contrôle pas mes… déplacements instantanés. Et je n'avais aucun moyen de rentrer."

"Je m'en moque." Déclara Anna en faisant la moue.

Elsa commença alors à se fâcher un peu contre sa petite sœur.

"Anna, ne fait pas l'enfant !"

Steven indiqua alors, avec hésitation.

"Mais Elsa… C'EST une enfant."

"C'est une Princesse." Corrigea la blonde. "Et une princesse ne se comporte pas de la sorte."

"Cela ne change absolument pas le fait que ce soit une petite fille, ça." Répliqua Steven.

Elsa voyait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle avait tout de même envie de répliquer. Seulement elle fût prise de court par le sujet même de la conversation.

"Ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là !" S'énerva Anna.

La blonde et Steven se turent une seconde, avant de dire ensemble.

"Désolé…"

Ensuite de quoi la princesse rousse se remit à croiser les bras et bouder. En l'observant, le geek hésitait entre trouver cela désolant ou… adorable. Car sa mine boudeuse lui faisait des joues toute rondes qui lui donnaient des airs de hamsters, et mettait étrangement en évidence sa mèche blanche, que Steven n'avait, jusque-là, pas vraiment remarqué.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, c'était la nuit. Il ne l'avait pas bien vue. Et aujourd'hui, tout était allez très vite, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps, ni l'envie, de faire attention à sa coiffure. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu, il se disait qu'elle aurait fait un malheur dans un concert de Métal.

Steven comprit ensuite qu'il ne pourrait pas la convaincre d'être raisonnable, ce qui était assez agaçant au fond. Mais il se sentit étrangement attristé de voir la fillette énervée contre lui. Il devait faire quelque chose pour changer cela. Il le voulait vraiment. Il avait honte de lui avoir donné l'impression qu'il l'avait abandonné. Il savait combien cela pouvait faire mal.

Son regard tomba alors sur le sachet à ruban brun qu'il tenait. C'est avec une hésitation honteuse qu'il tenta donc, sincèrement, en tendant les sucreries.

"Anna… Je suis désolé." Elle ne tourna même pas le regard vers lui. "Tout ce que j'ai pour me faire pardonner c'est… ces quelques chocolats…"

Le regard de la fillette changea en un éclair.

"Tu es pardonné !" Déclara-t-elle en souriant et s'emparant du paquet.

Steven fût complètement désarçonné par ce changement brutal d'attitude. La princesse avait maintenant l'air d'être aux anges, comme si rien de ce qui l'avait agacé aujourd'hui ne s'était produit. Le geek resta ainsi statufié tandis qu'Elsa, qui avait entendu et comprit ce qui arrivait, eut du mal à s'empêcher de rire.

Voyant Anna caresser le sac avec son visage enjoué, comme un chaton avec son nouveau doudou, Steven finit par retrouver le sourire.

'Il semble que j'ai trouvé la Kryptonite de Dark Anna.' Songea le geek.

Il la vit ensuite défaire le ruban brun pour ouvrir le contenant. Il était remplis de chocolats brun clair, visiblement au lait, en forme de poissons. La couleur de ruban devait donc indiquer le type de sucrerie à l'intérieur. La princesse rousse saisit un des petits animaux brun avec impatience et s'apprêta à le dévorer.

Ayant apparemment entendu le bruit du sac s'ouvrant, Elsa demanda avec une gentille autorité qui figea sa petite sœur.

"Annaaaa… C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Tu n'es quand même pas en train de manger du chocolat maintenant ?"

La rouquine avait de grands yeux, l'air un peu paniqué et son chocolat à deux millimètre de sa bouche.

"… Non."

Elle croqua un coup dans la sucrerie.

"J'ai entenduuu." Informa la blonde.

A cela, Anna sembla un peu paniquée et s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs, sous le regard mi- médusé mi- amusé de Steven.

"Elle s'est enfuit." Informa le geek en rigolant, demandant indirectement à Elsa Où et Pourquoi elle était partit.

"Quand il s'agit de chocolat, Anna est sur un petit nuage." Répondit-elle amusée. "Elle doit être en train de partir se cacher dans sa chambre pour tout manger."

"Sans même proposer de partager ?" S'offusqua faussement Steven.

La princesse des neiges lui rappela.

"Tu les lui as offert pour qu'elle te pardonne je te rappelle."

"… Pas faux."

Elsa rit un coup, de sa voix enfantine et cristalline. Steven soupira, soulagé que leur retrouvaille ait bien finit en fin de compte. Puis il se mit face à la porte blanche à flocons bleu et dit à la personne de l'autre côté.

"Elle est partit. Tu veux bien me laisser entrer ?"

Un silence tomba sur eux. Le geek s'inquiéta. Il craignait qu'il ne l'ait gêné. Mais Elsa était très inquiète en réalité. Elle ne laissait entré personne d'habitude, à part ses parents et quelques serviteurs, et encore, quand elle n'était pas présente. Pourtant là, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle ne trouva aucune raison de ne pas ouvrir. Certes, Steven était un étranger, et un très bizarre en plus, mais il n'était pas méchant à ce qu'il semblait.

Ses parents lui aurait bien dit de ne pas se fier aux étrangers… Mais ses pouvoirs l'avaient empêchée d'en rencontrer justement. Elle n'était pas beaucoup sortit du château, y compris avant l'incident d'Anna. Ils lui avaient expliqués depuis longtemps que certains ne réagiraient pas comme eux en découvrant ce qu'elle pouvait faire, qu'ils seraient inquiets, la regarderaient avec réticences, voire même de la peur. La même peur qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même.

Steven, en revanche, avait déjà été dans sa chambre une fois, même si elle ignorait comment, et avait vu ses pouvoirs en action, sans avoir eu l'air le moins du monde effrayé. Il ne l'avait pas non plus regardé comme un phénomène de foire. Il avait semblé… émerveillé. Ce qui, avec du recul, fit plaisir à Elsa. Cela lui rappelait un peu les bons jours quand elle jouait avec Anna. Et quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui avait fait peur cette nuit-là, il s'était sentit honteux et s'était excusé sincèrement. Elle s'en était bien rendu compte.

Steven était la première personne extérieure qu'elle rencontrait de toute sa vie. Et, malgré ses pouvoirs, il l'avait traité de manière parfaitement… humaine.

C'était un sentiment très agréable. Un réel soulagement. Et malgré tout ce que ses parents lui avait dit, elle avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Sa raison lui disait de ne pas le laisser entrer, que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais au fond d'elle, Elsa voulait que sa solitude prenne fin, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

C'est cela, finalement, qui la poussa à déverrouiller puis lentement ouvrir la porte.

Le jeune anglais soupira de soulagement et sourit en voyant l'œil bleu glacé de la princesse dans l'entrebâillement. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Il fit cela en fermant doucement derrière lui. Puis son regard se tourna vers la petite fille blonde, la découvrant elle aussi clairement pour la première fois puisque, comme pour Anna, il avait fait nuit lors de leur première rencontre.

Il devait reconnaitre que c'était une fillette adorable, avec sa natte blonde, son ruban dans les cheveux et sa robe bleu foncé. Mais, plus que cela, de par son sourire et ses petites mains croisées devant elle, l'enfant semblait déjà alliez à vue d'œil la graçe et la manière que l'on attendait d'une princesse, et visiblement de la reine qu'elle allait devenir. Il ne pût s'empêcher de noter qu'elle portait les mêmes gants blancs qu'il y'a trois jours... ou une semaine selon Anna.

Voulant briser la glace, Steven tenta quelque chose qu'il ne faisait habituellement pas: une petite plaisanterie volontaire.

"Contente de revoir ton intrus préféré ?"

Elsa rit un peu, en levant légèrement sa main devant ses lèvres, comme le lui avait apprise sa mère. Puis elle lui répondit.

"Je suis surtout contente que tu ne te sois pas fait attraper."

Le geek se frotta la nuque en ricanant. Il devait effectivement s'estimer heureux de ne pas s'être fait prendre un peu plus tôt. Qui sait ce qui aurait pût arriver. Il se rappela du coup toute la scène qui avait provoqué cet effroi.

Le petit à la mèche eut alors un visage assez austère, plus marqué par la déception que la colère, tandis qu'il croisait les bras en regardant la petite fille droit dans les yeux. Il annonça alors avec sévérité.

"Elsa… Il faut qu'on parle."

La jeune fille ne sembla pas comprendre sur le coup. Puis elle fût soudainement inquiète. Elle avait compris de quoi il voulait discuter. C'était à propos du fait qu'elle ne lui avait pas ouvert sa porte au moment où le roi allait le trouver. La princesse baissa les yeux, l'air attristé. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à prononcer, avec honte, fût.

"Je… suis désolé… pour tout à l'heure."

"Tu peux l'être." Déclara Steven, un ton plus haut. "T'as une idée de ce que ton père aurait pu me faire s'il m'avait attrapé ? D'autant qu'il a l'air plus protecteur qu'un Big Daddy avec sa petite sœur, voir même le Songbird. Ça aurait été un miracle que je revois la lumière du jour."

Elsa était trop accablée pour noter sa référence. Elle savait qu'il avait été en danger. Et elle savait qu'elle l'avait lâchement laissé tomber. Elle se serra dans ses propres bras en fermant ses yeux chagrinés. Elle n'arrivait plus à regarder le jeune inconnu en face, qui, lui, remuait bêtement le couteau dans la plaie.

"Tu préférais me voir derrière des barreaux plutôt que dans ta chambre ou quoi ? J'ai déjà mon lot chez ces idiots de ninja."

Elsa s'en voulait. Elle se disait que le jeune garçon aux médaillons était en colère contre elle, et qu'il avait de bonne raison. Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'elle allait déjà perdre la seule personne de sa vie qui pouvait, même un tout petit peu, lui tenir compagnie ? Elle n'arrivait qu'à répéter, d'une voix faible et éplorée.

"Désolé… Désolé…"

Steven perdit son air mécontent pour celui de l'incompréhension lorsqu'il se rendit compte du visage qu'avait la princesse. Elle était littéralement au bord des larmes. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu. Il tenta alors, en balbutiant et décroisant les bras.

"H…Hey… Ne te met pas dans cet état voyons… Je veux juste… Comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert la porte…"

La princesse ne sembla pas se calmer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle était si tendu qu'elle commençait à nouveau à perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Elle l'imaginait déjà en train de la détester, la rejeter et prêt à partir pour toujours, la laissant à nouveau seule. La température de la pièce baissa et de petites formations gelées apparurent autour des pieds la fillette. Tout ce qu'elle réussit, difficilement, à prononcer fût.

"… Anna…"

Le jeune homme ne saisit pas de suite. Il tenta donc de se mettre à sa place, puis compara avec des œuvres geek, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Et là, il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant tout.

Il fût à nouveau submergé par la culpabilité, encore plus que tout à l'heure. Et même plus que lorsqu'il l'avait intimidé la première fois qu'il s'était rencontré. Steven baissa les yeux et fit un pas en arrière. Il prononça doucement, d'une voix pleine de remords.

"Excuse-moi…"

D'un coup, Elsa ouvrit grand les yeux, l'air choquée. La glace s'arrêta de se répandre. Avait-il dit 'excuse-moi' ? Lui? À elle ? Elle pensa avoir mal entendu. Pourquoi aurait-il prononcé ces mots? Comment était-ce possible ?

Elle leva la tête et découvrit une figure qu'elle avait déjà vue auparavant. C'était le même visage sincèrement navré que Steven avait eu lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de combien il l'avait effrayé ce fameux soir. Il avait des regrets. Il s'en voulait. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Le petit garçon à la mèche, le regard honteux, se frotta la nuque et expliqua faiblement.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je suis fâché. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me rends compte que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. Je te demandais de m'aider, et tu voulais sûrement le faire, mais tu ne voulais pas que ta sœur rentre par crainte qu'elle ne redécouvre tes pouvoirs. C'était comme choisir entre aider un inconnu très bizarre et protéger ta sœur…"

Elsa avait le souffle coupé.

Le geek songea.

'Ça devait être pire qu'un choix moral dans le Walking Dead de Telltale.'

Puis il continua, en levant les yeux vers la princesse des neiges.

"Je comprends le choix que tu as fait. Entre ta petite sœur et un intrus bizarre… c'est assez logique en fait."

Elsa aurait dû se sentir un peu mal qu'il dise ça en parlant de lui, mais elle était trop sidérée pour cela.

Steven termina alors avec un léger sourire.

"Mais tout c'est bien fini en fin de compte. Alors on ne s'en fait pas. Ok?"

Elsa n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Elle semblait s'être transformé en statue tant elle était sous le choc. Elle réussit néanmoins à formuler une question.

"Tu… ne m'en veut pas ?"

Steven prit la peine de réfléchir quelques secondes, afin d'être le plus honnête possible. Il se demanda s'il la pardonnait réellement, profondément. Il regarda la fillette blonde droit dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, et sa réponse fût aussi rapide que sincère.

"Pas le moins du monde."

La princesse resta complètement bouche bée. Il la pardonnait? Comme ça? Aussi facilement? Alors qu'il avait failli se faire arrêter à cause d'elle? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Son immobilisme commença à légèrement inquiété Steven, qui redouta un peu d'avoir dit une bêtise. Il hésita en lui demandant.

"Heu… Elsa ?… Ça va ? J'ai dit quelque chose de-"

Il fût interrompu d'un coup par la fillette qui, à sa grande surprise, le pris très fort dans ses bras.

Ce fût à son tour d'être tendu. Il était à la fois gêné et confus. Il la sentit qui tremblait et l'entendait qui retenait ses larmes. Il ne comprenait plus trop ce qu'il se passait. Mais il pensa saisir un peu en l'entendant murmurer entre deux sanglots retenus, avec une voix profondément reconnaissante.

"Merci… Merci…"

Elle était soulagée. Elle avait eu si peur d'être à nouveau toute seule. Cet étranger était une personne bizarre et mystérieuse, mais elle le trouvait sympathique. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte de combien la solitude la pesait que depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Steven lui tapota gentiment le dos en essayant de la calmer.

"Ce n'est rien, petite. Tout va bien."

Elsa eut alors un petit rire et s'écarta de lui, en se frottant un œil, lui disant.

"Petite? Héhé… Tu exagères non? On a le même âge on dirait."

Steven se rappela qu'il était toujours dans un corps plus jeune, qui correspondait à peu près à lorsqu'il avait dix ans à priori, c'est-à-dire le même âge, effectivement, que semblait avoir Elsa. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à cela. Ce n'était pas, pour lui, une chose intéressante à comprendre dans un rêve. Encore moins à expliquer a Elsa, d'autant que cela ne lui semblait pas si important au fond.

"Mouai. On va dire ça." Accepta le geek.

L'anglais se sentait mieux maintenant que la princesse avait retrouvé le sourire. Mais un silence s'installa. Lui et Elsa ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Steven tenta donc de briser la glace, métaphoriquement, en observant la chambre de la princesse et déclarant gaiement.

"Alors c'est ça ta chambre? Il faisait nuit quand on s'est rencontré donc je ne pouvais pas bien voir." Son regard passa sur toute la pièce. "Mais maintenant qu'il fait clair, je dois dire que c'est très… Vide… Coloré mais vide."

Elsa sembla un peu surprise. Elle examina à son tour la salle où elle passait sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à la décoration à vrai dire. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête, qu'elle considérait comme plus importantes. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, elle dût admettre.

"C'est vrai qu'il y'a beaucoup d'espace…"

"Et de mauve." Ajouta Steven. "Sans oublier le violet."

"Tu n'aimes pas ?" S'enquérit la fillette, simplement curieuse.

"Si si j'aime bien." Rassura le geek. "D'ailleurs, si on s'en tiens à la symbolique des couleurs, c'est parfait pour toi."

Elsa ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle restait souriante. Steven devina sa confusion et s'expliqua.

"Les couleurs ont chacune une symbolique. Et si je me souviens bien, ça remonte à longtemps, le violet représente le sérieux, la douceur et la magie. Du coup je trouve que ça te correspond comme environnement."

"Vraiment ?" S'étonna la princesse.

Steven confirma nonchalamment.

"Oui… Ou bien la crainte et la mélancolie. Ça dépend."

Elsa eût à nouveau un regard baissé et légèrement triste. En saisissant ce qu'il avait dit, Steven pensa.

'Eeeet j'ai encore foiré… Bon sang j'ai la gueule plus grande que celle d'un Hydralisk ma parole !'

Il tenta de se rattraper comme il pouvait en ajoutant avec empressement.

"Mais ce sont les aspects positifs qui te correspondent je trouve."

Elsa sourit à nouveau, mais ses yeux restèrent peinés. Elle n'en voulait pas à Steven. Elle savait qu'il n'avait rien dit pour la blesser volontairement, que c'était elle qui faisait une sorte de fixation. Mais lui se sentait responsable. Il tenta de trouver très vite un moyen de lui remonter le moral. Seulement il ne connaissait pas encore ses passions. Puis, soudain, il se rappela d'un moment où il semblait l'avoir vu très joyeuse: Celui où il avait commencé à lui raconté l'histoire de Bilbon le Hobbit.

Il demanda alors en souriant à la princesse des neiges, amusé et heureux à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver.

"Tu veux écouter une histoire ?"

La jeune fille eût d'une traite de grands yeux surpris, puis de l'enthousiasme s'y mêla, pour le plus grand plaisir du geek.

Quelque chose lui disait que la soirée allait être très sympa.

Même si cette situation ne plaisait absolument pas à un grand homme en costar, qui les observait sans qu'ils ne puissent le savoir, avant de disparaître ailleurs.

* * *

Et voilà ^^

Alors? Comment c'était?

Une review? Un MP? Des suggestions? Je suis à votre écoute

A la prochaine sur Kunai &amp; Cellphone ^^

Œuvres citées:

Final Fantasy, Kuzco l'empereur mégalo, Counter Strike, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Aladdin, Dragon Age, Final Fantasy VII, World of Warcraft, Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Gear Solid, Splinter Cell, Superman, Bioshock, Bioshock Infinite, The Walking Dead (Telltale games), Starcraft


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut tout le monde ^^

Voyons comment Steven s'en sort avec nos princesses préférés ;-)

Musiques citées:

_Alert Theme – Metal Gear Solid OST_

A plus tard

* * *

Chapitre 7

Il est un fait que les gens du monde entier, et mes DES mondes entiers, ont bien compris: les enfants adorent les histoires. Qu'ils soient d'humbles paysans où des membres de la famille royale importent peu. Il suffit de voir combien Steven semblait amuser et captiver la princesse des neiges.

Cela faisait presque deux heures que le petit adolescent aux médaillons jouait la comédie pour Elsa. Celle-ci, du haut de son lit, regardait le spectacle assise d'une manière droite et digne, qui n'était pas sans rappeler une noble personne à l'opéra ou au théâtre. Ça robe bleue foncée et ses gants blancs accentuait notablement cette impression.

Steven s'était un peu sentit ridicule au début. Mais ayant déjà fait la même chose dans son rêve précédent, et emporté par sa passion pour l'œuvre de Tolkien, le geek n'eut bientôt plus de problème à faire l'acteur-conteur. Il racontait avec les émotions qu'il fallait et une gestuelle impeccable, sans hésiter ni sur-jouer. Il simulait les combats et les postures héroïques comme s'il était les héros en personne. La noble jeune fille avait presque l'impression de voir l'histoire prendre vie sous ses yeux.

"Et au loin, sur la montagne…" Racontait l'enfant à la mèche. "Un oiseau se posa, saisit un escargot avec son bec et cogna la coquille contre la pierre. Ses chocs, pourtant léger, résonnèrent à l'intérieur du pic, à travers tout le royaume nain d'Erebor, ses ponts de pierres magnifiquement taillés, ses statues colossales et jusqu'à son océan de pièces d'or et de pierreries. Le son engendra un réveil. Un puissant souffle se fit entendre."

Le visage de la princesse-héritière révélait l'inquiétude de l'auditeur fasciné par le récit.

"Et de sous une colline de richesses, une paupière gigantesque recouverte d'écailles rouges apparut. Elle s'ouvrit et révéla un œil aussi vert que la pourriture et dont la pupille semblait un losange plus pointus que des lames. Un grondement bestial se fit entendre… Fin."

La princesse sembla ne pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Quoi ?!" S'étonna-t-elle. "Cela ne peut pas être finis. Qu'arrive-t-il à Bilbon après cela? Et à Thorin et les autres ? Est-ce qu'ils atteignent la montagne? Et ce nécromancien dont a parlé Radagast…"

"Oula oula, du calme petite…" Rigola le jeune garçon. "Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste la fin de la première partie."

"Tu veux bien me raconter la suite alors ?" Demanda la jeune blonde avec empressement.

Steven eut un sourire en coin et déclara.

"Bien sûr… Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je t'avoue que tout ce spectacle m'a épuisé. Mais j'apprécie sincèrement ton enthousiasme."

Il l'était, en effet. Il avait vu Elsa réellement s'inquiéter pendant les passages angoissant, s'extasier lorsqu'il décrivait les lieux féériques de la Terre du Milieu et rire durant les moments drôles. Cela avait été un très agréable moment de partager sa passion avec une enfant aussi captivée.

La jeune fille lui expliqua alors.

"Si je suis enthousiaste, c'est parce que j'aime ton histoire et comment tu la raconte. Je n'en ai jamais lu de pareil, et pourtant ma famille a une très grande bibliothèque."

Steven se frotta la nuque en riant un peu.

"Je suis content qu'elle te plaise. C'est vraiment ma préférée, avec Legacy of Kain. J'adore comme l'auteur a inventer son propre univers avec des créatures d'anciennes histoires, comme les elfes et les nains."

La magicienne sembla un peu surprise pendant un instant, avant de noter.

"D'abord la symbolique des couleurs, maintenant les légendes anciennes… Décidément, tu sais beaucoup de choses en plus d'être un bon conteur."

L'intéressé ne cacha pas vraiment sa fierté en entendant cela. Mais pour ne pas paraître trop orgueilleux, et s'amuser, il fit une révérence exagéré en disant avec humour.

"Oh c'est trop d'honneur votre altesse sérénissime."

Elsa eut un de ses rires mélodieux qu'elle croyait, il y'a encore une semaine, ne plus jamais prononcer. Décidément, avoir de la compagnie, même une aussi étrange, était une chose merveilleuse.

'Qui aurait cru que les interviews d'auteurs de Comics me ferait impressionner des enfants?' Pensa le Geek, amusé.

Seulement l'allégresse de la jeune blonde s'interrompit lorsqu'elle crut percevoir des sons au loin. Steven se tendit en les entendant à son tour. C'était des bruits de pas. Et ils étaient très proches. Les deux enfants semblèrent à deux doigts de paniquer. Quelqu'un allait peut-être, dans la seconde, ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Elsa.

Le geek, par un réflexe hérité de ses nombreuses heures de jeu, plongea sous le lit en murmurant très vite.

"Jet de Discrétion !"

La princesse ne comprit rien mais n'eut pas le temps de lui poser de question. Elle sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte, faisant ainsi baisser la température de la pièce et se former un peu de givre au pied du lit. Une voix familière dit alors.

"Princesse Elsa? C'est l'heure de votre dîner."

La jeune magicienne se détendit alors dans un grand soupir.

"Merci Gerda." Déclara-t-elle

La gouvernante déposa quelque chose devant la porte. La jeune fille attendit qu'elle se soit suffisamment éloignée pour l'ouvrir et récupérer un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un succulent repas.

Verrouillant à nouveau derrière elle, Elsa posa le dîner sur son bureau en annonçant.

"Tout va bien Steven. Tu peux sortir."

Elle fût assez intriguée de ne pas le voir réapparaitre. Elle l'appela à nouveau mais elle ne vit ni n'entendit rien.

La princesse regarda alors sous on lit et, à son grand étonnement, mis à part de la poussière, il n'y avait rien ni personne. Elle regarda alors partout dans sa chambre, jusque dans son placard. Mais elle dût se rendre à l'évidence: Steven avait tout bonnement disparu.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il soit sorti sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Puis la jeune fille se rappela ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure sur sa soi-disant aptitude, incontrôlée, à se transporter en une fraction de seconde à n'importe quel endroit. Même si elle avait toujours du mal à y croire, cela semblait la seule explication.

Assez troublée à l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir une autre personne avec des pouvoirs comme elle, Elsa eut du mal à s'asseoir simplement à son bureau et manger, comme si de rien n'était.

Elle se força un peu tout en continuant de se demander ce qu'elle devait penser de Steven après cette journée.

Il avait égayé sa journée et, de manière générale, elle semblait apprécier sa compagnie. Elle se demandait même si elle pouvait le considérer comme un ami. Son premier ami.

Elle pensa que s'était sans doute un peu tôt pour cela. Sa capacité spéciale l'intriguait. Elle espérait pouvoir lui poser quelques questions la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. D'autant qu'elle ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qu'il était. Un simple intrus? Un fantôme?

.

.

.

Ou autre chose encore?

Tout cela commençait à l'inquiéter un peu, ce qui refroidit un peu son souper.

* * *

Le garçon à la mèche, allongé par terre comme si une grenade allait explosée, rouvrit les yeux après avoir eu un coup de frayeur lorsque quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. En observant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus sous le lit d'Elsa, mais dans la chambre vide de la petite rousse.

Visiblement, il s'était à nouveau téléporté. Pour l'instant, c'était encore assez bizarre. Mais il avait l'impression que cela l'était de moins en moins à chaque fois.

"Je…suppose que ça fait de mon jet une réussite critique." Supposa le jeune anglais. "Quelle chance! J'ai presque cru entendu l'Alert theme de Metal Gear. Heureusement que j'ai gardé mes réflexes d'Amnesia."

Le geek se remit debout, enleva un peu de poussière de son Jean miniaturisé, puis déclara comme s'il reconnaissait avoir commis une erreur pendant des années.

"Je ne dirais plus jamais de mal de la fonction Déplacement Rapide dans les jeux Open World… Zut ça me donne envie de rejouer à Skyrim."

C'est alors qu'une voix grondante et familière fit sursauter Steven en prononçant.

"Petit…"

L'adolescent minimisé se retourna et tomba sur le grand homme en costar bleu marine de la veille.

"Encore vous ?!" Dit-il, agacé. "Pourriez prévenir avant d'apparaitre. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, surtout avec votre allure de méchant de The Strain."

En effet, placé devant la fenêtre, le vieux bonhomme bloquait la faible lueur du crépuscule, le mettant presque entièrement dans une obscurité qui accentuait son allure menaçante. Et ceux malgré son visage moustachu qui, en d'autre circonstance, devait être la douceur incarnée. Là, il semblait plutôt en colère. Encore plus qu'à de leur première rencontre. Il avait eu très peur de lui la première fois, mais ce rappelant qu'il n'était pas réel, en théorie, il put se détendre.

"Mais vous êtes qui à la fin?" demanda l'anglais. "Et vous me voulez quoi?"

L'homme en costar lui répondit d'une voix fortement irrité.

"Ce que je veux c'est que tu ne remette plus jamais les pieds dans ce monde."

Son allure de Slenderman n'était pas très rassurante pour le petit Steven. En l'observant des pieds à la tête, non seulement le geek eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu la tête de cet étranger, mais il lui sembla remarquer un détail encore plus bizarre que ses apparitions et son allure: Il semblait ne pas avoir d'ombre. Mais comme c'était un rêve, selon lui, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre. Aussi se contenta-t-il de croiser les bras et déclarer.

"Alors déjà je ne suis pas votre chien, alors vous allez changer de ton tout de suite sinon je vous promets qu'on ne va pas s'entendre, vous et moi."

L'inconnu serra les poings, le visage encore plus tendu. Mais cela n'impressionna pas Steven.

"Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu dis, sale gosse." Avertit le vieil homme en le pointant du doigt. "Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire."

"Alors dîtes moi qui vous êtes bon sang !"

L'inconnu baissa le bras et se mit à raconter.

"Je suis celui qui observe et s'assure que tout ici se déroule comme il se doit. Je m'assure que chacun suivent son destin et que les Points-Clés s'accomplissent…"

"Euh… Au lieu de jouer les narrateurs de chez Blizzard, vous ne voulez pas plutôt me le dire directement ?"

L'étrange personnage croisa à son tour les bras.

"Je suis celui de cette histoire."

"Celui de… ?"

Steven ne saisit pas de suite. Mais, suivant la logique de cette conversation, il sembla tirer une conclusion qui n'avait pas de sens. Il eut alors les mêmes yeux écarquillés et le même geste de recul que si le SDF du coin avait déclaré être Edward Elric.

Le geek dit avec une incrédulité notable.

"Vous êtes le Narrateur de la Reine des Neiges? Vous?"

"Exactement." Confirma-t-il.

Steven n'en croyais pas un mot. Il demanda comme a une personne dont il doutait de la santé mentale.

"Et… c'est quoi votre rôle vous disiez?"

"En réalité, si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais même pas eut à apparaitre."

Steven fronça les sourcils pour montrer qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le prétendu Narrateur précisa alors.

"Ce monde n'existe que graçe à l'histoire d'Elsa et sa sœur. C'est son destin en un sens. Tous les évènements de leur vie jusqu'à la fin de leur aventure sont prévus et doivent arrivés. De ce fait, je n'ai normalement pas à intervenir. Mais ton arrivé à provoquer des changements imprévus et, pour tout dire, très fâcheux."

"Quel genre?"

"Elsa et Anna n'était pas censé se reparler avant plusieurs années. Pour l'instant tes petites… discussions n'ont pas changé de Points Clés mais si tu continues d'aller et venir sans réfléchir à ce que tu fais, il pourrait en être autrement."

"Et… C'est quoi un 'Point Clé' ?"

"Un élément de l'histoire qui doit arriver obligatoirement. Ce n'est qu'après qu'ils se soient tous produit que l'histoire sera terminée."

Le geek écoutait ce que disait cet homme comme il le faisait avec un RPG: Attentivement mais sans rien prendre très au sérieux.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire si j'en chamboule un ou deux et que l'histoire se finisse pas comme vous dite?"

L'inconnu fronça les sourcils et s'adressa au geek avec gravité.

"Comme je te l'ai expliqué, ce monde n'existe que parce que cette histoire doit être raconté. Cet univers entier a été créé dans ce dessein. Lorsque ce sera fait, il continuera d'exister librement. Mais d'ici là, les Points Clés doivent se produire, sinon le but même de ce monde n'existera pas et il se disloquera. Pour faire simple, il s'effondrera et disparaîtra avec tout ce qu'il contient."

Le jeune à la mèche aurait bien trouvé cela horrible et inquiétant en d'autres circonstances. Mais comme ce n'était qu'un rêve, pour lui, il ne prenait rien de tout cela très au sérieux.

"Mouai…" Commenta-t-il. "Pas mal comme histoire. Même si c'est clairement pas du niveau de Planescape."

Le Narrateur se crispa d'irritation. Mais Steven s'en moquait. Il n'aimait déjà pas être vu de haut, il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par le fruit de son imagination. Et maintenant qu'il réfléchissait un peu, il se rappela où il avait déjà vu ce grand bonhomme: dans un documentaire sur la compagnie Walt Disney.

Par curiosité, le garçon aux chainettes demanda alors.

"Maintenant que je m'en rappelle Walter, cet après-midi, vous disiez que ma présence seule mettait ce monde en danger et vous insistez pour que j'essaie de ne plus revenir. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire? Si ce n'était que mes moments passés avec Elsa et Anna, vous n'auriez simplement dit de ne pas leur adresser la parole."

"Walter?" Dit l'homme en costar, intrigué.

"Vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau à Walter Disney, celui qui a fondé la société à l'origine de La Reine des Neiges. Du coup, à moins que vous ayez un nom, je vous appellerais comme cela."

Celui qui porterait désormais ce nom ne sembla pas vraiment affecté par l'usage de ce nom. Il sembla préférer donner de nouvelles explications.

"Nous autres Narrateurs, nous prenons la forme la plus proche de celui qui à donner naissance à notre Histoire. Si celle que tu appelles La Reine des Neiges n'aurait pas existé sans lui, il est normal que je lui ressemble."

Steven leva les yeux aux ciels en se disant qu'il avait décidément réponse à tout. Walter ne s'en doutait pas mais cette explication ne fit que conforter l'idée de Steven d'être dans un rêve. Car si son imagination avait pu créer un monde Disney qu'il ne connaissait que par des images vu milles fois sur le net, il était normal qu'il prenne Walter Disney comme 'Narrateur'.

"Et ce que tu as dit plus tôt est juste." Poursuivi le grand homme. "Si je considère que ta présence est un risque pour cet univers, c'est parce que chaque fois que tu y entre ou sort, tu créés une faille dans ses frontières dimensionnelles. C'est un peu comme si tu faisais un trou dans une boule à neige à chaque voyage vers ou venant d'un autre monde."

Steven devait reconnaitre que toute ces explications aurait été pas mal dans un manga ou un roman de Fantasy. Du coup il se disait qu'il avait vraiment une imagination plus débordante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il interrogea alors Walter sur un point, toujours sur le même ton à demi-intéressé.

"Vous avez dit 'Nous autres Narrateurs'. Il y'en a d'autres alors?"

"Un par monde. Nous n'entrons jamais en contact, cela nous est impossible, mais nous avons conscience de l'existence des uns et des autres. J'ignore pourquoi mais c'est ainsi."

Walter leva alors les yeux vers la porte de la chambre. Steven regarda par là mais ne vit ni n'entendit rien. Le Narrateur se mit à dire avec sévérité.

"J'ignore qui tu es exactement, et comment tu fais pour voyager d'un monde à l'autre, mais tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de venir dans ce monde et sans attendre."

Steven lui montra qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas.

"Tsss… Si vous pouviez y faire quoi que ce soit, vous ne me menaceriez pas comme vous le faîte maintenant. Vous avez soi-disant l'existence de cet univers sur les épaules, si quelque chose que vous pouviez arrêté le mettait en danger, vous l'arrêteriez. Point Barre."

Walter sembla agacé. Steven avait vu juste.

"Et pour votre information…" Précisa le geek. "Je ne décide pas de venir ici par moi-même. J'y suis emmené. Comme avec n'importe quel rêve."

Le Narrateur leva à nouveau les yeux vers la porte. Seulement cette-fois l'anglais cru percevoir des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Le grand homme dit à l'enfant avec un certain empressement.

"Ecoute moi, chaque faille que tu formes se répare, comme un os cassé, mais cela demande du temps. Et si tu continues de venir ainsi sans arrêt, tu vas finir par briser ce monde. Alors débrouille toi mais fais quelque chose pour que je n'ai pas à intervenir."

Steven voulut répliquer. Mais en un instant, le Narrateur disparus sous ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas d'effets spéciaux, il s'était simplement envolé comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Cela le surprit tant qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Le geek se retourna alors en entendant une petite voix agréablement surprise.

"Steven?"

Il se retourna et découvrit la jeune Anna. Celle-ci ferma derrière elle en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Elle rejoignit ensuite Steven pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici. Il lui expliqua tout, sauf la discussion avec Walter. Ils en profitèrent alors pour discuter un peu. Anna lui demanda comment allait sa grande sœur et de quoi ils avaient parlés pendant son absence. Le geek, ayant promis de ne pas parler des pouvoirs d'Elsa, se contenta de lui dire qu'il avait continué à raconter Bilbon le hobbit. Après quoi Anna lui demanda de lui raconter aussi la suite de l'histoire.

Steven hésita beaucoup.

'Raconter deux fois la même TRÈS LONGUE histoire dans la même journée?' Pensa-t-il. 'Déjà que je hais les rediffusions alors ça… Je sais pas…'

Le garçon tenta de se défiler en disant, même si cela lui semblait bizarre alors qu'il était endormi.

"Tu sais… Je suis pas mal fatigué. C'est épuisant de jouer un récit pareil…"

Mais il s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés, lorsque la princesse à mèche blanche se mit à le regarder avec des yeux de chiens battus et un visage suppliant d'une mignonnerie absolument incroyable.

Le geek ne sut plus quoi faire tant elle dépassait de loin toute les lolis et autres chat du net qu'il avait vu dans sa vie.

'Oh mon dieu…' Songea-t-il. 'J'peut plus refuser maintenant. Sinon ça ferait de moi un monstre pire que Freezer.'

Il finit par abandonner et accepter de jouer une nouvelle fois son histoire favorite.

La princesse rousse assista à son show en montrant le même enthousiasme et les mêmes réactions que sa sœur, mais en beaucoup plus expressive. Cela donna encore plus d'énergie et de satisfaction à l'anglais miniature, même si le fait qu'elle mangeait les chocolats qu'il lui avait offerts en même temps lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Lorsqu'il termina pour la deuxième fois la première partie de la version cinéma de Bilbon, il se jeta complètement sur le lit d'Anna, complétement vidé.

'Pitié… Faites qu'elle ne me demande pas la deuxième partie…' Supplia intérieurement Steven.

Anna se mit à bondir en demandant.

"Vite ! La suite! La suite!"

'Par les sept anneaux Vongola ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?'

Steven se remit debout au pied du lit et expliqua à la princesse.

"Écoute Anna, je suis vraiment épuisé là… Promis je te la raconte la prochaine fois mais là je…"

"Oh s'il-te-plait !" Exigea Anna. "Juste le début..."

L'anglais s'apprêta a répliquer mais, au dernier moment. Il se sentit très bizarre. Il commençait à perdre l'équilibre, puis se sentir ailleurs. Il se rappelait ce sentiment: Celui d'être à la fois ici et de l'autre côté de l'univers. Cela avait été pareil la dernière fois.

Anna fut assez intriguée, puis très inquiète, en voyant son ami qui semblait allez très mal.

"Steven? Est-ce que ça va?" Demanda-t-elle.

'Il est peut-être vraiment épuisé.' Songea-t-elle. 'Oh, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas rendu malade…'

Et d'un coup, le fameux intrus aux médaillons disparus sous les yeux de la princesse. Elle sursauta de stupeur. Elle resta un moment figé avant de regarder partout autour d'elle en appelant.

"Steven? Steven?"

Mais nulle réponse. Ce qu'il leur avait raconté, à Elsa et elle, était donc vrai. Il pouvait réellement disparaitre sans prévenir. Elle hésitait entre trouver cela merveilleux et terrible. Le seul ami qu'elle avait était partit sans avoir eu le temps de dire au revoir. Et la dernière fois, il avait mis une semaine à revenir. Quand allait-elle le revoir? Pas dans trop longtemps elle espérait. Elle prit le pentacle à pierres bleues que lui avait offert Steven et le regarda en priant intérieurement pour qu'il aille bien et soi vite de retour.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors. Anna eut un peu peur et cacha vite le pentacle sous sa robe, mais ce n'était que sa mère, la reine, et elle ne semblait pas avoir vu le bijou.

"Et bien Anna, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" S'informa la souveraine.

"Oh rien maman. Je jouais un peu avant d'aller dormir."

"Et à quoi jouais-tu?"

Anna hésita un instant avant d'improviser une réponse.

"J'imaginais juste une aventure avec des nains, un dragon et un trésor."

La reine sembla un peu surprise par cela. Mais Anna ne trouva pas cela étrange. Se sentant fatiguée, et désirant réfléchir un peu aux évènements de la journée, la petite rousse demanda en se frottant les yeux.

"Est-ce que je peux aller prendre mon bain pour aller me coucher?"

La souveraine sembla observer un instant le visage joyeux, bien que visiblement las, de sa fille avant de lui rendre son sourire en disant.

"Oui ma chérie. Vas-y, mais sache juste que c'est une autre servante qui va s'occuper de tes cheveux ce soir."

"Gerda n'est pas là?" Interrogea la fillette avec curiosité.

"Elle… s'est absenté. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle sera vite de retour."

Anna accepta cette explication simpliste, mais suffisante pour elle, puis s'en alla à travers les couloirs.

Seulement, pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, la mère de la jeune rousse sembla intriguée, et même un peu inquiète.

Gerda était en effet absente. Mais cela n'avait pas été prévu. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à une servante de faire venir la dite gouvernante, on lui avait rapporté qu'elle s'était rendu à l'église, décidée à y prier toute la nuit, après avoir soi-disant revu un fantôme.

C'était déjà assez inquiétant en soi. Mais ce qui intrigua encore plus la reine, c'est de remarquer que ses filles s'étaient toute les deux trouvés un certain intérêt pour les nains. Cela aurait pu être un hasard, évidemment, mais l'attitude de sa fille Elsa lui donnait l'impression que cela cachait quelque chose.

Et surtout, lorsqu'elle n'était pas très loin de la chambre, elle aurait jurée avoir entendu Anna appelé un certains "Steven".

Cette journée avait été épuisante pour tout le monde, y compris la souveraine d'Arendelle, qui était désormais très inquiète pour ses enfants.

Mais que se passait-il dans ce château au final?

* * *

Merci pour votre fidélité. ^^

Bon je reconnais que je ne suis pas très fier de ce chapitre.

Mais s'il vous plait n'hésitez pas à me passer un message ou une review pour me

Dire ce que vous en avez pensez

C'était Noobzero, et on se retrouve sur Kunai &amp; Cellphone très vite ;-)

Œuvres citées:

Bilbon le Hobbit, Legacy of Kain, Donjons &amp; Dragons, Metal Gear Solid, Amnesia: the dark descent, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Strain, Slenderman, Fullmetal Alchemist, Planescape: Torment, Dragon Ball Z, Reborn!


	8. Chapitre 8

Hello tout le monde.

Voici le nouveau chapitre de la Reine, le Geek et la Princesse. ^^

Je suis désolé pour l'attente, l'été ne pardonne pas. Mais je reprend les études donc je devrais retrouver un rythme régulier bientôt.

Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas fait de référence Disney dans le chapitre précédent. Alors je vais essayer d'en placé deux dans celui-ci ;-)

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. Vous avez déjà assez attendu.

P.S: Pour le cas où, je précise un petit truc: l'escalier dont je vais parler dans ce chapitre est celui devant lequel Elsa parle pour la dernière fois avec le roi et la reine. Pas celui en colimaçon.

C'est parti !

* * *

Chapitre 8

_Tic..._

_Tac..._

_Tic..._

_Tac..._

_Tic..._

_Tac..._

_Tic..._

_Tac..._

L'ennui...

Y-a-t-il une seule autre force dans tout l'univers capable de ralentir le temps à ce point?

Pour une petite princesse rousse à mèche blanche, en tout cas, la réponse était négative, et elle était sans doute la mieux placé au monde pour le savoir. Elle avait passé les derniers jours à tourner en rond, parler avec les tableaux et faire Tic-Tac avec sa langue devant l'horloge de la bibliothèque, dessinant un peu de temps à autres.

Et étudier ne comptaient ABSOLUMENT PAS comme moyen de tromper l'ennui.

Affalée sur un canapé, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que voir le pendule se balancer encore… et encore … et encore… et encore… et encore…

L'horloge sonna dix heures du matin, en réponse à quoi l'adorable jeune fille, l'air ennuyée, soupira un grand coup. Elle tourna son regard vers le plafond et regarda dans le vide, dans un mélange de lassitude et de tristesse. Elle voulait tellement qu'il se passe quelque chose. N'importe quoi qui aurait pu briser le calme de cette journée et couvrir le son de cette horloge, qui semblait vraiment être le seul bruit au monde désormais. Cette tranquillité la chagrinait un peu, car elle lui rappelait la pesante solitude dans laquelle elle vivait.

Elle se demanda où pouvait bien être Steven.

Cela faisait deux semaines que l'étrange jeune homme n'avait pas pointé le bout de sa mèche, une éternité pour Anna. Et même si ni elle ni sa sœur n'avait réussi à comprendre qui il était réellement, leur vie était devenue tellement moins monotone depuis leur rencontre, il y'a un peu plus d'un an, qu'Anna espérait chaque jour le voir débarquer de nulle part, aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude.

La princesse rousse se mit à dire d'une voix faible, presque comme une prière.

"Steven… Si seulement tu étais là..."

Peu après, elle sursauta de surprise en entendant un grand fracas, suivit d'une petite voix gémissante.

"AÏE ! Oooow… Ma têêêête… Un Healer par pitié."

D'abord surprise, Anna reconnu alors cette voix plaintive et eut un large sourire. Elle bondit littéralement du canapé et courut derrière. Elle découvrit alors exactement ce qu'elle avait tant espéré.

Juste sous la table de la bibliothèque, le jeune Steven Ryan se frottait la tête dans un rictus de douleur. Mais Anna était trop heureuse de le voir pour s'en soucier, ses apparitions n'étant pas aussi régulières qu'elle le désirait. Et elles étaient complètement imprévisibles en plus, il pouvait apparaître trois jours après son dernier passage comme au bout de plusieurs semaines.

Les derniers jours furent si pénibles pour la jeune fille qu'elle ne perdit pas un instant.

"Steven !" Cria-t-elle de joie en se jetant littéralement sur lui, l'enlaçant si vite et gaiement qu'elle le plaqua au sol.

"Ouch!" Souffla le geek, pris par surprise, en se cognant le crâne contre le plancher.

"A…Anna? C'est toi?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je suis si contente de te revoir!" Prononça-t-elle, emporté par son enthousiasme.

Le mini-geek, toujours un peu perdu, annonça.

"Heu… Moi aussi tiens. Surtout vu ce que j'ai quitté."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Questionna-t-elle en levant ses petits yeux vers lui.

Steven soupira avant de répondre.

"Rien dont je ne veuille me rappeler franchement. Disons juste que je viens de subir quelque chose qui m'a donné la migraine du siècle."

En disant cela, il pensait à une certaine kunoichi blonde à la force de colosse et aux courbes féminines tellement développées que s'en était presque trop à ses yeux.

'J'suis sûr que même le lieutenant Matsumoto en a pas d'aussi énorme…' Pensa-t-il. 'Quoi que… En y réfléchissant…'

Mais, à son grand étonnement, il se surprit à avoir en tête une image d'ours effrayant, puis celle d'un très grand guerrier roux, et visiblement écossais, à l'air sympathique. Steven ignorait de quoi il s'agissait exactement mais se laissa oublier ceci très vite. Cela lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des images en têtes qui disparaissait dans la minute. Et comme il était parfaitement au courant qu'une personne normale rêvait plusieurs fois par nuit, il supposait, depuis le temps, que ces images-là étaient des résidus de ses songes précédant ceux à Arendelle, contrairement aux 'visions' qui lui passait par la tête AVANT de s'évanouir.

Et oui, en effet, il croyait toujours que ses visites au royaume de la Reine des neiges étaient le fruit de son imagination.

L'Otaku se libéra gentiment de l'étreinte d'Anna et sortit de sous la table avec elle, tandis qu'elle sortait le médaillon-pentacle qu'il lui avait offert auparavant. Il enleva un peu de poussière de sa chemise en lui demandant, le plus normalement du monde.

"Alors… Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois?"

"Pas grand-chose à vrai dire." Raconta la petite rousse. "A part mon anniversaire que tu as manqué…"

Le garçon à la mèche ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait effectivement un peu changer au cours de ce qui avait, apparemment, été une année pour elle, mais six mois pour lui. Elle était devenue un peu plus grande en taille et ses tresses, un peu plus longues. C'était assez étrange car, de son côté, le corps du geek redevenu enfant semblait avoir grandi à la même vitesse qu'elle et Elsa. Cela dit elle restait très mignonne dans sa petite robe noire à dessus brun et vert.

"Oh mince…" Interrompit-il, un peu honteux. "Je suis désolé. Tu sais que je ne contrôle pas mes allez et venus. Et en plus je n'ai rien à t'offrir…"

En effet, il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de récupérer ses affaires et, au passage, changer de vêtements depuis leur première rencontre. Mais comme ses arrivées étaient déjà très étranges, et même magiques pour Anna et sa sœur, les deux princesses n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

"Oh non non! Ne t'en fais pas." Déclara la jeune fille. "Ta simple présence me suffit. Si tu savais comme je m'ennuyais, toute seule, depuis ta dernière visite. J'en étais presque venu à regarder les grains de poussière tomber, ou pire… Etudiez plus. Alors tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse de voir mon ange gardien."

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça." Répliqua le geek, très gêné. "C'est embarrassant. Je suis juste un rêveur."

"Qu'importe, tant que tu es là." Continua la fillette.

Steven leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'expliqué que tout ce monde n'était qu'un rêve selon lui, principalement parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en parler à une création de son propre esprit. Et lorsque les petites filles lui posaient des questions, ce qui était assez rare en vérité, il donnait des réponses évasives ou passait à autre chose en disant que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

La petite rousse, à présent surexcitée et bondissante, déclara ensuite.

"Maintenant, on va pouvoir s'amuser."

Intrigué par combien elle semblait contente de le voir, le métalleux à chaînette questionna la petite en ricanant un peu.

"Héla du calme petite héhé… On n'est pas dans un jeu de plate-forme. Tu t'embêtais à ce point? Tu n'as pas pût discuter avec ta sœur?"

"Pas depuis ta dernière venue. Elle disait que le temps passé avec toi au cours de cette année a été tellement chouette et prenant qu'elle a fini par prendre du retard dans ses études. Du coup, elle m'a demandé de la laisser un peu pour travailler en paix."

Le petit geek réagit avec une petite gêne mâtiné de satisfaction, un sentiment nouveau pour lui.

"Et bien… C'est gentil. Tu la remercieras de ma part."

"Tu ne vas pas lui rendre visite?" S'étonna Anna.

"Si elle veut vraiment étudier, je ne veux pas la déranger. En plus je comprends qu'avec Bilbon, Le Seigneur des Anneaux et le Silmarillon, j'ai dû lui occupé plus d'une journée. Même si je considère qu'elle a mieux dépensé son temps en m'écoutant qu'en travaillant."

"Je ne te savais pas si arrogant." Plaisanta la petite rousse, les poings sur les hanches.

Le geek se dépêcha de corriger en riant.

"Mais non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je pense que c'est plus important de lire le seigneur des anneaux que des théorèmes de maths. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que j'ai passé mon temps à l'école."

Anna déduisit, encore plus surprise qu'auparavant.

"Tu n'étudiais pas, alors?"

Le geek à la mèche répondit.

"Seulement le strict minimum. Je passais plus de temps à jouer, regarder ou lire mes histoires qu'autre chose pendant les cours. Comment tu crois que j'ai pût en connaitre autant sinon?"

La petite princesse rit un peu en annonçant.

"Elsa ne serait pas très contente si elle l'apprenait."

"Oh elle le sait." Informa Steven. "Je lui ai déjà dit il y'a un moment."

"Et comment elle a réagi ?"

"En me faisant la morale, bien sûr." Raconta-t-il avec amusement. "Mais pour tout t'avouer, j'écoutais pas vraiment. Elle était un peu en mode Anna de Shaman King."

Le jeune homme fit alors une imitation gentiment caricaturale d'Elsa.

"Et que c'est parfaitement irresponsable. Et que c'est important d'étudier. Et blablabla et blablabla."

Anna et Steven rirent ensemble un bon coup. Puis Steven reprit son souffle avant d'ajouter, plus sérieux mais toujours souriant.

"Bon, j'exagère beaucoup, elle était pas si cassante et elle a pas tort du tout."

Anna répliqua sans perdre sa gaieté d'enfant.

"Oh t'es moins drôle là."

Le métalleux expliqua alors, avec légèreté.

"Désolé Anna. Mais ce n'est pas sympa de casser du sucre sur le dos des gens, même pour rire."

Son sourire diminua un peu.

"Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose."

Puis il sembla retrouver son allégresse.

"Et, tu sais, je respecte vraiment ta sœur. Beaucoup même pour une fille de onze ans. Peut-être bien qu'on pense la même chose au fond. C'est juste qu'on n'a pas la même vie, elle et moi."

La princesse le regarda un instant, l'air assez étonnée, puis elle admit avec joie.

"C'est moins drôle mais c'est sympa ce que tu as dit."

Le geek, à nouveau surpris, se frotta alors la nuque, un peu gêné.

C'était vraiment ce qu'Anna appréciait le plus chez lui: C'était une personne très gentille, toujours prêt à donner le sourire à elle et Elsa et n'aimant pas dire du mal des gens. La fillette l'avait bien compris au cours de l'année qui s'était écoulée, même s'il était très bizarre et entêté.

Mais elle se rendit ensuite compte qu'ils avaient passé un petit moment à discuter. Ce qui embêta un peu la jeune fille à la mèche blanche.

Déjà que l'Otaku ne venait pas souvent, elle savait qu'il pouvait partir d'un instant à l'autre sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. Il ne restait que quelques heures d'habitude, ce qui poussait généralement les petites filles, également à cause de leur ennui et solitude, à passer directement à l'amusement et ne pas trop discuter lorsqu'il était là.

L'enfant qu'était Anna, parfaitement consciente que leur temps ensemble était limité et inconnu, ne voulait donc plus perdre un instant à bavarder. Elle se remit ainsi à bondir en demandant.

"Bon alors? On joue on joue?"

Steven soupira, se frotta la tête en geignant et lui expliqua.

"Okay, mais essai de ne pas trop en faire, s'il te plait. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été cogné par Terminator."

S'étant habitué à ses références auxquelles elle ne comprenait rien, Anna se contenta d'acquiescer gaiement… puis rester silencieuse.

Un drôle de calme s'installa entre elle et le métalleux miniature.

Aucun ne savait quoi dire ou faire en réalité.

Au bout d'un moment, qui fût assez dérangeant, Anna se racla la gorge et tenta.

"Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?"

Steven cligna des yeux… puis haussa les épaules en répondant.

"Je n'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"

La princesse tenta de trouver quelque chose le plus vite possible. Elle refusait de s'ennuyer une seconde de plus.

Steven, ne voulant pas s'embêter non plus, surtout dans ce qu'il considérait comme un de ses rêves, fit quelque proposition.

"Je peux te raconter une autre histoire si tu veux. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer mes aventures en Tamriel."

La jeune fille à la mèche blanche réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.

"Non merci. Peut-être une autre fois. Là, j'ai vraiment envie de jouer."

Le petit geek aux médaillons parut un peu déçu. Mais il se résigna vite et se remit à réfléchir. Seulement il dût admettre.

"Là… J'ai vraiment pas d'idée."

Anna suggéra ensuite.

"Tu ne me fais jamais entendre tes chansons à toi, celles que tu siffle de temps en temps. On pourrait chanter un peu."

"JE VAIS TROUVER UN JEU !" Se dépêcha de prononcer le métalleux.

Même s'il en avait parfois la curieuse envie depuis qu'il venait ici, il était toujours horrifier à l'idée de pousser la chansonnette. Il se mit donc à réfléchir encore plus vite que lors d'une partie de League of Legends contre des vétérans, ce qui aggrava sa migraine. Il finit par avoir une idée qu'il exposa.

"On a qu'à jouer à l'assassin et le templier."

Anna, abasourdit par cette suggestion, lui demanda, pas très rassurée.

"Heu… Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Steven saisit son inquiétude et tenta de la rassuré en expliquant.

"Ne t'en fais pas. En fait c'est tout simple: Celui qui joue le templier poursuit l'assassin. Le templier doit toucher l'assassin pour inverser les rôles ensuite. Sauf que l'assassin a le droit de grimper partout et pas le templier. Il ne peut pas non plus toucher l'assassin tant qu'il est en hauteur. Par contre l'assassin n'a pas le droit de s'arrêter d'avancer."

"C'est un peu comme Chat Perché en fait ?"

"Ouai, assez."

"Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec un assassin et un templier ?"

"Une autre de mes histoires. C'est trop long à expliquer. Alors? Ça t'intéresse comme jeu ?"

La jeune fille rousse hésita un instant avant de laisser ce détail étrange de côté et demander à son ange gardien.

"Mais tu ne cours pas beaucoup non ? On risque d'arrêter vite."

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis sûr que grimper ou attendre que tu grimpes me fera économiser mon endurance. Si je peux la gérer sans problème contre les seize colosses alors là, ça devrait allez."

Anna, par réflexe, ignora la référence et retrouva un large sourire. Elle allait enfin s'amuser après une si longue période de calme et de solitude.

"Alors qui commence qui commence?" S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Steven fût ravi de la voir comme ça. Il avait bien vu combien elle était seule et triste dans ce grand château, surtout avec sa sœur cloîtré dans sa chambre. Lui apporter un peu de bonheur lui faisait du bien, il pensait, d'ailleurs, que c'était pour cela qu'il rêvait si souvent ce lieu. Rêver d'un film qu'on a jamais vu pour s'imaginer aidant une personne innocente n'était pas si illogique dans le fond. Ce fût donc l'explication qu'il garda pour justifier qu'il 'rêve' autant de cet endroit.

Il suggéra alors avec un sourire en coin.

"En temps normal je détesterais être templier, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai finis Rogue aussi vite, mais comme tu m'as l'air de ne plus pouvoir tenir en place, et parce que je t'aime bien évidemment, je te laisse..."

Steven n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la petite rousse partit comme une flèche en annonçant gaiement.

"Tuuuu m'auras paaas."

Le mini-geek, pas surpris une seconde, fût sur ses talons en un instant.

C'est ainsi que démarra une course poursuite adorable dans tout le château d'Arendelle. Steven était malin, il savait prévoir où Anna comptait sauter, mais elle était bien plus énergique que lui, et beaucoup plus imprévisible qu'il ne le pensait.

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi en se pourchassant comme chien et chat tout en évitant de se faire remarquer. Avec le temps, ils avaient appris quels coins étaient à éviter, dans quels salles se trouvaient le roi et la reine en général et où se postait les quelques garde restant au château. Steven avait pris mentalement bonne note de tout ça. Il ne voulait pas se faire prendre et ainsi arrêter de s'amuser avec Anna et Elsa.

Il avait surtout raconté des histoires aux deux princesses, mais la petite rousse à la mèche blanche lui avait fait faire toutes sortes de jeu qu'il n'avait jamais pratiqué avec qui que ce soit d'autre, que ce soit cache-cache ou la poupée. Et même s'il se trouva ainsi assez ridicule certaines fois, il devait reconnaitre qu'il n'aurait échangé ces moments pour rien au monde, pas même une version dédicacé par Kojima de Metal Gear Solid 5.

Mis à part avec son grand-père, et son professeur de sciences, il lui semblait ne jamais avoir passé autant de bons moments avec qui que ce soit, pas même ses parents.

En fait… Surtout pas avec ses parents.

Il chérissait donc chaque rêve passé avec les princesses d'Arendelle. Ils étaient très précieux pour lui, une véritable libération lorsqu'il s'endormait dans sa cellule de Konoha.

Après un bon moment à se poursuivre dans les couloirs, les deux commencèrent un peu à fatiguer, surtout Steven, malgré ses méthodes pour économiser son endurance. Il se rappela donc du plan du château, comme il l'avait fait pour le manoir Spencer de Resident Evil, et réussit à pousser Anna dans un couloir dépourvus de meuble donnant sur les escaliers centraux du palais. Là, étant au premier étage, il pourrait profiter de la descente et sans doute la toucher, pouvant ainsi lui proposer de faire une pause.

Alors que les deux enfants approchaient, Anna vit bien où elle allait arriver. La princesse rousse n'avait pas compris le plan du mini-geek aux médaillons, elle ne réfléchissait pas du tout tant elle s'amusait, mais elle fit malgré tout quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

La princesse rieuse s'accrocha à la rampe d'escalier, ce qui ne donnait plus le droit à Steven de la toucher, selon les règles qu'il avait lui-même établit. Mais après, le petit otaku commença à s'inquiéter.

En effet, Anna commença à grimper sur la rampe, toujours en riant, et finit par se mettre en équilibre dessus comme une acrobate. Steven se tendit d'inquiétude, il savait parfaitement à quelle hauteur elle se trouvait et que la chute pourrait être dure pour une enfant de son âge. Il commença à avoir peur et bégaya un peu en lui demandant.

"Hey… Tu… Tu pourrais descendre s'il te plait?"

"Pourquoi je ferais ça?" S'amusa-t-elle à dire en faisant l'équilibriste. "Je suis trop doué alors tu me supplie maintenant? Héhé"

Elle fit un pas sur la rampe.

"Non mais… T'es pas Lara Croft." S'inquiéta le geek. "Alors si tu pouvais juste descendre avant que tu ne tombes."

Elle fit un autre pas.

"Hihihi… Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis la meilleur."

Steven commença à avoir le cœur qui battait fort.

"Anna… Je t'en prie… Descend de là…"

La princesse fit un nouveau pas sur la rampe. Et c'est à ce moment qu'une femme élégante entra silencieusement dans le vestibule, en bas ; Et lorsqu'elle vit la petite princesse aussi haute en équilibre sur la rampe, elle se tendit de frayeur.

Anna déclara alors, sans avoir remarqué la nouvelle venue.

"Oh arrête de t'en faire. Je contrôle…"

Son pied glissa.

En une fraction de seconde, les trois personnes dans la pièce virent leur cœur rater un battement.

Anna commença à perdre l'équilibre. Elle pencha dangereusement vers le mauvais côté de la rampe, celui où une petite fille de huit ans allait tomber tête la première d'un étage.

Mais Steven, très inquiet, s'était préparé à cette horrible éventualité. Il usa de ses réflexes rodés par des heures de jeux en tout genre pour saisir vivement la main d'Anna et la faire basculer vers lui.

La petite fille tomba ainsi sur Steven plutôt que sur le plancher du château, ce qui raviva sa migraine qui s'était pourtant calmé un peu avant. Anna leva les yeux vers son ami, prête à rire un coup. Mais le regard noir qu'avait le geek lui coupa cette envie.

La dame au rez-de-chaussée commença à courir vers l'escalier, sans que les enfants, encore sous le coup de l'émotion, ne la remarque. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle perçu une voix jeune et colérique qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

Steven avait repoussé la petite princesse et s'était mis à hurler.

"T'es complètement inconsciente ?! Grimper sur un truc pareil ?!"

Anna sembla confuse. Le ton de son ami la cloua sur place et lui fît mal au cœur. Jamais il n'avait semblé tant en colère. Il ne l'avait même jamais été contre elle. Elle tenta de dire, d'une voix tremblotante.

"Je… Je croyais… qu'on s'amusait bien…"

Tandis que la dame montait doucement les marches, dans un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité, le bruit de ses pas étant étouffé par le tapis, Steven répondit à la princesse sur le même ton fâché.

"Ah parce que risquer bêtement ta vie comme ça c'est amusant pour toi ?!"

Anna regardait son ami droit dans les yeux, affichant un air qui surprit et inquiéta le jeune homme. La princesse semblait perdu et à deux doigts de pleurer.

Steven ne comprit d'abord pas ce qui lui prenait. Il lui semblait avoir à peine haussé le ton, pas de quoi être faire une tête pareil. Puis il sembla saisir un peu, écarquillant de ce fait les yeux : Il était son seul ami dans un univers qui lui imposait une solitude extrême. Il comprenait en partit ce qu'elle avait dût ressentir alors.

Le jeune homme aux médaillons se tranquillisa, presque d'un coup. Elle sembla se calmer, bien que toujours confuse, en voyant son air soucieux tandis qu'il disait en levant doucement les mains.

"Hé… Pas la peine de faire cette tête, Anna. Je ne suis pas en train de te rejeter ou de t'en vouloir…"

La princesse le regarda un instant… Et vit qu'il semblait sincère. Elle lui demanda alors, sans colère mais avec une triste inquiétude.

"Alors pourquoi tu m'as hurlé dessus ?"

Lorsque la dame s'arrêta, en ouvrant grand les yeux de stupeur, Steven répondit à la jeune fille avec une voix soucieuse.

"Mais parce que j'ai eu très peur pour toi. Tu aurais pût te blesser affreusement ou pire si tu étais tombé d'aussi haut. Je m'en serais voulu énormément s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose."

La princesse à la mèche blanche resta un instant silencieuse avant de lui demander.

"… C'est vrai ?"

"Bien sûr." Confirma Steven. "Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur."

Steven vit la princesse se détendre un peu, puis remarqua ses petites mains qui serrait fort le médaillon qu'il lui avait offert. Il savait qu'elle avait eu peur, même un petit peu, qu'il lui tourne le dos. Elle était encore trop jeune, et trop seule, pour ne pas avoir ce genre de crainte. Il voulait donc la rassurer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il déclara alors, d'une voix douce.

"Écoute Anna… Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur."

La petite fille le regarda avec de grands yeux, avant de demander.

"… Tu me le promets ?"

Steven tiqua une seconde. Il ne faisait pas de promesse à la légère. Mais, étrangement, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à confirmer.

"Je te le promets. Et Steven Ryan tiens TOUJOURS ses promesses."

Ses yeux regardèrent encore une fois le médaillon tenu par Anna, puis il déclara.

"Je te le promets sur ce médaillon que je t'ai offert. C'était un de mes préférés, tu peux me croire. Chaque fois que tu le verras, tu pourras te souvenir de ce que je t'ai dit. Tu pourras te rappeler que j'ai promis de toujours veiller sur toi. Après tout…"

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je suis ton ange gardien. Non?"

Anna sembla figée pendant un moment. Puis elle eut un large sourire, ainsi que des yeux qui semblait sur le point de pleurer de joie. Sans prévenir, elle prit le mini-geek dans ses bras, ce qui le fit se tendre un peu. Il le fit encore plus en l'entendant murmurer.

"Merci…"

Mais cela lui fit chaud au cœur d'entendre ce mot. Il se relaxa tandis que la petite rousse le relâchait.

Mais alors que les deux enfants croisèrent à nouveau leurs regards, une voix de femme inquiète prononça près d'eux.

"Anna…?"

La princesse et le jeune homme sursautèrent et découvrirent qu'une femme brune en robe mauve était en train de les regarder depuis les marches avec un air médusé.

Ils avaient été tellement inquiets à cause de ce qui venait de se passer qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqués sa présence. Ce qui était une catastrophe.

Steven savait de qui il s'agissait. Pendant six mois, ou un an, il avait déployé des trésors d'imaginations pour ne pas tomber sur elle ou son mari.

Maintenant, le geek et la princesse étaient à deux doigts de paniquer.

La mère d'Anna, la Reine Idun, venait de découvrir Steven.

* * *

Ouf… J'ai toujours beaucoup de boulot avec les parties touchantes.

Bon je vous retrouve sur Kunai &amp; Cellphone, ou au prochain chapitre selon.

A la prochaine et encore merci de votre loyauté.

Œuvres citées:

Bleach, Rebelle, The Hobbit, Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Silmarillon, Shaman King, Terminator, Le livre de la Jungle, The Elder Scrolls, League of Legends, Assassin's Creed, Shadow of the Colossus, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Metal Gear Solid V: Phantom Pain, Naruto, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider,


	9. Chapitre 9

Salut tout le monde ^^

Désolé pour cette absence :-/

L'été et la rentrée sont vraiment traitres.

Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : J'ai créé une page Facebook avec une ami sur

Les aventures de Steven Ryan. Vous pourrez y voir l'avancée des chapitres, des fanarts, posez vos questions, etc…

Vous la trouverez sous le nom :

Fanfiction Steven Ryan's Chronicles

Musique citée:

_Stratovarius_ \- Winter Skies

Musique d'ambiance conseillée:

_Magnus H. Tellmann_ \- Lacrimae Rerum

A très bientôt

* * *

Chapitre 9

Jamais le palais royal n'avait semblé aussi silencieux, même lorsque les portes furent fermées, trois années auparavant.

Dans les escaliers du grand hall, deux enfants et une reine étaient figés sur place, chacun avec une mine atterrée.

Anna et Steven semblaient à deux doigts de paniquer. En vérité, seule leur consternation les avait empêchés de s'enfuir à toute jambe à la vue de la souveraine.

Les deux jeunes personnes avaient fait très attention à ne pas se faire repérer lorsqu'ils s'étaient amusés ensembles au cours de cette année, ou ces six mois aux yeux de Steven, afin que les adultes n'essaient pas de faire partir le petit garçon ou n'empêche Anna de le revoir. Et tous les efforts du petit duo venaient d'être réduits à néant en un quart de seconde.

La mère d'Anna, la reine Idun, se tenait droite dans l'escalier, sa bouche entre-ouverte et ses yeux bleu écarquillés, révélant un choc monumental. Juste devant ses yeux se trouvait un personnage qu'elle croyait impossible.

Au cours de l'année qui s'était écoulée, la souveraine à la robe mauve et noire avait eu plusieurs fois la visite de sa gouvernante, Gerda, à qui elle avait demandé de lui rapporter tout évènement étrange se passant au château. La dîtes servante était venu à chaque fois lui rapporter des histoires de bruits étranges, de voix d'enfants et même de brèves apparitions d'un étrange personnage au vêtement arborant une peinture de loup, ainsi que trois petites chaines à son pantalon et deux curieux pendentifs, les cheveux bruns surmontés d'une drôle de petite mèche.

Après plusieurs mois à en avoir entendu parler, mais sans remarqué la moindre chose suspecte, la souveraine d'Arendelle avait fini par ce dire qu'il ne s'était jamais agi d'autre chose que des rumeurs; le fruit de l'imagination de quelques serviteurs s'ennuyant dans un palais trop vide et tranquille pour eux.

Mais maintenant, à moins d'un mètre d'elle, le fameux petit garçon était là. Celui dont tout le monde parlait comme d'un fantôme était avec sa fille adorée. Mais le plus incroyable aux yeux de la reine, c'était qu'elle les avait entendus parler ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient bien.

Après un moment de silence ébahit, la mère finit par balbutier.

"Mais… Qui es-tu?! A- Anna… Qui est-ce ?!"

Les deux enfants sortirent de leur stupeur et se regardèrent avec effroi. Mais ce qui étonna le plus le duo miniatures, c'est le fait que Steven était toujours là. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. En général, lorsqu'il se faisait repéré, Steven disparaissait sous le coup de la surprise. C'était arrivé deux-trois fois auparavant. Mais là, étrangement, ce n'était pas le cas. Les enfants se regardèrent avec des yeux médusés qui semblait établir un dialogue muet entre eux. Anna lui demandait en silence pourquoi il ne disparaissait pas. Et les yeux de Steven lui répondaient qu'il n'en savait rien.

Puis Anna finit par réagir. Elle saisit d'une traite la main de l'étranger et s'enfuit avec lui à toute jambe dans le couloir.

D'abord surprise, la reine se mît très vite à leur courir après. Criant au passage:

"Anna ! Attend !"

Les enfants fonçaient à vive allure, la peur au ventre. Anna n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour peur de sa propre mère comme ça. Elle voulait lui échapper à tout prix. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle le sépare de Steven pour toujours.

Le geek était juste derrière elle, mais le fait qu'il tirait sur son bras lui montrait qu'il commençait à fatigué, à cause de leur jeu du templier et l'assassin de tout à l'heure. Il fallait absolument qu'Anna cache son ami quelque part. Mais, pour cela, elle devait d'abord échapper à sa mère et les petites jambes des deux enfants ne leur permettaient pas d'aller assez vite. La souveraine commençait à les rattraper sans problème.

C'est alors qu'Anna et son compagnon à mèche arrivèrent à un croisement. La petite rousse tourna dans un autre couloir et, au dernier moment, y découvrit juste devant elle une servante aux bras chargés de vêtements. La jeune fille et le geek l'esquivèrent sans hésiter, faisant sursauter la domestique au passage. Mais tandis que cette dernière suivait les enfants de son regard étonné, la reine tourna à son tour dans le couloir et percuta la femme de chambre, éparpillant au passage les tissus qu'elle portait. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent au sol, pas mal déconcertées. Lorsque la chambrière se rendit compte de qui elle avait renversée, elle se mit à paniquer et s'excuser.

"V-Votre Altesse ?! Je-je suis désolé. Je ne vous avais pas vu."

La dame en mauve sembla un peu perdue pendant un instant. Puis elle remarqua sa fille et l'étranger, par-dessus l'épaule de la femme de chambre, en train de tourner dans un autre couloir.

Steven commençait à respirer fort, l'épuisement le gagnait. Anna regarda derrière elle et ne vit pas sa mère. Un peu soulagé, elle s'arrêta vite devant une chambre et en ouvrit la porte, disant à son ami en haletant.

"Cache-toi ici."

"Mais… Et toi?" Hésita Steven.

"Je vais l'attirer ailleurs."

Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, le jeune anglais fit ce qu'elle dit sans discuter plus longtemps. Il entra dans la chambre et Anna ferma derrière lui. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil, avant de courir à nouveau, la petite rousse sursauta de frayeur en découvrant la reine arrivant tout juste dans le couloir où elle était, avant de se fixer à quelques pas de l'enfant.

Toute deux avaient les yeux écarquillés, la mère de stupeur, la fille d'effroi.

Le regard de la souveraine passa d'Anna à la porte et inversement. La princesse, en voyant cela, se rendit compte que sa fuite n'avait servi à rien. Même si elle avait pût échapper par miracle à sa mère, elle aurait fini par devoir lui parler et répondre à ses questions. Elle n'avait fait que céder à la peur en tentant d'échapper à l'inévitable.

Lorsque la dame en mauve commença à s'approcher de nouveau, Anna sentit que ce qu'elle redoutait le plus allait arriver. Elle était trop jeune pour imaginer comment, mais elle voyait déjà sa mère obliger Steven à ne plus jamais revenir. Elle se voyait à nouveau seule dans cet immense château.

La petite fille rousse s'accrocha à la robe de sa mère en criant.

"Non maman ! S'il te plaît !"

Cette action abasourdis la souveraine.

"Mais… Anna, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

La princesse à la mèche blanche leva les yeux vers le visage de sa mère. Celle-ci sembla encore plus sous le choc en découvrant que sa fille commençait à pleurer.

"Je t'en supplie maman…" Implora la jeune fille. "C'est mon ami… Snif… Mon seul ami…"

La reine ne sût quoi faire ou dire en voyant la détresse dans les yeux de sa fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Comme tout enfant, elle l'avait vu sangloter quand elle avait fait un cauchemar ou s'était fait mal. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose cette fois-ci. La mère voyait, dans les petits yeux humides d'Anna, un désespoir qui lui brisait le cœur. Un chagrin qu'elle aurait tout donné pour ne jamais voir chez sa fille.

"Je t'en prie maman…" Suppliait la petite rousse, entre deux sanglots.

La reine Idun, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, commençait à se sentir coupable. Au vue de ce que disait la princesse, elle semblait être la cause de toutes ses craintes. La mère d'Anna ne supportait pas cette idée. Quel que soit la situation, elle n'aurait jamais voulu être la source du malheur de sa fille. La dame en mauve se mit alors à genoux, puis elle prit sa fille dans ses bras en lui murmurant d'une voix confuse mais apaisante.

"Anna Anna… Allons calme-toi. Chuuut… Tout va bien... Tout va bien."

La petite rousse, qui sanglotait sur l'épaule de sa mère, commença à se calmer. Sa mère mit sa fille face à elle et lui demanda, avec le plus de douceur possible.

"S'il te plait Anna, dit moi qui est cette personne avec qui tu étais."

La princesse sécha ses larmes et prononça, toujours un peu sanglottante.

"Promet moi de ne pas le faire partir…"

Sa mère ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle ne savait rien de cet étrange enfant et voulait savoir si elle était en sécurité.

"Dis-moi d'abord de qui il s'agit." Demanda la souveraine.

Anna hésita un peu, puis elle hissa le drapeau blanc. Elle renifla un coup, essuya une dernière larme et finit par parler.

"Il s'appelle Steven... Snif… Steven Ryan."

Cela remontait à loin, mais la reine Idun se souvint d'avoir entendu ce nom une ou deux fois. Mais elle avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait de son imagination. Elle prit ensuite la parole.

"Mais qui est-il ? Comment est-il entrée dans le château ?"

La princesse baissa ses yeux tristes et resta un instant silencieuse, avant de répondre en redoutant la réaction de sa mère.

"Je ne sais pas… C'est… magique…"

La dame ne s'était absolument pas attendue à cette réponse. D'autant que celle-ci l'inquiétait plus que n'importe quelle autre.

"Que veux-tu dire Anna ?" Questionna-t-elle.

La petite rousse se mit alors à tout raconter, tenant ferment des deux mains le pentacle à pierres bleues que lui avait offert le mini-métalleux.

"Je… J'avais vu une étoile filante un soir et j'ai souhaité avoir un ami. Il est apparu comme ça, sans prévenir. Parce qu'il peut se… transporter n'importe où comme par magie. Il dit qu'il est un rêveur. Moi je pense que c'est un ange gardien, parce qu'il est très très gentil. Je te le jure maman. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, il est souvent venu me raconter des histoires et jouer avec moi. Il m'a même offert ça."

La petite fille montra son précieux bijou, que sa mère prit dans sa main pour l'observé de plus près. Elle trouvait l'étoile argenté un peu curieuse, et elle s'en méfiait beaucoup vu qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau d'un étranger, mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle était assez jolie. Un détail intrigua alors la souveraine. Elle interrogea alors sa fille.

"Depuis combien de temps le connais-tu ?"

Anna regarda un instant la dame en mauve dans les yeux, en jouant avec ses petits doigts, mais elle baissa vite le regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir celui de sa mère. Elle répondit.

"… Un an environ."

Sa mère n'en crût pas ses oreilles. Les rumeurs de Gerda avaient effectivement commencé un an auparavant.

"Et je n'ai rien remarqué…" Se rendit compte la reine, avec effarement.

"Parce qu'on a fait très attention." Expliqua la fille à la mèche blanche. "Je… Je savais que toi et papa vous voudriez pas qu'il reste."

La reine réagit le plus calmement possible.

"Évidemment Anna. Tu ne dois pas parler aux inconnus. Encore plus s'ils apparaissent de nulle part. Et si c'était quelqu'un de dangereux ?"

Anna répliqua d'une voix épuisée par le chagrin.

"Il ne l'est pas. Je te le promets… Snif… C'est le garçon le plus gentil du monde. Il m'a même sauvé tout à l'heure…"

Sur ce point, la reine Idun devait reconnaître les faits. Ce garçon, aussi étrange soit-il, avait empêché Anna de faire une chute potentiellement grave, en plus de l'avoir sermonné d'une manière que son mari, le roi, aurait approuvé. La dame ne savait plus du tout quoi pensé. Cela faisait un an que ce "fantôme", faute de mot plus approprié, passait du temps avec Anna selon elle. S'il avait voulu lui faire du mal, pourquoi l'aurait-il aidé ? Ou n'aurait-il pas agit plus tôt ? À moins d'avoir un horrible plan en tête. Peut-être voulait-il s'attirer la sympathie d'Anna pour d'obscures raisons…

La mère aurait voulu que ce soit aussi simple.

Mais, étrangement, quelque chose l'empêchait de croire sans hésiter à cette hypothèse. Un détail qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir sur le coup.

C'est alors que la petite rousse leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers sa mère et la supplia.

"Je t'en prie maman… C'est le seul ami que j'ai… Snif… Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille…"

La reine eut alors un nouveau choc. Elle n'avait jamais compris que son enfant se sentait aussi seul. Elle et son époux avait autrefois parlé de la laissé sortir du château de temps en temps. Mais ils avaient renoncés à cette idée car cela aurait été trop dangereux de laissé une princesse aussi jeune dehors, même avec une escorte. Depuis l'incident avec Elsa, les deux souverains s'étaient juré de protéger leurs enfants du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Seulement, elle n'avait jamais songé à ce prix-là: la solitude de sa fille.

La reine contempla les yeux humides d'Anna, le cœur serré. Puis elle lui demanda, la voix emplie d'inquiétude.

"Il compte tellement pour toi ?"

Anna s'essuya les yeux avant de dire.

"Oui. Beaucoup. Il s'amuse avec moi et me raconte pleins d'aventures incroyables, comme celles de la communauté de l'anneau."

La souveraine ne comprit bien sûr pas à quoi elle faisait référence, mais la laissa continuer.

"Parfois, on joue ensemble à faire semblant. Lui, il appelle ça des Jeux de Rôles… Snif… Quand il est là, Elsa et moi on ne s'ennuie plus…"

La reine écarquilla les yeux en s'exclamant.

"Elsa ?!"

La princesse plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Cette fois, elle en avait beaucoup trop dit.

"Tu veux dire qu'il a rencontré Elsa ?!" Redouta la reine.

Anna se dépêcha de rassurer sa mère.

"Oui mais… Je-Je ne l'ai pas revu. Je le jure."

Idun sembla moins paniqué mais pleinement confuse.

"Comment cela ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Et ben… Parfois, sans le vouloir, il se retrouve dans sa chambre et ils passent du temps ensemble. Il s'amuse aussi avec elle…" Anna craignait la réaction qu'aurait sa mère après ce qu'elle allait dire. "Il l'a aussi convaincu… de me parler à nouveau."

La reine eut à nouveau très peur. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour éviter qu'Anna ne redécouvre les pouvoirs de sa grande sœur, afin d'éviter un nouvel incident comme il y'a trois ans. Anna ajouta très vite.

"Mais on ne s'est pas revu en personne. On ne fait que parler de temps en temps en gardant sa porte fermée."

La reine n'en fût pas moins inquiète. Elle demanda alors.

"Et… Qu'est-ce que ce… Steven… t'as dit sur Elsa?"

Anna était trop bouleversée pour être intrigué par cette question. Elle se contenta de répondre.

"Il me raconte juste comment elle va, les histoires qu'il lui raconte, ce qu'elle étudie… C'est tout. Une fois, je lui ai demandé de me dire pourquoi je ne pouvais pas la voir mais il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Et Elsa et lui m'ont dit que si toi et papa nous aviez séparé comme ça, c'était forcément pour notre bien, que je devais vous faire confiance parce que vous nous aimez toute les deux très fort."

La dame n'arriva étrangement pas à se détendre en entendant cela. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré qu'Anna dise, puisque cela montrait, apparemment, que la petite fille n'avait pas redécouvert les pouvoirs de sa sœur. Mais, justement, c'était tellement exact que s'en était étonnant. Elle se contenta alors de prendre son enfant dans les bras avec amour et la rassura.

"Bien sûr que nous vous aimons, Anna. Jamais nous ne ferions quoi que ce soit pour vous faire du mal."

Mais maintenant, la jeune femme brune n'était plus si sûre de ce qu'elle disait. En voyant sa fille, elle commençait à se demander si elle et Agdar avait pris la bonne décision. Elle leva ses yeux vers la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Anna avait dit à son ami de se cacher. Elle devait absolument lui parler.

La mère entendit ensuite un homme l'interpeller.

"Majesté ?"

La souveraine se retourna et découvrit un serviteur pansu au nez aquilin et l'ai un peu troublé. Elle s'inquiéta pendant un instant avant de se lever et l'interroger calmement.

"Kai, depuis quand êtes-vous ici?"

"Je viens seulement d'arriver." Répondit le domestique. "Une dame de chambre m'a dit vous avoir heurté dans le couloir."

"Oh ! Ce n'est rien. Vous pouvez lui dire qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter, que c'est oublié."

Kai s'inclina légèrement en s'exprimant.

"Bien ma dame. Mais… Elle m'a aussi dit que vous couriez après la princesse Anna et… un autre enfant ?"

Idun se tendit mais ne laissa rien transparaitre de son angoisse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille, qui semblait la supplier en silence de ses petits yeux.

La reine déclara annonça.

"Je… ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Elle a dû se faire des idées."

Cela surpris beaucoup Anna, tandis que Kai acceptait les dires de sa souveraine sans discuter. La reine ordonna ensuite au valet.

"Kai, pourriez-vous emmener ma fille dans sa chambre et vous assurez qu'elle y reste ? Il faudra que je lui parle, un peu plus tard."

"Bien sûr." Affirma le serviteur.

La reine regarda sa fille dans les yeux. Celle-ci essaya de dire.

"Mais… Maman…"

Sa mère la coupa doucement.

"S'il te plait Anna. Fais juste ce que je te dis."

La petite rousse montrait qu'elle avait encore très peur. Mais elle finit par rejoindre lentement Kai et partir avec lui, jetant un dernier regard vers sa mère avant de disparaitre au coin du couloir.

La reine Idun se trouvait désormais seule. Elle prit un moment pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle se détendit un peu et finit par se tourner vers la porte derrière laquelle devait se trouver le fameux Steven. Elle prit une grande inspiration, en saisit la poignée et l'ouvrit.

Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle ne vit personne.

* * *

Lorsqu'Anna ferma la porte derrière lui, Steven tenta de trouver un lieu où se cacher. Il avait essayé de se téléporter volontairement, lorsqu'ils étaient poursuivis, mais sans succès. Il avait un peu appris à contrôler sa capacité spéciale au cours de ces six derniers mois, à ses yeux. Ses résultats avait été assez satisfaisant pour qu'il s'étonne de ne pas avoir disparus dès que la mère d'Anna l'avait repéré.

Le métalleux tenta à nouveau de partir d'une simple pensée, mais il entendit Anna crier.

"Non maman ! S'il te plaît !"

Le geek se retourna, très inquiet pour la petite rousse, et plaqua son oreille contre la porte. Il entendit ainsi tout le chagrin de son amie, le cœur serré, ainsi que l'inquiétude de la reine en mauve. En écoutant ce qui se disait, l'enfant rêveur comprît ce qui l'avait empêché de disparaître. Pour faire cela, il devait avoir le désir profond d'être ailleurs. Seulement, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il avait été repéré pour de bon, Steven s'était inquiété de ce qui allait arriver à Anna, de comment sa mère allait réagir. Cette crainte l'avait retenu auprès de la petite rousse, refusant de la laissé seule.

Malgré les angoisses de la reine, que le geek percevait et comprenait aisément, le garçon miniaturisé pouvait sentir l'amour qui motivait les paroles et les peurs de la souveraine. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait ou entendait l'une des deux princesses recevoir de l'affection de l'un de leurs parents. Au fond, il était ravi pour elles, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son propre rêve lui montrait exactement ce qui lui faisait du mal.

D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses rêves devait forcements être aussi réaliste. Il voyait bien qu'ils se suivaient logiquement et que s'il se faisait prendre par les gens de ce château de conte de fée, au rêve suivant, il aurait beaucoup de mal à passer du temps avec Anna et la princesse des neiges.

Il entendit ensuite une troisième personne, que la dame en mauve appela Kai, et comprit qu'il allait bientôt avoir de la compagnie lorsqu'elle demanda au domestique de ramener Anna dans sa chambre.

Steven observa rapidement autour de lui et ne vit qu'un seul endroit où il pourrait se cacher: l'armoire. Il se dépêcha d'y entrer en fermant derrière lui le plus silencieusement possible.

* * *

La souveraine, après un instant d'incompréhension, ferma la porte de la chambre et se mit à regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait aucun signe qu'il y'avait eu quelqu'un dans cette pièce. Sa fille avait dit qu'il pouvait se "transporter" ailleurs. Était-ce arrivé? Ou simplement possible? Elle avait vu suffisamment de magie dans sa vie pour croire que c'était une possibilité, et Anna semblait y croire.

Si c'était arrivé, alors il n'était clairement plus là depuis un moment.

Pour en être bien sûr, la reine se mit tout de même à regarder un peu partout. D'abord sous le lit, puis derrière les rideaux et même par la fenêtre. Finalement, elle arriva devant l'armoire. Elle saisit la poignée et entendit à l'intérieur un léger hoquet de peur qui la surprit. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et ouvrit grand le meuble. Ce qu'elle y découvrit l'intrigua plus qu'autre chose.

Après avoir parlé avec sa fille, la reine n'était plus très sûre de ce sur quoi elle allait tomber. Mais elle s'était tout de même attendue, au fond d'elle, à trouver un personnage un peu inquiétant et mystérieux, surtout au vu de son style vestimentaire unique et troublant. Rien que l'habit arborant des loups ne la rassurait pas.

Pourtant, pendant un instant, lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur celui qui se cachait dans l'armoire, elle eut l'impression d'oublier tout ce qu'elle avait cru. Malgré ses habits étranges, et la petite mèche curieuse qu'il avait dans ses cheveux bruns, la reine n'arrivait pas à voir une chose terrible qui menaçait la sécurité de ses filles.

Face à ce petit corps à l'aspect fragile, elle avait l'impression de ne voir qu'un enfant.

Puis elle vit le regard que lui lançait l'étranger. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareil chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. On aurait dit un mélange de crainte et de fermeté, comme s'il était inquiet mais refusait de baisser les yeux face à un adversaire. La dame en fût pas mal surprise. Ce n'était pas le genre de regard qu'on voyait d'habitude chez un petit garçon, mais plutôt chez quelqu'un de bien plus mature. Pour une raison quelconque, elle trouvait cette contradiction un peu triste.

Les deux personnages restèrent à se fixer sans dire un mot. La mère semblait figer avec un visage emplit d'incompréhension, tandis que Steven avait un air de défi. Au bout d'un moment, la souveraine finit par se mettre à genoux pour être au niveau du mini-geek, ce qui intrigua ce dernier.

La dame en mauve lui demanda alors d'une voix posée.

"Alors… C'est toi Steven?"

Le métalleux ne sût pas trop comment réagir. Il s'était attendu à n'importe quelle réaction sauf celle-ci. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, il se contenta de répondre.

"Ouai…"

Le calme s'installa de nouveau. La situation était assez étrange. Aucun des deux intéressés ne savait quoi dire. La reine observa un peu plus l'étrange garçon avant de s'enquérir.

"Tu es donc le… fantôme dont tout le monde parle."

Steven répliqua en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne suis pas un fantôme. Mais je suppose que je suis bien celui dont on vous à parler."

La reine posa donc la question la plus importante qui lui vint en tête.

"Alors qui es-tu ? Réellement."

Steven en avait marre de cette question. Il exprima une certaine colère en soufflant et sortant du meuble.

"Raah ça devient ridicule. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me pose tout le temps cette question ? "

L'enfant se mit à crier au plafond.

"Hé! Mon esprit ! Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop question réalisme ?!"

Cette réaction bizarre inquiéta beaucoup la dame en mauve, qui ne comprenait absolument rien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" S'enquit-elle.

Le garçon aux chaînettes soupira avant de déclarer, en faisant face à la souveraine.

"J'aimerais seulement savoir pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas rêver comme tout le monde."

La reine parût très surprise en entendant cela, encore plus en saisissant ce que ces paroles impliquaient. Elle tenta de demander.

"Tu crois… que tu es dans un rêve ?"

"Je SUIS dans un rêve. C'est obligé." Insista Steven.

Le geek soupira afin de retrouver son calme. Ensuite de quoi il s'adressa à la souveraine le plus tranquillement possible.

"Écoutez… Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour vos filles. C'est normal. Mais je vous promets que je ne leur veux aucun mal. Ni à Anna, ni à Elsa."

Cette fois, c'est la manière de parler du petit garçon qui étonna la mère d'Anna. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'entendre une personne bien plus âgée s'exprimer. Elle réagit cependant à ce que venait de dire l'étranger.

"Si je te disais que tu n'es pas dans un rêve, qu'est-ce que tu en penserais ?"

"Que c'est exactement ce que dirais un rêve."

"Alors tu imagines bien ce que je dois penser quand un être magique passe du temps avec mes enfants."

"Je ne suis pas…"

Mais Steven s'interrompit. Au vu de son aptitude dans ce rêve à être transporter partout, et combien il se doutait que la reine devait être certaine qu'il était un personnage magique, le métalleux n'essaya pas de débattre là-dessus. Ce rêve commençait à l'épuiser. Il soupira en prononçant.

"Pfff… C'est bien la première fois que je souhaite me réveiller."

L'insistance du garçon à la mèche poussa la reine à lui demander.

"Pourquoi es-tu si convaincu d'être dans un rêve ?"

Steven trouva la question ennuyeuse, car il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une astuce de son esprit pour l'embêté, pour une raison quelconque. Il expliqua avec agacement.

"Parce que chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je me retrouve dans un monde que je ne connais pas, où je peux me téléporter, sans que je ne sache comment, et où tout se passe super bien pour moi. Quel autre explication y'aurait-il à part qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve ?"

La reine ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Chaque phrase de cet enfant était plus incompréhensible que la précédente. Elle proposa alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Pourquoi pas… la magie ?"

Steven sembla complètement sidéré. Il pensa avec effarement.

'C'est une blague ? Mon propre esprit me sort l'excuse du Ta Gueule C'est Magique ?!'

Il finit par souffler de frustration en annonçant, avec pas mal d'hypocrisie.

"Je ne crois pas à la magie."

La reine songea à sa conviction d'être dans un rêve avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je sais que c'est rare mais… là d'où tu viens, tu n'as jamais vu quoi que ce soit de magique ?"

"Bien sûr que non."

"Et ta mère?" Essaya la reine, surprenant l'Otaku. "Ne t'a-t-elle jamais raconté de contes ou de légende parlant de… ?"

"Stop…" Coupa sèchement le geek, au grand étonnement de la reine.

Le mini-métalleux avait prononcé ce mot sans violence mais avec une fermeté qui avait pris la souveraine au dépourvu. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus fût le regard glacé qu'avait dorénavant le jeune homme. Mais il n'était pas fixé sur la dame, mais vers le sol, ou plutôt dans le vide.

"Saleté d'esprit…" Prononça-t-il en serrant les dents. "Comment oses-tu me parler d'elle dans mes rêves, le seul bastion où je peux lui échapper, à elle et à mon père ?"

Dame Idun voyait bien qu'il était désormais en colère. Elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi cependant. Le garçon ajouta.

"J'ai accepté le fait d'être son fils depuis longtemps. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé d'entendre parler d'elle encore ici. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois être poursuivis jusque dans mon dernier refuge par cette… cette… cette garce ?!"

La reine sembla choquée en entendant cela. Au point d'ouvertement s'insurger.

"Comment peux-tu parler ainsi de ta mère ?! De la personne qui t'aimes le plus au monde ?!"

Steven se figea en entendant cela. Il leva les yeux vers la dame en mauve et la fixa avec un regard médusé qui troubla la reine.

"La personne qui m'aime le plus au monde ?" Questionna le garçon aux pendentifs, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pût entendre de tels paroles.

Le métalleux fronça les sourcils et déclara.

"Écoutez-moi… Je vais vous parlez comme si vous étiez réel, juste pour un instant."

La dame eut presque envie de reculer face à cette voix outrée et cet air furieux. Steven expliqua alors.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de me juger ou de me dire comment je dois parler de ma mère. Vous ne savez rien de moi ou d'elle. Vous n'étiez pas là quand elle m'a laissé pleurer dans ma chambre pendant des heures ou lorsqu'elle m'a dit de me débrouiller quand j'avais des problèmes avec les autres enfants."

La souveraine commença à écarquiller les yeux, alors que certain souvenir revenait chez le jeune homme.

"Vous n'étiez pas là quand elle m'a dit que je n'étais pour elle qu'une source de problèmes."

La reine avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, tandis que le jeune homme serrait les poings.

"Vous n'étiez pas là quand elle sortait pour passer du temps je-ne-sais-où en me laissant tout seul à la maison alors que je n'avais même pas huit ans."

La dame semblait consternée.

"Et au final, ce n'est pas à vous qu'elle à filer une gifle assez forte pour vous jeter par terre en vous criant qu'elle aurait préféré que vous ne soyez jamais venu au monde."

La mère avait une main devant ses lèvres entre ouvertes, tant elle était sidéré par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Et ce qui l'abasourdit encore plus, c'était qu'aucune larme ne semblait sur le point de couler de ses yeux marron. L'étranger était visiblement en colère, furieux même, mais il n'avait définitivement plus l'air d'un petit garçon. Cette manière de se contenir avec difficulté, cette façon de raconter ses malheurs sans montrer le moindre signe de chagrin… Ce n'était pas une attitude d'enfant. C'était celle d'un jeune homme, de quelqu'un qui avait grandi bien trop vite.

Le mini-geek finit par soupirer un grand coup en baissant le regard, stabilisant sa respiration avant de prononcer dans le vide, avec un calme résigné.

"Et voilà que je me mets à me disputer avec le fruit de mon imagination. Je me sens complètement stupide. Est-ce que c'est trop compliqué pour mon esprit de me laisser juste un peu de temps pour moi?"

Steven soupira à nouveau pour garder son air tranquille, mais sa voix semblait commencer à avoir du mal à retenir un grand malaise.

"Est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir juste un petit instant où je peux m'imaginer être apprécier comme je suis ? Je sais que j'ai toutes mes histoires, mes jeux et ma musique… Mais je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais que ce n'est pas réel, que cela me permet juste de passer un bon moment… même si cela m'apprend plein de choses en même temps."

A cet instant, la mère de la petite rousse et la princesse des neiges crût oublier complètement toute l'étrangeté de Steven. Car ce qu'elle voyait l'attrista énormément. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus voir qu'un petit garçon avec un regard et des pensés qu'il ne devrait pas avoir.

Celui-ci se mît à respirer un grand coup pour rester calme. Puis il se mit à affirmer sur le même ton troublé.

"Je sais que vous n'êtes pas réel… Mais je vous jure que je ne ferais jamais de mal à Anna ou Elsa. Je sais qu'elles sont plus jeunes que moi, mais elles sont les seules personnes que j'ai jamais connus que je peux considérer comme de véritables amies…"

Idun ne saisit pas ce que l'inconnu voulait dire en disant que ses filles étaient plus jeunes que lui, mais après ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle ne faisait plus tellement attention à ce genre de détails. En observant ce drôle de petit garçon, elle finit par comprendre pourquoi elle avait douté que Steven ait de mauvaises intentions envers Anna. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la gronder et la rassurer tout à l'heure, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il était parfaitement sincère, qu'il était réellement bienveillant vis-à-vis de la petite princesse. Elle s'était dit qu'il ne faisait peut-être que jouer la comédie. Mais en le voyant parler comme il l'avait fait, en le regardant droit dans les yeux… Elle n'avait vu aucun signe de mensonge.

À moins qu'il ne soit le plus grand acteur de la création, et malgré le fait que cela l'étonnait elle-même, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne mentait pas. D'une certaine manière, elle savait qu'il était sincère avec elle, car absolument rien dans ses yeux, ses paroles, sa voix ou ses gestes ne semblait indiquer une quelconque forme de tromperie. Sa raison lui disait qu'il y'avait toujours une chance qu'il soit un menteur, mais une part d'elle, plus intuitive, lui murmurait de lui laisser une chance.

La souveraine se retrouva, un peu malgré elle, très intriguée par toutes les choses étranges que disait Steven. En réaction à ce qu'il avait prononcé, elle se mit à lui demander.

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que… tout, ici… n'est qu'un rêve. Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne pourrait pas être réel ?"

Steven soupira. Il était fatigué par ces questions. L'épuisement mental le poussa à simplement répondre sans lutter, d'une voix plus faible qu'avant.

"Parce que ce ne serait pas logique. Il y'a trop de détails qui manque pour former une explication cohérente."

La reine se souvint alors d'avoir eu un sentiment similaire la première fois que sa fille Elsa avait manifesté ses pouvoirs. Elle tenta alors de poser une question à l'étrange enfant.

"Ne t'est-il jamais rien arrivé qui ait semblé incompréhensible, voire impossible ? Quelque chose qui, plus tard, a eu une explication lorsque tu as attendu un peu plus ?"

Pour la première fois, Steven sentit une étrange confusion. La question de la dame en mauve l'avait comme foudroyer. Il aurait aimé répondre par la négative, mais cela aurait été comme se mentir à soi-même. Il y'a six mois, il n'aurait jamais cru à autre chose que la réalité pure de son quotidien. Pourtant, il s'était bel et bien retrouvé dans le monde d'un manga célèbre graçe à une petite boîte électronique. Il se rappelait très bien que, pendant un temps, il n'avait absolument rien compris. Il avait cru être en train de délirer. Mais en associant certains éléments, l'esprit le plus ouvert possible, il avait pût trouver des débuts d'explications qui l'avait fait accepter la réalité des choses, malgré leur allure impossible.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela aurait-été différent ici ?

Le geek miniature balbutia.

"Si mais… Ce n'était pas pareil…"

"Pourquoi ?" Interrogea doucement la noble dame.

"Parce que… là je n'ai absolument rien pour m'apporter une explication logique. Je n'ai… aucune idée de comment je pourrais débarquer dans un lieu que je ne connais pas simplement en perdant connaissance…"

Dame Idun ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi il parlait. Mais elle continua d'insister d'une voix douce, elle avait l'impression que c'était important.

"Tu as déjà dit cela, plus ou moins. Mais pourquoi est-ce que rien de tout cela ne pourrait être réel ?"

Steven voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il n'apportait aucun argument. Le métalleux se contentait de dire que cet endroit était un rêve tout simplement parce qu'il n'acceptait pas l'idée opposée, pas parce qu'il avait des preuves que c'était une illusion.

Mais il refusait toujours de croire qu'il y'avait une chance qu'Arendelle soit un véritable univers, plutôt que le fruit de son subconscient.

"Je ne peux pas croire que ce n'est pas un rêve…" Souffla-t-il.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que si c'est faux je…"

Steven s'arrêta net. Il avait prononcé cela comme par réflexe, sans comprendre ce qui lui prenait. La reine sembla intriguée… Puis elle ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

Elle avait compris ce qui le bloquait réellement.

Elle affirma, d'une voix préoccupée.

"Tu as peur… d'être déçu."

Steven écarquilla les yeux. Il voulait répliquer à cela. Mais il n'y arriva pas.

Il fût un instant sans voix, regardant la reine droit dans les yeux. Puis il soupira, épuisé par cette joute verbale. Il baissa le regard avant de raconter, sous le regard soucieux de la dame en mauve.

"Quand je suis arrivé ici, il y'a longtemps, la première chose qui me sois arrivé, c'est de rencontrer Anna. Elle ne me connaissait pas et pourtant, malgré mon allure et mes… particularités, elle m'a tout de suite accepté à bras ouvert. Elle a voulu jouer avec moi, a écouté mes histoires et m'a considéré très vite comme un ami… J'ai pensé qu'elle était inconsciente." Idun approuvait mentalement. "Puis je me suis dit que c'était sûrement parce que j'imaginais des choses. Jamais personne ne m'avait accepté aussi rapidement et sincèrement. J'ai ajouté à cela le fait d'être dans un château magnifique, le genre que j'ai toujours voulu visiter, et mon manque d'explications rationnelles. J'ai donc conclut que tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve."

La reine commençait à comprendre, Steven continua.

"J'avais le sentiment d'avoir trouvé un petit paradis à moi. Un endroit où rien de ce qui me fait mal ne pouvait m'atteindre et où on m'appréciait comme je suis. Si j'avais cru que c'était réel, j'aurais pris le risque de découvrir le contraire, malgré des détails bizarrement réalistes, comme le fait que j'y avais les mêmes contraintes physique qu'au réveil ou que chaque rêve se suivait dans le temps. Mais je ne pense pas que je l'aurais accepté, car cela aurait signifié que je n'ai même pas la possibilité d'avoir un vrai moment pour moi quand je dors, loin de ce qui me fait mal."

Les yeux de la mère semblait s'attendrirent devant ce petit garçon. Un détail la chiffonna cependant.

"Mais, ces… détails réalistes ne t'ont pas fait te poser de questions ?"

Steven la fixa un instant, le regard vide, avant de regarder à nouveau le sol et avouer.

"Je crois… que j''ai choisis de ne pas faire attention à ces détails, parce que, au fond, j'étais trop heureux d'être ici."

Le jeune homme au tee-shirt à loups semblait dans un état proche de la dépression nerveuse. Le voir ainsi, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait redouté, fit de la peine à la dame en mauve.

"J'ai sûrement refusé de considérer que cet endroit était réel car, si mon espoir s'était brisé, je n'aurais été définitivement plus capable de m'amuser. L'illusion aurait été brisée à jamais et je n'aurais probablement plus jamais été capable d'agir comme si ça l'était un peu."

Malgré l'étrangeté de cette situation, la reine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un regard miséricordieux pour Steven. Encore plus en voyant qu'il ne versait toujours aucune larme. Elle comprenait, à cela et au ton de sa voix, qu'il ne cherchait pas à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il voulait seulement dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait pour comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

L'enfant prononça alors quelque chose qui surpris la dame, car sa vision onirique d'Arendelle s'était fissurée, mais pas encore brisée. Il prenait encore Idun pour une illusion.

"Vos filles sont merveilleuses… Elles sont tellement gentilles. J'en suis le premier surpris mais, parfois, j'ai presque l'impression de les prendre pour mes petites sœurs."

La reine parut très étonnée. La situation était devenue assez surréaliste à ses yeux. Mais en se rappelant ce que Steven avait déclaré sur sa famille, un peu avant, elle pensa le comprendre et son regard s'adoucit. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire que toutes les personnes sur terre étaient gentilles, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une femme pouvait être aussi cruelle avec son enfant. Elle se sentit désolé pour ce petit garçon.

Idun voulut faire quelque chose qu'elle croyait être pure folie. Elle ne savait pas si elle le voulait vraiment ou si elle avait perdu la raison. Mais plus elle regardait cet enfant perdu, plus elle se mettait à penser qu'elle devait le faire.

Alors, sans dire un mot, la dame se mit tout doucement à lever ses bras vers Steven. Elle les passa près du jeune homme, puis les referma autour de lui. L'enfant se figea d'ahurissement et d'incompréhension, tandis que la mère commençait à le serrer contre elle.

Le garçon à la mèche ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était trop fatigué pour lutter, ou même se tendre de surprise. Il posa alors une simple question, d'une voix étonné.

"Qu'est-ce que… vous faîtes ?"

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, car elle dût elle-même trouvé le pourquoi de son geste.

Face à son silence, le garçon aux chaînettes déclara calmement, bien que confus.

"É… Écoutez… C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on ait pitié de moi."

C'est là qu'Idun eut sa réponse. Elle finit par prononcer avec douceur.

"Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je veux juste t'apporter un peu de douceur."

Steven comprit encore moins.

"De… De Quoi ?" S'étonna-t-il. "Mais pourquoi ?"

La réaction de la reine prit le jeune homme au dépourvu.

"Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment une raison pour être tendre avec quelqu'un ?"

Steven était complètement perdu. Il avait souvent entendu des paroles similaires dans des tonnes de mangas, de jeux et de séries. Il avait même choisis ce genre de paroles pour son avatar dans pleins de RPG. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru entendre quelqu'un lui dire cela un jour.

D'autant qu'il savait qu'elle était sincère. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il sentait que le geste de la mère d'Anna n'était pas motivé par la pitié. C'était de la pure compassion. Un véritable acte de bonté.

Il voulut penser que c'était une preuve qu'il était dans un rêve. Seulement, pour cela, il aurait été obligé admettre qu'il ne croyait pas à ce que la dame en mauve lui avait fait comprendre sur lui-même tout à l'heure. Il aurait également dût reconnaitre qu'il jugeait impossible qu'une véritable personne pouvait être aimable avec une autre sans raison, que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Cela aurait été hypocrite car, même s'il n'en avait jamais été témoin, il avait toujours voulu y croire.

La reine lui murmura.

"Je ne peux que te dire que tu ne rêves pas. Te promettre que je suis réel, tout comme Anna, Elsa et ce château. Je comprends que tu puisses avoir peur d'avoir mal si ce n'est pas vrai. Mais même si c'était le cas, est-ce que ce serait bien de faire semblant de croire à une illusion ?" Steven commençait à avoir le cœur qui se serrait. "Tu peux choisir de ne pas y croire, mais cela n'aurais alors aucun sens de revenir ici. Ou tu peux accepter ce que je te promets. C'est risqué, mais il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras pleinement profiter de ce que peux t'offrir le monde."

Steven ne savait pas quoi dire. Son esprit semblait comme figé. Jamais il n'aurait pût imaginer un discours pareil, pas plus que son subconscient. Cela aurait signifié que son esprit lui-même aurait voulu qu'il souffre de déception, étant l'origine de ses rêves.

Il commença à sérieusement douter.

Sa capacité d'analyse se retourna contre lui.

À la lumière de tout ce qu'il avait entendu et comprit, seules deux possibilités lui vinrent en tête: Soit il était devenu complètement fou… soit il n'était pas dans un rêve… depuis le début.

Tandis qu'il fixait devant lui, complètement sidéré, la reine continuait de serrer le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir saisi grand-chose à ce qu'avait dit Steven. Mais elle pensait avoir comprise quelque chose, la plus importe de toute: Il n'était pas si différent d'Elsa. Un enfant perdu dans une tempête de magie, de phénomènes qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et, comme sa fille, il avait souffert par le passé. Et lorsque quelqu'un avait été gentil avec lui, il avait trouvé cela trop merveilleux et soudain. Il avait eu très peur. L'enfant s'était donc réfugié dans la croyance d'être dans un monde imaginaire.

La mère ajouta.

"Si ce n'est qu'une illusion, un jour tu le sauras avec certitude, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais tu garderas de bon souvenirs de tout cela. Et c'est déjà beaucoup, tu ne penses pas ?"

Steven ne savait plus quoi dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait plus rien. Il ne pensait même plus.

Si ce monde était réel, cela voulait dire qu'il y'avait réellement des gens qui l'avait accepté comme il était. Des personnes qui s'était ouvert à lui et l'avait considéré comme un ami sans aucun a priori, ou plutôt en n'en tenant pas compte.

Il repensa aux bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Anna et Elsa, aux histoires de Tolkien qu'il leur avait raconté, et qu'elles avaient adorées, ainsi qu'aux jeux qu'ils avaient faits ensemble. Il se souvint très clairement de leur gentillesse et de combien elles semblaient ravies de le voir chaque fois qu'il venait.

Il répéta de sa voix fatigué, et chargé d'une sincérité encore plus profonde qu'auparavant.

"Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Anna et Elsa…"

La mère serra le jeune homme un peu plus fort contre elle.

"Je sais…" Admit-elle à voix basse. "Maintenant je le sais."

Plus Steven restait dans les bras affectueux de la dame, plus son cœur lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais cela faisait remonter des souvenirs bien trop douloureux. Des moments de son passé qu'il n'aimait pas ressasser.

Maintenant, il savait qu'Anna n'aurait aucun problème, Elsa non plus. Il avait compris quel genre de mère était la reine Idun.

Le cœur de Steven devint lourd, bien qu'aucune larme ne fût versée. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul.

Il voulait être ailleurs.

C'est à ce moment que la reine se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans ses bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Se fût à elle de croire qu'elle devenait folle. Elle dût faire un effort pour se rappeler de ce que lui avait dit la petite rousse sur la capacité de Steven à se transporter ailleurs d'une simple pensée.

Elle regarda alors par la fenêtre. Le soleil était bien haut.

Steven avait laissé une reine bien confuse en partant. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait dans ce château, ni si elle devait en parler à son époux, le roi Agdar. Elle avait plus de questions que de réponses.

* * *

Au milieu de la nature, un duo un peu particulier avançait le sourire aux lèvres. Un petit garçon blond s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, accompagné de son ami le jeune renne. Il avait passé toute la journée à se reposer après une nuit d'entrainement avec les collecteurs de glace.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bord de la mer, près de la ville d'Arendelle, il eut envie de s'amuser un peu. Il s'empara d'un galet et tenta de faire des ricochets. Au bout de quelques tentatives ratés, le petit animal prit une pierre entre ses dents, visa et cracha son projectile, qui rebondit sur l'eau plusieurs fois avant de couler. Le garçon du nord eut un regard surpris pour son compagnon, qui lui sourit d'un air presque supérieur.

L'apprenti collecteur lui répondit avec un regard qui disait 'Ne te la raconte pas trop. Je t'aurais la prochaine fois.' Puis ses yeux remarquèrent une figure un peu plus loin sur la berge, assis contre un arbre. Il s'en approcha avec curiosité, son ami renne sur les talons, et sembla surpris en découvrant un petit garçon aux vêtements à loups et chaînettes à la ceinture.

"Steven ?" S'écria avec plaisir le petit blond.

Le geek, complètement affalé contre un tronc, tourna à peine sa tête en demandant, d'une voix faible.

"Kristoff ? Sven ?"

D'abord souriant, le duo des glaces saisit, au ton qu'avait l'étranger, que quelque chose clochait. Ils n'avaient pas vu le curieux garçon à la mèche folle depuis plusieurs semaines, et ils devaient reconnaitre que c'était dommage. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent mais, à chaque fois, ils passaient un bon moment avec Steven. Il jouait avec eux dans la forêt, racontait des aventures fascinantes, comme celles des aventuriers de la Porte de Baldur, ou bien il se contentait de rester avec eux à discuter pendant qu'ils s'entrainaient à collecter de la glace. Cela semblait peu de chose, mais à leurs yeux, s'était très important. Ils avaient fini par considérer Steven, malgré ses bizarreries, comme un ami digne de confiance.

Kristoff l'interrogea donc d'une voix concerné.

"Ça ne va pas ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu."

Steven ne répondit pas. Il était simplement assis, les bras ballants et les yeux dans le vide. Sven s'approcha de lui, l'air attristé de le voir ainsi, et lui fit une caresse au visage. Mais le mini-métalleux ne réagit pas plus.

Kristoff s'assit près de lui et tenta.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

Les yeux du geek bougèrent un peu, puis il regarda Kristoff du coin de l'œil.

L'enfant aux médaillons prononça.

"Quelque chose… ? J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça…"

"C'est quelque chose de grave ?"

Steven sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis il prononça.

"Non… Rien de grave… J'ai juste eu… beaucoup en tête ces dernières heures."

Kristoff lui demanda s'il voulait en parler. Après un temps d'hésitation, Steven lui dit que ce n'était pas important, qu'il y'avait juste à savoir qu'il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place. Kristoff respectait ce genre de chose. Il demanda à Steven s'il voulait être seul, bien que Sven semblait vouloir rester à ses côtés. Steven dit qu'ils pouvaient rester, que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Kristoff s'assit à côté de son ami bizarre, tout comme le petit renne.

Les enfants restèrent ainsi en silence pendant un moment. L'apprentie collecteur et son compagnon s'inquiétait pour Steven. Celui-ci semblait figé comme une statue avec un visage qui les préoccupait.

Puis, sans prévenir, Steven se mit à interroger Kristoff.

"J'ai juste l'impression… d'être dans une situation trop belle pour être vraie… Et je ne sais pas quoi penser."

Kristoff ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, encore plus parce que Steven ne leur avait jamais parlé des princesses. Cela n'avait aucun intérêt de parler des autres éléments d'un rêve au fruit de sa propre imagination. Mais, étrangement, le petit blond pensait savoir ce que le geek ressentait. Du coup, il raconta.

"Tu sais… Quand Bulda m'a adopté, j'ai cru que c'était une blague."

Steven tourna son regard perdu vers Kristoff. Il avait réussi à attirer son attention.

"J'ai même pensé à m'enfuir, je pensais qu'elle voulait peut-être me manger. Mais, au final, j'ai finis par accepter la chose et aujourd'hui, je suis très heureux."

Les paroles de Kristoff calmèrent l'esprit de Steven. Ce que disait le petit blond rejoignait assez ce que lui avait expliqué Idun. Si Kristoff était bel et bien réel, alors ce qu'avait dit la reine était juste. Ne pas tenter sa chance ne lui apporterait rien à part des regrets. Il se décida donc en soupirant, trop épuisé pour montrer des signes d'enthousiasme, de considérer cet univers comme réel, d'imaginer qu'il y'avait une chance que quelque chose de merveilleux lui soit arrivé.

Le geek sembla toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cette décision. Mais il sentit qu'il devait prononcer quelque chose. Il murmura un faible.

"Merci…"

Le jeune homme blond et son renne, un peu rassuré, sourirent au geek.

Kristoff, voyant que le métalleux n'était toujours pas aussi réactif que d'habitude, essaya quelque chose.

"Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais… parfois, une petite chanson peux aider…"

Steven, par réflexe, leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait toujours détesté chanter et Kristoff le savait. Il s'amusait un peu avec le geek pour lui remonter le morale.

Seulement, cette fois, Steven se sentait tellement perdu et fatigué que rien n'avait plus vraiment d'importance pour l'instant.

Il regarda le sommet des montagnes au loin. Le paysage était magnifique. Le ciel était bleu comme de la glace. Cela lui rappelait qu'il était techniquement en Norvège, et qu'il avait pût voir la beauté des paysages d'Arendelle durant les six mois qui s'était écoulé. Il avait pris toutes ces choses magnifiques pour des illusions, mais si c'était une réalité, alors c'était complètement différent.

Il se rappela l'hiver. Il avait passé plusieurs journées à jouer avec Anna dans le jardin du palais, se balançant des boules de neiges en riant, après quoi il rejoignait Elsa pour lui raconter le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Pris dans la tourmente de son esprit, le geek mélangea tout. Il ne semblait plus vraiment dirigé quoi que ce soit. Il était trop fatigué. Sa mémoire trouva ce qui associait le plus mélancolie et l'hiver pour lui.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent… et là, malgrés l'absence de musique, une voix se voulant mélodieuse en jaillit, sous les yeux écarquillés de Sven et Kristoff.

_Walking by a frozen lake  
Silent snow in the air  
Dreaming of the summer day  
Carry me till I'm there_

Les paroles du geek ne représentaient aucun évènement ou sentiment actuelle, mais il est quasiment impossible de trouver une chanson pouvant représenter précisément ce que l'on ressent. Chaque chanson à son histoire qui lui est propre. La voix du geek ne fût presque qu'un murmure, mais aux yeux de Sven et l'apprentie collecteur, c'était quelque chose de jamais vue qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

_Winter skies, leave me alone  
When I lose my way  
Winter skies you call me home  
Winter skies, leave me alone  
When I lose my way  
Winter skies you call me home_

_Bring me back when I am lost_  
_Far from your embrace_  
_Bring me silence, bring me frost_  
_Your familiar face_

_Winter skies, leave me alone_  
_When I lose my way, northern star_  
_You call me home_

_Winter skies, leave me alone_  
_When I lose my way_  
_Northern land_  
_You are my home_

_Winter skies, leave me alone_  
_When I lose my way_  
_Northern land_  
_You are my home_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au château d'Arendelle, la reine Idun entrait dans la chambre de sa fille, Anna. La dame découvrit sa fille recroquevillé sur son lit, serrant fort sa poupée à l'effigie d'Elsa.

La petite rousse parut inquiète en voyant sa mère. Celle-ci s'approcha de la petite rousse et s'assit près d'elle. Elle prononça alors.

"Anna…" Elle soupira un coup avant de poursuivre. "J'ai parlé avec ce… Steven."

La fille aux tresses parut encore plus inquiète, mais elle attendit que sa mère poursuive. La dame en mauve baissa un instant les yeux, l'air aussi épuisé que son enfant, avant d'annoncer.

"J'ai décidé… que tu pouvais continuer de le voir."

La princesse ne réagit pas sur le coup. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Anna se mit alors à avoir un grand sourire de joie et de soulagement, mais sa mère l'interrompit en déclarant.

"Mais tu dois me promettre de faire attention. Et tu devras me raconter tout ce que tu feras avec Steven, sans rien oublier, et de ne rien dire à ton père. Cela doit rester un secret."

Anna était trop heureuse pour se poser de question. Elle se contenta de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère et la serrer très fort en déclarant avec euphorie.

"Merci maman ! Je te le promets !"

La mère prit également sa fille dans les bras. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée. Mais elle refusait de rendre sa fille malheureuse. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution, car elle savait que son mari refuserait que ce jeune garçon reste auprès d'Elsa et Anna. Mais elle était convaincue de la sincérité de Steven et qu'il les aidait à se sentir moins seules.

La fille aux tresses déclara.

"Je t'aime maman."

Idun murmura.

"Moi aussi je t'aime, Anna."

La reine se sentait mieux, mais pas encore soulagé, elle avait encore le plus difficile à faire.

Elle devrait parler de toute cette histoire à Elsa un peu plus tard.

La dame ignorait comment elle allait lui annoncer tout cela, ou comment sa fille réagirait, mais elle devait le lui dire avant qu'Anna ne le fasse. Sinon la princesse des neiges pourrait paniquer et perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs en découvrant que leur secret avait été révélé.

Et elle devrait s'assurer que le roi ne sache rien de ces visites magiques.

Décidément, la souveraine ignorait si l'arrivée de ce Steven Ryan était une chance ou une catastrophe.

* * *

Voilà

J'espère que cela vous a plût. J'ai fait de mon mieux avec le temps que j'avais.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP, une review, Follower l'histoire ou Liker la Page Facebook pour vous tenir au courant.

A bientôt

Œuvres citées :

Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Baldur's gate


	10. Chapitre 10

Je vous l'ai promis. Je n'abandonne jamais ^^

Désolé de l'attente mais les études existent ;-)

Bonne lecture

Musique:

_The Spirit Tree_ – Ori and the blind forest OST

_Élan_ – Nightwish

_Paranoid_ – Black Sabbath

* * *

Chapitre 10

S'il fallait décrire la joie en une image, plutôt qu'un long discours, celle de la petite princesse à couettes d'Arendelle dans sa chambre, illuminée par les rayons du soleil de midi, serait idéale. Les leçons d'aujourd'hui, heureusement terminées, l'avait tellement assommées qu'elle s'était jetée sur son coffre à jouet plus vite que sur une boîte de chocolat à noël.

Juste après le déjeuner, elle s'était mise à vivre une histoire avec sa poupée à l'image de sa sœur. Les aventures que la petite rousse avait imaginée avec son ami magique, ses fameux "jeux de rôles", lui avait donné beaucoup d'idées pour s'amuser. Pour l'instant, elle faisait danser sa poupée Elsa en chantant, son pentacle à pierres bleus pendant à son cou.

"_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige._

_Oui, s'il te plaît un bonhomme de neige…_"

Elle s'amusa à la faire tourner dans tous les sens, puis elle saisit un petit ours en peluche bricolé. Un bout de tissu, d'une forme étrangement effilée, semblait avoir été cousu sur la tête du jouet. Elle se mit alors à lui parler gaiement.

"Alors Steven, tu ne veux pas chanter avec nous ?" Elle prit une voix artificiellement grave. "Mais bien sûr que si Anna. Je ferais tout pour te faire plaisir."

La jeune fille resta un moment silencieuse à regarder l'ourson à mèche. Une petite pointe de mélancolie sembla se dessiner sur son visage. Elle sera alors la peluche dans ses bras très fort.

Elle fût alors surprise par une petite voix derrière elle qui prononça avec gène.

"Heu… C'est avec ÇA que tu me représentes ?"

Elle se retourna en souriant très vite pour découvrir ce qu'elle avait tant attendu: Le jeune homme à mèche et aux curieux habits, Steven Ryan… se tenant en équilibre sur le rebord de son lit. Pour une fois, il semblait avoir "atterrit" en douceur.

La princesse se mit debout d'un bon en explosant de joie.

"Steven ! Tu es revenu !"

"Bien sûr petite." Répondit le geek, l'air décontracté. "T'as crus quoi? Que j'allais partir m'entrainer pendant deux ans ?"

Anna ignora cela, ayant apprise à identifier automatiquement ses références incompréhensibles. Elle poursuivit en expliquant.

"J'avoue que, après que maman t'ai trouvé, j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Juste un petit peu."

Steven se rappela sa rencontre avec la reine Idun. Il comprenait la crainte qu'avait eue la princesse à mèche blanche.

"Je vois." Souffla-t-il, avant d'ajouter en pointant l'ours en peluche du doigt. "Mais cela n'explique toujours pas cette histoire-là."

Anna raconta en contemplant son ours bricolé.

"Je cherchais quelque chose qui pourrait te représenter quand je joue. Seulement je n'avais rien qui ressemblait à un garçon. Alors j'ai pris cet ours et ai découpé un bout de tissu pour refaire ta mèche. Gerda a été gentille de le coudre pour moi."

Elle tendit le jouet face à Steven pour que, du haut du lit, il puisse bien le voir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?" S'enquit-elle. " Il est bien, hein ?"

L'otaku observa silencieusement, et avec curiosité, le jouet de chiffon. Puis déclara avec un amusement faussement hautain.

"Il est pas mal, même s'il serait mieux en étant moitié blanc-moitié noir…"

Anna sembla complètement perdue. Et elle sembla boudée quand Steven ajouta, en passant ses doigts sur sa fameuse coupe de cheveux.

"De plus, sa mèche est vachement moins bien coiffé que la mienne."

C'est à ce moment qu'il prit un projectile en tissu en pleine tête, ce qui le projeta violement en arrière.

"Oooh…" Se lamenta-t-il. "Je savais que mon arrivé était trop douce."

"Bien fait." Gronda gentiment la princesse, les poings sur les hanches.

L'intrus aux chaînettes s'assit sur le lit en regardant Anna, un peu confus. La jeune fille se remit à sourire et commença à rigoler, suivit par son ami.

L'occasionnellement petit Gamer descendit du lit et rendit à Anna son ours en prononçant.

"C'est gentil, Anna."

La fillette récupéra joyeusement son jouet en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi.

La princesse lui raconta alors avec empressement ce que lui avait dit sa mère la reine après son départ. Découvrir qu'elle approuvait les visites de Steven, malgré certaines réserves parfaitement légitimes, fit plaisir à l'adolescent au tee-shirt de dragon.

D'ailleurs, la princesse finit par remarquer le vêtement du geek. Elle était habituée à son habit arborant des loups et une aurore boréale, le voir avec un terrible dragon tenant une épée, surtout au sommet d'une montagne de crâne, l'intrigua au plus haut point.

"Tu as changé de vêtement ?" Demanda-t-elle, le regard assez impressionné.

Steven baissa le regard sur son tee-shirt et saisit le problème. Il se doutait qu'un tel habit pouvait surprendre une petite fille, encore plus un personnage Disney.

Se rappeler la possibilité, révélé lors de sa dernière visite, que ce monde n'était pas un rêve allait prendre un peu de temps à lui rester en tête. Mais il était déterminé à tenter d'y croire. Si cet univers était réel, il vivait un autre évènement absolument formidable et impossible, encore plus en songeant à ce que lui avait raconté Grand Pabbie longtemps auparavant.

Et sinon… il verrait bien. Il ne s'en souviendrait probablement même pas, vu qu'il ne se rappelait toujours de rien au réveil.

Il tenta alors de lui expliquer.

"Disons que j'ai enfin eu l'occasion de le faire, oui."

"Mais…" Hésita la princesse. "Pourquoi tu as pris celui-là ? Il est un peu effrayant."

Le Gamer à la mèche leva les yeux au ciel en annonçant.

"Parce que c'est hyper classe ce dessin. Et en plus, tu as quel âge maintenant? Neuf ans non? Tu ne penses pas être un peu trop grande pour avoir peur d'un dessin? Un modèle 3D de Dead Space je comprendrais, mais ça…. Et t'es pas non plus un peu grande pour jouer à la poupée?"

"Tu veux de nouveau te prendre l'ours dans la figure ?" Menaça la princesse aux couettes.

Voyant clairement qu'elle était sérieuse, Steven eut un mouvement de recul. Ensuite de quoi elle sembla se calmer et raconta, les yeux posé sur son ours en peluche.

"Peut-être un peu. Mais je veux encore jouer avec avant de les ranger pour de bon."

Steven comprenait cela très bien. Se séparer de ses divertissements d'enfant n'était pas une chose à précipiter, sauf en cas d'attachement exagéré. Cela se faisait naturellement en général, avec le temps.

La princesse demanda alors au geek ce qu'il voulait faire. L'intéressé hésita un moment. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à jouer maintenant qu'il y pensait. Faire une blague ou deux à l'une des personnes qu'il appréciait le plus au monde passait encore, mais s'amuser n'était pas vraiment son envie première en ce moment, au vu de ce qu'il se passait dans l'autre monde.

Il se rappelait que s'il ne résolvait pas son affaire-là d'où il venait, on lui avait dit qu'il allait disparaître définitivement. Il ne savait pas si le Narrateur qui lui avait raconté cela était sérieux. Mais il y croyait, car ce n'était pas très différent de ce que celui de cet univers avait raconté autrefois.

Sa mine avait dû sembler chagrine car Anna l'interpella avec un air inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Steven ?"

Le geek se força à sourire en affirmant qu'il n'y avait rien. La princesse hésita mais accepta cela et reposa sa question.

"Du coup, on fait quoi ? Un jeu de rôle? Tu as une nouvelle histoire à me raconter? Tu m'avais parlé d'un endroit appelé Narnia il me semble une fois…"

Steven observa la petite fille tandis qu'elle jactait sans s'arrêter, pleine de sa bonne humeur habituelle. Cela le rendit plus triste à l'idée qu'il pourrait très bien ne plus jamais la revoir. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et toucha quelque chose qu'il avait oublié avoir gardé sur lui en s'endormant.

Cela fit naître une idée vraiment très saugrenue dans la tête de l'otaku métalleux.

Une idée qu'il aurait rejetée en bloc en d'autre circonstance, tant elle était bizarre. Mais le fait de ne potentiellement plus jamais revenir lui donna l'envie de partager un moment spécial avec celle qui lui avait donné tant de bons moments. S'il devait la quitter, ce qui lui était insupportable, il préférait le faire en lui laissant un souvenir qu'elle chérirait et qui la marquerait pour toujours.

Il lui proposa, malgré le fait qu'elle continuait de blablater.

"Tu veux que je t'apprenne une chanson ?"

La princesse aux couettes s'interrompit d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés. Elle resta paralyser un instant. Lâchant son ours en peluche, elle prononça avec un violent bond en arrière, et une mine pour le moins choqué.

"Quooooi ?!"

Steven répéta.

"Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais que je t'apprenne une…"

Il fût interrompu par Anna qui mit sa main de jeune fille sur le front du geek, avant de l'étudier sous toute les coutures en prenant son pouls, observant ses yeux et même lui ouvrant la bouche pour voir sa gorge.

"Tu es malade?" Interrogea-t-elle, complètement paniquée. "Cela explique ta petite mine. Il te faut un médecin ?"

Steven l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir pour réellement chercher un docteur.

"Non Anna, je ne suis pas malade."

Cela ne convainc absolument pas la princesse de se calmer.

"Mais enfin… ! Tu détestes chanter !"

"Oui c'est vrai." Confirma le Gamer aux chaînettes. "Je ne vais pas chanter. Mais je vais quand même t'apprendre une chanson. Je me suis dit que cela te ferait plaisir."

Anna comprit encore moins.

"Heu… C'est gentil, vraiment." Reconnut-elle. "Mais comment tu veux m'apprendre une chanson sans chanter toi-même ? Cela n'a pas de sens."

Steven sourit et déclara.

"Graçe à… Ça."

Il sortit alors de sa poche un petit objet rectangulaire entouré d'un gros fil blanc pourvus de petites coquilles de même couleur. Son MusicPlayer-3.

Anna cligna des yeux, le visage figé d'incompréhension devant ce truc d'un genre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Au bout d'un moment bizarrement long, Anna finit par demander.

"Heu… Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"C'est un appareil de chez moi. Il permet d'écouter de la musique."

La fillette ne sembla pas plus avancée, puis elle sembla avoir compris quelque chose et posa avec joie la question.

"Tu veux dire que c'est magique ?"

Le mini-métalleux tergiversa un peu.

"J'imagine que de ton point de vue cela s'en rapproche. Mais sinon c'est juste de la très haute technologie…. Enfin ne cherche pas trop à comprendre. Sache juste qu'on va écouter une chanson pour te l'apprendre."

Anna eut cependant un mouvement de recul et une mine inquiète avant de demander.

"Mais… Tu me promet que ce n'est pas dangereux ?"

Steven comprenait son inquiétude, en sommes parfaitement logique. Il mit les écouteurs du MP-3 dans ses propres oreilles, sous le regard intrigué de la petite fille à la mèche blanche. Au bout d'un instant, il les retira en lui demandant si elle était rassurée. Elle n'osa pas parler car elle ne l'était pas complètement. Le geek approcha alors un des écouteurs de la fillette et celle-ci, malgré un nouveau mouvement de recul, le laissa approcher l'objet d'une de ses oreilles. Sa surprise n'en fût que plus grande lorsqu'elle commença à entendre un doux son de piano et une voix enchanteresse, une vraie berceuse à ses oreilles. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement. Elle resta un instant à écouter cette mélodie venant d'un objet mystérieux et incroyable.

"Waaaw…" Souffla la princesse, sous le regard mi- amusé mi- rassuré de son ami.

La princesse saisit alors le gadget impossible à pleine vitesse et l'observa sous tous les angles en posant des dizaines de questions au geek. Comment est-ce que cela marchait ? Y'avait-il des gens à l'intérieur ? Est-ce qu'il y'a d'autre musiques ? Et bien d'autres. Steven ne réagit pas vraiment sur le coup, jusqu'à ce que la princesse Disney ne se mette à secouer l'objet dans tous les sens et qu'il ne s'inquiète de la voir le fracasser sur quelque chose.

"HÉ HO ! Fais gaffe ! C'est le seul que j'ai et pas moyen de m'en procurée un autre en ce moment. Et je ne suis pas Tony Stark. S'il est cassé, c'est fichu."

La fillette resta un instant confus avant de s'excuser. Steven soupira un grand coup avant de lui remonter le moral.

"Ce n'est rien. Allez ! Laisse-moi voir quel chanson te plairait."

La jeune fille se remit à sourire et fixa le geek aux chaînettes tandis qu'il faisait glisser son pouce sur l'écran tactile.

Mais à l'instant où il vérifia ce qu'il avait en stock, il commença à avoir l'air inquiet et se dire qu'il avait peut-être été un peu vite en besogne.

'Oh zut…' Pensait-il 'J'aurais dû réfléchir un peu avant de proposer ça… Slayer, Helloween, Paradise Lost, Amon Amarth, Primal Fear … J'ai rien qui lui plairait, vu ce qu'elle chante habituellement Si je mets un truc trop violent ou sombre, ou qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, ça va tout gâcher. Du coup, je dois enlever tout ce qui fait références à des trucs modernes ou ce qui est japonais. Peut-être que dans les musiques de jeux vidéo… Un instant… Nightwish ? Oui c'est parfait ça !"

Steven s'assit avec Anna dos contre le lit, du côté opposé à la porte de la chambre, au cas où quelqu'un entrerait; Puis il plaça les écouteurs dans les oreilles de son amie aux tresses flamboyantes. Et, finalement, après lui avoir demandé si elle était prête, il lança la musique.

Les oreilles de l'enfant s'emplirent d'une mélodie agréable et imposante. Une symphonie entrainante à laquelle se mêla une voix douce mais assurée.

_Leave the sleep and let the springtime talk  
In tongues from the time before man  
Listen to a daffodil tell her tale  
Let the guest in, walk out, be the first to greet the morn_

Anna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une telle musique, une telle voix. Et ce gadget lui donnait l'impression de se trouver juste à côté de la chanteuse.

_The meadows of heaven await harvest  
The cliffs unjumped, cold waters untouched  
The elsewhere creatures yet unseen  
Finally your number came up, free fall awaits the brave_

Son esprit n'essayait plus de comprendre ce qu'elle vivait. Elle se laissait emporter par le chant de la diva comme prise dans un agréable courant spirituel.

_Come  
Taste the wine  
Race the blind  
They will guide you from the light  
Writing noughts till the end of time  
Come  
Surf the clouds  
Race the dark  
It feeds from the runs undone  
Meet me where the cliff greets the sea_…

Steven se contentait de regarder la jeune fille s'extasier. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire plus. Il était ravi à chaque fois qu'il apportait un peu de joie à l'une des petites princesses d'Arendelle. Lorsqu'elle donna l'impression d'être redescendu sur terre, la fillette se tourna d'une traite vers Steven et bondit sur place en demandant :

"Je veux encore l'écouter !"

Le mini-métalleux sourit d'autant plus. Il relança l'appareil en mettant la chanson en mode Boucle. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle voudrait l'entendre encore quelques fois.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une ou deux autres écoutes pour que la jeune fille se mette à chanter à son tour. Elle le fit en boucle pendant plusieurs minutes, invitant souvent Steven à l'accompagner. Mais il refusait poliment à chaque fois, et la chanson emportait tant Anna qu'elle n'insistait pas.

Une heure entière s'écoula sans que la princesse et le métalleux ne parlent entre eux. Steven n'osait pas l'interrompre dans sa rêverie. Sa joie était trop grande. Mais lorsqu'il crût entendre des pas dans le couloir, il retira prestement les écouteurs des oreilles d'Anna en la prévenant de ce qu'il avait cru percevoir.

Le regard de la fillette se remplit d'inquiétude et celle-ci se plaça sur le côté du lit de manière à voir l'entrée de la chambre, tandis que le geek restait caché derrière le meuble.

Ils eurent très peur lorsque la poignée tourna.

Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, c'est une dame en mauve à la chevelure brune en chignon qui entra.

Anna passa d''une traite de la crainte au bonheur, puis courut vers la nouvelle arrivante en criant.

"Maman !"

La reine ferma la porte derrière elle avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

Steven était à la fois rassuré que ce soit elle… et un peu gêné pour la même raison. Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher de la reine Idun, mais leur rencontre, la dernière fois, avait été très émouvante. Se revoir allait être assez embarrassant dans un sens.

Le geek tentait de se donner du courage jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne regardent en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre. Il vit derrière la vitre la grande figure menaçante de l'homme en costard. Cela le surprit un coup.

Anna et la reine s'exprimaient leur joie mutuelle. La dame avait trouvé un instant pour venir voir comment allait sa fille. Elle n'était pas complètement rassurée à l'idée que sa fille passait du temps avec un être aussi étrange que Steven. Mais, elle devait le reconnaître, elle voulait plus s'assurer qu'ils ne commettent pas d'imprudence, plutôt qu'éloigné le mystérieux bonhomme.

La princesse annonça alors à sa mère.

"Oh maman ! Steven est là."

La reine en fût surprise, mais pas tant que cela. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine, mais elle se doutait qu'elle le reverrait un jour. La princesse aux tresses rousse tira rapidement sa mère pour l'amener vers leur cachette. Mais elle tomba des nus en découvrant le lieu complètement vide.

"Oh zut…" Se lamenta Anna. "Il a dût avoir peur."

La reine ne sût pas trop comment prendre cela. Mais elle vit ensuite beaucoup de déception sur le visage de sa fille. Elle se mit à son niveau et lui caressa la tête en déclarant.

"Ne t'en fait pas. Je suis certaine qu'il va revenir."

Anna en était convaincue également, mais elle aurait aimé passé plus de temps avec son ami. La dame en mauve tenta de lui rendre le sourire en discutant avec elle.

"Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as promis Anna. N'est-ce pas?"

La jeune fille se reprit et s'en rappela très bien. Elle lui avait promis de parler de ce qu'elle faisait avec Steven quand il venait lui rendre visite. Elle lui raconta alors ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la dernière heure, à sa manière.

"Oh c'était merveilleux. Steven s'est servi d'un truc magique pour me faire écouter une chanson."

La reine d'Arendelle sembla surprise par cela et s'inquiéta un peu. Non pas tant par le fait qu'elle ait entendu une chanson, ce qui était bizarrement commun ici, que par le fait que sa fille avait parlé d'un 'truc magique'.

"J'ai appris à la chanter du coup." Ajouta la mini-rousse. "Tu veux l'entendre ?"

La reine se détendit en voyant le visage souriant de son enfant. Elle s'installa alors sur le lit pour l'écouter avec joie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y couper de toute manière.

Malgré cela, une part d'elle-même se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver Steven en ce moment. Ne pas savoir la rendait anxieuse.

* * *

Une ballade au milieu des cours d'eau et des fjords avait de quoi enchanté n'importe quel enfant, encore plus un jeune montagnard plein de vie comme Kristoff.

Lui et Sven avait passé la journée entière à apprendre de nouvelles choses avec les collecteurs de glaces. Les montagnards avaient beaucoup à lui enseigner et le petit garçon avait soif d'apprendre. Après une journée très productive, le duo avait commencé à se promener sereinement dans la forêt. Le futur collecteur continuait d'ailleurs de siffler la chanson des montagnards, qu'il avait appris des années auparavant. De mémoire, il ne se rappelait pas en avoir retenu une seule autre à ce point.

C'est alors que le duo entendit une voix les appeler. Ils se tournèrent et découvrirent une bonne surprise leur faisant signe un peu plus loin. Le renne et le blondinet se mirent à courir pour rejoindre leur ami étrange.

"Steven !" S'enthousiasma Kristoff. "Ça fait plaisir de te voir."

Sven se dépêcha de confirmer en bondissant sur le geek en lui léchant le visage. Le Gamer ne pût s'empêcher de rire en déclarant hypocritement.

"Hé ! Mais arrête! Hahaha ! Tu vas me décoiffer."

Sven lui laissa un peu d'espace pour qu'il se relève. Kristoff et le renne miniature était ravis de revoir le mystérieux garçon. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, il avait eu l'air si mal en point qu'ils avaient eu peur de ne plus le revoir avant très longtemps, voir jamais. L'enfant aux chaînettes informa en souriant.

"Tu devrais te proposer pour le nouveau Goat Simulator, Sven. Tu ferais un parfait modèle."

Le mini-renne pencha la tête et cligna des yeux d'un air confus, comme à chaque fois que Steven faisait une référence incompréhensible. Kristoff avait appris à les ignorer, lui aussi, mais il était toujours très curieux en entendant le Gamer parler de toute ces choses bizarres.

"C'est quoi Goat Simulator ?" S'enquit le blondinet.

"Juste un jeu avec une chèvre qui à la longue si longue et collante que ça fout le bordel partout où elle passe."

Ce fût au tour du mini-collecteur d'avoir l'air perdu. Il jeta un regard intrigué à Sven, qu'il fixa une pleine seconde, puis fit un haussement d'épaule révélateur de son incompréhension. Même sa curiosité avait des limites avec Steven. Il passa donc à autre chose.

"Comment tu vas?" Interrogea Kristoff. "Mieux?"

Steven se rappela dans quelles conditions ils s'étaient quittés la dernière fois. Il tenta de le rassurer.

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Juste un peu fatigué mais à part ça, rien de nouveau ou d'inquiétant."

Il omit évidemment de parler de son inquiétude quant à ses tracas dans l'autre univers. Il évita aussi de parler des princesses. Le mini-métalleux pensait que c'était plus simple pour ne pas révéler par inadvertance le secret d'Elsa, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et cela ne changerai de toute manière rien pour eux trois d'en parler.

Kristoff, Sven et Steven se promenèrent un peu dans le bois en discutant de l'apprentissage du petit collecteur. L'otaku avait toujours admiré la passion qui animait l'enfant. Cela lui faisait faire des efforts impressionnant le sourire aux lèvres. Chose que Steven n'avait jamais eu envie de faire pour quoi que ce soit qui n'ait pas de lien avec les univers de fiction.

Puis Kristoff pris son courage à demain pour interpeller à son ami à mèche.

"Heu… Steven ?"

Le geek répondit avec une drôle de voix.

"_Oui messire_ ?"

Kristoff ignora ce trait d'humour typique de Steven, auquel il s'était également habitué, et demanda droit au but.

"C'est quoi ce nouveau vêtement ?"

Le geek pensa avec agacement.

'Bon Sang mais je vais devoir répondre aux même questions combien de fois à la fin ?! Cela n'arrive jamais dans les RPG ça !'

Puis il réexpliqua qu'il avait simplement eut l'occasion de changer enfin de tee-shirt, et dût défendre son honneur quand le collecteur en devenir l'accusa d'avoir porté des habits sales tout ce temps.

"Mes vêtements était régulièrement lavé !" Réagit le geek.

"Vraiment ?" Continua Kristoff, l'air peu convaincu.

Steven leva une main en annonçant.

"Je le jure sur mon édition collector de Heroes of Might &amp; Magic."

Kristoff ironisa pour se moquer de lui.

"Comme je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, cela ne vaut pas grand-chose à mes yeux."

Steven ne saisit pas la plaisanterie.

"Sur les sept Dragon Ball alors ?"

"Je… ne sais pas non plus ce que c'est."

"Sur l'armure d'or du Sagittaire?"

"Heu…."

"Sur chacune des régénération du Docteur ?"

"Tu me perd complètement là !" Arrêta vite fait Kristoff avant que cela ne dérape encore plus. "C'est bon, je te crois."

Steven fût d'accord pour en finir avec cette histoire grotesque. Le petit collecteur enchaîna très vite en lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait de son côté. Le geek ne voulait toujours pas parler des princesses si chères à son cœur, aussi resta-t-il vague en parlant d'avoir erré pour parler avec d'autres enfants et appris une chanson à l'un d'entre eux.

Cette révélation paralysa de stupeur le renne et son maître, avant de les faire sursauter. Steven soupira de lassitude.

Le geek ressortit son MP-3 et réexpliqua à quoi cela servait pour expliquer aux deux montagnards comment il avait pût apprendre une chanson à quelqu'un sans chanter lui-même. Il était un peu fatigué des explications. Et puis le fait d'avoir sa vie en danger dans l'autre monde le faisait peut-être devenir moins prudent quant à la révélation de ses technologies d'un autre âge.

Kristoff n'y crût pas une seconde, Sven non plus. Le geek leur fit également une démonstration, mais contrairement à Anna, ils avaient l'air plus étonnés qu'enthousiastes. Le Gamer à la mèche en fût légèrement déçu.

"Dommage…" Souffla-t-il. "Elle avait adoré, elle."

Kristoff demanda alors.

"Tu parles de celle à qui tu as appris une chanson ?"

"Ouai… Je voulais lui montrer un truc cool parce qu'on s'entend bien."

"Est-ce que je la connais ?"

Là, Steven se dit qu'il devait choisir ses mots… judicieusement.

"Non, et je ne pense pas que vous vous rencontriez un jour. C'est une petite fille tout ce qu'il y'a de plus ordinaire de toute façon… Même si elle est vraiment bruyante, surexcité et un peu brutal. Elle m'a même envoyée son ours dans la figure parce que je lui disait un truc évident."

"Oulà…" Rit le jeune collecteur. "Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir lui tomber dessus dit comme ça."

Steven se félicita mentalement.

'Réussite en jet de Bluff !'

Le regard de Kristoff se posa sur l'étrange appareil avant de demander.

"Alors c'est avec cette… chose que tu écoutes tes 'groupes' aux noms bizarroïde ?"

"Hé ho ! Un peu de respect." Réagit Steven le plus calmement possible.

"Excuse-moi mais je trouve difficile de prendre au sérieux des gens qui se font appeler ZZ top, Pink Floyd ou même Blind Guardian."

Steven eut les yeux écarquillés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"… Pardon ?"

Kristoff compléta sans agressivité.

"Je veux dire, avec des noms pareils, ils ne doivent pas être très malin, ou bon musicien…"

Steven resta figé sur place, l'air abasourdi, pendant plusieurs secondes entière.

Sven et Kristoff se jetèrent un nouveau regard d'incompréhension. Puis le jeune collecteur demanda.

"Heu… Steven? Ça va?"

C'est à ce moment que le mini-métalleux saisit plus vite que l'éclair le poignet du blondinet et le tira vers un rocher ou il le fit s'asseoir en appuyant sur ses épaules de manière implacable.

Le petit montagnard bafouilla un peu.

"Mais… Qu'est-ce que… ?"

Kristoff fût interrompu par la voix tranchante de Steven soutenu par un regard plus noir qu'un gouffre sans fond emplis de colère et saupoudré de mépris.

"Tu restes assis. Tu écoutes. Tu te tais."

L'enfant d'Arendelle resta complètement figé sur place. Il devait admettre que Steven lui faisait assez peur là. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi dans un tel état. Et Sven, tout aussi désorienté, ne pouvait qu'observer cette scène étrange dans le complet silence de celui qui ne comprend rien et ne se sent pas à sa place.

Le geek pris le MusicPlayer-3 et mit les écouteurs dans les oreilles de Kristoff.

Il prit ensuite un bâton et déclara avec un sérieux qui forçait l'écoute.

"Écoute-moi bien. J'ai été tolérant jusqu'ici mais là s'en est trop. On va se charger de ton manque d'éducation une bonne fois pour toute."

Le montagnard tenta de répliquer.

"Hé ! C'est vraiment …"

Mais il fût coupé par la voix déterminé du londonien brandissant son bâton avec autorité.

"Ne m'interromps pas ! On y passera la journée s'il le faut mais je peux te garantir que tu montreras aux musiques Rock et Métal le respect qui leur est dût."

Kristoff ne fût plus très sûr de comprendre. Mais à ce niveau, et vu la résolution apparente du Gamer, Kristoff ne sût plus vraiment quoi faire à part écouter.

Le métalleux à mèche se mit à expliquer, avec une intonation de professeur avec lequel on ne rigolait pas.

"Bon ! On va commencer par quelques morceaux de Black Sabbath pour t'habituer un peu. Paranoid devrait faire l'affaire. Ensuite on écoutera du Iron Maiden, du Dio, du Metallica et… On avisera ensuite."

C'est ainsi que démarra la première leçon de Kristoff qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la collecte de glace, sous la tutelle d'un geek on ne peut plus sérieux et passionné.

* * *

La soirée s'entamait tout juste. Gerda venait tout juste de partir, après avoir allumé le feu dans le foyer de la cheminé d'Elsa. La princesse tentait de lire, assise à son bureau, mais sans grand succès. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui mais, en début d'après-midi, Anna était venue lui raconter ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris que sa mère, la reine, était au courant pour Steven, elle s'était sentit plus légère. Mais le récit bizarre de sa petite sœur, à propos d'un appareil permettant d'écouter de la musique comme si la chanteuse était en face de soi, l'avait vraiment prise au dépourvu. Elle ne doutait pas de l'honnêteté d'Anna, et elle savait que Steven était capable de choses inexplicables, mais ça, elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer.

Pourtant, ce qui la tracassait vraiment, c'était l'absence du dit garçon. Il ne s'était pas montré de tout l'après-midi. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment. S'il avait eu des ennuis. Elle se demanda même s'il n'était pas simplement partit sans lui dire même un bonjour. Cette idée l'inquiétait.

Elle finit par fermer son livre et s'assoir au bord de son lit. Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle regarda la porte de sa chambre. Elle voulait tellement sortir pour… faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi qui l'aiderait à ne plus tourner comme lion en cage. Mais elle contempla ensuite ses mains gantées de blanc et ressentit à nouveau toute la crainte qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle vit même un peu de neige se former sur la vitre au loin. Elle tenta de se calmer en pensant à autre chose. Mais c'était en vain. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, ne plus être toute seule, que son ami soit là.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose lui tapoter l'épaule. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle sauta du lit en poussant un petit cri, se retournant pour découvrir une masse qui chuta du haut du matelas, entrainant un grand choc. Puis une lamentation se fit entendre.

"Ooooh… Si ça continue, je ne pourrais même plus jouer à Mirror's Edge l'esprit tranquille."

Elsa reconnut de suite cette voix plaintive et se dépêcha de contourner le meuble pour découvrir le mini-otaku. Son visage qui retrouvait le sourire sembla presque mal placé devant celui marqué par la souffrance du petit garçon.

Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle s'approcha vite en lui demandant.

"Ça va allez Steven ?"

Toujours au sol, le geek informa d'une voix faussement faible.

"Si tu as le sort 'Soin +' je pense que je m'en sortirais."

"Heu… Navré. Je ne fais que de la neige."

"Je ne vois pas en quoi 'Glacier X' m'aiderais franchement."

Elsa soupira de soulagement, et un peu d'exaspération. Si Steven pouvait faire ses plaisanterie que lui seul comprenait, c'est qu'il allait bien. Même si cela l'embêtait toujours un peu de ne rien comprendre. En revanche, elle ne lui en voulait jamais car, pour une raison inconnu, c'était la seule personne au monde avec qui elle arrivait à plaisanter en parlant de ses pouvoirs.

Le geek se remit sur pied et finit par demander comment allait la petite blonde. Celle-ci ne lui raconta rien qu'il ne savait ou se doutait déjà: le fait qu'elle avait principalement étudié cette semaine, que la reine Idun les avaient à l'œil et, surtout, qu'Anna était venu lui parler juste après son départ.

La petite rousse avait parlé à sa grande sœur du changement de look du geek et de l'appareil étrange qu'il lui avait fait découvrir. Elle lui avait même chanté la fameuse mélodie qu'il lui avait fait découvrir avec. Steven en fût plutôt rassuré car cela évitait de tout réexpliqué une troisième fois. Lorsque la princesse des neiges admit son incrédulité cependant, le geek arqua un sourcil avant de sortir directement le MP-3 de sa poche et lui mettre sous les yeux étonné de la fillette en robe bleu.

La princesse pris délicatement et prudemment l'objet dans ses mains et l'observa sous tous les angles. Elle demanda ensuite si elle pouvait l'essayer.

Steven récupéra l'objet, appuya sur un bouton mais il n'y eut qu'un écran noir pendant un moment. L'otaku ne sembla pas comprendre puis il remarqua un petit indicateur rouge.

"Ah zut…" Comprit Steven. "Y'a plus de batterie."

'Il faut dire que j'ai fait découvrir un bon paquet de groupe à Kristoff…' Songea-t-il. 'J'ai l'esprit tranquille cela-dit.'

Le geek remit le baladeur dans sa poche et annonça, sur un ton assez gêné.

"Navré princesse. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois."

Elsa sembla à la fois intriguée et déçu. Après ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu, C'était assez frustrant. Cependant, elle demanda.

"C'est promis ?"

Le mini-métalleux déclara avec sincérité.

"C'est promis."

Elsa retrouva son sourire. Elle savait combien ces mots étaient importants pour son ami. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il tiendrait parole.

En attendant, la princesse des neiges et le mini-métalleux discutèrent. Elle lui montra son livre de leçon sur les anciennes runes nordiques et fût étonné en voyant son regard particulièrement intrigué. Il observait les dessins antiques avec ce qui semblait être une fascination toute innocente qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant chez lui.

Tandis qu'il feuilletait le livre, sans avoir l'air de faire plus attention à rien, la fillette blonde demanda avec curiosité.

"Tu veux… que je te les apprennent ?"

Steven sortit de sa rêverie comme pris la main dans le pot à cookie. Il tenta de nier au début mais le sourire de la jeune fille, et surtout son regard un peu condescendant, montrait qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

Les yeux du geek tentèrent de regarder ailleurs. Mais rien n'y fit. Malgré une certaines attente, Elsa avait toujours ce regard à la fois amusé et perçant.

Très gêné, l'otaku finit par déclarer avec réticence.

"Ben… Tu travails déjà tout le temps alors je ne voudrais pas…"

La princesse des neiges sembla surprise par cette information, avant de déclarer.

"Je ne travaille pas TOUT le temps."

Ce fut à l'otaku de paraitre surpris.

"Tu rigoles ? Chaque fois que je viens te voir tu es en train de lire un truc pour étudier."

"Ce n'est pas vrai !" Répliqua Elsa. "Parfois je lis pour le plaisir !"

"T'es pire que Nagato Yuki…"

"Qui ça ?"

Steven regarda ensuite ailleurs, réfléchissant à voix haute.

"En y repensant, Yuki ça veut dire Neige en japonais. C'était peut-être le destin."

"Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !"

"Cela ne change pas de d'habitude ça."

Elsa commença à s'énerver.

"Tu veux apprendre oui ou non ?!"

Du givre se forma autour de la jeune fille, ce qui fit reculer le geek. Elsa se rendit alors compte de ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle regarda paniqué autour d'elle et s'éloigna de l'étranger en tentant de retrouver son calme. Cela n'empêcha pas la glace de se répandre un peu plus.

La princesse des neiges respirait le plus régulièrement et profondément possible, tout en se prenant dans ses bras, le regard dans le vide. Steven l'avait déjà vu une ou deux fois dans cet état de panique. Il était généralement suivit d'un chagrin qu'elle cachait le mieux possible. Comprenant qu'il était en tort cette fois-ci, il fit de son mieux pour la rassurer.

"Hé… Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dût être aussi agaçant."

"Alors arrête de l'être." Interrompit Elsa avec une irritation qui lui échappa.

La jeune fille se rendit compte de la violence de ses paroles et s'excusa à son tour.

"Navré…"

Steven répondit.

"Non… Tu as raison."

Elsa tourna son regard d'enfant vers lui et comprit qu'il s'en voulait. Elle ajouta.

"Je ne voulais pas m'énerver. J'ai juste… peur, à cause de mes pouvoirs. Et je n'ai pas envie de t'effrayer aussi…"

Le geek comprenait mais fût tout de même étonné de l'entendre dire cela.

"Tu ne me fais pas peur." Informa-t-il, comme une évidence.

Mais la princesse ne sembla pas y croire.

"C'est gentil mais ce n'est pas la peine… Je comprends que…"

Le geek l'interrompit.

"Je te dis que je n'ai pas peur." Il avança d'un pas vers elle. "Tu m'as surpris sur le coup, et je n'ai bien sûr pas envie d'être transformé en Ao Kiji miniature, mais je ne suis pas effrayé par tes pouvoirs."

La princesse continuait de regarder dans le vide. Steven avait le sentiment, justifié, de ne pas avoir réussi à la convaincre. Et cela l'ennuyait énormément. Il refusait qu'elle ait le sentiment d'être rejeté, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il savait ce que c'était et ne le souhaitait à personne.

De ce fait, cela l'agaçait de voir cette enfant s'infliger cela à elle-même.

Le métalleux prit un air déterminé et s'approcha d'elle. Son regard perçant, et l'incompréhension qu'il produisait, empêcha la princesse de réagir de suite.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le garçon à la mèche lui saisit le bras fermement. Sous le coup de la surprise, du gel commença à envelopper la main de Steven, ce qui fît paniquer la jeune fille.

"Mais… ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête Steven !" Cria-t-elle.

Le geek commençait à ne plus du tout sentir sa main mais il fit un effort monumental pour prononcer, en fixant la princesse avec un regard perçant.

"Écoute-moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vis. Je ne peux même pas l'imaginer…"

La princesse était tellement perdue qu'elle n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot. Elle ne pouvait que regarder l'enfant aux chaînettes parler tandis que la glace progressait le long de son bras.

"Mais qu'on soit bien claire…" Continua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. "Ne dit jamais que tu me fais peur. C'est à moi d'en décider et je te le dit une bonne fois pour toute: TU-NE-ME-FAIS-PAS-PEUR."

Le givre en était au coude de Steven, et Elsa n'arrivait toujours pas à répliquer.

"Depuis le premier instant où j'ai vu tes pouvoirs, je n'ai pas eu une seule fois la trouille. Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un que tu effraies viendrais te voir pour te raconter toute l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu ? C'est l'inverse. Je viens parler avec toi parce que je trouve que tu es une gamine très sympa à qui j'adore raconter des histoires. Si tu te mets à penser que les autres ont peur de toi avant même qu'il parle, c'est toi qui te le dis à toi même. Rien d'autre. Parce que moi, je trouve ta magie Hyper Classe."

Le silence tomba. La glace s'arrêta à l'épaule. La petite princesse blonde était complètement bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais entendu qui que ce soit lui parler ainsi. Pas même ses parents. Il y'avait tellement de conviction dans ce qu'il venait de dire, et son regard semblait si résolu, que quelque chose sembla résonné dans son esprit.

Le geek finit par avoir un rictus de douleur qui fit reprendre conscience à Elsa de sa situation. Elle réussit à lui lâcher le bras pour le découvrir couvert de bleues et de plaques de givre.

Horrifiée, la princesse s'excusa à nouveau.

Le Gamer tenta vainement de rire.

"Ha… Ha… J'ai… J'ai peut-être un peu… exagéré…"

La fillette se dépêcha de prendre la couverture de son lit et l'apporta à son ami pour lui enveloppé le bras. Le froid était si mordant que Steven commença par ne même pas sentir le tissu qui l'emmaillotait.

"Est-ce que ça va allez ?" S'inquiéta la petite magicienne.

Le geek déclara.

"Je ne dirais pas non à du T-Eng pour tout t'avouer."

Il se rappela tout à l'heure et s'excusa à son tour. Il commençait à se dire qu'il devait peut-être faire un peu attention avec ses références. Juste un peu. Il ne voulait pas qu'un nouvel incident attriste sa petite protégée.

Les deux enfants restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Ils ignoraient quoi dire après un moment aussi curieux. Et Steven était assez concentré sur l'idée de faire bouger à nouveau son bras.

Puis la petite Elsa se mit à le regarder dans les yeux et prononça, avec une tendresse qui étonna le garçon à la mèche.

"Merci."

Steven ne sût pas quoi répondre à part.

"Heu… De rien petite."

Ce n'était pas rien pour la jeune fille. Elle ne connaissait pas grand monde et la seule personne avec qui elle avait réussi à forger une amitié la lui avait confirmée d'une manière qui ne souffrait aucune perplexité.

L'adolescent rapetissé commençait à avoir un peu honte en repensant au cinéma qu'il avait fait. Il tenta de passer à autre chose le plus vite possible et prononça la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

"Bon… On commence par quoi avec ces runes ?"

La princesse continua de sourire et saisit son livre. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le lit de la princesse et commencèrent à étudier sans attendre. Ils passèrent ainsi une pleine heure à lire des signes anciens sans oser parler d'autre chose.

La princesse se sentit, du coup, très déçu lorsque le geek disparut d'un coup sans prévenir.

Mais, passé cet instant, elle finit par garder le sourire. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait. Et elle l'attendrait encore plus impatiemment qu'autrefois. Peut-être plus que sa petite sœur étrangement. Surtout qu'il avait promis de lui apprendre la langue elfique pour la remercier. Et qu'il avait parlé d'une aventure avec un héros enfant de dragon selon lui.

Elle était tellement impatiente.

Et pendant ce temps, aucun des deux enfants ne pouvait se douter d'un petit détail étrangement cocasse. À l'autre bout du château, dans le bureau royal, la reine finissait de signer quelques traités après que son mari ne soit partit régler quelques détails avec les gardes. Il commençait à trouver ces rumeurs de fantômes un peu ridicules, ce qui stressa un peu la reine, qui savait bien sûr la vérité.

Mais tandis qu'elle travaillait seule, que seul le bruit de la plume grattant le papier résonnait dans la pièce, la petite voix de sa fille à la mèche blanche se fraya un chemin dans son esprit et elle fredonna.

_Come  
Taste the wine  
Race the blind  
They will guide you from…_

Elle s'interrompit d'un coup en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour être sûr de ne pas avoir été entendu.

* * *

Au même moment, au beau milieu de la forêt, des animaux vivait tranquillement leur vie entre les arbres. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ne les effraient.

Un son craquant se fit entendre. Un bruit de verre craquelant. Une fissure flou sembla se former au milieu du vide.

* * *

Références:

One Piece, Danganronpa, Dead Space, Narnia, Iron Man, Goat Simulator, Warcraft 3, Heroes of Might &amp; Magic, Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya, Doctor Who, Mirror's Edge, Final Fantasy, Harui Suzumiya, One Piece, Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Lost Planet : Extreme Condition, Skyrim


	11. Chapitre 11

C'est enfin Septembre, voici donc un petit chapitre sympa pour reprendre les aventures de Steven Ryan.

Désolé du retard et merci de votre fidélité.

Pas de panique si vous trouvez ce chapitre trop court, la suite arrivera très vite.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt

Musique :

_Élan_ – Nightwish

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

"_Les paroles des chansons, elles sont gravées dans une autre mémoire. "_

_Une mémoire dont la porte reste toujours ouverte. _

_C'est le par cœur. Et, dans le par cœur, on peut aussi y mettre son âme. _

_Jean-Pierre Darroussin_

Il y a très peu de choses pouvant résister au passage du temps. Et les souvenirs n'en font pas partie. Seuls ceux auxquels on est le plus attaché, ceux qui ont changés toute notre vie, ont une chance de survivre plus longtemps que les autres. Comme les grains de sables d'un fleuve imparable. Le courant emporte ceux sur lesquels elle passe encore et encore, les emportant à jamais dans l'oubli. Mais il en est qui deviennent de grands rochers, pesants et colorés. Ceux-ci peuvent rester ancrés dans notre esprit jusqu'à la fin. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire, ils restent aussi puissants qu'au jour de leur naissance. Un roque dans la tempête ou un poids qu'on apprend à supporter.

La princesse Anna avait eu beaucoup de temps pour tamiser son esprit. Elle avait gardé certains diamants précieux d'une grande beauté. Souvent très lourds, mais inestimables.

Malheureusement, elle allait bientôt découvrir qu'il arrive aussi que la vie décide de prendre les pierres de certains pour les jeter dans un puit, sans pitié ni distinctions.

Sous un soleil d'été brillant, la princesse d'Arendelle tournait en rond sur son vélo, zigzaguant entre les fontaines. Son visage ennuyé était un paradoxe déconcertant par une si belle journée. La jeune fille termina son quarante-deuxième tour de la cour (car elle en était venu à les compter) avant de s'arrêter pour poser nonchalamment un pied à terre. Sa mine triste se tourna alors vers le ciel bleu comme un rêve. Quelques mouettes passèrent en criant joyeusement au-dessus des remparts. L'adolescente soupira avec lassitude avant de recommencer à tourner en rond. Tout cela se déroulait sous le regard attristé de sa mère, la reine, qui assistait à cette routine mélancolique depuis sa fenêtre ouverte.

La dame en robe mauve ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur en voyant sa fille ainsi. Elle venait de fêter son quinzième anniversaire et cela n'avait pas semblé l'intéresser plus que cela. La princesse avait tentée de cacher sa lassitude l'autre soir, lorsque ses parents lui avaient offert de magnifiques présents. Le roi n'a jamais été très doué pour voir ce que ressentaient vraiment ses filles, mais elles ne pouvaient tromper leur mère, particulièrement Anna.

Chaque jour qui passait, la reine voyait combien ses filles n'étaient pas heureuses. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir mais rien ne semblait les aider. Même si Anna resplendissait souvent d'une énergie apparemment sans fin, elle tombait bien souvent dans l'apathie puisqu'elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Et c'était encore pire pour Elsa, car à son propre ennui s'ajoutait toute ses angoisses liés à cette magie empoisonnée.

La princesse à la mèche blanche pédalait avec un visage qui la montrait comme partiellement déconnectée de la réalité. Elle semblait rouler de manière automatique tandis que sa voix faisait parvenir aux oreilles de sa mère une mélodie mélancolique aux paroles qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

_Come  
Taste the wine  
Race the blind  
They will guide you from the light  
Writing noughts till the end of time_

La reine Idun soupira à son tour. Elle avait entendu ce chant dans la bouche de sa fille un nombre incalculable de fois au cours de ces dernières années. Et elle savait très bien à qui elle devait cela. La dame trouvait chagrinante de voir sans cesse sa fille ressasser cette mélodie. Mais elle n'osait rien lui dire car elle se doutait de ce que cela représentait pour son enfant. Aucunes d'entre elles, pas même Elsa, n'avait revu ce garçon à l'allure intrigante et aux paroles incompréhensibles depuis bien longtemps, sept années pour être exact. Cela dit, elle avait beau penser que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ne vienne plus, ce refrain doux-amer lui faisait parfois douter de cette certitude.

La chanson s'interrompit lorsque la princesse, perdue dans ses pensées, porta sa main au niveau de son cou. Ce geste presque inconscient lui fit perdre le contrôle de sa bicyclette et tombé au sol dans un petit cri de stupeur. La reine, apeurée sur le coup, fut cependant vite rasséréné en voyant sa fille à mèche blanche bouger sans gémissement ni plainte. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs si c'était une bonne chose.

La conductrice accidentée s'allongea lourdement sur le sol de la cour. Elle n'avait envie de rien à cet instant. Elle se contenta de regarder mélancoliquement les nuages passer au-dessus d'elle, poussés par un vent muet. Elle se demandait si le vent lui-même avait décidé de ne pas l'amuser.

La souveraine se détourna de la fenêtre le cœur lourd. Elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Que pouvait-elle faire pour aider ses filles ? C'était la question qu'elle se posait chaque jour depuis ce terrible accident avec les pouvoirs d'Elsa. Elle leur aurait offerte les robes les plus soyeuses et les bijoux les plus précieux du monde si cela pouvait leur redonner le sourire. Mais elle avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà fait cela. Et elle n'osait pas parler de tout cela avec son époux, le roi Agdar, convaincu qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le convaincre de changer quelque chose aux ordres qu'il avait donné pour protéger ses princesses.

Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Entre Elsa qui s'était enfermé dans ses études et Anna qui lui semblait chaque jour plus proche de la dépression, la reine ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et constata combien le désespoir marquait son charmant visage.

Au bout du rouleau, elle se mit à joindre les mains et prier.

"Je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle dans un souffle chagriné. Tout ce que je veux c'est voir mes filles heureuses. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elles. Alors je vous en supplie. Quoi que je doive faire, rendez le sourire à mes enfants. Je vous en prie."

Elle resta ainsi à prier de tout son cœur… pendant deux secondes. Un bref moment qui fût soudainement interrompu, à la stupeur de la souveraine, par une drôle de voix déconcertée et complètement mal placée.

"Ah ben ça c'est une première ! Où est-ce que tu m'as envoyé Scotty ?"

L'aristocrate tourna son visage pantois vers l'origine de ces paroles inattendues. Mais ce qu'elle découvrit l'éberlua jusqu'au mutisme total. Elle n'était pas certaines de croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

Près de la fenêtre devant laquelle elle se tenait encore un instant auparavant, un jeune homme en noir lui faisait dos. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais il lui semblait un peu déconcerté. L'intrus prononça guillerettement, en frottant ses cheveux bruns mal coiffé.

"Moi qui croyais que je ne rêverai plus jamais, je dois dire..."

Il s'interrompit avant de dire, l'air déconcerté.

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de ne pas être en train de le faire ?"

Le jeune homme commença à regarder un peu la pièce où il se trouvait. Mais, par une drôle de coïncidence, il ne s'était pas encore retourné, et ne savait donc pas encore qu'il n'était pas seul. La reine Idun était toujours paralysée d'ébahissement face à cet étranger apparut de nulle part. Son long manteau, qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, était aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoiles, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer.

"Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? S'interrogea l'intrus. Le manoir Spencer ? Hmmm… Non, c'est pas assez Victorien…"

L'irruption inexplicable de cet homme, l'étrangeté de son allure et la bizarrerie de ses paroles finirent par avoir raison de la stupeur de l'aristocrate. Elle sursauta d'une traite de sa chaise en criant.

"QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?!"

Le cri de la dame fit sursauter à son tour le jeune homme qui se retourna avec un hurlement et des gestes de paniques très grossiers. Mais ceux-ci se coupèrent d'un coup lorsque l'inconnu disparut dans les airs.

La dame se statufia à nouveau avant de regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle. Elle ne trouva rien d'étrange. C'était comme si l'étranger n'avait jamais été là. Elle se demanda pendant un instant qi elle n'avait pas perdu la raison.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva un peu son calme, la dame se mit à repenser à ce qu'elle avait vu et crut ressentir quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait pas: un sentiment de Déjà Vu.

Ces apparitions aussi soudaines qu'inexplicables, ces paroles incompréhensibles… Et lorsqu'il s'était retourné, la reine aurait jurée avoir vu une sorte de mèche folle au-dessus de son front.

Tout cela lui rappelait quelque chose.

Lorsqu'elle se souvint de quoi il s'agissait, elle se refusa à y croire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas apparus…

C'est alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit vivement sur son second occupant.

"Idun, il y a un problème ?!" S'inquiéta le roi.

La reine comprit que son cri avait dû alerter son époux dans leur bureau, juste à côté. Il était d'ailleurs accompagné d'un duo de gardes. Bien qu'elle souhaitât parler de ce qui s'était passé, elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle aurait dû tout raconter et redoutait la réaction du souverain d'Arendelle. Elle l'imaginait tout autant capable de la prendre pour une folle que de se mettre dans une rage effroyable. Elle préféra donc mentir en balbutiant.

"Ce… Ce n'est rien Agdar. Je me suis assoupis et… ait fait un mauvais rêve."

Le regard intrigué du roi fit commencer à rougir la dame en mauve. Déclarer cela la gênait beaucoup, surtout devant des gardes à leur service. Le souverain soupira avant de prononcer avec un soulagement sérieux.

"Tant mieux si tu n'as rien. Tu devrais peut-être m'aider un peu pour te changer les idées dans ce cas."

La dame hésita avant d'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Le souverain repartit vers son bureau pour y reprendre ses devoirs de roi. La reine se sentit à nouveau libre de respirer. Cependant, son inquiétude ne disparut pas.

Ce jeune homme qui était apparu au beau milieu de la chambre royal lui rappelait celui qu'Anna appelait Steven Ryan, l'être le plus impossible et incompréhensible qu'elle ait jamais vu. Cela lui faisait peur. Elle aurait aimé savoir où il se trouvait en ce moment. Elle eut une petite idée quant à la réponse et eut le vif désir d'aller vérifier, mais cela aurait éveillé les soupçons de son époux si elle ne le rejoignait pas de suite.

Un souvenir plus profond lui revint en tête et apaisa un peu l'esprit. Même si ce n'était pas assez pour la tranquilliser, ce fût suffisant pour la faire accepter d'attendre un peu, même si elle le ferait avec l'angoisse d'avoir une question sans réponse.

Elle ne pouvait que prier pour que le Steven qui errait en ce moment dans le château soit le même petit garçon qu'elle avait pris dans ses bras et consolé des années auparavant.

* * *

_Au même instant_

_Ailleurs dans le château_

De toutes les pièces du palais, la plus calme à ce moment était une chambre bien trop grande pour le seul lit qu'elle contenait. Quelques meubles étaient bien présents, mais ils ne réduisaient en rien l'aspect oppressif des lieux.

En revanche, l'apparition soudaine d'un adolescent criant lamentablement dans une position de film de Kung Fu de série B réussit cela à la perfection.

L'intrus resta figé un instant dans sa position ridicule, pas mal déboussolé, avant de suggérer avec perplexité.

"Heu… Je ne pense pas prendre trop de risque en affirmant qu'il y avait quelqu'un juste là…"

Il zieuta un peu autour de lui.

"Et que ce n'est absolument pas la même pièce qu'avant."

Il reprit une posture plus naturelle avant de proposer, en observant autour de lui et triturant son pentacle à pierres rouges.

"Okay alors soit je suis devenu Diablo des X-men, soit mon rêve bug à fond…"

Il fronça les sourcils en grognant avant de demander.

"Mais pourquoi j'ai cette impression de ne pas être en train de rêver ? C'est la réponse la plus logique pourtant. Même après plusieurs années au milieu de ninjas complètement OP, et malgré cette histoire de Pandora, j'ai jamais réussis à faire un truc pareil… Ce qui est dommage parce que c'est hyper classe maintenant que j'y pense."

Le geek à la mèche s'interrompit en entendant le grincement d'une porte en bois derrière lui, ce qui le poussa à se retourner. Il vit alors entrer une fille rousse avec des nattes et une robe qui n'avait rien en commun avec ce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de voir autour de lui. Celle-ci était clairement d'un style européen.

La damoiselle, qui semblait un peu plus jeune que lui, ferma la porte derrière elle avant de tourner son visage abattu vers l'otaku statufié. Lorsque celui-ci fût enfin dans son champ de vision, la dame à la mèche blanche se figea à son tour. D'abord surprise, son esprit devint subitement très intrigué. Dès l'instant où elle posa les yeux sur l'inconnu, elle le trouva mystérieusement familier, ce qui l'empêcha d'hurler. Le geek n'ayant aucune idée de comment réagir, il se contenta de rester déboussolé sur place, les yeux fixé sur la jeune fille.

Plus la dame l'observait, plus son sentiment semblait se confirmer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces trois chainettes à une ceinture, ce collier avec un pentacle à pierres rouge, ces cheveux brun légèrement décoiffés… Mais elle eut un flash en voyant la petite mèche élancé au niveau du front de l'étranger.

Elle fit un léger pas en avant en demandant timidement, comme si elle n'osait y croire.

"Steven ?"

Le jeune homme fût encore plus surpris qu'avant. Mais il était déjà tellement perdu et tendu qu'il ne put que répondre en hésitant.

"Heu… Ouai, c'est mon nom."

Et après une autre seconde de troublante fixation, le visage de la jeune fille passa à une vitesse folle de la stupeur à la joie, avant qu'elle ne se jette sans prévenir sur le geek pour le prendre dans ses bras en criant.

"Steven !"

La damoiselle s'était élancée avec tellement de fougue sur lui qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au sol. Le garçon en noir ne comprit bien sûr rien, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y songer longtemps car l'adolescente le serrait si fort qu'il étouffa en souffrant comme si on lui brisait tous les os du corps.

"Tu es revenus ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Tu es vraiment revenu ! Je suis si heureuse !"

Steven répliqua avec une voix étranglée.

"Alors arrêtez de réduire mes HP !"

La damoiselle finit par lâcher Steven en se relevant, l'air très enjoué.

"Désolé désolé. S'excusa-t-elle. Mais ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu que je…."

"Wowowow on se calme la super nana. Interrompit le geek. On se connait tous les deux ?"

L'euphorie de l'adolescente disparût d'une traite, remplacée par l'incompréhension.

"Mais évidemment, rappela-t-elle avec surprise, tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est moi: Anna."

L'otaku au pentacle eut une hésitation en entendant ce nom. Il fouilla un instant sa mémoire et il eut lui aussi l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette jeune rouquine quelque part. Il l'observa attentivement, ce qui donna un peu d'espoir à la princesse.

Le geek eut finalement une idée et cogita mentalement.

'Des cheveux roux avec une mèche blanche, le prénom Anna et cela dans un lieu haut en couleur… On dirait furieusement l'une des héroïnes de La Reine des Neiges que j'ai vu de temps à autre sur le net. Mais comment j'aurais pût rêver d'elle ? Je n'ai jamais vu ce film. Même si Ria a essayé de me convaincre de le faire. Non c'est sûr, c'est un rêve là.'

Il eut à nouveaux un profond et inexplicable sentiment niant cette conclusion. Cela le troublait beaucoup mais il laissa cela de côté pour le moment. Le métalleux était certain d'une chose en tout cas, et il la déclara sans hésitation.

"Navré mais… Je ne pense pas qu'on se soit déjà vu."

Anna retrouva son visage troublé. C'était comme se prendre une dague en plein cœur.

"Quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr qu'on s'est déjà vu. C'était il y a longtemps mais quand même."

"Et moi je t'affirme que c'est impossible. On ne s'est jamais rencontré et on ne PEUT pas s'être rencontré."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que je ne suis absolument pas d'ici et que je n'ai aucun moyen, à l'heure actuelle, de me retrouver, disons, dans un lieu comme celui-là en vrai."

"Mais si, insista la damoiselle, tu as la capacité de te transporter d'un endroit à un autre en un clin d'œil. Et même que tu le fait involontairement."

Steven tiqua en entendant cela et considéra.

'Heu… C'est vrai que c'est techniquement ce que je viens de faire il y a deux minutes mais ce n'est pas un truc si surprenant dans un…'

Son esprit commençait même à le faire hésiter à penser le mot 'Rêve'. Steven commençait à stresser à force de ne pas comprendre pourquoi.

"Écoute, tenta le geek, c'est juste impossible, d'accord ? À moins d'être devenu un genre de personnage de Dreamfall, je ne peux pas être venu ici autrefois. Tu… Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre."

La jeune fille sembla retrouver un peu plus d'entrain et affirma.

"Non, aucun risque. Tu portes des habits loufoques et fais des références bizarres auxquels on ne comprend rien. C'est bien toi."

Steven songea avec exaspération.

'Loufoque ?! Bizarre ?!'

Il ne pût s'empêcher de répliquer vivement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes habits ? T'as vu cette veste noire ? C'est aussi classe que celle de Faucheur. Rien qu'en entrant sur le terrain on me donne l'Action de la partie avec ça."

Anna répliqua avec une troublante excitation.

"Je n'ai absolument rien compris ! C'est bel et bien toi !"

Le métalleux commençait à s'énerver.

"Mais je te dis qu'on ne peut pas se connaitre ! Et puis en quoi est-ce que mes vêtements indiquerait que je suis celui que tu connais et pas un autre ?"

Anna demanda à demi-amusée.

"Tu vas prétendre que tu ne possèdes pas de vêtements avec des loups devant une aurore boréale ou avec un dragon gris tenant une épée ?"

Cette phrase percuta l'esprit de Steven comme un rocher mental lui tombant sur le dessus du crâne.

"D'ailleurs cela m'étonne que tu portes quelque chose d'aussi sobre sous ta veste."

Steven hésita mais répondit pour gagner du temps pour réfléchir.

"Ben… À force de les porter et laver tous les jours ils ont fini par se délaver. J'ai dû acheter d'autres tee-shirt et le blanc simple va bien avec mon manteau."

L'Otaku pensa avec inquiétude.

'Comment elle peut savoir ça ? C'est clairement pas le genre d'univers où on porte les mêmes trucs que moi. Non mais là c'est obligé, c'est un rê…'

Le sentiment inconnu refusa à nouveau sa conclusion. Steven tentait en vain de comprendre le pourquoi de cette sensation mais n'y parvenait pas. Cette certitude de ne pas être dans un rêve était comme gravé dans son subconscient et cela l'embarrassait beaucoup.

Le métalleux tenta à nouveau de contredire la rouquine en demandant.

"Et comment t'expliquerait que je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi hein ? Et ne me sort pas une idée à la Remember Me, vous n'avez clairement pas le niveau technologique pour ça."

La damoiselle ne s'attarda pas sur la référence et présuma.

"Tu es peut-être amnésique. Tu as dû prendre un coup sur la tête."

"C'est exactement ce dont je parlais. Tu aurais au moins pût ajouter un appareil à suppression ciblé de souvenirs dans ton hypothèse pour que ça soit plus plausible…"

'En quoi est-ce plus plausible ?' Songea la princesse.

"Tu ne penses pas me convaincre avec ça j'espère ?" Objecta le geek.

Anna réfléchit un instant puis une idée lumineuse sembla lui avoir traversé l'esprit. Elle saisit une ficelle à son cou en annonçant.

"Si je ne peux pas te convaincre alors…" Elle tira le cordon et révéla au geek le bijou qu'elle cachait sous sa robe. "Peut-être que le cadeau que tu m'as offert y arrivera."

Steven ne comprit bien sûr rien sur le coup, mais quand il vit plus clairement ce que la jeune fille portait à son cou, il se pétrifia de stupeur. Ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait pas être possible autrement que dans un rêve, mais il n'arrivait presque plus à seulement songer à cette possibilité. L'héroïne d'un film Disney portait en pendentif son pentacle à pierres bleu ciel.

Steven resta un instant sous le choc avant de bafouiller.

"Mais… C'est… C'est à moi ça ! Je croyais qu'on me l'avait volé il y a longtemps. Comment tu l'as eu ?"

La damoiselle répondit encore plus souriante qu'avant.

"C'est toi qui me l'as offert pour mon septième anniversaire. Je ne voulais pas parce que c'était ton médaillon mais tu m'as donnée trois raisons de le prendre auxquelles je ne pouvais rien répliquer."

"Ça… ressemble effectivement à quelque chose que je ferais…"

"Et un jour, tu m'as empêché de faire une chute qui aurait été terrible, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, et tu m'as dit que jamais tu ne m'abandonnerais et que tu veillerais sur moi. Tu me l'as promis sur ce médaillon. Et Steven Ryan tient TOUJOURS ses promesses."

Le geek avait bel et bien atteint le point où l'on pouvait le prendre pour une statue. Il n'avait pas été aussi médusé depuis la grande révélation de l'Empire Contre-attaque. C'était embarrassant mais il s'agissait en effet du genre de chose qu'il dirait à quelqu'un à qui il aurait donné l'un de ses médaillons. Seulement cela lui semblait toujours aussi impossible.

Rien de tout cela ne faisait sens ailleurs que dans un rêve mais cette sensation envahissante avait décidé de persécuter ses doutes sur la réalité de ces lieux. Sa raison lui martelais que c'était impossible mais quelque chose refusais ses explications logiques. Il avait l'impression que Mulder et Scully se disputait dans sa propre tête.

Seulement il refusait toujours d'y croire. Le stress s'accumulait en lui au point de lui faire faire dos à la jeune fille et prendre sa tête entre ses mains en grognant. Il avait besoin de se sentir plus isolé pour lutter intérieurement contre ces émotions contradictoires.

Anna, malgré son inquiétude pour le jeune homme, songea qu'en insistant encore un peu, elle pourrait sans doute le convaincre qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle tenta de trouver quelque chose qu'ils auraient partagés qui serait assez puissant pour lui titiller la mémoire.

Et finalement, un souvenir lui revint en tête. Celui qu'elle ressassait presque chaque jour depuis près de sept ans.

Alors que Steven se torturais le crâne entre ses mains écrasantes, la voix de la jeune fille entonna un refrain avec la douceur d'un oiseau de printemps.

_Leave the sleep and let the springtime talk_  
_In tongues from the time before man_

Le geek s'arrêta d'un coup. Comme si cette voix avait balayé chacune de ses pensées d'un souffle caressant.

_Listen to a daffodil tell her tale  
Let the guest in, walk out, be the first to greet the morn  
_

L'adolescent aux chaînettes se retourna lentement, les yeux écarquillés. Il connaissait cette chanson bien sûr, mais il y avait plus que cela. Cette scène entière lui sembla un peu familière.

_The meadows of heaven await harvest  
The cliffs unjumped, cold waters untouched  
The elsewhere creatures yet unseen  
Finally your number came up, free fall awaits the brave_

Steven ne comprenait toujours pas, mais son esprit ne réfléchissait plus pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il saisissait, c'était combien cette scène l'ébahissait. Ce chant, avec cette voix, tranquillisait son âme. C'était un trésor depuis longtemps perdu et oublié, mais enfin retrouvé.

_Come  
Taste the wine  
Race the blind  
They will guide you from the light  
Writing noughts till the end of time_

_Come  
Surf the clouds  
Race the dark  
It feeds from the runs undone  
Meet me where the cliff greets the sea_

La jeune fille arrêta de chanter aussi délicatement qu'une plume se posant au sol. Elle observa le métalleux à la mèche et constata son ahurissement.

L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ni pourquoi. Il était envahi par des sentiments légers mais tellement impossibles que leur existence même faisait trembler les fondations de son esprit. Familiarité, bonheur, mélancolie… Rien qu'il n'aurait dû ressentir, lui semblait-il, en entendant chanter un personnage rêvé qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Sa raison se sentait las, vraiment las.

La damoiselle asséna alors innocemment le coup de graçe.

"Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, raconta-t-elle, mais moi je n'ai jamais oublié le jour où tu as utilisé cet étrange appareil pour me faire écouter cette merveilleuse chanson. Je n'ai pas non plus oublié les parties de jeux de rôle que nous avons fait ensemble. Encore moins les légendes de la Terre du Milieu que tu m'as raconté. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup l'histoire de Bilbon et que tu mets un point d'honneur à tenir tes promesses."

Sous le regard perdu du geek au pentacle, la damoiselle rousse saisit les côté de sa robe et fît une légère révérence en annonçant.

"Si tu ne te rappelle vraiment pas, alors laisse-moi donc me présenter une nouvelle fois. Je m'appelle Anna, princesse d'Arendelle et protégée du meilleur ange gardien possible: Steven Ryan."

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Mais au bout d'un moment étrangement long, dans la tête du geek, une petite voix prononça.

'Heu… Quelqu'un peut lancer un reboot du système s'il vous plaît ?'

* * *

Références :

Star Trek, Resident Evil, X-men, Les Super Nana, Dreamfall, Overwatch, Remember Me, Star Wars, X-files, Le Seigneur des Anneaux


	12. Chapitre 12

Musique :

_Élan_ \- Nightwish

_Deja vu_ \- Iron Maiden

_Edge of the Blade_ \- Epica

* * *

Chapitre 12

"_Fais que chaque heure de ta vie soit belle. _

_Le moindre geste est un souvenir futur."_

_Claude Aveline_

* * *

Si l'on avait demandé à quelqu'un de donner une explication au fait qu'un geek-métalleux faisant un cosplay de Néo avec une coupe de cheveux typique d'un manga et un pentacle à pierres rouge se trouvait dans la chambre d'une princesse Disney ravie de le revoir, la réaction de la personne interrogée ce serait très certainement résumé à un long silence, figée sur place, avant de se levé de sa chaise pour quitter la salle en jetant un dernier regard inquiet derrière soi pour être sûr de ne pas être suivi.

Sauf que pour l'esprit de Steven, la porte de sortie était tout simplement inexistante. Il était obligé de faire avec cette situation, aussi impossible et ridicule soit-elle.

Après être resté un long moment avec un visage figé de béatitude, la princesse aux couettes rousses, de plus en plus intriguée devant cette statue à la mèche folle, finit par prudemment lui demander.

"Heu… Steven ? Est-ce que ça va ? "

Ces paroles soucieuses appuyèrent sur le bouton Reset du cerveau de l'Otaku, qui balbutia, un peu perdu.

"Hein ? Heu… Oui oui… ça va… Je crois."

Anna retrouva son sourire et fixa le geek, impatiente de savoir comment il allait réagir. Le jeune homme au long manteau prit un instant pour bien réfléchir à ses prochaines paroles.

"Oooook… finit-il par tenter. Même si ça me semble toujours un peu bizarre, on va partir du principe que cette histoire, qui aurait tout à fait sa place dans un roman de Terry Pratchett je dois dire, est vrai de bout en bout et que j'ai effectivement perdu la mémoire du temps qu'on aurait passé ensemble. "

La jeune fille ne pût s'empêcher d'élargir son sourire en entendant ces mots. Le geek ajouta.

"Donc si, j'ai bien compris, on aurait beaucoup joué ensemble, c'est ça ? "

"C'est cela, confirma-t-elle. Tu m'as tenu compagnie quand je n'avais personne avec qui m'amuser. Tu m'as raconté toute les histoires de la terre du milieu, du Silmarillion au Seigneur des anneaux, m'a fait jouer à des Jeux de rôles, appris cette chanson et même permis de reparler avec Elsa, ma grande sœur. "

'Elsa ? songea le geek. C'est pas le nom de la fille qui contrôle la glace que toute les gamines de six ans cosplay ?'

Anna poursuivi.

"Du coup, elle et moi, on attendait ton retour avec impatience. "

Le visage de la jeune fille sembla petit à petit marqué par la mélancolie. Ce qui n'échappa nullement à Steven.

"Seulement tu n'es jamais revenu. On t'a attendu en se disant que chaque jour il y avait une nouvelle chance pour que tu viennes nous voir… Mais plus le temps passait… et plus on désespérait. "

La voix chagrine d'Anna toucha Steven. Non pas qu'elle lui semblait familière. Mais il pouvait effectivement sentir que ce dont elle se souvenait l'attristait énormément. Sa disparition avait due profondément l'affectée.

"J'ai gardé espoir le plus longtemps possible… Mais Elsa a fini par déclarer qu'il fallait penser à autre chose et… aller de l'avant. Elle disait même que tu nous avais abandonné et…"

Le geek se sentait de plus en plus mal en la voyant. Il voulut l'arrêter mais elle ajouta en soupirant, le regard baissé et la main caressant son pentacle à pierres bleu ciel.

"On s'est même un peu disputé à cause de ça. On ne s'est plus parler pendant un moment. On a fini par discuter à nouveau, mais c'est devenu plus rare. C'est… Comme si on s'était éloignée l'une de l'autre. Comme si… on était revenu à comme on était avant ton arrivée… En un sens… Comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. "

Ces mots auraient semblé profondément ironiques aux yeux du geek si le poids sur son cœur n'était pas aussi insupportable. Malgré ses doutes, il se sentait mal d'entendre cela. Il se sentait comme profondément responsable.

En voyant la mine basse de la princesse, le geek ne sût pas trop quoi faire. Il se contenta alors de prononcé, d'une voix écrasée par un remord inconnu, ce qui lui semblait approprié.

"Écoute… Je… Je ne me rappelle vraiment pas de ce dont tu me parles mais… Si c'était vraiment moi alors… Je suis vraiment désolé."

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées obscures en levant un regard surpris vers Steven, qui à son tour semblait plongé dans un profond tourment.

"Peut-être que j'avais une raison valable pour ne pas être revenu mais… même ça je ne m'en souviens pas et ça ne change rien à ce que vous avez vécu. Alors… Pour ce que ça vaut… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. "

Anna était étonnée de voir son ange gardien ainsi. Mais elle sentait une forme inconnue de soulagement, et même de reconnaissance, en entendant ces mots. Même s'il ne se rappelait de rien, Steven n'aimait pas l'idée de lui avoir fait de la peine. Pour elle, c'était quelque chose de très précieux. Comme autrefois, elle sentait dans sa voix combien il était sincère. C'était suffisant pour elle.

Sans prévenir, elle enlaça chaleureusement le geek aux chaînettes, qui se tendit de surprise et de confusion. C'était la dernière chose auquel il s'attendait.

Anna prononça d'une voix douce.

"Je te pardonne. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois revenu. "

Le geek ne sût pas comment réagir. Il resta ainsi sans bouger tandis que la princesse excentrique restait collée à lui comme une fillette à son nounours géant. Mais plus cela durait, plus cette situation le gênait. Il tenta donc de briser la glace en déclarant avec embarras.

"Bon ben… Au moins ça explique pourquoi tu connais Élan. "

Cette fois, c'est la rouquine à mèche blanche qui se retrouva confuse. Elle lâcha le métalleux et prononça, sans rien comprendre.

"De quoi ? "

"Quoi quoi ? "

"C'est quoi Élan ? "

Steven passa en un clin d'œil de la confusion à l'effarement.

"Ben c'est la chanson que tu as chantée juste avant. "

Anna sembla encore plus perdue.

"Ah bon ? Je l'ignorais. "

"Comment ça ? " s'inquiéta Steven.

"Tu ne m'as jamais dit son nom. Tu me l'as juste fait écouter et je l'ai apprise par cœur. "

"Comment je peux t'avoir appris une chanson de Nightwish sans t'en dire le nom ?! "

"De qui ? "

Steven sembla encore plus ahuri qu'avant, comme s'il venait de découvrir à la chose la plus surnaturelle de sa vie, encore plus qu'en se découvrant dans un château Disney ou capable de se téléporter.

"Non mais… Balbutia le geek. Que tu ne sois pas habitué à ce genre de musique je peux comprendre. Mais là c'est de la mauvaise volonté ! "

"Hé ! C'est toi qui ne m'as jamais dit tout ça !"

"Ça, ça m'étonnerait. A moins d'avoir eu une très bonne raison, genre gros bug de disque dur, c'est le genre de détail qu'on donne au moins par respect pour le groupe. C'est peut-être toi qui a besoin d'un formatage."

"Et moi je te dis que tu ne me m'en a jamais parler." Insista la rouquine à mèche blanche, pas mal irritée.

Steven se rendit compte qu'il l'avait un peu énervé. Après ce qu'elle lui avait racontée, et au vu de la situation, il pensa que se mettre en colère pour ce genre de détail était inutile. A quoi bon envenimer leurs supposés retrouvailles ?

"Bon ! coupa le geek. On va dire que je ne t'ai effectivement jamais parlé de ces détails."

Anna, tout de même bougonne, finit par se relaxer. Steven ajouta alors en fouillant une poche de son jean.

"Mais dans ce cas il faut y remédier immédiatement."

Il sortit alors un appareil rectangulaire entouré de câbles blancs qui, sur le coup, surpris la jeune fille avant qu'un souvenir ne jaillisse des profondeurs de sa mémoire dans un éclat de bonheur. Elle exulta.

"C'est ton appareil bizarre pour écouter de la musique ?!"

"Ouai c'est ça. C'est mon MusicPlayer-3."

Le métalleux déroula les écouteurs de son MP-3 tout en expliquant à sa (probablement) nouvelle connaissance.

"La chanson que je t'ai, apparemment, apprise s'appelle 'Élan'. Elle a été écrite par un groupe nommé Nightwish, plus précisément avec leur troisième chanteuse : Floor Jansen."

Il présenta les écouteurs à la princesse à mèche blanche et lui demanda.

"Si tu aimes ce groupe, je peux te faire découvrir d'autres chanson si t'en as envie."

Anna fût tellement ravie en entendant cette proposition qu'elle ne se rendit absolument pas compte de combien ce qu'elle allait dire aurait pu prêter à confusion.

"Oui je le veux !"

"Bien. Dans ce cas, met ses écouteurs."

Heureusement pour eux, Anna était avec le geek-métalleux le plus professionnel de l'histoire. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Je vais mettre les plus célèbres en commençant par les années Tarja. Heureusement que j'ai bien chargé mon baladeur avant de me coucher. Par contre l'apprentissage, ce sera sans doute la prochaine fois, s'il y a une prochaine fois. Comme j'ai pas les pouvoirs d'Électro, va falloir que je gère correctement ma batterie."

Même si elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, la jeune fille essaya d'être sociable en demandant.

"Heu… Tu crois que tu vas y arriver ?"

Steven eut un petit sourire en coin et répondit d'un air amusé.

"Anna, j'ai réussi à gérer ma stamina sur tous les Dark Souls, alors ça…"

La princesse se contenta d'accepter cette réponse incompréhensible. Elle se rappelait bien qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre tout ce que disait le métalleux venu d'ailleurs, sous peine de perdre la moitié de sa journée à écouter des explications qui demanderait elle-même des explications. Mais tandis que l'ado au pentacle cherchait attentivement sur l'écran de son appareil, Anna se rappela d'un autre détail qui lui avait apporté beaucoup de bonheur autrefois. Elle interpella donc le métalleux avec enthousiasme.

"Si on a le temps, tu me racontera une de tes histoires ?"

Le geek se figea à nouveau d'incompréhension et leva un regard effaré vers la princesse.

"De quoi?"

"Tu me racontais souvent des histoires quand j'étais petite. Je les adorais. Tu voudras bien m'en raconter une ?"

Steven hésita un long moment. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça avec les plus jeunes du monde où il résidait actuellement mais le faire avec une adolescente d'un monde Disney… Cela rendait la situation encore plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'était.

'Si ça continue comme ça, songea-t-il, le seul qui sera capable d'écrire ma biographie ce sera Douglas Adams.'

Il finit par se dire qu'il valait mieux accepter la situation. Ce ne serait qu'une étrangeté de plus sur la liste. Et il était habitué à ce genre d'activité chez le petit blond qu'il surveillait.

"Ooook… hésita-t-il. Mais laquelle ?"

"N'importe laquelle. Une qui soit pleine d'aventures, de mystères et de magies."

"Tu supprimes même pas la moitié de ma liste avec ces critères. Ça regroupe aussi bien Baldur's Gate qu'Eternal Darkness."

"C'est quoi Baldur's Gate ?"

On aurait cru que le geek se serait habitué à l'ignorance de la rouquine. Mais, visiblement, elle n'était pas prête d'arrêter de l'abasourdir.

"Ok. Je crois qu'on à trouver ce que je vais te raconter entre deux chansons. Parce que ça, pour quelqu'un qui se prétend rôliste, je trouve ça limite dramatique."

C'est ainsi que démarra pour la plus jeune princesse d'Arendelle une matinée qui lui semblait d'ors et déjà être son meilleur moment depuis de nombreuses années.

* * *

Le soleil d'Arendelle est plus brillant qu'on ne l'imagine en début d'après-midi. La fraicheur scandinave était bien présente mais elle n'entachait en rien la beauté des forêts de la région. Et un certain jeune homme un peu agaçant allait en profiter lorsque lui et son amie, loin de la nature, entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la porte. L'inquiétude d'être repéré fût suffisamment forte pour effrayer le geek, qui se retrouva en un clin d'œil aux premières loges pour profiter de l'air pur et parfumée au pin du royaume d'Arendelle.

Le métalleux se tenait donc bêtement au milieu des arbres. Il lui fallut un instant pour saisir pourquoi il était passé des rires d'Anna aux gazouillis d'oiseau. Lorsqu'il se rappela sa nouvelle faculté de téléportation, il prononça.

"Si c'était pas aussi classe j'aurai trouvé ça carrément lourd. C'est sûrement la fonction de Voyage Rapide la plus buggé de l'histoire… Enfin, au moins y a pas de temps de chargement."

Steven observa les alentours mais ne remarqua rien ressemblant à une partie du château. Il se rappela avoir laissé la princesse aux couettes seules et pria pour que la personne qui avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre ne les ait pas entendu. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait sûrement à donner des explications.

"J'espère qu'elle a un bon niveau à la compétence bluff, médita le rôliste. Sinon ça va chauffer pour ses PV."

"Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici !" Gronda une voix menaçante qui fit sursauter le geek.

Par un réflexe récemment acquis, le jeune homme pivota rapidement en direction en sortant de sous son manteau un Colt Python brillant qu'il pointa en direction de l'origine de la voix. L'adolescent au manteau noir dû faire preuve d'une bonne dose de maîtrise de soi pour ne pas tirer lorsque son arme se trouva à deux centimètre du visage d'un grand homme en costar-cravate bleu marine. Il aurait juré qu'il n'était pas là la seconde d'avant.

Steven garda la tête irrité de cet inconnu dans sa ligne de mire et l'interrogea d'une voix suspicieuse.

"Vous êtes qui vous ?"

"Baisse cette arme, recommanda l'inconnu. Cela ne sers à rien."

"Désolé mais je me méfie des gens qui ressemble à l'homme à la cigarette. Et votre moustache bien taillée n'y changera rien."

Puis Steven rassembla les pièces étranges du puzzle face à lui dans le cadre de son environnement actuelle. Là où un autre aurait crié à l'incohérence et au délire, le geek armé cru deviner qui il avait en face de lui.

"Attendez… Des vêtements qui n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de ce monde… Une apparition soudaine et sans explications… Et vous me dite que mon flingue ne sers à rien… Vous êtes un Narrateur, c'est ça ?"

Sans montrer d'étonnement, l'homme en costar confirma d'un hochement de sa tête marqué par une colère muette.

Steven rangea son Colt Python dans le holster sous sa veste. S'il s'agissait bien d'un narrateur, comme celui qu'il avait rencontré dans le monde de Naruto, alors effectivement c'était inutile de le menacer avec cette arme. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une vraie personne. Il n'y avait pas de corps devant lui. Seulement une image. Un avatar d'un être omniscient aux capacités inconnues.

Le jeune homme était cependant certains d'une chose: La présence d'un narrateur était toujours le annonciatrice de gros problèmes. Il prononça avec un sarcasme amer.

"J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour me proposer une partie en co-op, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter gamin."

"Décidément, le manque d'humour semble être un trait commun à tous ceux de ton espèce. Alors c'est quoi le problème ?"

"Le problème c'est ta présence dans ce monde, encore une fois."

"Encore ? S'étonna le geek. Okay, j'ai saisis. Vous aussi vous allez dire que je suis déjà venu ici malgré le fait que je ne m'en souviens pas."

"Tu es malheureusement bel et bien déjà venu dans cet univers." Pesta le fantôme à cravate.

Steven n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre que cet homme étrange ne l'avait pas à la bonne.

"D'accord, j'ai... décidé de croire à cela. Expliqua le geek. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi vous semblez me détestez autant que si j'avais pourri votre partie de Rainbow Six ?"

La réponse du narrateur, bien qu'il n'éleva pas la voix, fût pleine d'une haine retenue et venimeuse.

"Parce que ta présence est et a toujours été une menace pour cet univers. J'ai pris des risques pour me débarrasser définitivement de toi mais tu es quand même revenu."

"Hey ! S'emporta Steven. On se calme le G-man. Si tu veux que je comprenne ce que tu me dis, il va me falloir quelques explications. Je ne vois en quoi je serais un danger pour ce monde. Pour Umbrella Corp, Hypérion ou même Columbia je pourrais comprendre, et encore. Mais j'ai rien contre cet endroit. J'ai même jamais demandé à venir ici."

"Exactement comme autrefois. Tu allais et venais malgré le fait que tu détruisais petit à petit les frontières de ce monde. Dès que les premiers symptômes d'effondrement sont apparues, j'ai agis pour t'éloigner et m'assurer que cette histoire suive son cours."

"Attend. Interrompit le geek. Tu essai de me dire que j'aurais faillis détruire cet univers par ma seule présence ?"

Le narrateur prit un instant pour expliquer au métalleux comment ses venus dans l'univers de la Reine des Neiges provoquaient l'apparition de failles dans la frontière dimensionnelle de ce monde, et que celles-ci pouvaient entrainer sa dislocation totale.

C'était bien le seul point positif que l'otaku trouvait aux gens comme lui: Leur nature quasi-divine les rendaient peu avare en informations. Sans doute parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de mentir alors que leur univers menaçait de disparaître. Et peut-être également parce que les seuls auxquels ils acceptaient d'apparaître était justement ceux capable de rétablir l'ordre des choses... ou ceux responsables de leurs problèmes.

Lorsqu'il termina son explication, le geek resta un moment à réfléchir. Il se méfiait des paroles de ce spectre protecteur, car il savait d'expérience que les gens comme lui pouvaient être très fourbe, voir manipulateur, quand ils le désiraient. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'ils faisaient cela pour assurer la survie de leur histoire, et donc de leur univers, que cela lui plaise ou non. Du coup, si ce qu'il disait était vrai, Steven devait reconnaître qu'il y avait effectivement un problème.

Le geek tenta de calmer le jeu.

"Écoutez... J'ai vraiment pas choisis de venir ici et, si c'est vraiment amené à se reproduire, je ne sais pas comment arrêter. Si vous le savez, je veux bien en parler."

Il le pensait réellement. Même si le métalleux devait reconnaître avoir passé un moment très agréable avec la princesse survoltée, un moment qu'il pensait ne jamais oublier, ce serait dramatique si cela devait mener à sa disparition.

Le Narrateur ne sembla pas se détendre pour autant.

"J'ai déjà utilisé la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour que tu n'apparaisse plus. Mais j'ai fait une erreur et je ne peux plus m'en servir maintenant."

"De quoi vous parlez ?"

"En tant que Narrateur, je possède certains pouvoirs sur ce monde..."

Le rôliste à la mèche folle interrompit sans honte le fantôme bien habillé.

"Mais seulement des capacités qui n'attire pas l'attention des personnages pour éviter de les influencer et risquer de modifier leur histoire. Je suis au courant de ça. Votre collègue Otaku m'a déjà fait ce topo. De quel pouvoir vous êtes-vous servis cette fois ?"

Là, par contre, l'immortel en costar sembla s'énerver. Ses poings faisait espérer au geek qu'il n'était pas en train de s'imaginer étranglant le geek, et être rassurer qu'il n'ait pas de véritable forme physique. Visiblement, pensait Steven, cet avatar rageait facilement.

Ce dernier se contenta cependant de répondre.

"À force d'observations, j'ai finis par saisir que si ton Être est bien ici, ce n'est pas le cas de ton corps."

L'esprit de Steven hésita entre hausser les sourcils d'étonnement ou les froncer sous le coup de la confusion. Ne sachant comment gérer ce bug, le visage du geek resta figé de perplexité et se contenta d'avaler les paroles du dieu holographique en mode Metal Gear, car ça allait visiblement être un peu long et compliqué.

"La raison pour laquelle tu apparais et disparais est que seul ton Être arrive dans cet univers. Tu peux appeler cela ton esprit ou ton âme, ça m'est égal. J'ai remarqué qu'il reste toujours une partie de ton étrange énergie quand tu pars, même si elle est infinitésimale, et je me suis rappelé l'avoir déjà faiblement ressentis avant ta première venue. Pour une raison que j'ignore, une partie de ton énergie a été projeté dans cet univers et en reste prisonnier. Ton Être était parfois amené jusqu'ici et se reliais à cette étincelle d'énergie. Lorsqu'ils se rencontrent, la mémoire de ta forme physique imprègne ton énergie qui attire des atomes reformant un corps complet. Mais comme ce corps est provisoire, il peut se faire et défaire dès que ton Être change de lieu. Sans un vrai corps d'attache, celui-ci peut aller n'importe où en trainant ton énergie à sa suite."

"Heu... Ok. On va dire que ça explique mon arrivé et la téléportation, accepta difficilement le geek."

Il songea intérieurement.

'C'est bizarre mais... Est-ce que ça aurait un lien avec la Pandora ?'

Puis il interrogea le gardien de ce monde.

"Mais vous avez fait quoi alors? Vous parliez d'une erreur, non ?"

"J'ai compris que tu revenais souvent parce que ton âme était attiré par ton énergie comme un aimant, mais ce n'étais pas suffisant pour expliquer que tu sois revenu aussi souvent. J'ai supposé que tu avais probablement d'autres parcelles de ton énergie dans d'autres univers et j'ai pensé que c'était ton lien avec les princesses qui avait créé une connexion. En la coupant, j'ai cru que ton Être irait dans un autre univers et établirait un nouveau lien avec d'autres personnages. J'ai donc utilisé toute ma puissance pour modifier la fréquence de cet univers. J'ai modifié sa localisation dans le multivers en quelque sorte. Ainsi, sans que cela change quoi que ce soit pour les habitant de ce monde, ton esprit ne saurait plus où il se trouve et ne reviendrait plus. Mais je me suis trompé sur un point. Visiblement, ton Être ne se contente pas de créer un lien avec un monde et s'y cantonner. Tu passes d'un monde à un autre pratiquement par hasard. Comme une bille de fer au milieu d'une infinité d'aimant. Un simple détail dans la disposition peut t'amener vers un monde plutôt qu'un autre. Tu es ainsi retombé par hasard sur cet univers, mais comme la fréquence est différente, le corps que tu as reformé n'est plus le même et ton énergie a été perturbé, ce qui explique ta perte de mémoire totale et définitive."

Steven fît un effort pour accepter tout cela et demanda avec suspicion.

"Vous avez donc espérez que quelqu'un d'autre recevrai votre problème ?"

"J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour la survie de cette histoire."

"C'est aussi ce que dirais un autre Narrateur je pense. Vous n'avez aucun scrupule à avoir mis en danger un autre univers, vu que j'imagine que les règles sont les même pour tous?"

"Je fais ce pour quoi j'existe. À eux de faire de même."

Ces réactions froides et dénué de toute forme d'empathie poussèrent le jeune homme à la mèche à prononcer amèrement.

"Plus je côtoie les gens de votre espèce, plus j'ai l'impression de voir des machines plutôt qu'autre chose. Entre vos petites manigances, vos semi-vérités et votre habitude a toujours apparaître dans mon dos façon Sam Fisher…"

Le métalleux resta à fixer le géant en costar un instant, qui lui rendait un regard très agressif. Mais c'était plus à cause du comportement de l'adolescent au pentacle que de ses paroles. Ce dernier finit par soupirer en prononçant, plus calme et las.

"Enfin, j'imagine que vous n'y pouvez rien si vous avez été créé comme ça."

Steven crût entendre un son qui lui fit tourner un instant la tête derrière lui. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau vers le Narrateur, celui-ci avait disparus. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire une remarque sur ce départ aussi impolie qu'une déconnexion en milieu de partie multijoueur, Steven perçu plus précisément le bruit qui avait attiré son attention. Il s'agissait d'une voix. Il comprit que le Narrateur local, ne voulant pas être vu par les gens de sa propre histoire, était visiblement partit à cause de la personne qui arrivait.

Ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire au milieu de nulle part, Steven décida de s'avancer au milieu des arbres, des buissons et des fougères vers l'origine de la voix. Ce fût une marche compliqué vu l'épaisseur de la végétation. Steven, qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, grogna à chaque brindille qu'il se prenait dans le visage et rouspéta.

"Raaaah… Je commence à me croire qu'ils n'avaient pas raison de vouloir tout raser dans Avatar."

Il trébucha alors sur une racine et grogna de frustration. Il respira un grand coup avant de se dire.

"Tant que je ne tombe pas sur un groupe de gnolls ou d'engeances je me considérerais comme chanceux."

Seulement, au moment où il se releva, il tomba nez à nez avec une créature au museau proéminent et aux cornes élancés.

L'étonnement fit bondir le Gamer en arrière, qui se retrouva allongé au sol. Il tenta de dégainer son colt mais, avant d'y arriver, il se rendit compte que la créature en question n'était qu'un renne au regard drôlement perplexe.

Le geek soupira de soulagement et expliqua avec une pointe d'amusement à l'animal intrigué.

"Un conseil toi: ne fais plus jamais ça à quelqu'un qui a fini Doom 3. Les vieilles habitudes, tout ça…"

Steven se releva et perçu une voix d'homme guilleret se rapprochant.

"Ha ! Sven ! T'étais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu…"

L'origine de la voix s'interrompit, avec un visage surpris, en découvrant l'étranger au manteau noir. Steven n'était pas vraiment étonné en découvrant un grand bonhomme en habits noir et fourrures. Il s'agissait de la chose la moins bizarre qu'il ait vu depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

Steven était méfiant envers tous les inconnus qu'il rencontrait habituellement. Il fût d'autant plus intrigué lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'était moins en voyant ce dresseur de reine. Le geek tenta de briser la glace.

"Heu… Bonjour."

Le nouveau venu répondit avec perplexité.

"Bonjour…"

La tentative de Steven fût un semi-échec. Aucun des deux ne semblait savoir quoi dire. L'un avait face à lui un inconnu en noir à l'air étrange et l'autre faisait face à un personnage tellement bizarre avec son long manteau qu'il avait à moitié envie de sortir un pic à glace pour se protéger et le livrer à la garde. Et entre les deux, un renne faisait passer son regard confus de l'un à l'autre sans savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Seulement Sven finit par remarquer quelque chose d'intriguant. Ses yeux fixèrent la petite mèche folle de l'étranger car elle lui semblait très familière. L'animal s'approcha du geek, légèrement intimidé, et lui renifla la tête sans gêne. Le grand gaillard réagit enfin en retenant son compagnon et s'exclamant.

"Sven ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impoli de renifler les gens. Excusez-le. Il est sympa mais il fait un peu ce qu'il veut."

Steven répondit, un peu perturbé.

"Y'a pas de mal. Mon felyne fait pareil quand je chasse le yian garuga."

"Pardon ?"

C'est à ce moment que l'esprit du renne finit par combiner la coiffure improbable de l'étranger, son collier pentacle à pierres rouges et sa phrase complètement incompréhensible. Ce mélange lui remit en tête de vieux souvenirs qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Le temps avait passé mais il finit par reconnaitre sans la moindre once de doute son vieux camarade de jeu : Steven Ryan.

L'animal se mit à sauter de joie partout autour du geek, de plus en plus inquiet, sous le regard perdu de son dresseur.

L'Otaku ne pût s'empêcher de bondir de panique lorsque le renne tenta de lui caresser le bras. Ce à quoi son dresseur réagit en le saisissant des deux bras par la bride.

"Sven ça suffit ! réagit le grand gaillard. Je vous jure je ne comprends pas. Il est comme ça qu'avec les gens qu'il connait normalement."

Steven répliqua avec une pointe de lassitude.

"Au point où j'en suis ça ne m'étonnerais même pas."

"Comment ça ?"

Steven, sans y croire une seconde, demanda.

"Par hasard, le nom de Steven Ryan vous dit quelque chose ?"

Les deux locaux se statufièrent en entendant cela. Le dresseur s'exclama avec stupéfaction.

"Steven ?!"

Ce fût au tour du geek d'être stupéfait. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à une réaction en réalité.

L'allure et les paroles du geek revinrent en mémoire chez le grand bonhomme tout comme ils l'avaient fait pour Sven. Un sourire effaré se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ne déclare.

"Steven ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! Ça fait si longtemps je t'ai même pas reconnu."

Steven se dépêcha de l'interrompre en déclarant.

"On s'arrête tout de suite ! Pour certaines raisons j'ai besoin d'une preuve qu'on se connais déjà s'il te plait."

"De quoi ? M'enfin tu me reconnais quand même non? C'est moi : Kristoff. T'as oublié tout ce temps passé ensemble ?"

Steven soupira un grand coup et expliqua avec épuisement au dénommé Kristoff qu'il était apparemment atteint d'une forme d'amnésie qui lui avait fait oublier plusieurs années de sa vie. C'était le mensonge le plus crédible qu'il avait pût trouver en si peu de temps.

Il fallut un moment au geek pour convaincre Kristoff de sa sincérité, et un autre pour que ce dernier lui rappelle certaines de leurs pérégrinations, par exemple leur visite chez les trolls ou le jour où la fois où Steven lui avait raconté l'odyssée des aventuriers du Val-de-bise.

Après cela, les trois personnages eurent le sentiment d'être revenus à la case départ. Un nouveau silence gêné c'était imposé. Ne voulant pas que cela dure éternellement, Steven tenta quelque chose.

"Bon visiblement je me suis assuré que ma compagnie te sois agréable."

"Plutôt oui. Enfin sauf le jour où tu es devenu complètement dingue quand on a parlé de tes musiciens loufoques."

"De quoi ?"

"J'avais dit quelque chose, je ne me souviens plus quoi, à propos de tous ces musiciens faisant du 'Métal' comme tu dis et tu as passé l'après-midi à me faire écouter des dizaines de musiques bizarroïdes en tout genre. Bon c'était pas mal du tout, je l'avoue. Surtout ce groupe… Iron machin. Mais je suis bien content qu'on ait jamais pût faire la leçon deux. Tu m'avais donné des noms tellement ridicules comme Alestorm ou Stone Sour…"

"Ridicule ?"

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…."

Kristoff eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva assis de force sur une pierre sans avoir pût résister. Il découvrit alors Steven avec un regard lugubre et imposant auquel même sa tonne de muscle n'arrivait pas à résister.

Sous le regard inquiet de Sven, le métalleux déclara avec une rancœur angoissante.

"Bizarroïde hein? Et bien tu vas l'avoir ta leçon deux."

Kristoff se retrouva en une seconde avec des écouteurs aux oreilles et la prise de conscience qu'il avait fait une bêtise affligeante.

'Oh non… pensa-t-il. Ça recommence.'

Steven pressa le bouton Lecture Aléatoire de son MusicPlayer-3 et tomba sur une musique qu'il trouva très ironique.

_When you see familiar faces  
But you don't remember where they're from  
Could you be wrong?_

_When you've been particular places_  
_That you know you've never been before_  
_Can you be sure?_

_'Cause you know this has happened before_  
_And you know that this moment in time is for real_  
_And you know when you feel deja-vu_

* * *

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive ? Pourquoi faut-il que les choses deviennent plus compliquées que nécessaire ?

C'est le genre de pensées qui troublaient la seconde princesse d'Arendelle. Enfermée dans sa chambre depuis de longues années, elle s'était habituée au calme et à la solitude. Cela avait été difficile de réapprendre à ignorer les suppliques de sa petite sœur. Mais elle y était arrivée. Elle avait réussi à poursuivre sa vie après le départ de celui qu'elle avait considérée comme son meilleur ami.

Et voilà qu'elle apprenait par sa sœur que cet étrange personnage était revenu. Et amnésique qui plus est. Elsa avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa sœur ferait une plaisanterie aussi douteuse, surtout avec le ton enjouée qu'elle avait eu tout à l'heure.

Depuis cette révélation, la princesse des neiges ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner en rond dans sa chambre, l'esprit remplit de crainte et de colère. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était forcément un cauchemar.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit de derrière elle, près de son lit, le cri de douleur d'un jeune homme tordu par terre.

"AAAAAAAW ! Quand je disais que je m'allongerais bien sur un bon lit, je pensais arriver SUR le lit ! C'est quoi ce bug à la con ?!"

Elsa eut l'air horrifié en regardant en direction de la voix. Elle n'avait pas peur de cette arrivée en elle-même, ses souvenirs lui avaient rappelé ce détail mystérieux. C'était la personne apparus qu'elle redoutait de voir.

Celui-ci se releva en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Elle ne douta pas un seul instant. Certes cela remontait à très loin dans le passé, mais elle reconnut de suite ces cheveux bruns mi- longs avec une mèche folle. Bien que le temps ait fait son œuvre, elle reconnut également ce visage fin qui semblait ennuyé par le simple fait d'exister. Le médaillon pentacle était la cerise sur le gâteau. Aucun doute possible: c'était Steven Ryan.

Puis il découvrit avec une demi-surprise une jeune fille en robe bleu foncé aux cheveux blond attachés en chignon. Seulement une demi car après une telle journée, presque plus rien ne pouvais le surprendre. Par contre, l'air inquiet de la demoiselle, et ses mains gantées tendus, n'était pas pour le rassurer. Ayant peur qu'elle ne crie à l'aide, il tenta de la calmer vite fait.

"Heu… Du calme. Je ne suis pas là pour vous assassiner ou un truc du genre… Bon, j'imagine qu'utiliser le mot assassiner n'aide pas trop. Même Ezio l'utilisait pas…"

La voix tremblante de la princesse l'interrompit comme si elle ne l'avait pas écoutée.

"Steven ?"

Le geek se figea sur place, puis s'exclama avec stupéfaction tandis que la jeune fille s'approchait lentement de lui.

"Quoi toi aussi tu me connais ? Bon sang mais là c'est plus des coïncidences, c'est un mode histoire de Call of Duty. Cette fois c'est sûr, quelqu'un se…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car, au moment où la princesse s'arrêta devant lui, celle-ci lui balança une gifle assourdissante qui faillit le faire chuter.

Il se retourna vers elle avec incompréhension et la questionna.

"C'était pour quoi ça ? Je t'ai supprimé une sauvegarde ou…"

Une autre gifle résonna dans la pièce, ainsi que la voix tendue de la princesse.

"Comment oses-tu réapparaitre ?"

Steven ne comprenait décidément rien. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Elsa de poursuivre, tandis que l'air devenait plus frais.

"Tu vas prétendre que tu ne sais plus qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Heu… Si."

Une nouvelle gifle et réprimande de la blonde.

"Menteur !"

"Heu… Bon d'accord, j'avoue je ne vois pas qui tu es."

Elle le gifla à nouveau. Et cette fois, c'est Steven qui cria.

"Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé répondre ?!"

"Rien du tout ! Tu ne devrais même pas être là !" s'époumona la princesse, les poings serrés.

"De… De quoi ?"

"J'ai attendu ton retour pendant des mois. Chaque soir j'espérais que tu serais là le lendemain. Chaque nuit je ressassais les légendes de la Terre du milieu avec ta voix comme narrateur…"

Steven était perdu. Mais ce que racontait cette jeune fille, avec ce visage si colérique, lui faisait plus mal au cœur que peur. Il devait avouer qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un maintenant. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'en placer une, non seulement elle continuait de lui hurler dessus mais le geek était subjugué par autre chose qui lui faisait écarquiller les yeux vers le sol.

"Toute ces fois où tu nous a déclaré à Anna et moi que tu tenais toujours tes promesses, c'étaient des mensonges ?! Ou bien tu… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?"

"Pour tout t'avouer : les trucs qui se forme autour de tes pieds."

Elsa regarda à son tour par terre et découvrit qu'effectivement, de la glace commençait à apparaître près de ses chaussures. Un peu paniquée, elle se dépêcha de s'éloigné du geek et commença à prendre de grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

Steven ne pût s'empêcher de contempler les trais glacés avec un regard entre l'émerveillement et l'effarement. Quand il comprit ce que cela signifiait, il prononça.

"Tu as des pouvoirs magiques liés à la glace ? Waw ! C'est carrément la…"

"TAIS-TOI !" hurla la magicienne, propageant une gigantesque aura de givre.

Steven ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, la jeune fille allait mal réagir. Il devait l'admettre, il avait un peu peur. Puis la princesse continua de parler, comme épuisée.

"Regarde ce que tu me fais faire… Pourquoi fallait-il que tu reviennes ? Sans toi, je pouvais enfin maitriser ces maudits pouvoirs."

S'il y'avait bien une chose qui n'avais pas changé chez Steven, c'était sa capacité à parler avant de réfléchir. Une particularité qui entrainait généralement blessures et remords chez lui. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer, comme maintenant.

"Excuse-moi de te corriger mais si tu les contrôlait vraiment ma présence ne changerait rien."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Tu n'étais pas là. Et de toute façon tu ne te souviens de rien. Ni des histoires que tu me racontais. Ni du cours que je t'ai donnée sur les runes. Ni même de ta promesse de me faire écouter ta musique. Ni même quand tu m'as dit que je ne te faisais pas peur…"

La princesse s'arrêta et fit dos à l'étranger. Elle avait l'impression d'en avoir trop dit. Mais effectivement, c'était assez pour que Steven rassemble quelques pièces de puzzle et comprenne mieux ce qu'il se passait. Il saisit qui était la fille en face de lui, ce qui l'étonna grandement car il s'attendait à la voir avec une robe bien différente. Mais surtout, il pensa comprendre pourquoi elle lui en semblait le haïr.

Il baissa le regard, plein de confusion car il avait l'impression que tout cela était dû à une autre personne que lui-même. Mais il se reprit et prononça avec tristesse les même mots qu'à Anna, mais avec bien plus d'émotion.

"Je suis désolé."

La jeune fille blonde regarda le geek avec incompréhension. Elle semblait se détendre inconsciemment tandis que celui-ci continuait de parler.

"Je sais que cela ne change rien à toute la douleur que tu as dû ressentir. Mais je n'ai rien de mieux à t'offrir. C'est vrai, j'ai tout oublié de ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble… et même moi j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que tu as dû ressentir quand tu as cru que la seule personne qui t'avais accepté t'a abandonné. Mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour me faire pardonner, dis le moi. Je ferais mon possible."

Elsa resta statufiée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Ce n'était pas tant les mots en eux même qui la surprirent. C'était que cette personne-là, malgré l'amnésie, malgré le temps, lui avait tenu le même genre de discours qu'à chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu une accroche. Toute les fois où il avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait attristée, Steven avait formulé des excuses sincères emplis de remords. C'était étrangement difficile de voir cela pour la princesse, car cela signifiait quelque chose qu'une partie d'elle refusait de croire: qu'il n'avait pas changé. Que c'était toujours le même Steven Ryan qui avait des regrets chaque fois qu'il la blessait. Et qu'il n'était peut-être donc réellement pas responsable de son absence, qu'elle avait ressentie comme un abandon, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais pu sembler si désolé.

Steven resta la mine basse tandis qu'Elsa ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était à deux doigts de verser une larme. Mais elle était trop forte pour la laisser couler. Elle resta alors sans dire un mot. Elle ignorait quoi dire face à tout cela. Le chagrin était encore trop fort, mais une part d'elle-même voulait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, exactement comme sa sœur. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Steven n'arrivait pas à deviner tout cela en la voyant de dos. Il y avait une limite à ses capacités de déduction. Mais il n'avait pas envie de rester sans rien faire en restant silencieux. Il se rappela alors d'une chose qu'elle avait dite et pensa que c'était un coup à jouer. Il fouilla la poche de son jean sous les trois chaînettes et vérifia s'il avait encore un peu de batterie.

'C'est dans le rouge mais cela devrait tenir quelques minutes. J'y suis pas allez de mains mortes avec Kristoff.'

Il tendit alors doucement sa main tenant son MusicPlayer-3 près de la princesse. Celle-ci remarque l'objet en question et se retourna vers le métalleux avec surprise.

"Elsa, c'est cela ? Tenta l'Otaku. Je t'ai promis de la musique alors… si cela t'intéresse toujours…"

La magicienne ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses émotions étaient un véritable chaos. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle se contenta de la réaction la plus simple et honnête qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle avait attendu cet instant depuis si longtemps. Elle était si heureuse, au fond, que son seul ami soit enfin revenu, qu'elle se laissa aller à former un petit sourire et approuver d'un petit hochement de tête.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et Steven lui proposa une musique qu'il espérait à son goût.

C'était difficile de dire ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais Steven prit son sourire et son calme pour une réussite. Et ils passèrent ainsi une bonne heure à écouter en boucle la même chanson. Jusqu'au départ forcé du métalleux.

Elsa eut assez peur lorsque cela arriva. Elle se demanda s'il allait revenir cette fois. Mais elle avait choisi d'espérer à nouveau. Ses retrouvailles lui avaient redonné espoir et confiance. Elle allait simplement attendre et espérer que son ami revienne. D'ici là, elle se contenta de ressasser dans sa tête la chanson surprenante, et même très déstabilisante au début, que lui avait fait découvrir Steven.

_Edge of the blade_

_Time to break through the anger_  
_Hunt down the remnants of the everlasting myth_

_Incinerating hands that touched your graceful face_  
_In their mysterious ways_  
_The scorching scars have left an everlasting visual trace_  
_Now they're blinding, and rewinding_

_Edge of the blade_  
_Time to break through the anger_  
_Hunt down the remnants of the everlasting myth_

_Cherish your hunger for resentment and dismay_  
_And then come out to play_  
_Cascading colors, meticulously all washed away_  
_Time for choosing not for losing_

_Defying the fire reviving within_

_Time to break through_  
_Your walls are soaring high_  
_They are disarranging_  
_The surface on which we build our own lie_

* * *

Référence :

Matrix, Discworld, le Seigneur des Anneaux, Spiderman, Dark Souls, H2G2, Baldur's Gate, Eternal Darkness, X-files, Rainbow Six, Half-Life, Resident Evil, Borderlands, Bioshock Infinite, Metal Gear Solid, Splinter Cell, Doom 3, Monster Hunter, Icewind Dale, Assassin's Creed, Call of Duty


End file.
